Just a Brand
by Aerolysia
Summary: Bondings were rare, taboo to even speak about. There hadn't been a known bond in over a hundred years. Not until Hermione Granger walked into Bellatrix Black's life and turned it upside down. Being rewritten, if you want catch up because when I publish last chapter I will replace 1-73! Longer chapters but less of them.
1. It's cold and raining

**A/N: I don't own the couple I just really like them. This is complete au straight on down to the characters. This is not the accompaniment to Broken Wand this is a complete different piece. I just love boggarts so of course there will probably be a scene with one. Also I love the idea of Bellatrix as a teacher if you haven't read the story Fractures you so should as that's where I first read of Bellatrix as a teacher and it was an epic story.**

Dark clouds were rolling over a moonless night as the rain poured down in a torrential of ice and water. It was unusually cold for September, but the cloaked figure walking around the dark streets didn't seem to mind the cold or the water soaking through the fabric and into her robes underneath. The dark witch would never have been caught dead on a muggle street during the day, but on a dreary night such as this where even the crickets weren't making a sound she felt safe enough to take in the mundane sights the muggle world had to offer. It wasn't much, the streets were poorly lit, and there was a bit of muggle trash cluttering what could have been a beautiful park if anyone had bothered to clean it up. Things in the muggle world were just so much less fascinating than the wizarding world; honestly she wasn't sure why her friend Lilly Potter insisted on living here. She knew what Lilly had told her, that she wanted her boys to experience both sides of their heritage, and maybe it was the ingrained prejudices years of having a pure-blood supremacist for a father that made her question her friend's judgement, but she just didn't see the need of it. She had conceded on some fronts, she'd recently discovered her love for muggle entertainment, movies and music alike struck her fancy, but overall she still thought magic was the best way to go.

She pulled her soaking wet cloak closer around her head when she noticed her breath was visible in a passing street light. What a way to start the school year. Term started in less than 24 hours, she should be at the castle preparing her lesson plans; Snape had told her of a boggart he'd found end of last term and she was genuinely excited to test it out on her sixth and seventh years, particularly on Neville and her godson Harry. But she just couldn't seem to gather the usual excitement the school year typically brought for her, she loved torturing the houses with extra homework and hands on training her students considered physically demanding. Around this time every year she was usually immersed in a massive book she'd found in the farthest corner of the library trying to find something to stump the brightest witch of her age. Nothing ever worked, Bellatrix never knew if she should be proud or infuriated that Hermione Granger bested her at nearly every opportunity.

The lovely Gryffindor had been the bane of her existence since she'd first set eyes on her seven years ago. The girl was only eleven and she had managed to curse the one pure-blood who prided herself on an immaculate family heritage. Sure her family had their own blood traitors but they had been struck from the proud Black tapestry and disowned. She was the witch in the family who was descended with the purist blood. But with one look at the little muggle witch Bellatrix knew it was only a matter of time before her name and face were also struck from the Black line. The young girl had looked at her, sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head and changed Bella's world forever.

Magic Soul Binding. That's what it had been called when her father told her about it when she was a child. He'd said the words as if they left a rotting taste in his mouth and a foul odor in the air. It was pure-blood slavery he said, an abomination against all that was pure in the wizarding world. An act of war upon an untainted blood line. Rarely was it spoken of and never in any good light, it bound a purist to a mud blood or a half-blood, to save their species the activists used to say , to preserve magic in the world and keep the rise of squibs down. Her father had told her if she'd ever felt that curse she should eradicate the source immediately. He'd not have a dirty blood taint his lineage. But he was long dead now, only Bellatrix remained as the matriarch of the once proud Black line, there was no one to ridicule her or punish her for being entrapped by a muggle-born.

Bella herself had long since abandoned the ways of pure-blood fascists but she couldn't cope with the implications of bonding to a child. She'd gone to see Dumbledore after the first week and submitted her resignation; it hadn't turned out how she planned. He'd listened to her with those all too clever and understanding eyes and convinced her to give Granger until the end of her seventh year. He explained in detail the detrimental effects being away from a binding could do to her mind and told her she was too powerful a witch to ever give in to that kind of madness. In his words Bellatrix Black would be the most dangerous witch alive if she couldn't convince an eleven year old they belonged together. Bella had never before felt so trapped, not even in her manner with her zany father had her very sanity been at risk.

The irrational fear of losing herself caused her to lash out at the source of her quandary. It quickly became common knowledge that Bellatrix Black hated Hermione Granger, it wasn't until the news traveled to her own ears that Bella realized her mistake. It wasn't Granger's fault she'd been tied to the devil, Granger didn't even know or feel the connection if Albus was to be believed. She'd done the one thing she'd promised never to do after her father had tried to kill her sister Andromeda's husband. She attacked an innocent, albeit not physically, Bella had made Hermione's time in Defense Against the Dark Arts miserable. It had been five years since she'd come to that realization and even though she'd lessened her hostilities the two witches did not get along. It probably didn't help that she'd been forced to give the girl superfluous detentions to keep the voices in her head absent. Bella had quickly understood Albus' worries when the girl was absent from her for more than a few weeks Bella's mind was assaulted by voices telling her to do the most abhorrent things. the longer the girl was absent the harder the voices were to ignore.

Bella stopped walking and looked up into the rain; she would stand here forever if she thought it would help. Her summers away from the Gryffindor were getting even more difficult to deal with, the idiot girl had taken a year off of school her fifth year and Bella had feared Dumbledore was going to have to lock her up to keep her shortened temper in check. She had snapped at everyone and only a potion Albus and his friend Flammel had created had kept her sanity and the voices in check. She was even more irritated that Dumbledore would not tell her where the girl was or why she was not at school. By ancient wizarding laws Bella could have demanded the girl placed in her care the minute she knew what she was to her, she'd come so close to doing that but Albus had assured her the student would be attending her fifth year the next year so she relented.

True to his word Granger did appear for her fifth year, as brilliant as ever it was as if she hadn't spontaneously decided to take a year off for heaven only knew what. Bella was still highly irritated no one would tell her where Hermione went and she'd tried over the entire term to use Legillimency to discern her answer. The girl had obviously read a book about the blasted subject because without doing irreparable damage she could not break through the young woman's barriers.

Hermione would be in her sixth year after tomorrow, it should be the year Bella would tell her of their bond but with the set back of Hermione repeating fifth Bella didn't know what to do. Hermione was of age but how do you tell a student they are linked to you? And there was the slight problem Granger disliked her immensely. Bella wasn't sure if she was strong enough to survive if the girl chose to reject her bond. She wasn't sure she could end her own life either or not do something drastic like kidnap the young woman, she wasn't sure which option boded worse. She wanted to spend the year making it up to her but she just didn't know how, affection was never taught in her family and the only example she had of it was watching her friends with their spouses or children, sometimes love seemed a little beyond her capabilities.


	2. I have to go to school

~H ~ ~H~ ~H~

Hermione jerked awake covered in cold sweat and trembling, she hoped she hadn't screamed out and woken her step-father. She took a second to collect herself before climbing off the bed and moving to calm her rather frazzled owl, Fallow. The wooden floor was cold on her bare feet but it helped her shake off her nightmare. "It's okay Fal. It was just a dream this time. And after tomorrow we won't have to worry about it for a while we will both be safe at Hogwarts." Her tawny owl hooted in agreement. He didn't like to come home any more than she did but at least with him she could send letters to her friends, it was her only comfort outside of her school work. She moved away from him once he settled down and started collecting her spell books and homework assignments to pack away. She sighed when she realized she'd have to ask for money, she was nearly out of parchment and her potions stocks were getting low. She had enough on her own to cover her new books from her birthday but not enough for much else.

She stopped when she heard her door creek open. "Hermione are you up already?" Her breath caught and she didn't turn around hoping her step father would go back to bed for once but knowing he wouldn't. Instead she heard him enter and close the door behind himself. "You're packing already? I still have half a day left with you, are you in that much of a hurry to leave us?" He was getting agitated.

"N-no sir, "she stammered and turned to face him crossing her arms around her midriff to comfort herself. He always got so angry at the smallest thing; it didn't take much provocation either, only yesterday she had spilled a small amount of water while pouring it into his coffeemaker and he had grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slung her around at the kitchen table. She had bruises on her stomach where she hit it, she had other bruises but she tried not to remember how she got many of those.

"What if I refused to let you go back to that school, what would you do then?" he advanced on her until she bumped into her writing desk, Fal let out an irritated screech as she unsettled his cage.

"No, you can't, they would send someone to look for me I have to go back." She knew as soon as it left her mouth it was the wrong thing to say to him. He grabbed her by her hair and jerked her until she fell across her bed. Instead of releasing her he moved with her until he was bent at the waist inches from her face.

"I can do whatever the hell I feel like. Or have you forgotten I'm your father, I'm the man that raised your ungrateful little ass." She flinched as he spit the words at her. They weren't true; she'd had a father until her second year, a loving and funny man who loved her more than anything. This man had only been around since her fourth year Christmas break when her mother decided to remarry. Suddenly he let go and headed back to her door. "You'll go to the school, I'll give you your ridiculous stick back before your grandmother takes you to the station but you better be ready to pay for my kindness. You better get to thinking about how exactly you're going to show me how grateful you are or I'll make your last day here hell on earth." He slammed out of her room and the brunette couldn't believe her luck, she knew he would make good on his threat but she had just gotten away with a hair tug, no new bruising to cover up and hide. She pulled herself up on her bed and tugged her legs up against her body, she rocked back and forth allowing herself a minute to worry about her last day and how she was going to ask for the money now.

"No I can do this, just one more year after this and I can get out. I can take myself and Sterling out." Even if he has to die for me to do it, she tried not to think about that, traitorous fancy thoughts of ending his miserable life and earning her freedom when she was able to legally do magic. She'd never do it she doubted she could kill even in self-defense. Just one more day with him, she could no she had to survive she had to protect Sterling from this kind of life.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

She'd always thought the castle looked beautiful lit up against the pitch black of the night sky. She envied the first years their row trip across the lake where they got to witness their first sight of Hogwarts in all its glory. She'd never forget her first trip, she was sure no one really did it was a bit like putting the sorting hat on for the first time, it all felt so…magical. Behind those walls she was allowed to be herself, the quick witted intelligent witch. It was a gift no one could take away from her, at least not yet.

Someone pushed harshly into her from behind, nearly causing her to stumble. "Push off Granger." She'd known who it was before he spoke by his blonde greasy hair and rude attitude. It had always struck her as odd that two of the most recognizable pureblood houses where first recognized by their hair color before their names. Red haired Weasley was often said in lieu of asking what her friend Ron's name was.

"Git." The redhead in question growled as he made his way to stand beside his friend, he made a rude gesture at the blondes' retreating back. "The ferret can't even manage proper manners." Hermione tried not to smile, honestly that was probably the worst experience for Malfoy but he really was a complete ass. Still Moody shouldn't have transfigured the boy into a ferret for calling her a mud blood in their third year; she'd heard worse and the seventh years hadn't been able to hear his lecture on becoming aurors because he had gotten banned from the school. Still it had been a hilarious sight and she swore she occasionally saw the boy fidget like he had whiskers from time to time.

"Your manners aren't much better, Ron." Ginny smirked at him and hugged Hermione hard while he sulked; she laughed softly at his expression and hugged Ginny back tightly, she'd miss her friends, writing letters hadn't come close to the loving affection she missed in her home life.

"Thought Harry was with you?" Ron muttered darkly, he still wasn't too thrilled with his little sister dating his best friend but even he had to admit Harry treated her better than half the other guys she'd dated and she had always had a crush on the dark haired boy.

"He spotted Neville they started talking about Quidditch." She looked beseechingly at Hermione, "I forgot to do the essay on Sphinxes, Black will kill me please help." The brunette laughed and nodded, she'd finished hers ages ago.

"You can take a look at mine for inspiration, just don't copy too much you know she hates me." She waved at Harry and Neville as they joined them and they began the short trek to the waiting carriages.

Harry groaned, "Be glad you missed your fifth year, Mione, she was absolutely awful." The three boys shuddered together. "She would have given you so much detention that year you'd still be working it off." Hermione grimaced, her own fifth year back hadn't been too much of an improvement honestly, she'd gotten detention the first week and Black had been positively joyful having her favorite scapegoat back. No one but Dumbledore knew the reason Hermione had taken off the year, she'd only ever told her friends it was about her mother, she had no intention of telling Black about it no matter how many times the woman gave her detention, it had infuriated the dark witch. "It's really not fair you know, the way she treats you. Even McGonagall noticed, and Sirius actually said something about it at mom's back to school bash." He laughed a bit."She turned him into a bat though; it took dad three hours to convince her to turn him back." Ginny and Neville snickered; honestly it didn't take much for Bellatrix and Sirius to have a go at each other. "I think you should tell Dumbledore about it, see if she lightens up a bit."

Everyone rolled their eyes, Harry really did have some kind of hero complex when it came to their headmaster, and he practically worshipped the ground the old man walked on. Hermione herself had no confidence in the man, he was a good enough headmaster she supposed but the one time she needed his help he hadn't been able to do anything. She'd sworn to herself she'd never ask anyone to solve her problems for her ever again. "Uh, yeah maybe, we'll see okay." She gave Ginny a pointed look that said 'no hell she wouldn't' and Neville caught her eye and shook his head. His parents were friends with Black and he'd known her his whole childhood, going to someone would likely only make the older witch worse, she wasn't a bully per say she just didn't seem to like Hermione at least she didn't take needless points from Gryffindor like Snape was known to do and Hermione could handle the detentions. She'd never tell anyone but mostly all Black had her do was grade papers and study.

She sighed as they arrived at the carriages, the dirt road was wet from the last rain and her cloak ends were wet and dirty as were the hoofs of the creatures pulling their ride, one launched mud at Ginny who squealed in shock; she couldn't see them after all. The boys managed to clamor up and reach down to help the girls, Ron with his lack of manners had taken a seat and let an apologetic Neville help Hermione up, she smiled at the shy boy. The great winged beast paced nervously in place as the boys continued talking about their dark arts teacher, Ginny tried her best to shuck the mud off her robes but it was a futile gesture. She never told her friends she could see the Thestrals, the winged beasts they all knew pulled their carriage, witnessing a death wasn't really something most people wanted to talk about. They jolted slightly as the magical beasts took off, Hermione's thoughts drifted toward what lay ahead for her this year she futilely hoped Black wouldn't be as bad, she was getting so tired of defending herself and the closer her school life came to being over the less fight the witch seemed to have in her. She looked up at the cloudless sky and wished on every star she saw that she'd be blessed with one peaceful school year.


	3. It's SPEW

**A/N: For some ridiculous reason I have decided to write two Bella/Hermione stories at once so please if I make an update and post it to the wrong story let me know so I can fix it. They have subtle similarities but the characters and the stories are a little different.**

The sorting hat ceremony was something to see this year. The jovial hat must have been listening to the teachers moan to Dumbledore about Weasley Wizarding Wheezes because it made sure to devote an entire stanza about what good natured fun. Some of the teachers grumbled, McGonagall shot her house a menacing look and Bellatrix Black pointed forbiddingly at her own.

Ginny nudged her when she caught her staring at Harry's godmother and grinned knowingly. She leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Worse crush ever you know." Hermione grimaced and looked back up to the teachers table to find the dark witch glowering at her, she quickly turned her attention to the sorting of the first years.

She managed to clap with everyone else and keep her eyes off the exquisite woman but she could still feel the black eyes piercing holes into the back of her head. "Really Hermione," Neville leaned closer so she could hear him over the clapping of the Ravenclaw table, they'd just received a Robin Flincher into their house, "What have you done to piss Black off on the first sodding day of term?" She shook her head sadly at her friend as they clapped for another hopeful Gryffindor. He patted her reassuringly on the back. "Well I'm sure it can't be anything too bad. You haven't even talked to each other yet." Hermione wanted to agree with him but they both knew it only took a look for the girl to set their otherwise composed teacher off. It had been that way since her first day in class she doubted it would change now.

Her attention was drug back to the teachers table as Dumbledore cleared his throat for the start of term speech. Celebrations quieted down as all eyes turned to him, all eyes except Black's who found Hermione's own light brown ones. She smirked at the younger witch and licked her lips slowly causing the girl to shiver in response. Hermione had no idea what just transpired but she forced herself to look away from the mocking woman and at Neville's back, if Bellatrix ever found out about her crush on her she dreaded she'd never hear the end of it.

"I would like to say a few things before we tuck in." She allowed Dumbledore's measured and relaxing tones soothe her heart rate back to an acceptable level but she didn't look back up to the front of the hall. "We will have a surprise speaker before the end of term, and in an unprecedented event the speech will be open to all parents, wizard, witches and muggle alike." This caused quite a stir; the headmaster quieted them with a raise of his hand. "The purpose of the speech is to create a better understanding of the magical children for non-magical parents. Owls will be sent to parents and those wishing to attend must send a reply by the end of October, I encourage you all to write to your families and express your own opinions on the matter. Muggle parents will be permitted to ride the train and magical families wishing to attend will be allowed to apparate into Hogsmeade or floo directly into the school. Now since the business part of my speech is over I admit I have a few random bits of wisdom I wish to pass on to you."

It wasn't unusual for him to spout off random and imaginary words but that didn't seem to be the case this time. "I should like you all to keep an open mind this school year and have patience not only with your friends but also with those whom you consider to be an enemy." Everyone looked around a bit put off with his random snip it of wisdom. Hermione glanced up and could swear he met her gaze before he hid his expression back behind his half-moon glasses. "Now dig in."

His speech was forgotten as plate after plate of food was deposited in front of the famished mass of students. Hermione wasn't quick to fill her plate still a little shaken by what Dumbledore had said, she felt slightly off like his words were more than just a random bit of advice and more like a warning into the future.

Ron pointed a turkey leg at her, half of its meat hanging out of his full mouth, "Aren't ya gnna eaft?" She and Ginny rolled their eyes at him but it prompted Hermione to fill her plate.

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and grinned at his brunette friend, "For a second there I thought you were going to go on a hunger strike again for the sake of spew."

She glared at him, cryptic messages forgotten. "It's not spew its S.P.E.W, really Harry. And I've decided I need to find a better way, do you know wizards have the elf population so convinced they want to serve they refuse to even hear about suing for wages. It's positively disgusting." Everyone glared at Harry they all knew not to get her started on equal rights for magical creatures. She could go on and on about elf and goblin rights. Neville was quick to change the subject to Harry's new baby brother.

The young witch decided to sit quietly and listen, still slightly incensed about the unliberated lesser species everyone else was so quick to dismiss. She wished she could make the changes that needed to be made in the wizarding society but she knew after her school life ended there would be no future for her in the wizarding world. She would be her step-fathers prisoner until Sterling turned eighteen; she had to survive him for fifteen more years. She didn't honestly know if she could do it.


	4. Go to sleep, Ginny

She didn't let herself think too much on the speech for the non-magical parents. Dumbledore would know not to send an owl to her step-father and even if he hadn't she doubted the man would come. He had such a hatred for all things magic she couldn't see him putting himself at the mercy of the wizarding world.

She followed her friends up the moving staircases to their dormitory. Neville, who had been made a prefect, gave them the password and they all shuffled in tiredly. The start of term feast always left them exhausted and so very full, they were very grateful it was a dinner and not a breakfast with classes right after.

Ginny and Hermione waved the boys off as they made their way to the sixth year girls' rooms. Actually it was the only upside to having missed her own fifth year, she got to share a room with Ginny, even if she couldn't attend classes with the majority of her friends.

Ginny collapsed on her bed. The other girls hadn't yet come up from the commons room so they had the privacy of the entire room, a rarity. Hermione smiled at her and sat on her own four poster, her trunks had already been sent up at the foot and she knew her personal owl had already been set up in the owlery.

"Hermione what's the deal between you and Professor Black?" Ginny didn't look at her friend choosing to look up at the top of her bed instead in hopes of making the conversation less awkward.

Hermione glanced at her in surprise,"She just doesn't like me Gin. I'm not really sure why, I guess I can be a bit of a know it all sometimes." Ginny did look at her then she smiled slightly. "Okay so maybe all the time." Hermione sighed heavily and let herself fall back against the covers.

"She looks at you when you're not watching you know." Ginny said it so quietly Hermione had trouble hearing her despite the silence in the room. "It's not really a look of disdain, it's hard to describe but I think there is more going on that her disliking you."

The older girl rolled onto her side and considered her fiery friend with an enquiring look. Surely there had to be a point to this conversation. "Where is all this coming from?"

Ginny rolled over now so she could look at Hermione properly. "I overheard her talking to mum about bonds; she wanted to know if we had any relatives who had successfully separated from their bond mates." Hermione didn't know what the witch was talking about. Ginny obviously knew this, "It's a pure-blood thing meant to keep magic in the family, like an arranged marriage. I don't know too much about it myself." She admitted. "I just thought maybe Black was always so mean to you because she couldn't be anything else. Bonding is supposed to be incredibly hard to resist and trying to resist them is supposed to have a dastardly effect on the pure-blood."

Hermione thought about it and decided she would probably try to find out more on the subject in the library her first opportunity, she didn't really see the possibility of being bonded to Bellatrix Black of all people, but it was an interesting concept she hadn't learned about. And Hermione was nothing if not a sucker for knowledge. "Just consider it, okay? I know Bella outside of school and I always thought the way she acts around you was a bit weird for her to just not like you. Normally she ignores things she can't stand but she goes out of her way to give you detention. And she never shucks you off on any other teacher either. Whenever she gives Ron or Harry detention they usually end up with Snape or Hagrid."

Honestly she'd never really thought of that. She had never once had a detention with a teacher aside from Bellatrix, even the time she got caught with Harry and Ron outside after dark smuggling Hagrid's pet dragon away she'd been given over to Black for her detention. The boy had been stuck checking the whomping willow for broken limbs with Snape, and she'd been doing homework under the watchful glare of the raven haired witch.

"Bonded to Bellatrix Black, you know how bonkers that sounds right, Gin? She really does hate me." Ginny sighed and climbed up under her duvet. Hermione did the same, both considering the conversation over and closed. There was no way she was bonded to Bellatrix Black, even the idea made her feel marginally crazy. She'd always felt a strong pull towards the witch but the woman had made it clear since day one that Hermione was the scum on the bottom of her shoe and Hermione was sure it was only a passing crush. Six years of spitefulness on the dark witch's part couldn't have been faked. Could it? She didn't know but she knew for certain she wasn't going to get any answers tonight.


	5. Lord boy, take a hint

Hermione had dismissed the idea of Bellatrix Black being bonded to her but the thought of raw magic bonding two people together for the sake of creating more magic was something she had never heard of. This was why she found herself in the library instead of the great hall at dinner on her first day of regular classes, looking through dusty books that hadn't been touched in so long they were quivering in excitement at being dragged down off their shelves.

It was the perfect time for her to do the research as Black wasn't likely to pop in unannounced and most students were eating instead of finding alone time between the stacks. She mostly came at this time to avoid Black. Just last year she'd been in the library with Neville, neither of them had been talking only reading their respective books in companionable silence, when the manic witch had appeared from nowhere and given the Gryffindor a weeks' worth of detention for breathing loudly in the library. Hermione had been too stunned to even protest and poor Neville was plum flabbergasted.

She nearly laughed at the memory, it hadn't been a terrible week of detention, Black had let her do her homework and get a jump start upcoming lessons. "Thinking about me, Granger?" the Gryffindor groaned and would have left the library if Cormac McLaggen hadn't been blocking her in at her table. Really she could hardly ever come to the library without him aggravating her.

"No. Was just leaving actually, if you could just move over a bit." He smiled at her, honestly he was entirely too smug for his own good she absolutely loathed him. Her skin crawled every time he touched her.

"Don't go getting shy on me now, Granger. I know you secretly missed me during summer break, you should have written me I'd have made time to respond to your owls. I was pretty busy though, you know; I got accepted to intern with the head of Magical Mysteries." She was sure he got it through family connections instead of actual hard work; she kept that thought to herself though. She nearly laughed at his air of self-importance. "So I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a date on the first weekend trip to Hogsmeade, I'll pay of course." She doubted that she'd heard other girls talk about how he stiffed them over meals that were supposable dates he'd asked them on.

She shook her head, "I have plans, sorry."

He groaned and moved to block her as she tried futilely to stand. "Black hasn't given you detention already has she? Honestly someone is going to need to have a talk with that woman, doesn't she know if you want to keep a boyfriend you are going to need to have free time to spend with him. I mean you spend enough of your free time studying when exactly am I going to get a little bit of attention?" Hermione was about to furiously tell the idiot boy she wasn't his girlfriend and wouldn't give him attention if they were the only two left at school over a holiday but a flash of black curls froze the words on her tongue.

Bellatrix Black was standing directly behind the sodding idiot with her hands crossed over her breasts and she did not look pleased at all. It was only then that Hermione realized the idiot wasn't even trying to be quiet and Black had just heard him mouthing off about telling the furious teacher off. "And who exactly did you have in mind for giving me this talking to, McLaggen?" The boy paled at the cold tone and turned around very slowly.

"Umm. Professor…" Hermione would have laughed at his stuttering if she hadn't been so worried she'd get detention and miss the Hogsmeade trip herself. She couldn't disappoint Sterling and she was going to buy the little girl her birthday present that weekend. "I- Well you look absolutely lovely to-"

"Save it. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention next Friday. Let's see how you enjoy spending time with Filch, I heard him talking about sneaking the next student he has down to the dungeon to test out the old chains. Fancy hanging by your feet do you?" If possible Cormac paled even more before rushing off to escape, Bella watched him with cold dark eyes until the library doors closed behind him. She turned to look back at Hermione. "You should tell your boyfriend to keep his voice down in the library. Most students use this place for studying; I don't know what you two use it for."

"He's not my boyfriend, I can't stand him." Dark eyes lost their edge and softened slightly with the statement, Bellatrix didn't look as tense as she had just moments before and the change seemed to surprise the observant student. "Did you need something?"

Black looked startled and ran her hand through her crazy black locks to calm herself a bit. "No just for him to… be quiet." She'd meant to say something else but Hermione didn't know what and she wasn't comfortable asking the witch what she really meant. "You were leaving?" Hermione nodded and collected her books. "I'll walk with you back to your dorm." The offer surprised the Gryffindor but she didn't say anything. It was common knowledge the two of them didn't get along she wondered idly what kind of gossip would spread if Black walked her back to the dorm room like she was in some kind of serious trouble. She wondered what outlandish thoughts Ginny would come up with as well.

She was even more surprised when Bellatrix took the heavy tomes from her and motioned for the young witch to go ahead of her. "You said you couldn't stand him right?" Hermione nodded dumbly. "He's waiting for you at the entrance to the Gryffindor commons I can almost guarantee it." Now she understood, Black just wanted to terrorize the boy a little more and was using Hermione to do it. If it had been anyone else other than Cormac she might have argued with the dark woman over it, but honestly he was such a prick and he deserved a little scare. And if it got him to back off Hermione wasn't going to complain. Spending time with Bellatrix when the woman wasn't giving her detention and ribbing her was just icing on the cake.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~


	6. A talk with Billy

**A/N: My dog and my two beautiful children are absolutely jealous that this laptop is getting even five percent of my attention lately. As I type this my dog has climbed up in the chair and is lying on my shoulder with her head on top of mine because I wouldn't move the laptop and the kids are sulking in front of morning cartoons because the dog won't play. The best part is the dog has never wanted to cuddle before, not when I wanted to…Also this is a semi sad chapter but I just felt Bella needed to be humanized and I needed a way to show how or why she overcame at least part of her pureblood upbringing.**

Bellatrix was still seething when she made it back to her office. I was only the first week of the new school year and already her patience was being tested. She had promised herself she would give Hermine a normal school life, that she wouldn't burden the girl with the knowledge that Bella was bonded to her. Being so noble was proving to be the most difficult thing she had ever done, and she'd made friends with perfect Lily Potter.

It wasn't uncommon for her to seek out Hermione when the girl didn't show up for supper. It was uncommon for her to show herself to her though. Bella just couldn't hide in the shadows while the annoying oaf talked about needing attention from her, just because he didn't know Hermione wasn't his didn't mean she hadn't wanted to kill him. The voices had started on her, whispering terrible things. They didn't stop whispering until Hermione let him have it at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

He had been waiting for her just like Bella thought he would be, his type never gave up easily. She was going to say something, probably something nasty, but Hermione reached out and touched her arm. A silent gesture to let her know she had wanted to be the one to sort him out.

Bella smiled, she sure did sort him out. Hermione had let him have it both barrels. The voices were replaced with a feeling Bella hadn't felt in years. The bushy haired brunette had finally sparked Bella's interest, it wasn't something forced on her by the bond it was a genuine interest in the teenager. Bella discovered the fiery girl was absolutely gorgeous when her coffee colored eyes started shooting daggers at someone. It was even better that it wasn't her they were shooting at, so she got to watch her in all her glory without losing her own temper.

The revelation of realizing she was physically attracted to her student only complicated her situation. She jerked her robes over her head and replaced them with a pair of tight fitting muggle jeans and a white long sleeve pull over. She calmed down by the time she laced her boots but her thoughts were still chaotic and any thought of young McLaggen was a window for the voices to beat against the barriers of her mind. She wished she had someone to talk to. She wasn't big on talking, preferring to keep her problems private, but she'd learned that sometimes having an impartial sounding board helped you solve through them.

Lily's mother taught her that. When they'd first met at a party Sirius and Snape had dragged her to for Harry she'd disliked the woman because she was a muggle. That was the only reason, she was ashamed of it now, Mari however didn't care about her prejudices she was a one person battering ram. The old woman forced herself into Bellatrix's life little by little with every meeting until finally Bella let her in. Unlike her own parents Mari was there for her when she needed her, she didn't judge and she wasn't angry if you didn't act on her advice. She was the most amazing woman Bella had ever met and the world grew darker with her death.

Bella flicked a few tears away and sighed heavily. Her mind made up she grabbed her black cloak. Just because Mari had died didn't mean she couldn't still seek out something of hers for an attempt at a little peace. She headed for Hogsmeade so she could apparate.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

The small sleepy town of Cokeworth never knew it was visited by the magical world, and that was how they preferred it. If its mundane residents knew anything out of the ordinary was going on they would have written a very strongly worded letter to Mr. Evan's expressing their discontent. Not that he would have cared mind you, but it was the principal of the matter. As it was they knew nothing, blissful in the ignorance that he had any knowledge of anything abnormal they considered Mr. Evans to be of the best sort with wonderfully beautiful children and grandchildren.

Billy Evans was sad to say once upon a time he too had been like the other sticks in the mud. It had taken him quite some time to get used to having a witch in the family, and even more when the magical world started to affect more than just the school year for his daughter. She'd married a wizard, had a son who was also a wizard, and another little boy now who was already practically sneezing magic at two months old. Holidays and Birthdays were full of magical toys and magical people and had it not been for his beautiful wife he might have stopped going. She reminded him, well no she 'strongly' told him, they were just as good as magical people, and to get his head out of his bum because their grandbabies deserved to know where they came from.

They were such good grandbabies too, he smiled at the memory. His greatest fear was that Harry would prefer the magical world to his own and the boy wouldn't like the toys he got him or made for him. He should have known better, Mari raised her girls' right, both of them, so of course his grandsons were raised right. Harry loved his toys just as much as the magical, more even sometimes and he even shared the magical ones with Dudley, much to his mother's amusement and his father's horror. Billy even got to craft Harry a broom stick which Lily had taken to have magically enchanted, he had only been four at the time but Harry had absolutely loved it, Dudley as well but it was just as well the little chubby kid was too scared to fly it, he had no magic and Billy wasn't sure just how that worked.

It was memories like that which had him sitting out on his front porch in his rocker, intensely aware of his wife's own empty one creaking with the breeze. If he closed his eyes it almost felt like she was there with him knitting one of her doylies. Tears misted his eyes a bit, there would never be enough time passed for him not to miss her. He'd give his girls a call at a more decent hour, hearing about his grandkids always brought him out of his depression, and then he could go talk to his wife in the rose garden where he felt she was always listening.

He heard a faint 'pop' from that very garden and stopped his rocking. Perhaps he wasn't the only one missing his Marigold tonight. He got to his feet unsteadily and reached for the cane he'd made, the pattern had roses he'd engraved on it one night in front of the fire and it had always been her favorite. Since she passed he'd needed it to walk with in cold nights. He stuck to the stone pathway idly noting he needed to add lights, despite the bright moon illuminating the light grey stones it was hard to see the uneven bits.

He was shocked to find not Lily, as he had suspected, but Bellatrix Black, his grandsons' professor, standing under the flowered covered arch in his garden. He remembered she and Mari were close during her last few years but he never expected to see her standing there after her passing. Mari used to sit and talk with the dark woman for hours under that very arch on a bench he had carved out of a large piece of drift wood for their anniversary.

Bellatrix was running her hand over it now and even as far away as he was he could see a light spray of tears coating her cheeks. Yes. He wasn't the only one missing his love tonight. He moved into the garden where she could see him. She didn't move away as he sat down and leaned his cane up against the bench. "Sorry for intruding." He smiled ignoring her apology and patted the seat beside himself with an old wrinkled hand. His wedding band caught the light and she sniffled but sat down next to him.

"Ms. Black." He said as greeting looking away from her and out toward the pride and joy that was his garden.

"Mari said if I ever felt like I couldn't catch my breath I could come here and talk to her. I know she's gone but I didn't know what else to do." It was difficult for the raven to admit it but he didn't mock her or scold her for showing up unannounced as her own father would have before his death.

"Hasn't changed," he said pleasantly. "I like the think she's here in this place and I know she isn't gone. She goes with me wherever I go," he touched his hand to his chest over his heart and rubbed a slow circle before letting it fall. "I imagine she goes with you too Ms. Black. She thought a lot about you." Bella hanged her head letting her hair cascade down to hide her face as she silently wept. He patted her hand with his tanned one and stood up. "I'll be in my shed dear, come find me if you need me. I imagine you want to have a word with the missus. I'll leave you to your privacy."


	7. Hard work is done with the hands

Billy didn't know how long he was inside working on the rocker he'd built for Lily's new boy, he knew it had been a while and he hadn't heard anything from his spontaneous guest. He thought she could have gone home, he supposed he could have missed the pop she would make when leaving. Somehow he didn't think so, something, or someone, was telling his heart she was still out there and he wanted to be here if she wanted to talk to the living. He would stay there and wait all night if that's what it took no matter how tired his old body was. He sanded a little more then took his whittling knife and whittled off a pattern on the headrest. More roses, Lily would appreciate the bit of her momma in it.

He heard his shed door creak open, he'd been meaning to fix that. He didn't smile but he did look up, the arresting woman looked a bit edgy. "Did it help?"

She shook her head. "As much as I expected it to." He nodded. The dead didn't really give direct answers so the living weren't as attuned to hearing them.

"Come here, this always helped me to settle my mind. Give my hands something to do and my mind something to concentrate on, helps me pick one problem at a time to focus on." He laughed, "Never worked for my brood, they couldn't be still long enough to learn, but you look like you got some patience in you." Bella moved forward curiously. Billy handed her a rough square piece of wood, it was deceptively small, a little larger than her forearm, but it was heavy. He showed her how to place it on the table where she could work on it and handed her a wood knife. "Wherever you feel the wood telling you, that's where you cut. The wood will take care of the shape if you just listen, that's how you make wood art. You got to listen to the wood." He went to sanding his rocking chair.

Bella looked dumbfounded at the knife in her hand. "I could just use magic…." She trailed off at Billy's good natured laughter. He didn't look back at her just continued to sand.

"You could at that. That's what little Lily did." The sound of his sand paper smoothing the rough edges of his rocker was strangely soothing, the voices in her head seemed to quiet. "But there's something about doing this kind of work with your hands and some primitive tools." He inhaled deeply. "With magic there was no smells, no small cuts or wood shavings littering the floor. It was too clean. That's not the point of woodwork."

Bella inhaled the scents as he meant her to. It did smell clean and fresh, a little woodsy. She expected it was all the different types of woods he had stacked about. But it was a good smell, a calming smell, she could appreciate it. She seemed to think it over staring curiously at the block of wood he'd given her. It was heavy but soft, she felt like it was almost pleading for her to take a stab at it and see if she could make something beautiful out of its dull features. She put the knife to it and slit off a sliver. It felt relaxing, it felt right, and the voices in her head were completely gone as she focused only on what the wood was telling her.

Billy smiled as he continued his sanding, his kids may not have been interesting but as he covertly watched the dark beauty get so absorbed in her work he had a wonderful feeling his talents and passion might be passed down after all.


	8. Demons come from Dark Places

**A/N: My word processor did not like having to write Hagrid's dialect and I didn't either but I tried my best, hats off to J.K Rowling for writing so many different dialects in all seven of her Harry Potter novels.**

The weather grew colder as the months changed from September to October but for the first time in a long time Hermione had hope that this year would pass by without too much drama. Black hadn't been as bad as she used to be, she seemed calmer around her now like maybe helping her fend off McLaggen had created a slight healing of their relationship. It was nice to be rid of her adversary even if she hadn't yet got close enough to call her a friend.

One good thing came out of Black being less antagonistic. Hermione was enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts for a change. The subject was absolutely fascinating now that she didn't have to constantly gage Black's moods she could focus on learning. She found she was very apt with shield charms and pretty good with stunners. She'd knocked the Slytherin boy on his ass in their first dueling lesson the other day and she thought she caught Black grinning at her before the witch turned away. It left her with a warm buzz knowing Black was pleased with her, it was that damn crush she had but for once she didn't mind.

Something large blocked the sun from her sitting position in front of the lake; she looked up into Hagrid's shaggy smiling face. "Wha' got yeh all happy today, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled up at her giant friend, "Tomorrow is Monday, and Black said we might practice dueling again. I'm excited."

Hagrid laughed that deep chuckle Hermione always loved and patted her on the head gently. If it had been anyone else Hermione would have angrily brushed them aside but she knew Hagrid patted her head because he was just too tall to reach her back while she was seated.

"Yeh excited ta' show off yeh moves are ye? Can' say I blame yeh. Brightest witch of yeh age I say." He looked off towards the forest and his smile dampened a bit. "Good a yeh, givin' Black some leeway, yeh're gettin' along better with her then?"

"I suppose, we're not at each other's throats anymore if that's what you mean. At least not right now. Who knows what could happen later though." She sighed worried about the new peace she'd brokered. She really didn't expect it to last forever but she was hoping it would last until at least after the holidays.

"Don yeh be borowin' trouble now. Harry and Ron not with yeh, not had a fight or nuthin' have yeh?"

Hermione shook her head, Hagrid turned his attention back to her gaging whether she was telling him the truth, he knew how hard headed she was and he knew the boys hated admitting when she was right and they were wrong, stuff like that was the majority of the threes arguments after all. "Good, on'y yeh shouldn't really be out here so close ter the forest right now. Strange things a happening out there lately, something foul is a movin, just been up to the castle meself talkin' to Black, goin' to have her check things out fer me." He looked wearily back out across the lake toward the edge of the forest. "I spect it's just my mind playin' tricks on me. Still best to be safe, yeh know." Hermione had let him ramble on, hoping he'd let slip what the foul something might be in his usual Hagrid way but he didn't and she didn't want to press. "Well enough abou' tha, yeh go on back up ter the castle before night fall yeh hear." She nodded dutifully as he waved her off heading back to his cabin whistling some strange tune.

Her expression darkened as she looked over toward the forest. It did look menacing now that Hagrid had mentioned it, but she couldn't be sure that wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her after what he said about something foul running amuck. Still she worried about Black going in there alone; ridiculous since the woman was clearly a powerful witch, most powerful witch of her age if everything Hermione had ever read about her was to be believed. And Hermione did believe it.

She sighed and climbed to her feet ready to head back up to her dorm and get a start on helping the boys with their homework. Something made her shoot one last look toward the forest but all she saw on the edge was trees, still the feeling it left her with made her walk a little bit faster.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Hours after Hagrid and Hermione had cleared out Bellatrix entered the Forbidden Forest with her wand held high above her head casting the lumos charm. It didn't really seem to help her see through the thick oppressive darkness. She could normally walk through the forest unafraid but tonight the very shadows seemed to be grasping at her cloak, it was an eerie and unsettling feeling. She didn't feel comfortable at all continuing, she had already moved too far from the entrance.

She fought the compulsion to turn and run, if there was something out there watching her she wasn't going to show it her fear. Instead she turned around calmly and walked slowly back in the direction of the school, mumbling about it probably being kids, just in case it wasn't kids….. It sure didn't feel like kids.

Wood snapped behind her and she turned around wand out in an offensive gesture but there was nothing there. "Damn kids, damn forest, and damn the giant oaf." She liked Hagrid honestly, and being in the forest now made her realize he was right, something was wrong here. Didn't mean she particularly enjoyed him drawing her out of her new workshop in the boathouse to come investigate. She had been working on something special for Billy when he came by to ask her for her opinion. Her opinion was quickly becoming she should ask Snape or even Dumbledore himself to come out next time and investigate with her….during the day. It was getting darker. Her lumos wasn't shining two feet in front of her any more.

She stumbled on a root and cursed. She was sure she should have made it back to the entrance by now….

It was instinctual more than anything physical. So many years of avoiding her father's ire had given her a sixth sense in knowing when something malevolent was behind her. She didn't need the hot breath in her ear or the malicious "Boo," it whispered before it struck her on the back of the head to know it was out to get her.

She didn't lose consciousness but she did lose her wand. Without her to sustain it the lumos went out and the small bit of light with it. "Who's out there?" A maniacal laugh was her only answer. She couldn't tell where whoever, or whatever, was. It sounded both close and far, one minute she could swear it was right next to her and the next it sounded miles away. "Answer me!" she felt wildly for her wand but it wasn't in her reach. Her head was killing her but she tried to get to her feet only for the crazed person to brush by her and shove her back down before disappearing again with that demented laugh. "What do you want!?" She tried to focus her magic in her hands, she'd been learning but it had been difficult and so far she hadn't been able to brook even a simple spell.

"Is the little baby Black all alone in my forest? Why yes I believe she is look at that, who would have thought, would you, no not me, not me indeed. All alone. All alone." The disembodied voice sent chills down her spine. It was wrong. It didn't sound human, but then again it did. She couldn't defend herself if she couldn't get to her wand. "And all for me! Did you know little Black, did you know that I am most definitely…." She felt the breath again at her ear and froze in fear as the next words were whispered for her and not the forest, "Hungry." It struck her again from behind, she felt such pain in her chest she feared she was dying before the pain blissfully faded as she lost consciousness.


	9. Was it You

**A/N: I hate editing and I'm tired so if there is something drastically wrong that word didn't catch let me know and I'll fix it. I get so bored rereading what I just typed.**

Hermione arrived to the D.A class excited and hopeful the next morning only to have her mood slightly dampened by McGonagall standing at the front of the room. The deputy headmistress scowled at her. "Good to see you too, Ms. Granger. Take your seat." Ginny laughed at Hermione's beat red face and moved toward the back of the class while Hermione took front and center. She wondered where Black was but she didn't have the gall to ask, she doubted McGonagall would tell her anyways. "Right, I don't rightly know where you were, Black's notes are somewhat….chaotic." The old witch scowled disapprovingly. "That being the case I think we should cover….." her speech halted because at that particular moment a silvery blue phoenix appeared in the room. Hermione knew it to be a patronus, having studied them out of boredom her year off.

She didn't know however they could be used to transfer messages as this one was doing now. "Minerva sending Ms. Granger to my office if you please." The voice was Dumbledore but what he could what with her Hermione had no idea. The rest of the class seemed just as interested.

"Right…well you heard him, off to the head masters office dear." Hermione gathered her things and shot a confused look toward Ginny. The red head shrugged and smiled at her, she was so going to get grilled about this later she just knew it. Ginny never let anything go.

She heard the room break out into a chaotic frenzy as she shut the door but all she could clearly make out was McGonagall calling for attention. It was eerily quiet in the corridors as she made her way to the headmaster's office. She'd been there a few times when Harry and Ron had gotten her into trouble but she'd never been on her own. It was an unnerving feeling.

When she got to the stone statue she nearly panicked, she didn't know the pass word. "Don't worry about it girl, he's expecting you go on up." She was startled it could talk, it had a gruff but pleasant voice a bit like you would expect a stone gargoyle to have. It slid back and up as the stairs revealed themselves.

The heavy door was shut as she reached the top but she could hear voices from inside, one was Dumbledore but she'd never heard the other before. It stopped abruptly and the door was yanked open. "S'not polite to spy, girl." She was startled by his haggard appearance. He seemed to be missing a leg if his wooden replacement and cane was anything to go by, but what struck her as creepy was the magic eye magnified behind a glass eyeglass, it was spinning around in its place never staying still for more than a second.

"Moody, let her in she was just summoned out of class of course she'd be curious as to why. You would."

The strange man harrumphed. "I'd have been sneakier about it wouldn't I."

"Yes Mad Eye, we all know how sneaky you are, clonking around with that wooden leg." Hermione drug her attention from the man, who she now knew to be Mad Eye Moody, the man who had transfigured Draco into a ferret, he'd had all his limbs back then. There was a woman, slightly built with strange pale burgundy hair and emerald green eyes, and then Hagrid standing awkwardly in the corner.

"I'm tellin' yeh she didn' have nothing ta do with it. I swear it on me life."

Dumbledore waved Hagrid off, "We believe you Hagrid. She's not here to be question on the act itself just to see if she might have witnessed something strange." He motioned for Moody to speak.

"Right. Well girl Hagrid here tells us you were by the lake last night around supper." Hermione nodded, wondering where exactly this was going. "Yeah, well….Don't let me catch you spreading this about." He warned she nodded again. "Seems someone was prowling around in the forest, you know anything about it?"

"Hagrid stopped by to tell me there was something off about it. I left right after he did." She hesitated and looked at Dumbledore. He smiled encouragingly as if he knew she had something else to tell. "I hadn't noticed it until he mentioned it but the forest…felt funny. I felt like it was watching me." She expected Moody to laugh at her but he didn't only grunted.

"So you left. Back to the castle? You didn't see anyone enter or move?" She shook her head negatively, he looked immensely disappointed. "Dumbledore I am at a loss. Unless Black can shed more information on the matter I'm going to ask you to warn the students to stay away from there…" he thought about it for a moment. "Actually don't I imagine they'll go in just to prove their not afraid or something stupid like that." The headmaster agreed.

"Black was going to investigate the forest you said…." She looked to Hagrid who looked fairly guilty. "What happened was she hurt? Where is she?" Hermione suddenly felt like there was no air in the room, her vision grew fuzzy and her ears started ringing. She was vaguely aware of Dumbledore standing and the strange woman helping her into a chair and shoving her head between her knees.

"Breathe. That's it, just breathe Ms. Granger." The woman stroked her hair soothingly as Hermione calmed herself with deep and steady breaths. Once she collected herself she thanked the woman and pulled away deeper into the chair. Understanding she didn't want to be touched the woman stood and backed away. "Are you alright?" She nodded embarrassed they had witnessed her loss of control and not entirely sure what had caused it.

"As a student you don't need to-"Dumbledore raised his hand and Moody stopped talking. It amazed Hermione how respected he was, even amongst people who were given great respect themselves.

"Ms. Black is currently asleep in the hospital wing. She is no worse for wear, only a few scratches and being extremely fatigued. She does not remember what happened prior to dragging herself to the edge of the forest, where Hagrid found her unconscious."

Hagrid began to sob loudly. "It's my fault, I shouldn' have asked her ta go." He couldn't speak more through his sobbing.

"There, there Hagrid. It's not anyone's fault, and Ms. Black will be right as rain in a few days." Hagrid calmed a little whipping his running nose on his sleeve like a child.

"I want to see her." Hermione may have been surprised by her statement but apparently she was the only one, Hagrid hadn't heard her over his own blowing. Dumbledore smiled in a knowing sort of way and nodded at her.

"Ms. Tonks will take you, she's eager to see her aunt as well." Hermione was surprised they were related, they looked nothing alike. She swore the woman heard her thought, or at least read the surprise on her face because seconds later her hair turned jet black and her eyes a dark brown. She definitely looked related to Black now.

"My natural look, just don't prefer it. Too dark for me." Her eyes turned back green but her hair morphed into a soft brown. "I'm anxious to go if you're ready." The student nodded and stood following the changeling down the stairs and back into the empty corridors. With time to think she wondered just what in the hell was going on in that forest and what was brave enough to attack Bellatrix Black of all people.


	10. Don't Let it Get You

It's an odd feeling, knowing in the back of your mind you're dreaming but not being able to wake up. A young Bellatrix was sitting at the top of the owlery with an elderly woman making paper lanterns and watching as the old witch charmed them so they floated up into the night sky. She was enjoying it immensely, clapping as they burned up high in the air into shapes of animals before they fizzled out.

They burned so brightly that at first she mistook the brilliant bobbing light in the distance for another one. Only this one was moving on the ground and moving closer to the chilling forest she could see in the distance. It was a lumos spell, conjured at the hands of, from what she could make out, a very old long bearded wizard.

She could faintly hear a commotion going on down below them, a lot of fearful shouts before more brightly lit wands were quickly moving in the direction of the first one before they too disappeared into the pitch black trees.

"Let's go see." She held out her hand to the witch who smiled as she took it and helped the little girl off the alcove and down the flight of steps. The further down they got though the less room there seemed to be, until the steps were so narrow only Bellatrix could pass through. She was frightened for the witch, instead of a wall there was a large gaping chasm beside them, how was the old lady going to get down.

She looked up into beautiful blue eyes, eyes that seemed to accept her bad luck. She smiled kindly down at the child. 'You go on ahead dear, I'll be fine here.' She heard the kindly voice in her mind but she never saw the woman move her lips, it sent chills down her spine and gave her the prompt she needed to struggle across the narrow ledge.

It wasn't long before she was running parallel to the forest searching for the blue lights she knew she'd find in the distance. She was an adult now and her pace quickened with the lengthening of her legs, slowing only when she saw another smaller figure in the mist. "Hello."

The figure turned, it was a little girl with curly black hair and blue eyes so bright they mirrored the beauty of a clear cloudless day. "I want to go see, but don't want to go alone." The little girl held out her hand and Bella immediately took it. It felt so small in hers but it was warm and it felt right. "Will you go with me?" She found herself nodding and pulling the girl along behind her but at a slightly slower pace so her little legs could manage.

Suddenly they were at the spot she'd seen the first wizard; only the forest was gone, replaced by white marbled walls and black marbled floors. It reminded her of the ministry but she'd never seen this area before. Witches and wizards were shuffling away from an elevator all wearing the same matching look of anxiety and dread. Whatever they had seen had given them a fright, but not enough of one that they needed to run away in terror.

Bellatrix had a feeling the real horror had yet to be released and they knew it, which was why they weren't in a haste to get away just yet, they'd have time to prepare.

They passed a witch dressed in black robes with silver linings, she looked rich and familiar. Her hair was jet black and straight down to her waist where it curled in natural ringlets and her eyes were the same haunting blue of the little girls. "Wait," she called out to them before looking at another wizard, "Are you really going to let her go alone? She shouldn't be going at all she's just a child." She demanded harshly of him. The man in question was hooded making his features hard to make out but Bella could see him visibly shrug and turn away. The hauntingly beautiful woman let out a sigh and smiled down at the two. "I could go with you." She was ignoring Bella completely, she had a feeling the woman couldn't actually see her.

"I'm okay. I know what to expect." The raven was shocked speechless by the words but her stunned silence gave the little girl time to drag Bella onto a waiting elevator.

The man outside closed the grate and the man inside looked down at the child. "Are you sure about this? It's awfully frightful." She nodded. "It could be dangerous if you're the right one, can you go through with it?"

"I'm not afraid." The girl said it with such conviction the man stopped trying to dissuade her and instead pushed a button. Bella tried to see what floor they were going to but it looked as if the button had been pressed so many times the writing had rubbed off.

It didn't take long before the descent came to a halt and the man looked down encouragingly at her as he moved to open the door. Bella was too busy watching the look of concentration that came over her companion to look into the room, the girl didn't scream or jump in fright at what she saw, but her beautiful blue eyes began swirling with a strange black fluid. She couldn't seem to look away as she watched in silent horror as those once beautiful eyes took on such an unnatural quality.

Suddenly the child looked up at her and away from whatever was held within that room. Her eyes were completely black, as dark as night it was unsettling. "You have to close your eyes. You can't see it. You're not ready yet." She grew frustrated and impatient when Bella didn't do as she was told. She grabbed both her hands in her tiny ones. "Please. If you don't, if you see it you might never wake up. This isn't just a dream, I think you know that." Bella did know that, she felt something evil with her and she quickly made her choice to trust the girl. With her eyes closed the feeling of being pursued by some nameless entity blanketed her. She had to use all of her willpower to keep her eyes tightly shut, grounding herself with the tiny hands clasping tightly at hers.

"It's going to try and get you to open your eyes. It wants more than you now. If you look at it, you feed it everything that makes you who you are. You'll feed it her. Keep them shut."

Bella didn't have to understand the meaning behind the cryptic words to know the girl was desperate. She already felt hands tugging at her clothes and foul breath blowing in her ears and at her nose. She wrinkled it trying not to inhale the stench of rot and decay. "Focus on waking up. Can you feel her, she's coming for you. You need to wake up."

Bella was suddenly jerked away from the girl, her eyes opened on their own and all she could see was a swirling mass of black smoke but she could feel sharp talon tipped hands and evil eyes on her. She felt a pulling sensation in her stomach akin to apparating, she wasn't sure she wanted to go where it was going to take her. "WAKE UP!"

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Her eyes opened just in time to see Hermione and Nymphadora enter the hospital wing. She could make out the hazy presence of a lingering nightmare but she couldn't seem to remember what it had been about. That was becoming an infuriating common feeling lately, not remembering things.

She watched quietly as the two younger witches made their way to her bedside. Nymph smiled down at her and Hermione stared at her in shock. She could imagine what she looked like, battered at torn up as she was. Pomfrey hadn't yet healed the minor cuts and bruises. Her focus had been on other, more important areas, like the gaping wound she'd had in her side. It irritated her to be seen by a student in such a vulnerable state, especially this student.

"What are you doing out of class?" She demanded, pulling herself into a sitting position and nearly slapping her niece for trying to help.

"Moody called her in. Wanted to ask her about your attack." It was Tonks who answered.

Bella seethed, "Did the crazy old loon actually think a student could do this to me. Did he forget exactly just how powerful I am, or was it my own imagination the time I wiped the floor with his ass for daring to call cissy in on a trumped up charge he used to get after Malfoy?"

"It wasn't like that, she was at the lake edge the night you were attacked, we thought she might have noticed something." If Bella had been mad before she was furious now. Her obsidian eyes shot flames at the sixth year.

"Just what the hell were you doing out at the lake on your own that late at night?" Hermione blanched at her tone. "God, I know you're supposed to be brilliant but have you no common sense. There are dangerous things not just in the forest but in the lake as well, and you go off traipsing around the grounds like you haven't a care in the world." Bella was practically spitting fire in her rage. "Did those muggle parents of yours not teach you self-preservation or were you just born stupid?" Hermione moved away from the bed, anger and hurt apparent on her face. She didn't know whether to lash out at Bella or turn tail and run for it. In the end anger seemed to win.

"I came to see if you were alright, I thought we might have actually been getting somewhere with each other. That we could at least be civil from now on. I apologize for my mistake; you're still just as much of a bitch as you ever was!" Pomfrey had come back out at the sound of raised voices but both she and Tonks seemed to realize this was one argument they didn't want to interrupt.

Hermione turned to leave but even wounded Bellatrix was faster. She grabbed the young girl's wrist and tugged so hard Hermione fell sprawled on top of her in the bed. It was the hot tears she felt against her neck that calmed Bella's ire. She looked up at the two voyeurs. "Get out." Pomfrey wanted to protest, proving Tonks to be the smarter of the two as she ushered the woman quickly from her own ward.

Bella pulled the girl more comfortably on the bed and stroked her hair soothingly. She hadn't wanted to make the girl cry, how could she tell her she was fearful for her safety without giving away too much? "I'm sorry." Hermione looked up slightly, tears still streaming from her chocolate eyes. She'd never heard Bellatrix apologize, she'd never been so close to Bellatrix either and she tried to pull away embarrassed at the position she was in. Bella's one arm tightened around her waist, keeping her pressed chest to chest against the girl in an iron grip. "Just stay here for a little bit." The soft sleepy request made Hermione hesitate before she ultimately gave in, settling back against her teacher so that her head lay on the woman's chest and her hands fisted in the dirty dark robes.

Hermione felt herself get sleepy, the shock of finding out Bella had been attacked and being questioned for it catching up to her sleepless night all at once. "Hermione?" She hummed sleepily in response. "Stay out of the forest. Don't go out on the grounds alone at night." The brunette was already half asleep when she nodded, it had been a long time since she felt safe and so comfortable. "Not even with a teacher, Hermione. Don't go into that forest with anyone, not even me, do you understand?"

Bella looked down when she didn't get a reply and was surprised to find her Gryffindor peacefully asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake her, or perhaps she was just too selfish. She moved slowly so that they were tucked into each other side by side. She wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist and vaguely cringed for when she would awake with pins and needles in the one cushioned under the sleeping girls head. She brushed a stray lock from her face before returning it to its place at her waist. It was going to be worth it. She closed her eyes and inhaled the comforting sent of her bonded.


	11. Let me Borrow Your Hide

Hermione woke alone in the hospital wing the next morning, her head ached from so much sleep and the side of the bed she was sure Bellatrix had been on was empty and cold. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about emptying water pitchers and refilling them with fresh water, she smiled at Hermione. "Good to see you finally up dear, you gave us quiet a fright coming in the way you did. Ms. Tonks said you had some kind of episode in the headmaster's office, I couldn't find anything wrong with you a little sleep wouldn't cure so you should be fine to be on your way now."

Hermione sat up and sipped the water beside her bed, her mouth was incredibly dry. "What happed to Professor Black?" Her voice was husky but coughing and a little more water helped it get back to normal.

"Black? Oh you must have heard from Dumbledore. She's fine; she left before you even got here dear. You just missed each other, lucky you that woman is the worst patient ever." She scowled at the thought.

"She left before I got here….." Pomfrey nodded smiling. Hermione's head ached, it hadn't felt like a dream but lately she'd been so tired it very well could have been. "I can go to class now? What time is it even?"

"Conveniently child you are just in time for breakfast. You missed a day of school work but Miss Ginny Weasley said she'd take notes for you, oh and we had to dispatch a letter to your parents letting them know about your episode and that you were likely to make a full recovery. Id send them an owl if I were you, I know how parents are when they think their children are ill." Hermione really did feel ill now; honestly though she couldn't tell if it was from the owl to her step-father or the fact that she would have to read Sanskrit if she had any hope of figuring out what went on in her classes yesterday.

She thanked the nurse and made for the great hall, hopefully Ginny would be there waiting on her she'd like to get a head start on what she missed.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Bellatrix was annoyed. It was time for her sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins and no one had yet to find her wand and nothing she tried could get the blasted thing to come to her. Nymph had tried accio but it wouldn't come, then she'd loaned Bella her wand but snatched it back when Bella's magic had proved too strong for it, she'd blown out a window on the third floor the minute she'd touched the thing. Dumbledore had tried, then offered to lend her his own wand but the damn thing would do nothing for her.

He forbade her from entering the forest until the aurors had a chance to sweep the area but they weren't looking for a wand they were searching for the culprit. It wasn't a huge deal really despite how fond of the dragon heart string she was; honestly she could afford another one. That wasn't really the problem. The problem was she had wanted to start her sixth and seventh years off today with a live boggart and now she'd have to change her plans.

McGonagall had started an interesting topic of skin walkers in her absence yesterday she supposed she could continue on with that and give them essays to write regarding the different feeding habits and how to tell them apart. She didn't need a wand for that, it just wasn't as interesting. Not to mention they bloody well creeped her out.

She didn't have a better idea. She let out a huff as the class began to file in. Out of time to think of anything else Bella began writing facts on the board. She ignored Granger's searching looks trying her best to act normal for the girl. She'd asked Pomfrey to tell her she'd imagined last night when Pomfrey found them sharing a bed. Pomfrey believed Hermione had been helping Bella through a nightmare and even though she understood Bella wanting to 'save face' Pomfrey wasn't one to usually lie. She really hoped the old bat had pulled through for her this time though. The last thing she needed was for Hermione to start asking questions.

She finished writing just as the last student filed in and took their seat. She looked at Hermione, "Write this down."

"Miss we copied this just yesterday with Professor McGonagall." Bella glared daggers at Colin Creevey's blonde head. He squeaked in fear and sunk low in his seat.

"So you're comfortable giving the lecture I have planned on it Mr. Creevey." He shook his head furiously. "No. Pity looks like I'll have to earn my pay today after all." She looked at Hermione to make sure she was still writing. "Who was paying attention in yesterday's lesson…." She walked slowly between the desks running her fingers over the wood. Many students gulped. "Who can tell me how many confirmed skin walkers there are in the world?" No one said anything, not even Hermione's hand went up.

"Not even you Granger."

Hermione shook her head and put her quill down. "I only know what little the muggles know about them." Bella waved her on to explain. "I think it's mostly American Native Indian stories. Skin walkers would kill humans and skin them then they would wear their skin…or something like that."

Bellatrix cringed. "That is disgusting, close I guess, still disgusting. Copy this down." She made sure everyone had parchment and quills out before she continued. "There are three known skin walkers. Not much is known about this strange creature except it picks its target and it will wait years until it acts. Walkers find witches or wizards with unsurmountable power and they will wait and stalk their prey until that power reaches its peak. When that occurs they lure the witch out by taking the shape of loved ones. No one has ever survived an attack from a walker." She let that sink in and gave them a moment to finish writing.

"One of the walkers we know about is considered the deadliest. Unlike the other two who only stalk from a distance and lure their prey in to them, this one infiltrates. It bides it's time within its prey's inner circle and it's said it stays well after it's done to enjoy the after effects of its kill. It seems a little closer to a serial killer than a magical creature if you ask me." She smiled slightly; McGonagall knew what topics to pick to keep the kids interested that was for sure. Her kids were hanging on her every word, give them a boogey man and they'd listen to her talk about it for hours. Even the dopey Slytherin next to Hermione was paying attention for once.

"Has there been a sighting of a walker lately?"

Bella shook her head. "If there has no one has noticed. It's hard to separate an attack from a walker and anything else. Contrary to muggle belief they don't strip the skin from their victims. They suck out its very magic which leaves no trace. It doesn't have to strip skin from anyone it uses the stored magic to alter its physical appearance to something its victim will recognize."

"How do we know all this if they're such difficult creatures to place?" Bella smiled at Hermione grateful she had asked the question, she was really hoping the answer might freak a few of them out.

"Why Ms. Granger walkers can talk. There is a record somewhere of one sitting down to converse with its victim….a sort of diary I suppose. The walker allowed the man to write down his memoirs before it killed him. Later a few eye witness statements of people being in two places at once popped up. The memoirs started to gather validity bodies dead without any evidence of foul play." She stopped at the head of the class and stared at the nervous class. "Muggles and wizards alike knew the truth after that diary was published. Walkers walk amongst us, and they could be anyone. They could be your closest friend and you would never know it…." Everyone looked around at their partners anxiously.

"BOO!" She laughed as a few students, Creevey mostly, jumped a foot in the air. "Don't worry your pretty little selves; I doubt a walker would want students. They want powerful wizards like Dumbledore or even Flammel. Write me a foot and a half on telling the types apart and research any accounts of the victims you can find. I expect it on my desk by Monday."

They all groaned as she dismissed them. It was going to be a long weekend.


	12. Love Problems?

Hermione was watching the sun go down on a hill just outside the castle, she was still on the grounds but far enough away that it was difficult to see her from any of the windows. She knew she was already out past curfew but she just couldn't make herself go back inside. She'd gone to the owlery to check on Fallow after supper and found him hiding behind Harry's owl Hedwig. It had taken her forty minutes to convince him to give her the letter strapped to his leg.

She knew who it was from, her step-father, she could understand his desire to hide it, and he hated returning to that house. So did she but at least she had Sterling to ease her time there. Fallow only had her. It saddened her but she'd convinced him if he gave it to her she'd let him remain at Hogwarts for the holidays.

So now she'd have nothing and no one to talk to aside from Sterling the holidays. She sighed and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on. At least the thought of Sterling helped ease her dread of returning home. She loved seeing her little angel unwrap her presents, it never mattered what she got the kid was excited over socks as long as she got to tear off wrapping paper and make a mess. The thought reminded her she still needed to buy her a present.

The temperature was dropping with the sun but she was still too content and lost in her thoughts to leave her haven of solitude beside the lake. She was so lost in herself and what to buy the little girl she didn't hear the D.A teacher walk up behind her.

"Got a good reason for being out past curfew, little miss perfect?" Hermione jumped and blushed at the nickname. Of all people to catch her tonight she honestly wished it had been Filch or even Snape. Bella had been avoiding her since her trip to the infirmary. Hermione didn't know why everyone was trying to hide it but she knew she had been there with the raven beauty, her clothes had smelled of the forest and faint traces of vanilla. Fragrances Hermione had no business smelling like. She was angry at the mind games, just because they didn't like each other didn't mean she would go around letting all the students know Bellatrix was human, that she was uncomfortable being alone after an attack.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind with calming breathes and thoughts of Sterling, she didn't want to be angry she'd never get any rest. "I lost track of time." Hermione stood up quickly and faced her teacher. She swayed slightly and was surprised Bellatrix reached out to steady her. "Too fast." She mumbled and stepped away from the warm hand. She didn't want Bella to touch her; she was tired of being the only one of them making an effort to be civil all the time. Their relationship was much easier to understand when Bella hated her and wasn't sending out mixed signals.

Bellatrix smirked. "That's not a good reason, Gryffindor, you know I think this deserves a weeks' worth of detention and ten points away. You and I both know if the sun sets and your outside you're out of bounds." Hermione paled. She didn't know if she'd survive a week, Bellatrix always did her detention at night and they lasted forever and with Hermione they were usually physically tiring. She was already anticipating nightmares, a week of dealing with those and detention didn't sound very appeasing.

"Professor please…" Bellatrix tutted and shook her finger mockingly at her student.

"If you can't do the time dear don't do the crime. Isn't that what you muggles say?" Hermione gaped. "Close your mouth dear it's very unattractive to leave it hanging open like that." She snapped her mouth shut a little bit confused. Bellatrix sat down on the hill Hermione had just vacated. She patted the spot next to her and sighed when the younger woman finally realized she meant for her to sit. "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Trying to avoid reality." Bellatrix arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Why?"

She thought of what her life would be like after school was over for her. How she wanted to run away but couldn't without abandoning Sterling to her father. "I-I find myself in a difficult situation where nothing I do is the right choice. Any choice I make is going to result in someone getting hurt. Maybe even myself….most likely myself." She trailed off and her eyes took on a glazed look of someone focusing too hard on something besides the now.

"Ugh. Granger I never would have pegged you for the lovesick type. Just pick one already and get on with it." Hermione startled and looked at her professor in shock. "Either Weasley or Potter it doesn't matter they are both nitwits." Bella continued scathingly.

"I- you think this is about what boy I date?"

"Isn't it? I do have to admit though I didn't take you for a homewrecker. Potter is dating your Weasley friend after all. Wont that be a bit awkward at the Gryffindor breakfast table?" Hermione didn't answer because it wasn't a serious question. Bella didn't expect her to answer she was only using it as a means to mock her student yet again. Hermione hung her head and let her loose hair cover her face while she worked furiously to control her emotions. How could you feel so much for someone who had so little respect for you? It was something she asked herself every day, every time she saw the beautiful raven witch sitting beside her.

"No, not really," she answered quietly, she looked at Bella with tears still in her eyes but to the brunettes shock they didn't fall. Bella herself was frozen at the sight of them. In all the years she had taught Hermione she'd never thought she actually got to the girl. "But for all you care, Bellatrix Black, it might as well be." The raven haired witch frowned at the use of her name. No student should be calling her by her name, not even this vixen, she'd worked her ass off to become a professor, gone against her own father, and they were damn well going to respect that. But something stopped her from launching into a fit of anger and offering up longer detentions. Hermione's eyes looked dead and slightly glazed, Bella had this sinking feeling things weren't exactly as they appeared and her jealousy may have just widened the bridge between them further than she had ever meant. Her inside squirmed at the thought of something more serious than love problems going on with her best student but she couldn't think of what else it could be. Before she could find a suitable response Hermione had stood up and turned back to the castle. "Let me know when my detention is please. I have your essay to attend to." Bella was too shocked to respond to the cold tone and simply watched in silence as her bonded walked back to the castle without so much a backwards glance.


	13. Going Home Again

**A/N: I have a massive cold so maybe I'll be able to write a little more, the kids have gone to my mums. The three year old said she didn't want my germs.**

Hermione had been right; the Christmas holiday had arrived so quickly she was hardly prepared. She'd managed to get Sterling a little something from one of the weekend trips to Hogsmeade, little candies and a cute book on flying with the people flying in and out of the pictures. Her step-father hated the wizarding toys but oddly enough he let his daughter keep them if Hermione bought them as Christmas presents.

She wasn't so sure about the presents Fred and George had given her for the girl, she'd written to them for explanation, they looked like harmless muggle toffees but still with those two you had to be careful. She was going to wait until they responded or she tried them out herself before she let Sterling loose on them.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry had all given her their presents early, they'd gotten together and purchased her a remarkably heavy tomb on ancient and powerful magic. It had probably been Ginny's idea because there was a section devoted to binding of magic between witches and wizards. Ginny had only shrugged when Hermione pointed it out, she didn't look abashed at all, not if that cheeky grin had been anything to go by. Her friend was nothing if not a romantic; she just wished she'd try her matchmaking theories out on someone else for a while.

Of course Hermione's favorite came from Molly; she'd knitted her and Sterling a sweater just like she did for the rest of her family. It melted Hermione's heart to be included in the motherly witch's affections, and it made her cry to see she included Sterling too even though the two would never meet. Sterling's may be a little too big but it was a beautiful soft pink, the girls favorite, and she knew Sterling would wear it the whole holiday if Hermione let her. She forced Ron to promise he would thank his mother properly for her. She was going to try and sneak a picture of herself and Sterling wearing them to the witch, just to let her know they really where appreciated.

"Ready, Hermione?" Ron called up from the steps, he couldn't come up because boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm and she was still packing up for her trip back to the muggle world.

"Yes. I'll be right down." She took one last look at her refuge and closed the lid on her truck. She was going to miss this place sorely for the next two weeks.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

She wondered who was going to pick her up from the train station. Her step-father had said in his letter her grandparents were out of town on holiday and they usually picked her up. She honestly didn't care if she had to walk the three hour trip as long as it wasn't Peter picking her up. Luckily her step was usually at work this time of year and couldn't get off until the week of Christmas.

She envied Harry and Ron who could apparate home with Ginny side along. She was proud of them but she wished she'd been able to take the test as well, Dumbledore had forbidden her from taking part. He'd had good reason at the time but it was still a sore subject.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest as the train pulled into the station; this was it she'd be back home in just a few hours. Back under his rule with no wand, the minute he saw her he'd hold his hand out and she'd relinquish all her security to keep her sister safe from his wrath. It was a suffocating feeling.

"Hey Hermione," she jumped when Ron tugged on her sleeve; he and Harry shot her a befuddled look.

"Sorry was thinking about some essays I need to finish over the break." The boys groaned.

"Really, Mione lets enjoy the break yeah? Anyways mum was asking if you wanted to come to the house the last few days of break. She knows it's hard for you to get to the station what with living with muggles and all." Hermione got the feeling it was actually Ron's idea and not his mothers, she wondered why.

"Send me an owl and I'll let her know what Peter says." Ron grinned making Hermione even more suspicious, he looked overly pleased with himself and Harry gave him an encouraging smile before he hid it by pulling down his bags.

"Need any help getting home?" Harry asked as they stepped through the platform pillar and back into the muggle world a few minutes later.

She nearly laughed, if Peter found out she'd used magic to get home he'd flip his wig. "I-"She trailed off. Standing a few feet away and waving at her was the changeling she'd seen in Dumbledore's office.

"Wotcher, Mione." She greeted cheerfully. "Been sent to escort you home," the witch smiled brightly, "I got my license to drive yesterday and Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea."

Ron gaped; being pureblood his parents weren't bothering with teaching him how to drive a muggle vehicle. Harry and Hermione both could, neither one had an automobile though. "You can drive?!" He glared at her jealously. "Can you see if Ted will teach me, mum and dad are going bonkers about it?"

Tonks grinned. "Nope," She enjoyed his pouting for a while before relenting. "Ask your mum okay? I'll ask dad but I'm not going against the wrath of Molly Weasley." Ron nearly bounced with joy. "You all set then, Granger?"

Hermione nodded; still slightly shocked Dumbledore would send someone to take her home, how he even knew she needed a ride was above her head. She hugged Ginny and waved toward Ron and Harry. "See you later, Mione."

Two popping sounds let her know both were gone. She hoped Ron had been careful not to splinch himself or Ginny, he wasn't always the most responsible person.

"Well off to your home, Hermione. I'll help you with your trolley, I had to park a little ways away.


	14. Sound of Silence

**A/N: What has happened to my story? This was supposed to be a fluffy romance between two of my favorite HP characters and now I got crazy step dads and evil creepy things on school grounds giving me nightmares. What happened to all the lovey dovey stuff? It wasn't supposed to have such a major plot I was saving that for Broken Wand….It has a life of its own and I don't know where its going any more.**

Hermione's nerves were frazzled by the time Peter arrived home with Sterling. Tonks had begrudgingly left hours ago to Hermione's relief and she'd managed to unpack everything before getting supper going but he'd been late and despite her use of magic to keep it warm she was worried it wouldn't be up to his standards.

"Mione!" The three year old was positively radiant when she spotted her older step sister. She rushed her in a tangled mass of black curls and tiny limbs. Hermione managed a genuine smile as she bent at the waist and scooped her up. 'I missed you. Did you miss me? Look how big I've grown!' Sterling's hands moved in complicated patterns as she signed wildly to her sister.

Hermione held her hand up to indicate she should slow down and pointed at her lips gently reminding the little girl she was supposed to speak as well as sign. Sterling sighed dramatically. She'd been born deaf and it had been Hermione who had taught her to sign, it was her speech therapist that said she should also speak. Hermione had spent hours a night teaching herself sign language when they'd received the news. She had been happily shocked when Peter agreed to learn as well. He may have been an abusive asshole to Hermione but he seemed to love his own child. The witch just wasn't brave enough to put that love to the test and he used that against her whenever he could.

"You have gotten very big and I did miss you. Are you remembering to say your prayers before bed time?" Hermione signed and spoke so Sterling could see how her lips moved and learn to read them. She'd need such a skill if she hoped to attend classes with regular students.

"Yes. I can show you my room. Daddy painted it pink for me, just like a princess." Some of the words were difficult to understand because of her speech impairment but it was easy enough to understand when the baby began pulling her toward the stairs.

She glanced over her shoulder at her step-father and he nodded his permission. "Bring that stick back when she's done." He indicated the lock box he kept on the fireplace mantle. She should have known he wouldn't forget the only weapon she had.

For a perfect few minutes Hermione forgot about the man down stairs waiting for her return. She enjoyed the little ball of energy that was her sibling. They weren't bound together by blood but Hermione loved her just as much. That love was the only reason she would continue to return every break and holiday.

Once she'd had hope she could escape with Sterling, she'd made a plan over the summer to run away. It had all been fanciful thinking; she knew she could never get away with it. If she kidnapped her sister she'd have not only the muggle authorities after her but the magical ones as well. She had been informed ages ago that her ministry was willing to let her leave his custody but the non-magical child had to stay with her father.

If she'd only known what happened to Sterling's mother. That was a useless thought, Peter wouldn't speak of her. One day before her fifth year of school he'd just announced she'd been left in his care and that she was his daughter. It had sorely upset her mother, Sterling was just old enough that she could have been conceived before he'd married her, but if she was his daughter it still meant he'd cheated at some point during their relationship.

They'd argued a lot over her, it drove her mother to heavy drinking. Jean would often forget about the infant , Peter himself didn't seem to have time to take care of her, it was all left up to Hermione. She felt like a mother before summer break was even over. She feared what would happen that year if she had returned to her classes. As it was she'd been given a fitting reason to take a leave of absence with the death of her mother right before term.

Sterling dragged her out of her depressing thoughts by tugging on her hand. 'Look,' she showed her pictures she drawn of their family. She smiled at the picture; she really was talented for a three year old. She was very intelligent as well, Hermione had spent what would have been her fifth year teaching her sibling everything he could, she was amazed at how much she took in. Children were said to be like a sponge but she felt Sterling may have been a little special.

"Hermione! You and Sterling get down here and eat! Don't forget your wand." She tapped her sister on the shoulder and pointed toward the door to her room. Sterling tugged on her hand before she could exit.

'Don't you like it here?' Hermione nodded confused, no point in telling a toddler something upsetting. 'Why don't you stay all the time?'

Hermione knelt down to Sterling's height. "I got to finish school first. Two more years and then I'll be here with you the entire time okay?" Appeased the child beamed and pulled Hermione toward the door.

"Come on sis I'm hungry."


	15. Women

**A/N: I'm guilty of never editing….sorry.**

Hermione had put Sterling to bed and was on her way down the stairs to clean up the supper dishes when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Instinctually she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Peter. He grinned. If she hadn't known he was so evil inside he would have been handsome. His short sandy blonde hair made him look much younger than his forty six years. "I knew you hadn't locked that away. Best go put it up before you get any whimsical ideas. You'll go to that freak prison if you attack me, and even if you don't you won't get Sterling I've set something up for her in my will just in case." He sneered.

In reality Hermione could kill him take the child and run, she could obliviated as many muggles as she needed to, but her ministry would still be after her and a life on the run wasn't the kind of life she wanted for her sister.

Still the thin splinter of wood was all that stood between her and two weeks' worth of hell. Peter laughed at her hesitation, he wasn't afraid of her at all. He knew as long as he held the strings of her love with his little brat she'd do anything he asked her to. Bringing the sniveling child into his home had been the best decision he'd ever made.

Hermione gripped the wand tighter but she could tell his patience was waning. "I-"She felt exasperated with herself. She knew so many spells and she couldn't use a single one of them against him, he had her exactly where he wanted her and sadly she knew there was not a thing she could do about it. She lowered her wand and placed it into his waiting hand.

He idly looked it over before tucking it into his pocket for storage later. "Come find me when you're finished in the kitchen." She planned to take her time.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Bella was unusually quiet at Lily's Christmas party. It was only a week into the vacation and she'd been having more trouble that was normal keeping herself in check. She'd been forced to buy a new wand and it was taking some getting used to which was irritating her. All this compounded with the fact the potions she usually took to help her with the separation weren't working as well was really grating on her nerves.

She'd taken to remaining silent instead of losing her cool lately. Unfortunately for her Lily and Molly weren't as easily fooled into believing everything was okay as the idiot men were. They'd both made eye contact with each other and silently agreed they'd wait for the men to head out for a Quidditch game before they ambushed her about it.

Just like clockwork, after the food was cleared away the men and Ginny headed out to Lily's back yard for a game. Weasley against Potter and Blacks, as was the standard tradition since Harry and Ron had become best friends.

The dark witch headed out to watch, hoping to see her cousin Sirius fall off his broom, that always made her feel better, but the two woman stood in front of the door with equally stern looks on their faces. "What?"

"Don't you what us; you think we haven't noticed you've been all out of sorts lately? Well we have." Lily was nodding along to Molly's rant. The two red heads looked positively fearsome in their momma mode. "I think it's time us three had a chat." They each reached for one arm and they half dragged half carried a stunned Bellatrix into the privacy of Lily's sitting room.

They tossed her unceremoniously onto a couch as they took up arm chairs in front of her, a strategic play in case she tried to make a run for it. "Now, tell momma Potter what's on your mind." Molly tried not to laugh at that but Bella had no such qualms. She roared in laughter and it wasn't long before the other two reluctantly joined in. "Seriously Bella," Lily said when she got herself under control. "We know something's wrong, we are your friends let us help if we can."

Bella sighed and reached for a throw pillow to hold against her chest. It was time to come clean; she could definitely use their support. "I've been bonded." Molly gasped but Lily couldn't understand the gravity of the answer. She had been born a muggle Molly was a pure-blood.

"I- really? I had always thought it was like a boogey man story to keep out mixed blood." The plump witch sat back heavily in her chair.

"Wait what does that mean?"

Bella waved for Molly to explain, if she didn't have to get into it she didn't want to. Talking about it depressed her and made her argumentative. "It's an old wives tale….well I thought it was. Apparently when the first wizarding families were created they refused to do what their god had ordered them to do. 'Go forth and multiply' kind of like Christianity, only this being wanted them to spread their magic within muggle families. There were three pureblood families in the beginning I believe, anyways that not important. The story goes they refused and intermarried. Well you know how well that eventually works out; the line gets wracked with squibs." Lily nodded, she knew about squibs.

"To keep magic from completely dying out the god cursed the purebloods, he would bind members of their families to a muggle with potential or later with a half blood. Some say those unions with the first muggles is where muggle borns come in. I'm not convinced myself."

"So you were bound….to a muggle?"

Bella shook her head; this was perhaps the hardest part. Telling them who it was, unfortunately it had to be done. "A student….a sixth year now."

Molly groaned and looked pleadingly at Bella, "Not Ginny?" Bella smiled wickedly making the redhead squirm a bit before she shook her head. Molly slapped her leg playfully. "You're cruel. I'm sorry for you though."

"You can bind to another woman….I would have thought….you know well, women can't produce children together." Lily blushed. It was a rare sight so Bella let herself revel in it just a bit.

"It's all about the magic. Doesn't matter that she's a girl or a student. I was bound to her the moment our magic was in the same vicinity. She was eleven years old." Molly patted her leg again this time in reassurance.

"Eleven?!"

Bella laughed, Lily was so smart she often forgot she wasn't a pureblood and didn't know all the taboos and hierarchies. "It's not like that; it's just a magic thing, Lils. My magic wants to be around her magic. I'm just the vessel. I don't have to love the girl I don't even have to want to have anything to do with her. Eventually love usually happens, at least according to the successful stories. It's so rare there isn't a lot known about it."

"That and the fact fanatic purebloods usually end up killing their binds and going insane because they can't stand the thought of dirtying their perfect lineage."

Bella growled. "I'm not going to let that happen." Molly held her hand up in mollification.

"Not what I meant."

Bella focused on getting control again. "Yes sorry. It's not been easy. There are voices that beat at my mind when I'm not around her; they try to get me to act on every bad thought or desire I've ever had. It's gotten worse over the past seven years."

Lily jumped. "Seven….but you said. OH MY GOD. It's Hermione!" Bella leaned forward and covered the witch's mouth, glaring threateningly at her.

"I forget you're too smart for your own good. You can't tell the boys and you can't tell her." Both the reds nodded so Bella moved back onto her couch.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to be shackled to me, and she would be eventually. There is a brand that happens, no one knows what triggers it just that it a permanent fixture on the skin….like a muggle tattoo. It binds the magic together. I can't afford to let her get close enough for that to happen. If she decides I'm not what she wants and I've been branded I'm not sure I won't become the most dangerous dark witch since Le Fey." Bella shivered.

"Doesn't the bond work both ways?" It was Molly who asked surprising Bella. She'd never thought about it before.

"It doesn't seem too. I hope it doesn't. No kid deserves to go through feeling like they are losing their mind. Especially not her."

Molly looked at her friend thoughtfully before standing up and embracing her. Bella sunk into the warmth and inhaled the sweet smell Molly always seemed to give off. "My poor baby. I'm afraid you've already fallen for our girl you know. One day you'll have to tell her. She deserves the choice; she's a very special girl."

Lily voiced her agreement and joined in on the hugging pile. They were all a laughing hugging mess by the time the men came back in. Sirius and James shrugged it off as Harry, Ron and Arthur stood befuddled in the doorway.

Ron looked at Harry. "Women….." Harry shook his head and laughed silently as they took the brooms up to his room, leaving Arthur still staring at his wife and her friends in confusion.


	16. The Chase

**A/N: It's just time I think.**

Hermione was out of breath, her lungs ached and her leg muscles burned in protest as she tried to flee whatever was chasing her. She hadn't seen anything but she hadn't had the courage to turn and look. She could hear it and feel it though; it couldn't have been more than three steps behind her. Sometimes she felt its long fingers reach for her head only to slide through the ends of her hair and graze her scalp with its claws.

She could hear it whispering to her but she couldn't make out what it was saying except that it was hungry. She didn't want to be its lunch, she ran faster. Occasionally she would make a sharp turn trying to throw it off her trail, unfortunately such turns left her blind to the high roots and she tripped crashing to the leaf covered forest floor.

Her pursuer cackled in glee but she still couldn't see anything in the shadows of the trees. She felt little hands on her face as she scanned for the monster. She tried to brush them off but her attempts were in vain. They pulled on her trying to keep her head in one position until finally she felt a sting on her cheek.

It woke her up. She almost screamed at the little house elf sitting on her hips. It smiled politely down at her while she got her bearings. She was in her room at her house, not being chased through a forest. Her lungs still burned as if she'd been running she took a moment to breathe in deep before she addressed the issue of a house elf in her muggle home.

"I'm sorry I had to strike you, miss. Only you weren't waking up when Dobby called your name." Hermione stared at the green eyed elf grateful he wasn't trying to punish himself for hitting her.

"Well….thanks I suppose…"She pushed him off her waist gently and made room for him on her small bed. "But what are you doing here exactly."

Dobby beamed. "I is assigned to watch over you." He looked immensely pleased with her. She didn't know why. "Dobby watches over you for his mistress while you are at Hogwarts." He looked around her room. "I have never been in your muggle home so this is a treat for old Dobby." He wiggled a bit excitedly making her bed bounce on its frames.

"Someone instructed you to watch over me?" Dobby nodded.

"Oh. But Dobby was not supposed to be telling you this miss; he was only to be asking if you was coming to the Weasley party. He was to take you tomorrow if you were." He looked sad, but once again she was pleasantly surprised he didn't punish himself.

"Are you the Weasley's house elf?" It made sense, they were the kindest pureblood family she knew, they were also the poorest she couldn't really see them with a house elf.

Dobby shook his head, "I is friends with mistress Molly though. She is teaching Dobby how to crochet." Hermione smiled at his obvious excitement. "No. Dobby's mistress is the noble lady Bellatrix Black." Hermione caught her breath. Why in the world would Black have her house elf watching her of all people?

She asked him. "Why do you watch me Dobby, me and Black don't exactly get along…." She wasn't fond of the idea the witch was invading her privacy. If it had been Dumbledore or McGonagall she would have known it was done out of an attempt to keep her safe. Harry and Ron did get her into plenty of dangerous trouble after all. The Buckbeak incident forefront in her mind.

Dobby gave her a scolding look, "Mistress Black loves her mistress Granger, she has always endeavored to keep you safe. She forbade Dobby from invading in your personal life; he is to only interfere if your life is in danger. He stopped you from dying many times by making your brooms fly off." He gave her a sad look, "He does not believe you is meant to fly miss. You is not proving to be very good at it." She laughed softly, he was definitely right; she'd fallen off more brooms than she could count. And apparently it wasn't her fault Madame Hooch had lost so many brooms; they did have a tendency to taking off for the sky whenever Hermione eyed one for too long. Hooch had banned her from the practice pitch after she lost her expensive Nimbus two thousand to the whomping willow.

"So Black has you baby sit me?" He started to nod then thought better of it.

"Not babysit per say, miss. Just make sure you stay alive you see. After your first year with the troll…."He trailed off hoping not to add insult. Hermione remembered that. A prank Fred and George had managed to pull, they'd gotten into serious trouble after it cornered her in the girls bathroom. She did seem to attract trouble.

"I haven't had time to ask about the party, Dobby. But I doubt I'll be going, I don't want to miss Christmas day with my little sister." He nodded.

"I will come back after Christmas and see has miss changed her mind." He bowed low at the waist and jumped down to the floor. "I will see you again soon…" He trailed off with his finger poised to snap, they both heard the steps coming from the hall.

Hermione quickly grabbed the front of his white pillowcase and tossed him under the bed. "Please don't make a noise, don't let him see you. She felt guilty when she heard him hit the wall but she had no time to apologize because her door was opened barely a second later.

"I heard voices." Peter walked in. He stared at her for a minute and flicked on the light. Hermione flinched as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"I had a nightmare." He hummed, ignoring her as he proceeded to check her closet and window. She knew he wouldn't look under the bed, it was too small for her to hide a human and he had no idea about magical creatures. He stood over her and ripped the covers back. Of course there was no one there but he jerked her to her feet regardless.

"I won't have you inviting those freaks into my house, do you hear me?" He pulled her up against him by her arm. She could smell the bourbon on his breath and her heart stopped as she felt his excitement. He'd never sexually assaulted her before. He had never been capable before, always too drunk. She didn't think that would be the case tonight. But she'd be damned if she just let it happen.

He hadn't expected her to pull herself out of his grasp. She took off down the hallway with him cursing her two steps behind. If she could beat him to the living room she might be able to get her wand. That was the plan at least.

He caught up to her on the stairs, she was too quick for him to grab so he shoved her down the last five from behind. She was lucky he stopped to admire her tumble; she wasted no time in clamoring to her feet and continuing for her only weapon. There was a thump and she made the mistake of turning to see what had caused it. He'd jumped the last of the stairs and pushed her into the kitchen. She fell through the old heavy swinging door and hit her head of the table.

She was still lying on the cold floor when he kicked the door shut behind them. He moved to straddle her waist and reached to pull her up by the front of her pajama top. It wasn't made for such harsh treatment and ripped in his fists. He paused to leer down at her for a moment enjoying her struggle.

It didn't take long for her to realize she was adding to his excitement by fighting back. Just as quickly as it had come the fight left her. He frowned, he'd hoped she would fight just a little bit longer, he always loved seeing the fear gradually grow, he didn't care for the lifeless victims.

He slapped her face once on each cheek to see if maybe she had a little spark left. He was disappointed to find none. Cold brown eyes stared up at him.

"Daddy?" He turned his head to see Sterling at the door watching fearfully. They'd never woken her up before; she couldn't hear them after all. It must have been the vibrations they'd made on the staircase.

"Go back to bed. Me and Hermione are playing a game." Hermione knew the girl was too smart for that to work. It didn't look like a game it probably looked scary as hell to a three year old.

"I want Hermy to come with me…." Peter growled. He didn't like having his play time so abruptly ended.

"Go to bed Sterling!" He let go of Hermione's top to yell at the girl, the sudden drop had her winded as she connected with the cold hardwood floor.

"No! You're hurting my Hermy!" Amazingly Sterling launched herself at her father's legs. Hermione groaned, she wished the girl would just go back to bed.

Peter kicked her off him and into the cabinet. Hermione's blood boiled, she could take a lot but she refused to watch him abuse her little sister. The glass cabinets began to shake and plates fell off the wall behind them. It had been a long time since her raw magic had been so wild, if only she could direct it without her wand.

Peter however was staring in horror at his three year old. He kicked a startled Hermione in the ribs and was satisfied when he heard a snap followed by her groan. It would keep her down while he did what he thought was necessary. "I won't have any more of this filth in my house." He moved away from the prone teenager and toward the butcher block where they kept the knives. He pulled out a long filet, and advanced on the crying three year old.

"No. It's me. Please." Hermione managed to climb to her knees and pull the shaking child to her chest. He wasn't convinced, just as he made to slash the knife Hermione found the energy to switch their positions. She covered her charge with her body and tried not to move as he slashed at her back.

They weren't deep wounds but they would hurt like a bitch. They may have proven fatal for such a small child. Sterling was clutching at her ripped top and crying silently, there was nothing the older girl could do to ease her fear. All she could do was make sure she remained uninjured until he got bored or came to his senses.

She heard a loud crack and a pop before all hell broke loose in her kitchen.


	17. She Aint Heavy She's My Sister

**A/N: It's short. Sorry. It was hard to write because I wanted to skip it.**

Bella had never once agreed with the voices, not until she apparated into Hermione Granger's home at the behest of her incoherent house elf and found a muggle standing above her waving a knife dripping with her student's blood.

"NO!" She shot a hex at the startled man, uncaring when she heard his neck snap at the force of him hitting the opposite wall. He was lucky she hadn't had time to properly show him her anger. She moved quickly to Hermione's side, the girl was breathing but barely conscious. Her bright brown eyes were glazed and Bella couldn't get her to relinquish her hold on the toddler crying underneath her. She sat on the cold floor and pulled them both bodily into her lap, Hermione struggle briefly when she felt the little girl become exposed but Bella ran her fingers across her cheek to calm her.

"It's just me, love. Just me. He's gone, he won't hurt you anymore." She looked up through tear filled eyes as two more pops sounded in the room. Molly gasped at the sight but James was al business. He inspected the muggle and shook his head. He asked Dobby to fetch a nurse from St. Mungos for the girls before he moved back to Molly's side.

The motherly witch was held in place by her own shock. Never in her life could Molly have understood why someone would attack their own child. "Molly." James tugged on her arm and ushered her toward their friend. "She needs you; you need to see if you can help her get the little girl loose, Hermione needs medical aid. I don't think Bella will let the nurses attend to her in her state." He held his hand up to two said nurses as they suddenly appeared and moved to aid. "Not yet. She's dangerous right now." They nodded and shuffled on their feet, unused to waiting in a crisis.

Molly finally snapped out of it and sat beside her shell shocked friend. "Bella…. The nurses are here. Can we get the little girl out of here so they can take a look at your bond?" she kept her voice soothingly, which she had hoped would calm the little girl as well.

"Molly….." Molly smiled reassuringly at Hermione.

"Yes, dear it's me and Bella and James here. You've had an accident."

"Not…..accident…"She was startled to see the girl cough up a bright red liquid, they really needed to get her checked out. Hermione let one arm fall from her sister and grabbed hold of Bella's robes pulling the woman from her shocked state. "Look after…..She can't hear…Only you." Bella nodded and pulled Hermione closer as she passed out, the little girl still clinging tightly to her.


	18. Run Minister Run

Bellatrix was sitting at Hermione's bedside in St. Mungos watching her sleep. It's what she had been doing since they brought her in. The little girl, Sterling she'd discovered was her name, had been by to visit, she'd drawn her sister a get well card which Molly had enchanted for her so that it moved. Bella was surprised at the resilience of the small girl, she had just witnessed a violent attack, and despite Bella's own equally violent reciprocation Sterling wasn't afraid of her.

In fact the little girl was positively in love with her. Apparently she looked like every heroine of any bed time story Hermione had ever told her. When things had finally quieted the small raven haired girl had smiled up at her and made her heart melt. She both spoke and made complicated patterns with her hands, the later Bella couldn't understand. "I knew you would come. You always come in Hermy's stories." Bella didn't have the heart to tell the girl she wasn't a hero, if not for her house elf she wouldn't have been there. Bella was going to give him such a raise when she next saw him, no elf of his line would ever be forced into slavery again.

She heard voices from the hall. She could just make out Sirius and Lily. "Minister I don't think….."  
The door opened, apparently whatever Lily was about to tell him the minister was pleased to ignore. He entered the room as if he owned it and angered Bella with his placating look. "I heard the news. I trust Ms. Granger is doing well." Bella didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded. "We feared this might happen after she refused to leave his home." He tutted.

"You knew?" Bella stood up, the room seemed to darken and for once the minister seemed to realize just who he was talking to. He wasn't talking to any old teacher at Hogwarts he was talking to the head of the great house of Black. Someone said to be immensely more powerful than himself, more powerful than even Dumbledore if stories were to be believed.

He backed away toward the door but found Lily and Sirius both glaring at him from it. He had no escape so he'd better chose his words wisely. "Um…Ms. Granger sought out aid to live in the wizarding world. To get away from an…overbearing step-father after her mother's death." He cringed when Bella advanced on him. She looked like an avenging angel he was so close to wetting himself. He quickly continued, "We offered! We offered! She's a very intelligent witch of course we were willing to set her up in our world."

"So why wasn't she safely out of that monsters reach?"

"She declined! We couldn't take the baby from her father, he was a muggle we don't have jurisdiction there, I tried to convince her it was in her best interest to leave."

"Leave!?" Bella boomed. She raised her wand but Lily was quick to grab hold of her arm. He wouldn't know it but that saved his sniveling life. She calmed down by glancing back at her sleeping charge. "You expecting someone like her to save their own skin and leave a defenseless child with a known abuser."

A woman dressed in pink appeared in the doorway to see what all the commotion was about. Bella ignored her. "You're lucky I don't kill you like I did that vile man."

The plump pink woman made a strange piping noise. "Did I hear that correctly, you killed the muggle responsible for the care of Ms. Hermione Granger?" Lily and Sirius both looked at the woman as if she had a death wish. "Dear oh dear. You see if it had been self-defense on Ms. Granger's part this all could have been dismissed. As it were with your confession there is going to have to be a trial.

Bella's obsidian eyes shot sparks at the idiotic witch. "A trial, Lady you want a trial? How about I give you a reckoning?"

The witch seemed unimpressed, likely she had no idea who Bella was, and the sneer on her lip was evidence of her ignorance. "I will schedule it as soon as I return to my office. Now I'm here about a muggle child. She is to be placed in an orphanage unless she shows some signs of magical talent." She scoffed as if she didn't believe muggles could possess magic.

Bellatrix jerked her arm away from Lily, probably a little too easily. "Over my dead body."

"Your neither her guardian nor Granger's guardian so you have no rights on the matter. Produce the child or I will be forced to call the aurors on you all."

Lily and Sirius shuffled but didn't move, Bella bet they'd fight with her if it came to that, but she doubted Hermione wanted them all jailed on her behalf. "I have rights over Ms. Granger. If those rights give me access to the child I'll invoke them. If they don't I'll enjoy testing your aurors magic against the might of the house of Black." That caused the first flicker of uncertainty to cross the suicidal witch's fat face.

"House of Black….Yes…..well ….what are these rights?" she cleared her throat and spared a glance at the nervous minister.

"She's bonded to me." It was all she had to say. Everyone but Lily looked at the sleeping teenager in surprise. Both the minister and this foul pink fuzz ball must have been pure-blood; they knew immediately what she was talking about. They also had the self-preservation to step back. If a bond was accepted the pure-blood would kill anything that threatened it and they could not be held accountable. There would be no trial for the murder of Peter Salt, the man had stood no chance the moment he'd touched what wasn't his.

"I'll take care of the paperwork myself." The minister assured her, ushering the flabbergasted woman out of the room. "No trial, no more questions. If you need anything we are at your disposal." Bella glared after him.

Sirius entered the room; much to her surprise he embraced her. It was awkward and she wanted him to immediately let her go but she appreciated the gesture. He was nearly the only family she had left aside from her sisters. His opinion didn't really matter to her but it was good to know he accepted her in spite of the strange turn of events. He pulled back and grinned cheekily at her. "You know…you just sort of became that toddler's new momma…." Bella looked at Lily in horror.


	19. Negotiating with Little Terrors

**A/N: My dog has taken up the position on my shoulder every time I pull out my laptop, it's very annoying. And only slightly cute.**

With everyone finally gone Bella eased herself back into the uncomfortable chair beside Hermione's bed. Her attention however wasn't on the sleeping girl as it usually was, but rather on her own arm. Her left arm to be more specific. It burned from the wrist up to her shoulder. She didn't have to pull back her robes to know she'd been branded. She'd check out the pattern it had created later when there was no chance someone could walk in.

Looking down at the peaceful young woman she wondered just why she had been so afraid of it to begin with. Sure she was a monster but she wasn't as bad as that vile bastard her girl was already living with. If she'd done what she should have done in the beginning none of that would have happened.

Bella sighed and rested her head on arms which she propped up on Hermione's bed. She scolded herself for her selfish thoughts. She was just trying to justify what she had done; she didn't really believe any of it. She would have been in the same position as the minister. She wouldn't have killed the man unless it had been in defense of herself or Hermione, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt Granger wouldn't have given a damn what kind of right Bella had if it meant she'd have to leave Sterling behind.

She looked up at a soft knock and was surprised to see Andy and Tonks with her new little ward. Sterling wasted no time in smiling and making herself comfortable on an astonished Bella's lap. "Has Hermy woken up? "She didn't understand that Hermione needed rest to recover; in the little one's mind Hermione had been asleep long enough. Bella tapped her shoulder so the girl could understand her and shook her head. "Can we wake her up now?"

Bella shook her head again and Sterling cuddled into her and pouted. Andy chuckled from the doorway it was nice to see her stern sister at a loss with such a small but equally stubborn little girl. Sterling looked up suddenly, "Are we going to have to go back with daddy?" Andy tried to catch Bella's eye to let her know not to tell the girl anything that might traumatize her further but her older sister ignored her.

"No. He's gone. You can come and live with me now if you want." Sterling seemed to consider it.

"Can I have chocolate ice cream for breakfast?" She was deadly serious Bella discovered.

"Um…. No I don't believe so; I'll have to ask Hermione."

Sterling shook her head so hard her curl bounced against Bella's face. "Don't ask her she never lets me do nothing. It can be secret. Just us." Andy snorted. Bella shot her a shut up look, didn't her sister see she was in the middle of a negotiation.

"I'll let you come to school with me some days…..You can see Hermione every weekend."

"I can?! Really you mean it?" Sterling hugged her tightly and bounced on her lap in excitement. She didn't seem to care that she'd not be returning to her father it was slightly perplexing. Bella thought she'd have to deal with a sulking and upset toddler. Sterling was proving to be much more than she had expected.

"Yay Yay Yay….Did you hear that Aunt Dromeda I can stay with Hermy!" she beamed at 'Aunt Dromeda' who smiled unrepentantly.

"Sterling hush I'm sleeping….." Hermione groaned not awake enough to realize the toddler couldn't hear her. She rolled over in the bed and moaned as her ribs moved uncomfortably. Bella gave Sterling to an eager Tonks and moved over to gently touch Hermione's arm.

"Hey you awake?" Hermione's eyes opened in confusion, she clearly didn't remember what had happened. At least not yet. "You're at St. Mungos; you have a few cuts a concussion and a broken rib. They healed all they could but you'll still be sore for a while."

Hermione's eyes shot open, "Sterling?"

"Right here." Tonks moved forward with the kid, she was straining to get to her sister and it was sheer luck Tonks hadn't dropped her yet. She really was a little rocket.

She was set down on the bed and she immediately launched herself at Hermione. Bella barely managed to catch her and place her gently on the student's lap, Tonks grinned sheepishly. Hermione was busy making hand signals to her sister she didn't pay any mind to whether her ribs were hurting or not. Her main focus was on Sterling's health and happiness.

The young witch suddenly glared at Tonks and Andy. "You let her ride around on a broom…..She's three…" They both had the decency to look ashamed.

"It was a sturdy broom….."Tonks trailed off. Hermione's glare didn't lessen. Bellatrix chuckled; it was nice to have that ire directed at someone other than herself after all.

Hermione relented finally and hugged the little girl tightly, she squealed happily before shimming out of the embrace and back toward her new found friends. "I want to go play with uncle Won and Arry. They gonna show me how to play de nome." Hermione looked horrified at Bellatrix.

Bella mouthed a promise they wouldn't; she'd already forget the brilliant child couldn't hear her. "We'll come back to see you later, once you two straighten out all the details. And don't worry Hermione; this little one is too tired to be getting into any trouble with her new uncles. Harry and Ron were just kidding." Hermione nodded, she knew Sterling was tired because it was getting harder for her to speak; she always slurred words when she needed to take a nap.

She wasn't exactly excited about sending the toddler off with a witch she barely knew though. It must have shown on her face….or perhaps Bellatrix was learning to read her a little too well because she immediately tried to reassure her. "They are going to Molly's until you're discharged. We'll talk more about after that later. You won't be going back to the muggle house." Hermione chose not to argue she was getting sleepy herself and didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open.

She was asleep before the others had even made it out of the room. Bella was content to watch over her.


	20. Roses

**A/N: Guys my dog has knocked my laptop in the floor and the screen part is hanging on by a thread. If I suddenly stop updating it shouldn't last longer than a couple of weeks. Until then or if that doesn't even happen I'll continue to update as I type the chapters.**

Hermione awoke with black curls sprawled out over her bed. A quick look down let her know it was because Bellatrix Black was resting half in a chair and half on Hermione's hospital bed. She reached for a curl and twisted it around her finger playfully. She wanted to get out of the bed but at the same time she didn't want to wake sleeping beauty.

Several times over the last few hours she'd awoken from her potion induced sleep, every time Bella had been right there, quieting her nightmares and letting her know she and Sterling were safe. Hermione was far from stupid but she couldn't figure out why the witch was still watching over her. She knew Peter had been killed, she'd heard Molly say it while she was lying on the kitchen floor. She also knew it must have been Bellatrix who'd killed him. What she hoped was that the witch wasn't staying around out of some miss guided guilt.

Bella's dark eyes opened met Hermione's; the girl was envious of the instant awareness she saw in them. She'd been caught idly twirling the dark woman's hair. "Sorry."

Bella reached for her hand before she could retract it. "It's comforting." Hermione was shocked at the admission but she went back to playing with the curls. They were soft and reminded her so much of Sterlings.

"What happens now?"

Bellatrix sighed; she'd hoped to put off this conversation for as long as possible. "You and Sterling will come live with me." Hermione's hands stopped.

"Why you and not Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Potter? You know I could even take care of myself and Sterling if I had to. I have grandparents who could take us in….." She really didn't, her grandfather had dementia and was almost more trouble than her grandmother could handle at times. Adding a three year old to the mix would have been too much.

Bellatrix was quiet for a moment. She lifted her head wincing when Hermione's fingers pulled at it. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it has to be me."

"You don't even like me. I don't understand. You've got a house elf following me around at school, you sent him to get me for a party. I'm so lost. I don't know what to think anymore."

Bella reached for Hermione's hand and pulled it into her line of sight. It took a moment for Hermione to see what Bella was trying to show her. A beautiful rose in full bloom was tattooed on the side of her hand. It was small and tasteful; it only took up the length of her thumb and a few vines spread outward on the back of her hand to her wrist. It was stunning, but she definitely didn't remember getting it done.

"What-?"

Bella let go of her hand and shucked her coat, she was wearing a sleeveless tunic underneath and Hermione's breath caught at the ink that ran up the entire length of the witch's arm in a sleeve. It was a beautiful design of roses and thorns; it flowed perfectly from her shoulder to her wrist. "Brands."

"Brands?" Hermione repeated dumbly now entranced by more than the ink as her gaze took in the rest of Bella's attire. The tunic was rather low cut and Hermione's eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to look at the brand or the older woman's cleavage.

Bella smirked and tossed her jacket away, if this was the reaction she was going to get she wasn't putting the bloody thing back on for a while. Explaining may not be as difficult as she'd feared….well if Hermione didn't get her head back in the game the brunette may not understand what Bella was going to tell her to begin with. "Bonds, we've been bonded together for seven years now."

"Hmm….yeah Ginny said…wait what….?" Hermione jerked her eyes up to meet amused black ones. "Ginny was right?"

"Ginny? What does little Weasley have to do with this?" Bella was only slightly jealous; Hermione found it a little endearing.

"She told me she thought we were bonded but I didn't believe her. You're a right arse you know." Bella harrumphed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well we are." She tempered her response a little when Hermione raised a perfect eyebrow. "At least in the eyes of the ministry, I do so hate to tell you this…"Hermione didn't think she looked like she hated to tell her, Bella looked entirely too smug. "According to the ministry you are officially a Black. Welcome to the family, love."

"You adopted me?" She remember what she'd read on bonds in the book Ginny had given her. She was under the assumption it wasn't a mother daughter thing but more of a partnership. Either strong friendship or romantic in nature….mostly romantic.

Bella pretended to gag. "I adopted the little wild toddler." She explained. "I married you."


	21. In Name Only

Bella had successfully avoided her new 'wife' since explaining about their brands. She was playful and involved in the ever day affairs of Sterling's life but polite and short with Hermione. As soon as the injured witch had been discharged she'd been shipped off to the Weasley's'.

Not that they minded, bless them, but Hermione wanted to have a honest and deep conversation with the damn woman about what her future held, she couldn't stay with the Weasley's forever even if they'd have her.

Bella would 'pop' in, as Sterling called it, every morning after breakfast. She spent time with Sterling and left, usually without a single word to Hermione. It was infuriating her to no end. Hermione had tried to get her alone but seven other people in the burrow it was a near impossible feat.

Christmas day was the first day the turncoat had stayed more than half an hour and the teenager was smart enough to know that was only because the Potters and Weasleys were all at the Burrow for the holidays and Bellatrix was using them as buffers.

Her patience was wearing dangerously thin by the end of present and she'd decided to ignore everyone and study the huge book Ginny had bought her on ancient magic. At least she could get something out of all the frustration she felt. Hermione always studied better when she was stressed.

No one except Ginny noticed the girls depressed attitude, they were all busy cooing over the toddler who had been awed over all the toys she'd received. Harry and Ron had slipped off in a corner though, that was a little worrying. They looked an awful lot like Fred and George did when they were secretly cooking up Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. However nothing Harry and Ron had, and likely never would, turn out as good as the twin's joke shop.

"What's got you in a snit?" Ginny shoved her friend's feet off the couch so she could take the now empty spot.

Hermione glowered at her and put her feet in the red head's lap. "Nothing."

"So you're glaring holes in our professor because absolutely nothing is wrong, cause that's making a lot of sense." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I have noticed she's been avoiding you…it's not because she killed-"

"No." Hermine didn't want to hear his name mentioned. She had been having enough nightmares about him since getting out of the hospital.

"So what is it?"

"She told me the ministry considered us married," She held up a hand to stop Ginny's happy dance. "She also told me it was for Sterling's benefit and she's made it abundantly clear she wants nothing to do with me outside of school."

"She said that?"

The brunette waved her hand to wear the woman was playing with her little sister and Harry's little brother on the floor. Hermione had to admit she was wonderful with children. "Isn't it obvious? She leaves the room if we're alone you know. I have no idea what's going to happen to me when I go back to school."

Hermione looked away; it was getting harder to keep herself together. She loved the Weasleys, all of them, but they weren't what he needed right now. She honestly didn't need a mother, she needed an equal, someone who could help her shoulder the weight of her emotions without feeling the need to smoother her and put band aids on all her boo-boos. Band aids wouldn't work anymore, the time for hiding all the problems away from her because she's 'too young to understand' was over. She already knew everything wouldn't always be okay; she needed real solutions to deal with her depression and the post-traumatic stress. No one seemed to understand that and the one person she wanted to help her deal with it couldn't be bothered to even ask her how she was feeling on Christmas day.

"Hermione?" the brunette got herself together and smiled through the tears at her worried friend. If Bella didn't want to be burdened with her new ball and chain she wasn't going to force the issue. But she wasn't going to burden anyone else with her problems either.

"I'm alright just still a little sore and tired. I think I'll go upstairs and rest." Ginny started to get up and follow her but Hermione shook her head. "Enjoy the day, Gin and take pictures of Sterling for me. I'll be down in a couple of hours for Christmas lunch I promise."

Ginny reluctantly let her go and turned to glare at the professor, only to find Bellatrix Black staring apprehensively at Hermione's retreating back.


	22. 141

"Where did Hermione go?" Ron asked his sister a couple of hours later.

"Up to bed I think. She said she was tired, I didn't want to smoother her." Harry opened his arms in invitation to his red headed girlfriend. She was happy to take him up on his offer burying herself in his warm arms. She wished everyone could enjoy the peacefulness of being embraced by someone who loved you, especially Hermione.

"What's the matter, Gin?" His breath tickled the top of her head.

"I'm just wondering how none of us knew, Harry. I know they won't tell us exactly what went on but it had to be bad. She was covered in cuts and bruises….and the scars….I…" Ginny trailed off unable to say more because of the guilty looks the two boys shared.

"Been asking ourselves the same questions, sis, me and Harry been her friends the longest out of any one." He looked at his shoes glumly. "I don't want to lay blame but you figured she might have at least tried to tell us at least once. We might have been able to help…."

"We can help now. By being here." Harry always the voice of reason.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

"Let me tell you a story…

Once the world was torn by war. There were muggles and magic and never did the two mix. Sometimes muggles were born with magic, but they were persecuted by both sides.

Then two women met. A muggle with magic and a pureblooded witch, the first formed a truce, then they formed peace amongst each other. Next they formed a friendship, and then they formed an unbreakable bond. They fell in love.

They were both very powerful, more so together, and the coalition of magic grew anxious. Together they had defeated forces from both sides, muggle humans and wizards alike. It seemed no force could separate them. They were beginning to broker change. Muggles with magic were coming forward and asking to join them in a revolution.

But they were only interested in their peace, they did not want to be the cause of a war where many would die and nothing would change. Many called them selfish but the muggle witch was wise and she asked this of everyone that wanted to have them wage war, 'Why did you not come forward before and forge your own friendship, why have you not rallied people around YOURSELF, so that YOU could instigate the change you are trying to force us to make. We are not interested in cowards; we wish to live out our lives free of innocent blood.'

Many were angry at her words but others understood the meaning. You cannot ask someone to do something you're not willing to do for yourself. Many in the magic community had not heard her speak this and fearing the threat of a revolution they hatched a plan.

The father of the pureblood was shamed by his daughter and her new found tolerance. The coalition offered him redemption if he could assassinate his daughter's lover. Under the guise of reconciliation with his child he murdered the girl, only to have his daughter slice her own wrists with the blade he'd plunged into her paramour's back. With her dying breath she cursed the entire magical world so that one day their own blood would be as impure as the mud of a river.

The father never forgave the muggle for turning his daughter down the path of deception. Some say he defied death so he could seek out her soul if it was ever reborn.

So you may want to be careful he doesn't kill you, he's been waiting a long while, and so far he's one for one."

Hermine jerked awake with the child's voice still echoing in her mind." One for One. "


	23. Miscommunication

Hermione was surprised to see Bellatrix sitting alone on the couch with Sterling curled up at the other end when she came down from her nap. She'd thought everyone had gone outside for Quidditch she could see them all from the second story window. She'd assumed Bellatrix would have left.

The older witch must have remained behind to watch over Sterling as she took her afternoon nap. Bella noticed her watching and moved to stand up, Hermione managed to stop her with a shake of her head. "You don't have to leave," Bella had looked so content stroking Sterling' curls before she had noticed the Gryffindor, now she just looked cagey and restless. "I just want a glass of water then I'll be out of your hair."

"I wasn't going to leave…." The both knew it was a lie but she let it pass, she didn't want to fight with her teacher. She was honestly very tired of everything lately, especially fighting. She turned around and leaned against her sink to watch as Bella went back to stroking Sterling's hair.

It was a very loving and motherly gesture; it nearly hurt Hermione's heart to watch. "I'm the smartest witch of my age remember? You think I don't know when I'm being avoided?" Bella had the sense to look a little guilty but she didn't look back up at Hermione so she missed the look of hurt that crossed the teenager's face.

"I haven't really…." Bella blew out a breath and decided Hermione was too smart to see through her half assed lies after all.

Hermione watched her sleeping sister stir and Bella naturally stroked her face to quiet her off. Tears sprung to her eyes as she came to the conclusion she was slowly being pushed out of the role she had been in throughout Sterling's short life. Soon the girl may come to think of her more as a sister than the mother she had actually been to her. She should feel happy that Sterling had so much more now than she'd ever been able to give her alone, but she didn't. It was just one more thing she seemed to be losing lately. She closed her eyes and forced the tears to fade away, it wouldn't do to show Bella she was upset. It would just make the witch uncomfortable.

"I know what it's like." Hermione met Bella's gaze urging her to finish her sentence. "I know what it's like to be forcibly attached to someone you can't stand. I've been through years of it already. I wanted to give you the time it takes to get used to it."

Hermione didn't let it show on her face but she felt as if Bella had physically slapped her. She knew they didn't always get along and she knew the bond had been forced on Bella, what she didn't know was that the teacher couldn't stand her. The thought of Bella being forced to be with her, in any capacity, when she clearly hated her…..It was just another thing Hermione felt weighing her down into the deep depths of depression.

Hermione turned and tipped the glass of water back in the sink and headed back upstairs to Ginny's room without so much as a backwards look at the witch. If Bella hated their bond so bad she was going to do what she was best at. She was going to research until she found the solution to get rid of it.

If Bella had been able to communicate a little better to her new wife she could have told her she wasn't talking about their relationship but the relationship she had shared with her father. As it were she let Hermione go off thinking the worst and Bella had no idea of the damage she'd been causing their relationship with her fears and negligence. She had no idea her Gryffindor was thinking of ways to break their bond, which was not only dangerous but the last thing Bella wanted.


	24. No Promises

**A/N: I'm exhausted but I have at least three chapters written. If I don't update and post them all today I will do a major post over the next week because it's my weekend off and free since the girls go to visit their mom and dad this weekend. After that though I'm back to being their sole aunt momma so I'll go back to trying to update at least a chapter or two a morning.**

It wasn't until Molly carted them all off to Diagon Alley that Hermione finally realized just how alone she was going to be. She needed to resupply on her potion stocks and parchments, stuff she hadn't been able to do over the summer, but she was in desperate need of money and entirely too proud to ask.

She knew the Weasley's were in a better financial situation with most of the boys on their own, they only had Ron and Ginny to worry about now, but she refused to ask them for help. It wasn't their place. She didn't know what arrangements Peter had made but she severely doubted the foul man had left anything for her or his daughter. Even her grandparents were out of the question, with her grandfather diagnosed with dementia her grandmother had enough to worry about.

She was mulling over the problem when Molly offered her a purse full of galleons. "Bella left this for you dear," Hermione looked at her blankly; she hadn't seen Bellatrix since their talk. No matter how poor Hermione was she wasn't going to accept the begrudging offer. She'd forgo her perfect note taking and only use her parchment for homework.

"Buy Sterling something with it, I've got mine covered." Molly stared hard at her but seemed to realize the girl wasn't going to change her mind. "Just keep in mind she's not a magical child….." Hermione sighed; she didn't even know if it was her right to decide for Sterling anymore.

"Hermione we're going to look at brooms wanna come?" Ron pointed to where Ginny and Harry were waiting for him. She shook her head.

"Well let's all meet back at Fortescue's in a couple of hours okay?" Everyone nodded and went on their separate ways. Sterling went with Molly for fittings, the older witch wanted to get her some wizarding clothes magical child or not. Molly looked back toward Hermione but the young witch had already made a beeline for a book shop.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Hermione was looking for books on magical bonds and ancient magic when a tall blonde woman sneered at her. "So you're my sister's new play toy…..a mudblood really. Bella couldn't have found something more interesting to toy with." The blonde tossed a heavy book on the table beside the Gryffindor. "Bella's going to get herself all dirty."

The sheer look of disgust on the witch's face angered Hermione. This woman didn't know anything about her she tried to ignore her but it seemed the woman wasn't quiet done digging her talons into the young girl's feelings. "I hear Bella is absolutely desperate to be rid of you, you know? If it wouldn't kill her to kill you she'd probably had done you in your first night at Hogwarts. It's a shame such a powerful witch has to be shackled….of all the people to curse." She smiled coldly at Hermione, "Perhaps a little bit of a mind spell, maybe a crucio until you lose it a little bit…..might make it a little more entertaining….for me at least." The woman made like she was going to reach for her wand but it didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. Hermione raised an eye at her and went back to her book. If the bitch wanted a rise she'd be damned if she was going to give her the satisfaction.

"Mother." Hermione looked up to find Draco peering around the stacks. He gave Hermione a disdainful look and motioned his mother to the counter. When she walked by him he mouthed something Hermione had never thought the boy capable of. He'd apologized for his mother's behavior. It was a simple thing, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to your enemy, but it made Mrs. Malfoys taunts a little easier to deal with.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Hermione was delightfully surprised to see Fred and George waiting with the others at the ice cream shop when she arrived. They were the only two, aside from Bellatrix who ignored her, that didn't treat her like a porcelain doll lately. She nearly laughed at their banter with Sterling, the little girl had a hard time understanding them because they tended to finish each other's sentences but they were making an effort for her and she appreciated it.

"So," Fred tossed her up onto his broad shoulders and George finished the sentence so she could read his lips.

"How's our favorite partner in crime? Broke any rules lately?" George grinned mischievously.

"I ate all Ron's hidden chocolate fwogs!" The little girl proudly announced.

"Excellent," the two boys said together. Ron tried to look shocked but he'd put them where she could find them and there was only two left anyways.

"Fred, George please don't teach her any bad manners while I'm away at school." Hermione beseeched.

"No promises." Hermione smiled in spite of herself.


	25. Mudblood

By the first week back Hermione was in desperate need of a break. A break from everyone and everything, her friends were starting to grate on her nerves, they were constantly asking her if she needed anything or if she needed someone to talk to. While she could appreciate the gesture it was unnecessary. What she really needed was for someone to get Cormac McLaggen off her back.

The idiot boy had taken to stalking her. He appeared at all her old haunts. She couldn't go to the library because he was waiting for her; he was in the owlery if she wasn't in the library. She'd taken to walking around the grounds just to avoid him. Which was what she was doing right then. She'd been walking to Hagrid's hut to see the one friend who wasn't going to treat her like she was about to break.

It was just her luck Cormac had finally gotten the idea she might go there. And he was walking back toward the castle at the same time she was heading towards Hagrid. She ducked into the forest and prayed he hadn't seen her.

Lately she just had no luck. "Hey Granger!" She moved further in to the denser trees hoping the cover of dark would hide her from him and the dark would keep him from venturing too far in. "Hey…..Granger?" He sounded nervous.

Unfortunately not nervous enough, he didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon and Hermione didn't want to wait for him to work up the nerve and find her. She figured if she was quiet and snuck a little further in she could loop back towards Hagrid's. Surely the boy wouldn't go back to check their since he'd already made that round.

It would have been a good plan; she'd gotten away from McLaggen easy enough. Problem was she'd gotten lost in the dark woods and something was stalking her. And she knew it wasn't the dimwitted boy. It moved too smoothly. It was playing with her. Heightening her anxiety for its own pleasure, and she was anxious. She could hear it breathing and occasionally when she'd look back thinking she might have lost it she'd hear a laugh and see the shadow of a tall man.

She held her wand tightly; it was her only form of defense against whatever that was. It was dark. Too dark but she didn't dare cast a lumos in case the thing stalking her couldn't see any better in the dark than she could.

A branch snapped in front of her and she stopped. Surely it hadn't got around her she would have noticed. Wouldn't she?

Every instinct inside told her to run and run fast but just as her legs tensed up something crashed into her from behind. Strong arms flipped her up onto her back and something heavy straddled her waist keeping her arms tightly locked to her torso.

She bucked and fought but to no avail. She tried screaming but a hand was raised to her throat and it squeezed until she quieted. "Don't spoil it, like you did last time." It sounded like a crazed man, it felt like a man but it didn't look like a man. She couldn't see anything but a tall shadow in the shape of a man but it was wrong. The edges seemed to blend in to the darkness around it and it had no eyes or mouth that she could see. It was solely a shadow, and it was the scariest thing she'd ever seen.

Her left arm was released and the hand at her throat jerked it straight out as the other slit her sleeve open with a knife. She whimpered but a quick squeeze of its thighs quieted her off. "Oh, lookey here lookey here! Oh what joy this is. You haven't fully marked oh what fun this is going to be." He traced her rose tattoo with his knife.

"I can mark you now. She'll know you belong to ME!" she felt the words hissed in her face as the creature leaned over her before going back to the underside of her arm. "I waited so long for you, let's see what kind of art I can carve up before you have to die." Hermione felt sick even before he started carving into the soft underside of her arm. The pain was excruciating. She screamed and screamed and this time the creature seemed to relish it.

"Please. Oh please stop." She begged but it only seemed to enhance the excitement.

"Almost done, almost done. Just doing the 'D' now, got to write your name after all so they'll know who you are when they find the body." He chuckled. "Never say I'm not kind. I help them identify you and I help you end all the pain. I am so benevolent." He continued carving.

Something besides the pain was pulling at Hermione's conscious. It was reaching for her, telling her it was right there if only she would reach for it. She'd lost her own wand when the creature had attacked her, but there was another inches away from her right hand if only she could get the monster to loosen up a bit so she could grab it.

In the guise of a struggle she managed to wrap her hand around it. It felt foreign to her but she could feel the wand's willingness to aid her. It was ready and it wanted revenge on this bastard. All it needed was for her to have the courage to carry it out.

She'd only have one chance and she wasn't sure she even wanted to try. It wanted to kill her and she was so tired of life she was almost tempted to let it. Sterling would be well taken care of but something Malfoy had said rang in her mind. If she died would Bellatrix die? Was she willing to take the risk?

"All done. Isn't it so beautiful." It sat back and admired it's handy work. Hermione glanced at her arm and swallowed the bile that rose to her throat. It had written 'mudblood' in a childish scrawl across her arm. "Alright my dear time for the finale, I'll end all your pain." It reared back with the blade over its head poised to strike down. "This time I'll get the heart my dear. No more lives for you, no more love." Hermione made her decision just as it lunged down to plunge the blade into her stuttering heart.


	26. Innocence

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to review. It's a good feeling knowing someone is enjoying the ideas in your head and looking forward to reading more. Also you guys keep me up in the early morning after work writing up the new chapters before I forget what my characters were doing during slow working hours. I honestly have no control over them anymore. So you guys are utterly awesome.**

Hermione couldn't let Bella die. She was willing to sacrifice herself but even she didn't want to just give up and die needlessly. She managed to point to old gnarled wand at the figure above her. She didn't even have to think of a spell before the wand shot one out at the shadow.

The huge mass was launched off her, howling curse words as it was slammed into a distant tree. She didn't waste any time looking for her own wand as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. "Accio." It flew straight into her waiting hand and she took off away from the creature.

She didn't care if she were headed further into the forest all she knew was she had to get away from the black being so bent on killing her. She didn't know what she had done to piss it off but it had made its intentions very clear. It wanted to rip out her heart.

Her arm and lungs burned as she ran, blood was flowing freely from the crude letters but she couldn't stop, not until she found safety somewhere. She heard hoofs off in the distance and she ran toward the sound hoping it would be the centaurs that resided in the forest. Even if they loathed wizards she knew from Firenze they wouldn't attack a foul. She hoped she could still be considered one since she was technically of age.

Just when she thought her legs could no longer carry her she burst through the dense trees into a clearing. But she didn't see Centaurs. In the dark the silvery light of dozens of unicorns nearly blinded her. She half expected them to take off at her sudden intrusion but they stared at her in a calm silence as she tried to catch her breath and get her bearings. She tried to be perfectly still despite her fear, she'd never heard of so many of the beings seen in one place before and she'd hate if that vile monster followed her into their sanctuary.

She watched as the largest male made its way toward her. She collapsed to her knees, no longer able to stand and sucked in deep breaths as she watched the majestic animal slowly steal toward her. He was huge up close and his hind quarters was riddled with scars, as he got closer she realized his horn had been split precisely down the middle. It broke her heart to see such innocence maliciously marked.

But there was something fierce about him. Something decisive in the way he carried himself. She didn't know why but she didn't believe for one second this was just any unicorn in the mass that stood before her. They looked to him for protection, it was evident in the way the other animals had parted to let him through, how they seemed to look to him for guidance. If ever there was a leader of the unicorns he would have been it.

His approach suddenly made sense to Hermione. Leaders make all the hard decisions, they sacrifice so much for their people, he had sacrificed his very innocent nature for every hard decision he'd made and he was about to make another one about her. If she were considered a danger to his heard she had no doubt he'd kill her where she sat. She'd better make sure she proved she wasn't a threat.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

High above the clearing, sitting peacefully on a sturdy limb swinging her legs as if she didn't have a care in the world, a little girl with black curls and silvery blue eyes watched the unicorn approach the kneeling figure of a girl. She held her breath in anticipation as the Guardian tipped its head down and sniffed her hair. Much to her credit the older girl didn't flinch. The whimsical girl knew what he smelled, the girls fear was ripe in the air, 'silver eyes' could smell it herself after all.

But since entering the glad the scent had subtly changed. No longer was the exhausted girl just afraid for herself, 'silver' didn't have to read minds to know the student now also feared for the safety of the creatures as well.

The girl was worried she'd let her enemy straight toward the unsuspecting beasts. Little did she know one couldn't just enter the glade at will, you had to be pure of heart and strong with courage. The creature would not get in; it was everything the girl was not after all. Selfish, vile, cruel and uncaring for anything but its own desires, no it could not even find the beautiful oasis in the woods.

After all, no one walks into the Glade of Virtue without first passing a trial. Not since the betrayal of the father.

Her silvery blue eyes turned black as the guardian moved away from the girl on the ground. Hermione Granger had passed the guardian's inspection. The little girl clapped her hands in silent glee. The end was getting so close. She looked off in the direction where the entity was throwing its tantrum at being cheated of its prize.

Soon they would meet again in the battle for the two souls. And this time she had no intention of losing.


	27. Let me Tell You A Story

**A/N: I love the unexpected. Especially if I'm writing it and even I didn't expect it.**

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and got to her feet as the magical creature turned its back on her and moved toward a small pool for a drink of water. He was very clearly showing the others of his herd that she was no threat. The little ones took to her immediately. They pawed the ground for her attention and nudged her with their horns softly for scratches while the mothers looked on dotingly. She was enjoying herself immensely, it was as if she didn't have a care in the world, she thought she could happily stay forever amongst these beautiful animals.

"Careful, girl, they are beautiful but they are also cunning." Hermione spun back around to face the pool, she had thought she was the only human amongst the herd but she'd clearly been wrong. How she could miss such a tall man was beyond her, he looked to be slightly over six feet. He was beautiful too, the most beautiful man Hermione had ever seen, if you could indeed call a man beautiful. He had long midnight black hair with two braids on either side keeping it away and out of his face. And he had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she'd ever seen. "If you're not careful, love you could become one of them. That would really put a wrench in cosmic plans I think." He laughed heartily.

"I can become one of them?" Hermione was shocked, she'd just been chased around the forest by some crazy shadow man and now she was in a glad with unicorns and a walking Greek god, really turning into a unicorn shouldn't surprise her anymore but it did. "How on earth is that possible?"

He regarded her sadly, "A curse, child. Laid forth on the first of this kind, you see their not true unicorns. These were born of one man's gaffe and his desire for companionship during his penance." Hermione looked back at the beautiful beasts, she tried to see the stallion that interceded on her behalf but he must have been lost in the herd.

"Why was the man cursed to become a unicorn?" Hermione slowly made her way over to the pool, still a little weary of him despite the obvious trusts the beast seemed to have. She made sure both wands were tucked in her sleeves before settling on the grass in front of the pool, just far enough away she'd have time to run if need be.

The man smiled at her eagerly, "would you really like to hear the tale. It is long and old and some of the facts have gotten confusing over time but I believe it could be pertinent to your future one day."

Hermione scowled, "I don't believe in divination and prophecies. It's not exact magic, you know." His smile didn't falter, if anything it grew greater.

"I do know how you feel but it's still an interesting story. May I?" She nodded. "Once the land was at war, not a war where people fought and people died. Just a war against two different peoples of two different classes, they were not so different than you and I. But they had let old wounds and jealousies fester until their hatred for the other was nearly absolute. Until two women, each from opposite sides fell in love."  
Hermione frowned. "I've heard this before I think but I can't recall where…." He smiled knowingly and glanced up at the canopy above her head. He caught a bit of black curls and saw the child bend low and stick her tongue out at him in her typical childish manner.

"Would you like me to finish?" He didn't seem angry at being interrupted and he seemed to want to finish telling it so she nodded. "As I said, they were in love. The ruling body disliked the idea of someone so high born and powerful involved with the lesser class. They sent her father to assassinate his daughter's lover, which he did." His smile faltered and he frowned down at Hermione his eyes glazed slightly as he became lost in his story.

"She bled out in his daughter's arms all the while telling her lover to forgive her father. That she should understand he was doing what he thought was best for his child. He had lured her there in a false attempt at reconciliation and while he stood and looked down at what his traitorous hand had wrought his victim was preaching his forgiveness with her dying breath.

Something in him changed. Gone was the man whose pride and arrogance ruled like an iron fist. Instead he saw the reality of what their world had become. Anything good, anything innocent and pure was snuffed out because the people could not understand it. He wanted to change that, he wanted to atone for his sins.

But it was not to be. Not as a man at least. His daughter took the knife he had used to kill her love and slashed her wrists open. The blood of the innocent and the blood of the betrayed mingled together around his feet. There was nothing he could do as his daughter cursed him to live life as a beast. It was the blood of the first woman saved him from becoming mindless and immoral but it was not enough to separate him from man's desires and weaknesses.

Those he wrought from himself. In a display of will unlike any had ever witnessed the man tore his very being into two pieces. One creature became a shadow, embodying his arrogance and pride, all the things he had come to hate of his past self. His name became Prance and he has only one goal. He finds bond mates and he murders one or both. He despises love with everything he is, especially love like his daughter and her lover shared."

His blue eyes turned toward the forest where the entity known and Prance had just tried to kill her. "He attacked you, drove you here to me. That was his folly. I seek to foster love and peace. I will not let the monster claim you. My friends will see you safely out of the forest, and Mrs. Granger, it would probably be wise of you not to return while he is still out there." Hermione felt he had left out parts of his story but she couldn't imagine why.

One of the mare's nudged the back of Hermione's head with her snout. Hermione climbed to her feet and made to follow it but she turned around too curious to leave without her answers, "If the father split in two parts is the unicorn with the half horn the other?" He nodded slowly. "What was its name?"

"He searched only for redemption for his past deeds and the returned love of his daughter, they called him Tiove." He looked toward the pool at his reflection.

"Does he ever get it? In the story I mean….Will his ever earn his daughter's forgiveness?"

"Mrs. Granger tell me, could you forgive your father if he killed your bond?" Hermione didn't think she could. She shook her head sadly. "No, neither could I. So far Tiove has spent eternity keeping bonds from falling into the hands of Prance. He does not always succeed….Perhaps one day his child's soul will be reborn alongside her love's and he can redeem himself by saving them both. Or perhaps he will spend the rest of forever watching over the humans who come to forget and are worthy of becoming the innocent. I'm afraid I do not have the answer." Hermione studied the man intently.

"Are you Tiove?" He nodded looking away from his reflection to search her clear brown eyes. "Then I hope your daughter is reborn one day, so she can set you and your other half free." Tears misted his eyes as the ancient man stood and made his way over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and Hermione didn't draw back. It didn't feel sexual or intrusive, it felt as if a proud father had just looked upon his child for the first time and couldn't help but touch the wonder that was in front of him.

"You amaze me." He stroked her cheek softly before placing his hand on her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead before letting go and giving her a gentle shove toward the waiting mare. "Go now, while Fiona is still calm enough to escort you back to the castle." Hermione gave him one last parting smile before she turned her back on him and followed the unicorn back toward the safety of the castle walls.

Tiove made his way back to the pool and looked down at his reflection there. It had been so long since he'd seen himself as a man. Even now his reflection showed him a unicorn with half a horn and a lot of battle scars. If he could ever atone for his mistakes it would all be worth it. He thought of the many lives he had saved, it may all be worth it either way.


	28. You're my Wife

Fiona had led her to the edge of the forest and stayed to make sure the young student had begun the long trek back unhindered. It was late now, Hermione had no idea how long she had been in the glade or even how long she had fought shadow, but she was well past curfew now.

Her arm burned without the distraction of the unicorns making her forget the pain; with every step she took she could feel small trickles of blood rolling down her arm to her hand. She pulled out her own wand and tried a healing spell, she wasn't very good at them but she hoped she could at least keep herself from dripping blood all over the castle floors.

Filch would have a fit and then even if she managed not to get caught sneaking up to bed he would know it was her by the blood trail. She cursed and dropped her wand when the healing chant backfired. The wound seemed to open further and the burning worsened. She managed to snatch her wand back up and cutch her left arm in her right hand, trying to staunch the bleeding.

She was nearly at the castle gates and she was entirely too tired to try for Hagrid's. The blood she'd lost wasn't life threatening but she'd had experience with blood loss before. She knew the feelings that came with loosing too much and she knew how far her body could go without passing out. She was reaching that point now, if she didn't get the blood to stop or find some help soon she was going to pass out on the steps to her dorm.

She managed to get into the castle but ran into Peeves defacing portraits and statues in the entry hall. "Peeves!" she tried to hiss quietly but she should have perhaps just yelled so he'd recognize her voice.

He turned "STUDENTS-" He started to shout but quickly quieted floating down to where she was by the door. "So sorry, miss, Peeves didn't know it was you."

"It's okay Peeves. Can you help me?"

Peeves eyed her curiously and his gaze settled on her bloody arm. If indeed a ghost could pale she was sure he would. "What foul fiend did this to Peeve's dearest friend." It was endearing how positively murderous he looked in that moment; she bet he'd even stand up to the Bloody Baron for her just then. "I'll haunt them until the end of their existence, I will. Every time they go to the loo I'll be there hiding in the bend of their toilet, I will." Hermione thought that might be a little extreme, and disgusting.

"No need. Can you help me get to-to" She wasn't going to make it to her dorms, too many flights of stairs. She didn't want to go to the hospital wing but other than a few Slytherin teachers who had rooms in the dungeons it was the closest pace. Still not where she wanted to go…. "Can you show me how to get to Bellatrix's room?" She had thought of the wand in her cloak pocket. Maybe she could use that as a rue to get Bella to let her in and borrow some bandages.

Peeves blanched. "Shouldn't Peeves be taking you to hospital miss?" Hermione shook her hand and glanced at her arm.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Professor Black can take care of it." He nodded skeptically.

"Follow me then. Peeves will get you past nasty Filch and his wicked cat."

He was as good as his word. Hermione made it to Bella's quarters without so much as seeing a whisker belonging to the old mouse catcher. "Peeves does not like Mistress Black…" Hermione nodded and thanked him as he floated through the ceiling likely off to find more mischief. They'd had an unlikely friendship, started after her second year but it was times like these she felt very thankful for it. Peeves could cause all sorts of trouble for a regular rule breaker like herself.

She knocked on the door once she was sure he was out of sight. For a frightful moment she wasn't sure the witch was going to answer but then she heard banging and cursing from behind the door just before it was nearly ripped off its hinges. "Who in the hell- Hermione?"

"I kind of have something of yours…." Her brown eyes trailed down to Bella's clothes. It was not what she expected the maddening witch to wear to bed…not that she'd thought often of what the woman would wear….Bella was dressed in a black see through, very short night gown, she could see the outline of Bella's black panties and it was painfully hard for Hermione not to keep staring at the woman's breasts. Apparently Bellatrix Black didn't wear bras to bed. Hermione had to swallow several times before she could seem to get her voice back. Even then she didn't trust her voice so she just held up the teacher's wand.

"Where did you get this!?" Bella let go of the door and snatched her wand away. "I clearly remember losing this in the forest and I clearly remember telling you to stay away from there. Is it ingrained in your biology not to listen to your betters?" Bella was pointingly glaring at her wife.

Hermione was exasperated, she hurt she wasn't in the mood for a lecture from someone who generally couldn't spend ten minutes alone with her. She wanted Bella to bandage her up and leave her alone, sexy negligee be damned. "You let me think I dreamed that, remember?" She said scathingly. Bella looked away guiltily. "You know what, your welcome. Have a good night." She turned to leave considering she'd rather go to Pomfrey than argue with Bellatrix about something neither of them could change. But she had already lost a lot of blood and the turning motion made her dizzy.

She reached out and steadied herself against the wall. "Hermione?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone." She tried to push off but her knees where too weak to hold up the rest of her and her ears where ringing. "Damn." She sank to her knees on the cold hard dungeon floor.

Bella was immediately beside her. "What's wrong with you?" If it had been anything other than genuine concern Hermione might have said something rude, instead she lifted her arm up for Bella's inspection. The dark witch paled and pulled Hermione to her feet. She looped one arm around the smaller witch's waist and half carried half dragged her into her room.

Hermione was nearly unconscious by the time Bella got her to the bed. She lay the girl down and moved to a cupboard that Hermione assumed housed all the witches' first aid supplies. "You should have gone to Pomfrey, why on earth did you come to me?"

"Because you're my wife…"Hermione said sleepily. She didn't see Bella pause and flush before she went back to rummaging around in the cabinet. "And Pomfrey fusses." Bella hummed in agreement as she found the potion she was looking for.

She moved back toward the bed and helped Hermione sit up. "Blood replenishing. Drink it all and then you can show me the damage." Hermione gagged at the taste, Bella smiled feeling a little vindicated for being woken so early. She offered her a sip of peppermint tea she'd had later that night to get rid of the metallic taste. "It's cold but….it'll help." Hermione swallowed a huge sip gratefully.

"Let me see if I can heal it then." She reached to pull the Gryffindor's sleeve up but Hermione pulled away.

"It's….bad… I already tried a healing spell. It didn't work. It made it worse actually." Bella frowned, she'd never heard of something Hermione couldn't do.

"Let me see." It was a demand and not a request but she didn't make to grab the girls arm again. Hermione hesitated but she slowly relented and allowed Bella to rip the fabric away.

Bella's reaction was immediate rage. "Who the hell did this?" Her eyes were dangerously dark as they drilled into Hermione. "You said you were in the forest. Was it the centaurs?" Hermione shook her head.

"There was something in there. Something else, but I got away fine." Bella looked at Hermione in horror. She'd come so close far too often to losing the girl and Hermione thought having something so degrading carved into her flesh meant she got away fine.

"I'll kill it." She set her wand to the words and muttered a healing spell but Hermione jerked her arm back with a cry. "A cursed blade?" she gently pulled Hermione back to her and looked over the damage. The words were bleeding again; any attempt she made to magically heal it was going to make Hermione feel like it was happening all over again. She pointed her wand to the cabinet and rolls of bandages shot toward them. "Let's do this the old fashioned way then."

Hermione watched her work in silence; Bella was beautiful when she was concentrating on something. The rage she'd seen earlier in the witch's eyes was gone, replaced by something Hermione had never seen before. It was almost as if Bellatrix cared about her. Suddenly Bella patted her uninjured hand. "All done."

She hated to say it but she was disappointed, she'd head back up to her dorm room properly bandaged but she had no doubt Bella would pretend this never happened. Hermione didn't mind the permanent wound if it let her get closer to her wife. "Anywhere else?"

Hermione shook her head and made to stand. She did feel better; the potion had done its job so she could make it back up the long flights to the Gryffindor common room. Bella moved and pushed Hermione back down on the bed. "I'll get you some clothes you can't wear that to bed. It's in ruins."

"I have pajamas in my room." She told the older witch. Bella hummed noncommittally and pulled a tank top and shorts out of her armoire.

"You honestly think I'm walking you back up all those steps at this time of night?"

Hermione bristled. "I can make it on my own now…."

"You're not going to." She tossed the clothes to Hermione. "Put those on…I won't peek." She turned her back toward the door and shuffled impatiently when she didn't hear rustling from the direction of the bed. "Granger, I'm very tired. If I don't hear you putting those clothes on in the next few seconds I'm going to strip you and dress you myself."

Surprisingly Hermione laughed. "What makes you think that's going to get me to dress faster?" Bella's pulse quickened and her breath hastened but she heard the girl moving to put the offered clothes on so she did her best to get herself under control. What in the world had she been thinking. She was going to make Hermione stay here under the pretense of Pomfrey making her stay overnight in the hospital wing, had she gone there. Now she thought she just might have come up with a way to torture herself. She held back a groan; it was going to be a very long night.


	29. To Remove the Bond

**A/N: My girls have been wild all morning then my girlfriend shows up and tells them she's never seen Beauty and the Beast (the original cartoon) and they have made her sit down and they are explaining all about how ugly the beast but how he is the good guy and how pretty belle is. They are so cute but apparently since I've seen it I can't watch it I have to hold my youngest's Mr. Bear…On another note Bella has one line that may be considered a bit crude but it was honestly the best way to say it. And it seemed like a Bella thing to say anyways. And I hate to say it, but I don't like this chapter.**

"I'm decent." Bella turned around to find the student fidgeting next to her bed. She waved her newly found wand over the sheets and removed the blood and dirt then she turned her attention to the student and did the same. Hermione looked down at herself. "Probably should have done that before I changed into your clothes."

Bella shrugged and moved to sit on her bed. "End result is the same, magic and all."

"Um…Where will I sleep? There's only one bed." Bella smirked.

"Can't get anything by you can we Granger? You've slept with me before what's wrong with this time?"

Hermione's forehead got an adorable little crease in it. "But you don't like me." She said it with such conviction it made Bella's heart squeeze. She reached up and tugged the girl onto the bed. She wasn't sure what to say so she said nothing at first. Her bed was big enough they didn't have to touch but she climbed to her preferred side and pulled Hermione with her. She settled with Hermione's back pressed tightly to her front and wrapped he arm around her waist while pushing the other under the pillow beneath Hermione's head.

"Granger," She whispered into brunette hair, "What makes you think I can't stand you?"

Hermione shrugged as much as she could in her position. "Everyone knows it. At first I didn't understand. But now," She sighed defeated. "Now I can see why. I would resent being attached to someone if I didn't have a choice." Hermione rolled over in Bella's arms so she could see her dark eyes in the little light. "I'll find a way to get rid of the bond. You won't always be stuck with me."

Bella gasped and grasped Hermione's chin. "Don't even think about it."

"I know the risks; I won't risk your life needlessly." Bella shook her head furiously; she reminded Hermione a lot like Sterling when she did that. The two looked very similar, something she'd never noticed before. Bella had tight black curls where Sterling's were looser and their eyes were completely different colors, but their features were similar.

"I don't want the bond to disappear Hermione, and you don't need to forcefully remove it if you don't want to be bonded to me. You have a choice, I know it will be difficult for me but I'll let you go. You can get married and have children without worrying about me."

"I thought you hated it?"

"No." Bella said firmly. She leaned up and placed one hand on the other side of Hermione's head effectively forcing the girl to look up at her. "I want to give you time to finish school, I want you to have the opportunity to fall in love with someone of your choice."

"So you have to be an asshole to give me those opportunities." Hermione tried to turn her head away, uncomfortable with the intimate position Bella had put them in.

"Well," Bella drawled, "It was either that or bend you over a desk after class and fuck the life out of you but I wasn't sure you'd prefer it." Hermione's eyes jerked back up to the dark witch and her breath caught.

"That's just….." She swallowed thickly, "Just the bond talking."

Bella chuckled humorlessly. "If it had been the bond, as disgusting as it would have been, that would have been my desire when you were only eleven." She made sure Hermione was still watching her and flicked her eyes down to the girl's lips. Hermione stuck out a pink tongue to wet them nervously. "The bond doesn't create desire or love Hermione. I would have thought you'd know that by now, smart as you are and all."

"I don't understand what you're telling me." Bella knew it was a lie; she was trying to give Bella a way out. Grateful as she was Bella didn't want one.

"I'm saying I fell in love with you. I fell in love with a smart student who can't stand not to answer a question, the student who is entirely too loyal to her friends and too nice for her own good. With the girl that would stand up to me when I got to be too much, who didn't hesitate to call me a bitch to my face and the girl who threw herself over a little girl and took the brunt of a madman's rage all on her own without saying anything." Hermione couldn't look away if she'd wanted to; she never expected to hear anything close to that confession from Bellatrix Black. "I love you enough to let you go. If that's what you want." Bella moved to lie back down but Hermione reached out and set her hand against her pale cheek.

"It's not the bond?" Hermione leaned up and lightly kissed Bella's cheek when the witch shook her head. "I don't know…."

Hermione didn't get to finish Bella leaned down and kissed her for the first time. It was like being struck by lightning. It was soft and gentle and everything she didn't know she needed. Her arms moved around Bella's neck by their own accord as she strove to deepen the kiss. Bella chuckled and pulled away. Hermione groaned in annoyance. "No more tonight, Mrs. Black." Bella pulled Hermione's arms away from her neck and examined the injured one. "You're bleeding again." Hermione stared at it in confusion, forgetting all about her trip to the forest and the words scrawled into her flesh. Bellatrix Black was bad for her intelligence. Bella lay back down and tugged Hermione into her arms again. "Let's get some sleep," she sighed into her wife's hair.

Hermione didn't protest. She snuggled deeper into the witch and closed her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to sleep after that but if she could wake up to the dark witch actually there she was going to try her damnest.


	30. Get the Door

**A/N: Spending my vacation with the kids and the gf. It's awesome but almost over sadly. Speaking of kids though are they not the cutest thing…unless you get pulled over for "speeding" and when the cop gets to the window the three year old starts telling them I need to be arrested…..thank God it was my gf cause she was coming up with all kinds of bs….she said I stole candy from a baby…I stole the moon and I didn't put it back (they were watching despicable me) I apparently don't feed her (she was eating cheese sticks)…kids…at least I didn't get a ticket my damn girl was laughing too hard and I'm pretty sure I was not speeding anyway. Anyways I don't have time to edit this…you guys know I'm too lazy anyways, if it bothers you too bad send a note and I'll fix it I'm going to bed now.**

"No."

"Oh why not Granger, why are you being such a spoilsport?" Hermione shot a particularly nasty look at an eavesdropping third year.

"You shoved me out of bed at six in the morning on a Saturday." The brunette huffed. Bella laughed heartily, completely unapologetic.

"Well…..You know. Someone was at the door."

"Yes but you weren't trying to hide me. You shoved me out of bed so I could go answer it. I hit the floor awfully hard you know." She scowled at her older partner. Honestly it was cute watching Bella pout but really the witch put her feet and her hands against Hermione that morning and bodily shoved her out of the bed with only a gruff 'get the door' for an apology. And of all people it had been McGonagall. She'd spent half the morning half lying to her favorite, second favorite, teacher.

In the end she'd told the grey haired witch she'd stayed with her because of her experience in the forest. Then after everything was all said and done Bella wanted to know why she didn't just tell her the whole truth.

And Bella wanted Hermione to make it a nightly ritual, or at least a weekend ritual, her staying the night in the teacher's private room. It was a wonderful thought but surely someone in the girl's dormitory would notice her disappearing and ask her where she went all night. Especially Ginny, who knew the truth, no way was she going to believe any week lie for long.

"If I apologize, will you at least think about it?" They were nearly at the portrait of the fat lady. Bellatrix had insisted on walking her to her 'room', part of a chivalrous effort that probably would have served her better in the wee hours if she'd not shoved Hermione out of bed.

Hermione turned toward Black. "You're going to apologize?" Bella nodded solemnly. Hermione didn't believe the act but it was too amusing to pass up. "Okay, so how are you going to apologize?"

Bella pretended as if she hadn't given it a lot of thought, in fact she'd thought about it all morning. "How about a date, next weekend, real date, like the muggles do."

"In a muggle town?" Bella smiled impishly.

"It'll be a surprise. But until then how about I just surprise you with a visit from Sterling." Hermione smiled widely, it had been a while since she'd seen her little sister. She knew Bellatrix visited and checked in on her at least three times a week, at least for the little time they'd been back to school. She missed her a lot, more now that she knew she was safe and settled with Molly.

"Deal. When will Sterling be here, or are we going to her?" She nearly bounced in place with excitement.

"Slow down." Bella laughed. "I thought we'd take her into Hogsmeade, let her shop a little bit then show her around the school before she has to go back." Bella's smile slipped a little. "While we're there you can buy the things you need that you didn't get in Diagon Alley."

Hermione blushed. "How did you know I needed anything?"

"Molly can read you pretty well. Better than me." She stopped Hermione from saying the pass word when they got to the portrait. "I'm sorry. I let my fears get in the way and you suffered emotionally for it." She grimaced. "Physically too, if I'd told you before we'd been bonded you could have come to me to escape that…." She couldn't think of a word good enough to explain what kind of monster that man was. "How long, I never noticed a difference, Hermione, how long did you have to go through all that?"

The Gryffindor hugged her, "Don't deal in what if's; you'll waste too much time. You did come, you did save me, and you probably saved Sterling's life too."

Bella didn't pull away despite the students that had stopped in shock to watch. They had to consider it a miracle for her and Granger to be getting along much less hugging voluntarily. She looked down at the brown hair and hugged her back. She loved the honey smell of Hermione's shampoo; it always seemed to calm her. "I didn't mean to kill him. But I wanted to hurt him."

"It's okay." She reluctantly let the girl move away and sent glares to all the students until they went on their way, likely to spread the gossip. "I'm sorry you have to live with it though, I don't know if I could."

"I hope you never have to." She wouldn't tell the girl but she sometimes dreamed of him staring at her with his lifeless eyes. Accusing her of things she'd never done. Of stealing something from him. She looked into Hermione's soft honey colored eyes and smiled, Hermione was hers because she wanted to be and until she changed her mind Bella hadn't stolen anything.


	31. The Fat Cow

**A/N: I want to sleep but I keep thinking of chapters. My gf has thrown me out of the bed because the computer was keeping her awake. Hopefully this will be it for the night. I hope it will be short.**

"Let me in, you fat…cow." Bellatrix glanced down at the little girl siting innocently beside her on the smooth stone floor. She cursed for censoring herself, Sterling couldn't hear what she was calling the portrait of the fat lady after all. "Look I told you the password, and I'm clearing a professor so let me in."

The portrait gave an indignant huff, "You said, and I'm quoting here, 'let me in you fat cow.' And then you had the audacity to tell me my singing sounded like nails on a chalk board mixed with a cat being neutered."

"Look I said your singing was fine, let me in already I have plans today that don't involve arguing with a painting!" A few of the students looked on quizzically; it was probably the hottest rumor around the school right now, her and the fat lady arguing. It wasn't often a Slytherin teacher tried to get into the Gryffindor dormitory. She probably didn't have long before McGonagall came to inspect.

"Oh, don't you start lying now Black, I've half a mind to go get your granddaddy and let him lecture you on telling lies." Bella blanched. If there was one thing she really didn't want to deal with today it was his aggravating ass, didn't he know he was a painting and not her grandfather.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and spotted her godson. "Harry!" She moved very quickly, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Harry, my favorite godson," she grabbed him by his shoulders and held him still in front of her; he looked like he'd bolt if she let go. "Go in there and tell Hermione we have a little visitor. Be quick"

Harry for his part just looked at Sterling and smiled. "Hello Sterling." Bella shook him. He ignored her. "How ya been?"

"I'm okay. I don't think Aunt Bella was very nice to the lady in the portrait." Harry nodded and the fat lady snorted, Bella shot them both death glares. "I for one thought her singing was absolutely beautiful and wish she'd open up cause I think my sissy is behind her right?"

Harry was about to comment that Sterling wouldn't have been able to hear the fat lady singing to begin with but Bella covered his mouth quickly. "Let the child work."

"She's the first paining I've got to see up close that moved I think she's wonderful, I don't know why Aunt Bella was so mean, I think she should have to apologize but you know, Aunt Bella don't do that." The fat lady was eating it up, nodding encouragingly and scowling at Bella every time her name was mentioned. When Sterling looked toward her she beamed with tears in her eyes and opened her arms.

"Oh bless you child. You're such a smart articulate thing, just like our Hermione, you go right on in and see your sissy. Take Black if you have to, come back and visit me!" she called as she swung forward. Harry looked at Sterling in awe and Bella was practically glowing with pride. Once they got inside and the portrait swung shut behind them Bella reached down and gave the child a high five.

"Excellently manipulated my little one, Fred and George have been teaching you well." Hermione was coming down the stairs.

"What have Fred and George been teaching her?" Harry laughed at Bella's caught face.


	32. Nasty

**A:N/ I had completely forgotten about the ministry! Thanks a bunch MilandaAnza for giving me an idea, I was struggling with how to get to a certain scene later in the story, no character I had really fit the kind of sneaky evil I needed done. Umbridge, which is no surprise, is the best sort for nasty underhanded things. Sorry it's so short, work gets crazy for me as it gets colder, everyone gets sick and I end up at work a lot.**

There are some people in this world that, for no real reason, despise happiness. If they see it they want to destroy it, and will do anything in their power to do so. The shadow man in the Forbidden Forest was not one such person. Not even he harbored such evil, when he murdered his daughters lover he did so out of love for his daughter. He thought it was best for her.

Dolores Umbridge was, however, one such person. She had a successful job in the ministry of magic and more often than not she used her position to make the lives of her colleagues miserable. No one seemed to like her, and she seemed to like only the minister of magic. She idolized him and, much to her revulsion, he was afraid of Bellatrix Black.

Dolores had no such fear, perhaps she was too stupid or over confident in her own ability. Whatever the reason since her inquiry into the night Hermione Granger's step father 's murder she'd made it her mission to 'reform' the woman.

Fudge had expressly told her to let the matter drop, not only was Black a powerful witch but she was downright dangerous with a bond. Black was known for a short temper and if anyone sought to threaten Hermione now there would be a higher body count than one wicked muggle. Umbridge had of course smiled and agreed demurely but she was already hatching a plan. A muggle born and a pure blood was, in her opinion, dangerous. Her own brother was a squib because her parents were of mixed blood.

No, it was an abomination, not only that but Black and Granger were two women, that wouldn't help magic carry on in the great house of Black. She may dislike Bellatrix herself, but she couldn't abide by the house dying off. It was already apparent the rest of the lot weren't going to produce viable heirs. Narcissa Malfoy was the only decent one out of the lot but she would carry on the Malfoy name.

Something had to be done. And it couldn't be done through Black, she'd have to get at Granger somehow. The real problem was the bond, she just knew the only reason Black was so enamored with the girl was because she was bonded to her.

It was almost cruel. The great noble house of Black brought so low. If she could remove the curse of the bond she could set Black free. And if she could find no other way the girl could always be killed, she'd been reading up on magical bonds lately. People often theorized if a bond mate died the other wasn't long after, almost like an unbreakable vow.

It wouldn't help her to preserve the pureblood line of Black but it would give her great satisfaction and a little retribution for her minister, Black did bully him so.


	33. Silver

**A/N: So…..I don't know I liked this chapter but I tried to write around it really, I wanted to introduce who Silver was first and get a good explanation in but…..Silver said no so…that will have to wait till way closer to the end apparently. I think she likes being sneaky and mysterious a little too much.**

'Silver' sat high above the rooftops of Hogsmeade watching the young witches and wizard flit about on their weekend excursion into the small sleepy town. She watched them meander from the joke shop to the pub and wondered if the town would be half as big if there hadn't been a school right next door.

She watched a group of students start and impromptu snowball fight and grinned to herself when one hit the D.A teacher with a miss timed throw. Hermione Granger kept the teacher from retaliating with a subtle hand to the woman's back. 'Silver' nearly fell out of her tree when the toddler tossed a snowball at the back of Bella' dark robes. The woman spun around but even high up in her perch 'Silver' could see the well placed innocent smile the child sported. It amused her to no end how well Sterling was wrapping the adults around her little fingers.

It also helped alleviate some of the guilt she felt for meddling in their lives. Seeing them all so happy and relaxed almost made her forget about the future turmoil she could see stirring around the three.

Hermione suddenly looked up to where she was seated. 'Silver' tensed and held her breath, the young woman shouldn't be able to see her, and no mortal should. Sterling may have been the exception, for reasons she wasn't ready to get into, but Hermione definitely shouldn't be able to make her out. But there the girl was frowning up into the tree that housed her so comfortably.

She waved her hand toward some snow on a branch near her and waved it out toward the town. A large dusty grey owl appeared out the snow and flew off in the direction of the school, just over the three's heads. Hermione watched it go but then turned her attention right back to the tree. It was vexing 'Silver' to no end. She wanted to move and see if the girl really could see her, but on the other hand she knew they weren't ready to be told her story.

Against her advice Tiove had told Hermione about his daughters, granted she had told the girl the story as well but dreams were often forgotten until needed, Hermione was too smart to forget about the two lovers and the father's betrayal. Especially with Tiove and Prance having revealed themselves to her. The girl was inquisitive enough; 'Silver' didn't want her to learn too much before it was time. It all had to play out perfectly or she'd have to do this all over again five hundred years later. She was really tired of repeating mistakes, which was probably why she had interfered so much this time.

She drug herself from her worries and watched as Sterling threw a snowball that hit the teen in the side of her head effectively distracting her. Bella was laughing her ass off which got Hermione to toss one in her direction, it was turning into a right little war 'Silver' was enjoying watching. It seemed the students were out to get the teacher but Sterling seemed to have taken Bella's side and had snuck over 'enemy' lines to become a smug little traitor as she tossed snowballs at the back of the students' heads about the same time Bella magically shot the cold stuff at their faces. It looked entirely too fun.

"Silver, what are you smiling about way up there?"

She looked down at Prance standing at the base of her tree. Unlike mortals she could see him as the man he should have been, she knew neither could see themselves but she'd always seen them as the same man despite their separation. He was very handsome; his eyes were her favorite feature, so striking and clear. She doubted his confidence was ever shaken very much when he had been human.

Despite them being on opposite sides of an unknown war she was rather fond of him. He may have embodied all the selfish desires of the once whole Father but he wasn't a fundamentally bad man. He had bouts of craziness, moments when the small bit of humanity he had in him were gone, mostly around those who have been touched by bond magic; they triggered in him the memory, or the need, to kill his daughters bond.

He was bound to the forest so he rarely achieved his twisted task, he couldn't leave the woods where the evil deed had occurred, he nor Tiove would ever leave the forest until the daughter returned to forgive them. The likely hood of that happening wasn't in their favor, which had been the witch's intention. She had been a cruel woman just at the end, but 'Silver' couldn't really blame her.

"I'm watching my charges, Prance." He looked toward the town and spotted the small family still enjoying the snow. He growled low in his throat and glared at the adults. She waved her hand in his direction and pushed air toward him satisfied when she heard the static electricity zap him hard enough to cause a yelp. "You play your part, dear old friend, and I'll play mine."

He looked up and her and leaned against the base of her tree. "You're not supposed to actively play, little goddess, isn't your part jut bestowing a bond?" She ignored his snarkiness.

"My part is whatever I want it to be, I'm not bound by the same rules as you. Don't forget your place Prance. I'm much older than you. Without my accidental magic leaking into your human body you would have been dust upon the earth by now." He grunted but refused to speak watching the children's playing was starting to bore him. He turned to leave but spotted Sterling running away from her two surrogate parents and laughing.

"You seemed to have interfered quite a lot this time, my friend." He looked up at her angrily. "Did you think it would matter, saving that child? Love is a weakness only mortals fall victim to. Last of my line, free with my daughters love." He laughed maliciously. "Little goddess, did it ever occur to you I don't want her forgiveness. I will live forever this way. I won't hesitate to kill the two should they return to the forest. Seeing the child only makes me want to work that much harder to end their merry lives. " He glanced back at the three, "Their love for her, for each other, when the time comes it won't mean anything against the steel of my knife." He disappeared back into the forest leaving 'Silver' once again alone with her thoughts.

She watched them fall to the snow and make angels, laughing the whole time, completely unaware three immortals were playing a dangerous game of chess with them as the pieces. "Love won't mean anything," he'd said. She hoped he was wrong, when the chips were all down she wanted to bet on love. Love for a mother, daughter, father, or lover it didn't matter. Love was the purest form of magic, the most basic. And the most important, it had been the first and the hardest lesson she had ever learned.


	34. Fluff

**A/N; I just had surgery on my wrist so I've hand written a lot of the story in my free time but typing it was harder than I thought it was going to be. But I will chicken peck my way to updates until the cast comes off cause I have already written into the good bits of drama and I can't wait to update those. I'm very excited about the villains getting some scenes and doing some downright evilness, sadly when the villains are happy the heroines are in trouble though. Ah oh well, they can handle it I hope….Thanks to everyone who reviews and/or reads I love reviews sometimes they give me the best ideas and they motivate me to type even at chicken peck speeds!**

Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched Bellatrix help Sterling fix her seat so she could see over the high table for supper. Professor Flitwick was giving her a few pointers but the child still had a hard time reaching the silverware.

McGonagall, who was sitting beside the clumsy bustling Flitwick, sighed heavily in annoyance and waved her wand at the chair. Its legs grew longer; just enough Sterling could see over the top at the students and manage to eat her food without making a mess. Hermione grinned at the pointed look she shot the other two teachers; they were wizards after all they should have thought of that.

Flitwick looked at the books on his chair that had helped him over the years and sighed wearily. He didn't change it he simply climbed to the top of them and blushed, quickly busying himself with his pumpkin juice so no one noticed.

Sterling looked out at all the students and scrunched up her face. Bella noticed and pointed toward the Gryffindor table so they could look for Hermione. The toddler waved frantically and beamed at her when she saw her. Hermione signed for her to be good for Bella and the toddler responded by signing she was always good. The teen couldn't really argue she was a good child after all.

"What's Sterling doing here today?" Ron asked as he finally took his seat in front of Hermione just as the food appeared on the table. He filled his plate high before she could even answer him.

"We took her shopping in Hogsmeade." Hermione told him trying not to watch as he chewed with his mouth open. He really had no manners sometimes.

"We? You and Ginny?"

"I was with Harry as you well know, Ron." Ginny pointed toward their teacher and child. "She is Sterling's guardian you know. She went with them."

"S'right I forgot is all." He made a mess sopping a biscuit in gravy. Hermione set her fork down, she wasn't really hungry and his ravenous show was putting her off a bit. He usually ate with a little bit more decorum; he seemed to be in an awfully big hurry today for some reason.

"Did you forget another paper? Is that why you're eating like a pig today?" Ron looked up surprised and glanced back down at the mess he was making at the table.

He grimaced and looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry. No I didn't forget a paper…..least wise I don't think I did." He struggled to remember if he'd forgot any homework but none seemed to come to mind. Hermione knew he'd remember right before it was due if he did forget and then he'd beg her to help him with it, just like always. "Got plans though, Neville's parents got him a wicked chess set, he's asked me to teach him." Hermione didn't see how that warranted him rushing through a meal but she chose not to say anything else about it. Instead she went back to watching Bellatrix and Sterling. They looked like they were having a lot of fun considering it was just an afternoon meal.

"You know what people have been whispering all day?" Ginny asked her. Hermione shook her head, she'd been with her two ladies all day she hadn't paid attention to idle school chatter. "They've made up so many rumors about Bella and Sterling. They range from secret love child all the way to something muggles call cloning. That's where a muggle makes a copy of themselves." She told her brother before he could ask, effectively stopping him from spitting out more food as he spoke.

"It's not surprising. I can see the differences but they do look a lot alike. If Sterling had been blonde they probably wouldn't favor so much." She conceded.

Ginny hummed in agreement. "Are you guys going to make it a weekend thing, taking her to Hogsmeade so you can see her?"

Hermione shook her head. It had been fun but she had quickly learned Bella had a hard time saying no, and being from a strictly magical family she had a difficult time understanding some wizarding toys could potentially be dangerous for her new muggle ward. "I'm not sure what Bel-Professor Black…has planned for her." Seamus and Dean sat down beside Ron causing Hermione to lower her voice to a whisper only for Ginny to hear. "She did ask me to make it a weekend thing to stay in her room." She figured she should go ahead and tell the other Gryffindor because it was a tempting offer and Ginny would notice anyways. The others would be fooled if she pretended to sleep in the room and said she'd left early to go study, Ginny would see straight through such a lie.

The red head wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, earning herself a half-hearted slap. "Stop it. Always with the violence. Harry has to kiss it better you know." She grinned coyly; somehow Hermione didn't think he minded too much. She'd caught the boy looking at ring designs in a library book a few days after Christmas. He wanted to make one he'd said, his Grandpa had told him creating something with your hands filled the objects with all your intentions and feelings and to see it through to the end because the sense of pride was the best feeling when making something that mattered, no matter how small or how trivial the creation was.

She looked back up to find Bella watching her. Wedding bands wasn't a bad idea. She had no idea when Harry was going to propose and she was already, technically, married but she found she liked the idea of creating something that would say to the world Bella chose to be with her willingly, brand be damned. She'd ask him if he had any pointers and do a little research on it herself. She'd have to tell him why she wanted to learn it but maybe she could help him in the process, he was great at dueling and defensive spells but if it involved charms he was almost as rubbish as Seamus.

Sterling signed to her she was sleepy and Hermione nodded and smiled at her sister. She told Sterling to tell Bella to meet her back at the teacher's rooms. She never thought sign language would come in handy at Hogwarts. She was fine with the rumors involving Bella and Sterling but she really didn't want to put herself in the mix. Not too many people would notice herself and the toddler sharing a conversation with their hands across a room as big as the Great Hall. She doubted too many wizards even knew what sign language was. "I'm going to see Sterling to bed guys." She waved to her friends and left for Bella's room, knowing Sterling wouldn't sleep if she didn't have some kind of story. Since she was sleeping with Bella she imagined the dark witch would appreciate that little bit of knowledge as it saved a lot of whining before actual sleep was achieved.


	35. Informant

**A/N: Do you know what I can't understand. How people can look at their children, biological or otherwise, and not put them above everything else in their lives. Above your drug addictions, boyfriends, girlfriends, your drama, your work, I just don't understand.**

Delores Umbridge was happy, if she was happy that meant something was going her way and was about to go horribly wrong for someone else. From half past two until a quarter till she had been smiling rather gaily at her large ornate coo-coo clock waiting for it to strike the next hour.

A lower staff member had dropped by with a message from his department around two forty but he had not given her the memo. Why? Because he knew if Delores Umbridge was smiling that widely she was out for blood and had already selected her victim. The little man in the old newspaper hat had not wanted to add to her euphoric feeling so the second he saw the wide smile on her face he had promptly shut the office door and returned to his own floor, where he told his boss she was not in and he was going home he didn't feel quite well.

No one had disturbed her since. She shuffled papers on her desk as she thought of the questions she had to ask the informant she was meeting at half past three. It had taken her quite a while to find the man; she had used nearly all of her sources, something that greatly irritated her because as soon as they came up empty she had to obliviated them. It wouldn't do for any of her plan to be traced back to her, she was being extremely cautious but obliviating the minds of so many informants would eventually come back to bite her in the ass. She knew this, so when Dungus told her he knew a fellow who he had given some very rare, very illegal, books to, books on raw magic, she was finally able to breathe a little easier.

The man she was meeting, in a muggle pub of all the places, was supposed to be a prodigal genius in the black market channels when it came to raw magic and such. She had no idea what kind of insight he could provide other wizards but she knew what she needed from him. She needed a way to destroy that silly bond and if he could give her the answers, or at least point her in the direction she needed to get a good start, she could obliviated him and be done with the lower class entirely. She despised using informants, having to associate with lower classes always left her in need of a good scrubbing afterwards.

The moment her clock struck three she was out of her chair and collecting her things. She said goodbye to her coworkers in an overly cheerful tone, which frankly scared the hell out of half of them, and headed to the floo. Where she would first floo home and then apparate to the muggle town just outside of London where the man had sent word he'd meet her.

Normally she'd never set foot on a muggle street, much less enter one of their pubs, but it was the best place for the kind of answers she needed. It wouldn't do for a wizard or witch to over hear their conversations and it definitely wouldn't do for Fudge to catch wind of her plan.

She had entered his office not long after meeting Black and Granger at St. Mungos to discuss how best to handle the little problem with Black and Granger bonding, but the poor man had turned so pale, drawn the curtains and shut and locked the door. He'd expressly forbidden her from getting involved in the matter. He feared Black's wrath and he had told her she would be wise to fear it as well. Best they not get involved, as the matter wasn't a threat to the ministry he believed the matter to be closed.

But he didn't understand what Delores did, it was a threat to the ministry. She couldn't let it carry on, if it got out that purebloods could be bonded with non-magical creatures, which was what she considered mudblood, and sometimes half-bloods depending on her moods, she just knew the bleeding hearts, led by the crack Albus Dumbledore, would jump at the chance to pair up every mudblood and pure-blood they could get their hands on. She wasn't about to leave her fellow supremacists vulnerable. She was going to devise a way to counter act the damning curse. Even if Granger had to die in the process, nothing was ever accomplished without first making some sacrifices.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

She apparated into a dingy little alley beside the pub, she nearly gave the homeless muggle camped there a heart attack, but she paid him no mind. He was unimportant to her, not even worthy of a memory wipe.

She hadn't had high hopes for the place but her nose scrunched up as she opened the squeaky door and walked into the squalor. Just to have something to blend in with, her pink suit and fuzzy pink hat made her stand out like a sore thumb; she ordered a beer and carried it to the cleanest table she could find. She waved off the bartender with an air of superiority as he tried to offer her the change, not because she was being kind but because once he'd touched it she wanted nothing else to do with it. His hands were filthy from actual hard work and she felt insulted simply by being in his presence, she honestly thought muggles should cower and worship their betters, it always irked her patience when they didn't notice superiority when it was staring them in the face.

He thanked her and headed back to the bar. She idly watched the muggle sport as she waited for her contact to show up. Half past three rolled around and she was getting more frustrated by the minute. Punctuality was a pet p of hers; she definitely couldn't abide by anyone being late to a meeting with herself. Her time was especially precious after all.

By the time the wizard did drag himself in her untouched beer was warm and she had developed an intense dislike for the muggle sport called football. It seemed to be a giant knock off of Quidditch only they kicked the ball with the feet and they had a net and some string instead of a proper hoop. She found it ridiculous.

The wizard was not at all what she expected he was severely unkempt and in desperate need of a shave, and a bath from the looks of him. He wore a pair of dirty muggle jeans and a ratty coat and baseball hat. He had long hair for a man, at his shoulders, and it too looked filthy to her,greasy and dirty blond. She wouldn't have pegged him for a wizard if it hadn't been for the thin wand sticking out from his jean pocket. She definitely wouldn't have pegged him for the leading researcher of raw and untamed magic; he looked no older than thirty despite his haggard appearance.

He apparently had no problem recognizing her as a witch because he pulled out a chair, flopped into it and rudely pulled her warm beer to his side of the table where he took long drafts of it, apparently he didn't mind warm beer if it was free.

She scoffed at him but he ignored her until he finished her beer, at which point he leaned nonchalantly back in his chair and rocked it on two feet as he watched her through hooded green eyes. When he finally acknowledges her his voice was rough and smoky, as if he had just woken up or smoked too many cigarettes in his life. "So, what can I do for the mighty ministry official?"


	36. Story Time

**A/N; I'm so sleepy I hope this makes sense I had to do some drastic editing of the story because I had typed it before I wrote some other chapters and the conflicted. Let me know if anything sounds off and I can go back and check and see if it was supposed to sound off or not. As always thanks for reading and for those that review, I appreciate every idea and I love to see people speculating, honestly though half the time I don't know myself what is going to happen. I'm very happy we are finally getting a feel to who all the people are now though I was so curious as to who Silver is.**

The pink dwarf of a woman stared at him coolly over the table. It was very evident she'd have had no use for him if he hadn't been the only wizard that could answer her questions. She pursed her lips and looked down her nose at his attire in exaggerated disgust.

"Couldn't you have bothered to at least shower and put on clean clothes? I'm sure you were aware you were meeting with someone of my caliber after all." She scathed.

He smiled widely at her and continued to rock his chair on its back two legs. His teeth were beautifully white and perfectly straight, they were a little out of place with the rest of his haggard appearance. "Madame do forgive me, for you see I don't actually give a rats ass who you are and what position you hold in our high-" he coughed here as if choking on something he'd rather have said, before he continued, "ministry. And further more my dear lady I watched you for at least a half hour, seeing as you apparated barely a foot in front of me and paid me no mind despite thinking I was a muggle," He still held his smile as she turned redder and redder, either in embarrassment or indignation he wasn't sure and he really didn't care, "And I decided you really were not worth the time it would take me to wave my wand and clean myself up. Also I have no desire what so ever to bed you, which would be the only reason I could possibly have to try and impress you. So no my dear Madame I don't believe I felt the need to tidy up for someone of your awfully high caliber as you so welly put it."

She visually gritted her teeth and tried to fix a fake smile to her face. He ignored her for a minute and watched the muggle TVs until she was good and seething in front of him. He finally turned his green eyes back to her vaguely shocked she hadn't tried to jinx him yet, it wouldn't have done her any good he was a master duelist.

"Now I was told you have questions about magic used to bind people. I'm assuming your looking for a way to get out of an unbreakable vow and I have to tell you the only way I know of ends in both parties losing one of their arms ninety-eight percent of the time." He sounded overly bored, as if he had often been sought out for ridiculous things such as that and had grown tired of foolish people asking him to fix their messes.

Her eyes sparkled in anger and when she spoke it was a harsh whisper, like she was forcing herself not to yell at the man. "No, I am not so foolish as to make vows I have no intention of keeping. What I want is a way to rid of a magical bind that binds a pureblood to a lesser blood."

That got his attention; all four legs of his chair snapped back to the floor with a thud as he sat forward in his chair and rested his forearms on the table. "You've been bonded?" She looked immensely insulted.

"Not I. Someone I know and I wish to rid them of their…..embarrassment." Whether they wanted it or not he assumed, he felt sorry for whoever it was if it was her child. "I don't care so much if the mudblood dies but I assure you I want the pureblood to live through the ordeal and be functional enough to carry on their line."

His stomach turned at her declaration, he honestly had no idea how to help her and he had no idea if he really wanted to. He wasn't a perfect man, he had his own flaws but he stopped short of interfering in other's lives. The money he was to be paid for his information however could not be passed up. His mother's health was failing and he had medical bills that needed to be paid to continue her care at St. Mungos.

He steeled himself and lost his air of arrogance. "I can tell you the legends of how the bonds between wizards and witches first came to pass. And I can tell you it is possible to forcefully break them. The pureblood won't die or go insane, that is a misconception passed down from the-"He couldn't force himself to say lesser bloods, "muggle and half-blood side. It will however be very difficult for them to adapt without the bond. With the bond the magic they have is shared between the two, without it they are lessened, even the strongest amongst us would notice the difference if a bond was separated from them. The magic would likely become unstable. And I cannot guarantee the muggleborn wouldn't die, anything I have read of a separation was done strictly for the benefit of a pureblood, and they didn't care for the muggle's safety or health."

Umbridge breathed a little quicker as her excitement grew, this was the best lead she had so far. Finally things were looking her way. "And how-how did they go about separating the two?" She asked eagerly.

He shook his shaggy head. "Only one man knew the secrets, well one being, and I cannot tell you who he is or were to find him. You may be able to find out more from an older pureblood line, one that has gone through something like that before and are advanced in the art of potions for I believe that is how they achieved their goal. The Malfoys for example."

Umbridge leaned back in her chair shocked at the revelation. "Malfoy? They have had a bonded in their family? Surely you lie they are the most noble and purest next to the Blacks."

"You understand why they kept it a secret do you not?" She nodded and stared off thinking about how wonderful the news was for her. Narcissa Malfoy would surely help her if it meant freeing her sister of the mudblood, surely someone as principled as she was would understand the need for what she was doing. And if she didn't there was always the imperious curse.

He watched her wearily, not liking the calculated look he saw in her cruel eyes. "Do you wish to know how bonds were first created? It may help you in the long run, its blood magic after all and most blood magic can be reversed if it can be deconstructed."

That drew her attention back to him. "Blood magic?"

He nodded. "I have read everything I could about any kind of forbidden or misunderstood magic. This legend is spread not just amongst the wizarding community, dating back thousands of years ago mind you, but across the goblins, dwarfs, elves, vela, dragons, even amongst the giants." He signaled the bartender for another beer and the story lulled as they waited for a cold one to be set in front of them. Once the muggle was safely out of hearing distance he took another sip and continued.

"It starts in ancient times, even before recorded history; there were four great wizards who decided to try their hands at creating life. Life is a very fickle thing, it takes a certain spark."" He took another, longer sip.

"Surely they failed, whoever heard of such nonsense." She let out an irritable sigh.

He smiled as if he were a grandfather telling his impatient child a long drawn out story and was just now coming to the interesting part. "No they succeeded. But it went horribly wrong. The entity they created sought to cause destruction and chaos. The years it was set free upon the world ushered in a dark age and the bloodiest battles, not even the dragons will speak of them they were said to be so terrible.

The men knew something had to be done to contain it, but they were getting long in their beards and their magic, at best, was unstable and unpredictable. Instead one young wizard, a grandson of one of the four, took up the task and from what I understand acted as a host to the being, I have no idea how he came to possess it and render it useless but it worked. Accounts say he was constantly swayed by it however, gone was the sweet and gentle man he had been and instead he had become angry and prone to random bouts of violence.

One day, when he was more like himself than he had been for many years, he decided to give up the entity that had kept him alive and young far longer than was humanly possible. The ancient wizards held a summoning they called it. They called forth all the noble houses, every strong abled bodied man as if they were going to war, the held a choosing. They were to choose the one most capable of tethering the entity to.

But none could contain it, until a little girl wondered in. She went straight to the old wizard and told him it was okay for him to let go, she now had control and he could rest assured she would never let it free to harm another. The accounts I've read about her state the man died seconds later, aged to his natural age in front of everyone present in seconds. And the girl's eyes changed from a clear blue to the deepest black."

Umbridge huffed now. "What does all this have to do with binding two wizards together?" She demanded.

"Story goes is the girl, years later mind you, the girl happened upon a man just as he killed a muggle born and she watched as another pureblood slit her wrists in defiance of him. I don't know if its romanticizing the death of two star crossed lovers but it is said she was so moved by their love she tried to resurrect them with the magic she had taken from the wizard that day and instead she tied their magic together and their bodies died despite her efforts. She created the first magical bond and the magic that had escaped her that day set out to do as she had directed it to. It tied people together, people that matched the first couple's circumstances. Purebloods and" he nearly bit his tongue saying it, even though it was true it disgusted him, "lesser bloods. In the oldest book I've ever found, over seven hundred years old, it states the girl slit her wrist as the pureblood did and let her magic loose that way. If that is the case all the bound wizards thereafter were, technically speaking, considered of her blood.

However because to bind meant a pureblood was with a muggle born or a half-blood the benefits of the created magic were over looked because of the stigma it represented to the wizarding society. Anyone with a bond is nearly as powerful as the wicked entity created by those wizards; they just have to learn how to use the magic."

Umbridge leaned back carefully, trying to digest everything he had told her. It was a wild story truly but the pieces could all be connected. If she could learn, not just how to separate mudblood and half-bloods from a pureblood and instead bind a pureblood to another she could create a powerful army and maybe put the muggles in their rightful place once and for all. It was an interesting thought, and one she felt needed to be looked into. "Is that all then?"

"You still plan to try and separate these two people?" She smiled wickedly and nodded, it wouldn't do for her to tell him of her new plan to not just separate but create bonds. He sighed. "Then you will know if you have succeeded when the brand has disappeared from their body. Every bonded person has a brand when they accept their bond; their body shows the marks where the living magic resides within them. If those marks disappear the bond has been dissolved. So they say anyways. I pity you, dear ministry official, if you have selected a soul bond to dissolve. I, myself, do not know the difference but the one account I read of it did not end well for the men trying to rid one of their children of it."


	37. Waking up to Laughter

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, remember I had surgery on my wrist…well my three year old (the oldest) bit her toenail and got a staph infection from God only knows where….and while tending to her I got it in my own wrist. She was a trooper though so I decided I'm going to be too. Since I can't go to work until the infection clears I'll try to write up more chapters and get them typed up at least weekly. As always thanks for reading and thanks a bunch for all the reviews. And for anyone wondering I haven't yet wrote the next chapter for Broken Wand but I'm getting to it.**

Hermione woke to the sound of laughter coming from somewhere in the next room. She didn't open her eyes to look even though she could feel the warm sun on her face through the window above Bella's bed and she knew it was likely time for breakfast. She didn't want to spoil the moment, she could hear Sterling's bell like giggle and Bella's rich husky laugh, and it warmed her heart how close the two already were. She wanted to wake up to the sound more often. She knew their life wasn't always going to be easy. The bond was complicated enough but adding the fact that Hermione is still technically a student, Bella's her professor and they have shared legal custody of a muggle child…..No their life was definitely not going to be an easy one, but as long as she had Bella and Sterling it would be worth it.

She loved Bella; genuinely loved the older woman and she knew it wasn't because of any bond. Every time she saw the woman her heart flipped and would begin to race, her brilliant smile, rare as it was, made it difficult for her to catch her breath and any time Bella touched her Hermione's intelligence short circuited. Bella's touch did something to her that was both amazing and frightening, and as she recently found out Bella's kiss could make her forget her own name.

She felt something gently brush her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Bella's warm dark eyes looking down on her. "Good morning, love." Bella smiled that smile and brushed a few locks of her hair away from her face. Hermione knew she must look a mess but Bella didn't seem to care. She reached up and tugged Bella's hand to her lips and placed soft kisses on her fingertips. She hid a smile when Bella's breath caught and her eyes darkened considerably. It was nice to know Bellatrix was just affected by her as she was by Bella.

"Sterling said she's hungry, I thought we'd go get breakfast." Hermione crinkled her forehead in confusion; she hadn't heard Sterling say anything. Her wife smiled however and took her hand away from the brunette to make the sign for hungry. Hermione beamed, she knew Bellatrix had mentioned learning sign for Sterling but she was delighted to know the woman was serious.

"By all means let's go feed the little monster." She climbed out from under the warm sheets and headed to the room Bella had converted into the toddler's bedroom. It used to be Bella's 'home' office but the raven had said she didn't need two in the school and she wanted Sterling to have a place to sleep that wasn't their bed when she came for the weekends. Hermione knew she wasn't actually insinuating anything but the girl had still turned red when she'd said it, which actually made Bella blush, Bella covered it up by talking faster Hermione thought it was adorable but she wouldn't tell her that.

The room itself had been beautifully done. The walls were a light grey with red trims and green and gold accents were everywhere. Sterling had loved it, she'd loved it even more when Bella had explained it was their house colors and showed the girl the two figures she'd carved and painted. A majestic lion for Gryffindor and a beautifully done snake wrapped around Bella's coat of arms, the professor had explained she added the extra bit to hers because she didn't want Sterling to be afraid of the snake by itself. Hermione thought it was a good idea and Sterling liked it best because it had a little bit of Bella with it.

It really was beautiful and already fully furnished. Bella had picked everything out for the room while she and Hermione were still a little on the outs over the holidays. The witch even stocked the dresser and shoe bin, not really Hermione's style but Sterling liked them and that was all that mattered, even if Bella bought mostly green and black, she may have been fair with the decorations but it was clear she favored Slytherin with Sterling's outfits. She'd only smiled when Hermione had pointed it out.

Hermione found the toddler pulling clothes out of her armoire. She noticed Sterling's shoeless feet and tapped her own bare foot on the floor. Sterling turned towards her at once, "What are you looking for?"

"Jacket," Sterling looked down at her sock clad feet. "And shoes." Hermione kissed her head as she walked by and pulled out a black leather jacket before grabbing a pair of black boots from the shoe bin that would work well with the jeans and white turtle neck Bella had dressed her in earlier. "Thank, Mione."

Hermione moved back to the door and placed her hand over her heart and frowned as she watched Sterling struggle into her boots and carefully lace them up. She'd decided she didn't want help with things like that so Hermione wasn't going to rush her or tie them for her. That wasn't what bothered her, she was happy Sterling was trying to learn new skills and become a little more independent.

It was their new dynamic that bothered her. Sterling had taken to calling her Mione like most of the Weasley children did, but with her small voice and speech impediment it sounded a lot like mommy. Hermione had raised her for her entire life but she'd never felt like her mother. Mainly because when school started her responsibility towards Sterling ended when she set her up with her sitter until summer break.

Now both Hermione and Bella were responsible for not just her wellbeing but the choices that would be made later in her life. When she dates, what school she goes to….cars to buy…how much of the wizarding world she's allowed to see when she isn't a magical child. The last one weighed more heavily on her than the others.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Bella set her chin on top of Hermione's head. "You're frowning." Sterling was lacing up the other boot now and Bella was pleased to see the girl making pretty good ties, she was a very quick learner she was slow doing it but she'd only been shown once how to lace up those boots.

"I feel like her mom." Bella glanced down at her wife's head.

"Is that a bad thing? We do have joint custody, even in the muggle world, so we are legally her mothers." Hermione sighed.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. Mom's make hard choices and sometimes their kids hate them." Bella turned her around in her arms and gently tipped Hermione chin up with her fingers so she could see her eyes. She frowned at the unshed tears she saw swirling there. "I grew to hate my mother."

"Did you really?" Bella asked her gently refusing to let her look away.

Hermione thought back to all the pain and suffering, to all the sacrifices and nights she stayed up late studying because she'd spent all day changing diapers and feeding an infant, to all the mornings she woke up to feed her after hardly any sleep. She almost said yes. Almost.

Despite the bad memories Hermione had good ones. Not of Peter, but of her real mom and dad, not the shell of a woman that was left behind after her father passed away. Not the woman that blamed Hermione for his death and drank herself until she couldn't get out of bed except for more booze.

She remembered playing at the park and learning to ride a bike. Being tucked in and read stories. Family meals and holidays where the Christmas tree had so many presents under it you could hardly walk through their small living room. Hermione had been loved. Her mother had loved her and she may have hated how her mother behaved, what she let herself become but she could never hate her.

"No." She buried her face in Bella's shoulder but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Sterling, even though she couldn't hear the sobs she would see her shoulders shake. Bella ran her hands up and down her back comfortingly. "I wish Sterling had known the mom I did have, Bellatrix. She was how every mother should be. I'll use that mom as a template for raising Sterling." She pulled back slightly and smiled up through her unshed tears.

Bella gazed down at her seriously. "I don't even have that to look back on." Bella watched Sterling shrug into her jacket over her head before she looked back at Hermione. "What if I- what if I'm not a good guardian for her. I don't know what I'm doing at all; I don't even have any role models. I'm just trying to go by what I see Lilly and Molly do. Until recently I didn't even talk to Andromeda and her kids are grown now and I wouldn't go so far as to call Cissy mother of the year, the way she dotes on Draco is a bit unnatural….."

Hermione stopped her rambling by leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips. "You're going to spoil her, but you've already been an amazing mom, Bella. You do so much for her all because you want to see her smile. I couldn't have asked for a better partner and Sterling couldn't have asked for a better mother figure."

She was happy to see Bella's expression soften as the raven haired woman leaned in for another kiss. She meant for it to be quick and soft like Hermione's but the student had other ideas. She threaded her fingers through Bella's dark locks and pulled her closer. She smiled against her lips when the dark witch moaned quietly. Kissing her was intoxicating; she could do it forever if she hadn't felt small hands tugging on her borrowed pjs.

They broke apart and both glanced blankly down at Sterling. The little girl had her hands on her hips and was looking at them rather sternly. "I'm hungry."

"So am I." Bella groaned. Hermione swatted her; she knew the witch wasn't talking about food and her face was probably tomato red despite her brazing actions just a few moments before. "Alright, alright. I'll take you two to get some food." Bella turned to head back to her room but Sterling interrupted her.

"Hole it!" Bella looked at Hermione questioningly….she had no idea what 'hole it' meant. "I didn't get my kiss." Sterling pointed at both her cheeks and broke her stern expression by laughing. Bella chuckled and picked her up and held her between the two women so they could each plant one on her cheeks.

They were all a laughing mess by the time they were finished. "I've got to go back to the dorm and get some clothes." Hermione said looking down at her shorts and tank.

"Wear my jeans and a sweater, there should be some clean in the drawers. It'll raise questions if you run around in my pjs. And if you go back in the clothes you wore yesterday." Hermione nodded and headed back toward the bedroom while Bella carried Sterling into the sitting area and pulled a child's book off her shelf. "We won't peak while you change…..probably."

Hermione pulled out a Slytherin green sweater and a pair of jeans that looked short enough to work for her. "Probably?" She glanced at her wife. "Probably will or probably won't?"

"I don't know till you start." Bella replied, completely unrepentant.

"You're horrible." Hermione laughed and closed the door connecting Bella's bedroom with the rest of the Professor's suit.

"Spoilsport!" Bella laughed despite herself and focused on reading her book with Sterling. She really liked the married life, despite the fact they weren't ready for sexual intimacy she'd never known it could feel just as intimate to share a space or joke with someone the way they did now.

If she lived for another hundred years she would never regret telling Hermione about their bond or that she loved her. Her life was better with her two girls in it, she wouldn't change it for the world.


	38. The task

**A/N: When I've completely finished the story I plan to go back and correct all the typos and mistakes. Until then I just want to get the story out there and done. I hope to be done before the end of January. I've finished a few of the ending chapters and I have to warn you that there is a big surprise coming toward the end. I'd like to apologize in advance for something coming way later but I want to remind everyone I didn't put a tragedy label on here…it's not a tragedy it'll have a happy ending. Also I've actually written a prequel so to speak that taps into Silver and Tiove and Prance. If anyone is interested in it I may post it after I finish this.**

Bellatrix hadn't joined the two after breakfast. She had homework and lesson plans to look over and she didn't want to give the few students that had been at breakfast that early too much to gossip over. At best everyone would eventually think the teacher and student had gotten close over Sterling. Eventually all that would come to light, Bellatrix Black was a little too well known for someone from the Daily Prophet to not notice she'd adopted a muggle. She hated to see what the news would say about that, especially if Rita Skeeter got hold of the story.

She put the inevitable out of her mind and focused her thoughts on her lessons as she wandered aimlessly through the corridors. She was going to be teaching more on dueling with her sixth and seventh year classes. She needed to create a list of spells they would practice against one another and spells they would use only if their lives were in danger. They would need to practice both but she needed to make sure they knew which ones she approved of in duels before they began the actual dueling part. She wouldn't put it past Draco and Harry to have a go at each other regardless but at least then the punishments she'd give them would be justified and James couldn't complain that Harry didn't know she'd not approved his spells. Narcissa would complain regardless, she thought Draco could do no wrong.

Hermione had shown interest in dueling as well, it delighted Bella. She wasn't really sure why her wife was showing such interest in the subject, normally the girl liked to avoid confrontations. She suspected Hermione got a thrill out of bettering a fellow student, it let her show off her knowledge in a practical way and she could see how the spell benefited her in a real life situation. At least that's what Bella hoped had Hermione excited about it. She really didn't want to find her wife in detention for hexing her nephew….or McLaggen although if she were being honest she might hex the idiot boy before her wife got around to it.

He'd become a thorn in her side ever since that night she'd heard them arguing in the library. He'd become belligerent in her classes and he shot her scathing looks if they passed in the hallway. She didn't actually give a damn if he liked her or not but he'd taken to stalking Hermione whenever he thought she might be alone. She hadn't forgotten he was the reason she'd ended up in the forest when the creature had attacked her either.

She'd nearly forgotten about it though. It had already attacked both herself and Hermione and yet all the aurors went into the forest and returned unscathed. In fact they hadn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary. It left the puzzling question of why them. Perhaps it knew it couldn't best so many wizards and had hid itself. Some sinking feeling told her that wasn't the case though. It had said it was hungry and it had carved mudblood permanently on her wife's arm and claimed it would tell Bella that Hermione belonged to it. It was targeting them for some reason and Bella was determined to find out why.

She was also determined to keep Hermione from doing the same. The girl had a knack for getting into trouble. Granted it was usually Ron and Harry that essentially found the trouble but Bella had no doubt once Hermione told them what had happened the boys would be determined to investigate in some misguided need for hedonistic acts of bravery. They all usually came out of such adventures covered in cuts, bruises and riddle with broken arms or ribs. She had seen Hermione broken enough she didn't want to see her lying in any more hospital beds, at least not for the rest of the school year.

She nearly ran into a wall. It had a large portrait of fruit, she realized she'd arrived at the kitchen. She hadn't been heading there but it gave her an idea that finally had nothing to do with dark monsters and dark arts. She tickled the pear and the portrait swung through she saw dozens of house elves cleaning up the breakfast dishes and starting on the lunch meals. The minute she was noticed at least three of the little creatures made their way over to her to ask if they could be of assistance.

Not too long ago Bella wouldn't have given them much thought, after hearing Hermione's view on the little creatures she couldn't help but feel ashamed of the way she had once treated them. She'd convinced her sister to give her Dobby and she'd been trying to make amends but found the others of his kind didn't exactly like the idea of freedom and equality, they were more than happy to serve.

She waved the three off and looked around the kitchen for the one kitchen elf she liked above the others. "Where is Rippley?" The three grimaced at his name but pointed to the pile of wood beside the stove. She saw his little figure behind the flinging logs. He was chopping wood….well he was using magic to enthusiastically cut logs into halves for the stove and often a stray piece would fly off and whack into the head of an unwary elf. There were quite a few dazed looking elves flitting about she noticed. Rippley always did put a little too much excitement into any task he was given and she thought she might have a solution that would benefit the kitchen staff and herself.

"Mistress Windel?" She looked toward the oldest elf. She was sitting in a rocker with a small table in front of her folding pie crusts. Bella always found her folding pie crusts and sitting in the rocker, she suspected the old elf couldn't do much more but her word still carried a lot of weight with the kitchen staff and Dumbledore had left her as a sort of supervisor in the kitchen.

"Professor Black….what can Miss Windel do for you…..today?" The old elf talked low and slow but Bella felt it was polite to always let her finish, she gave the worst glare if you interrupted her.

"I'd like to ask you if I might borrow one of your elves for a small task. I'd like Rippley to watch over my ward any time she is visiting Hogwarts of Hogsmeade. Weekends mostly, but maybe the occasional Friday and Monday as well." She smiled dryly. "It'll get him out of trouble here too I think."

The wrinkled old elf smiled back as she looked around at her dazed kitchen staff. "I thought he couldn't chop wood wrong but it seems he puts a little too much….gusto into it. He's nearly hit me twice…..and I am sitting clear across the room."

Bella chuckled. "He means well though. He'll be perfect for the task I need him for. Sterling is three and she'll be fascinated with a new friend."

The kitchen superior frowned. "Was Dobby not looking after a girl as well for you?"

Bella nodded. "But my sister's daughter just had a baby boy and asked if he would be able to help her until she can learn to juggle her husband's condition and the baby during the full moon."

"Ah yes. Master Lupin I believe. He used to sneak in here and steal all my tarts. I almost caught him once…I still don't know how he knew I was coming." Bellatrix smiled secretively. She knew he'd helped James, Sirius and Peter create the map of the school. She'd only seen in once but she knew it showed every secret the boys knew and where everyone was in the castle. It was a real feat of magic and she'd been surprised they accomplished it. Too bad her cousin and his friends only seemed to have talent for getting into trouble, they could have been amazing wizards. They might have even rivaled Dumbledore one day.

Windel caught her attention again by waving her hand in Rippley's direction and moving her head to the left as a piece of wood flew up from behind her and crashed into the wall. Bella had no idea how the old elf knew that piece was coming towards her but she was thankful it hadn't hit her. She bet it would have knocked their conversation right out of the elf's head. Windel wasn't known for her good memory on the best days, she'd hate to have seen the sense knocked completely out of her. "Just get him out of my kitchen, dear, before he kills someone." She went back to folding her pie crust.

Bella sighed and carefully made her way over, she had to dodge several pieces that went flying at her but she finally managed to stop beside him. He was humming enthusiastically to himself and waving his arms like he was conducting a symphony. He had the biggest grin on his face she knew he had no idea he'd been taking out his fellow elves with misplaced crescendos in his pretend orchestra.

He smiled widely and finally stopped his movements when he saw her. She was his favorite witch after all, over the last six years she'd given him tasks only he could do for her. He didn't need to know that was mainly to give the rest of the staff a break or to keep the other elves from trying to murder him in his sleep.

"Mistress Black it is so good to see you. What have you got for Rippley to do today? Rippley is at your service." He bowed so low his floppy ears and nose touched the flour covered floor and he came back up sneezing. It was such a Rippley thing to do Bella couldn't help but laugh. Normally the floor would be spotless no matter what the elves were cooking but she suspected his wild chopping had prevented their normal cleaning procedures. She glanced around and indeed saw an elf with a mop in bucket nearby but instead of cleaning as she normally would the elf was leaning against the mop with a vacant and confused expression on her soft face and a large lump on her forehead.

She turned her dark eyes back to the beaming little man waiting in front of her. "Rippley I'd like for you to take care of something special for me. I have a ward here that I'd like for you to keep an eye on. Only while she is here or at Hogsmeade you don't have to follow her home."

"A ward mistress?"

"My daughter so to speak, I just adopted her." Rippley bounced up and down and congratulated her excitedly. "She's only three, and she's not a magical child so I want you to make sure she doesn't get into anything dangerous while she's on the grounds or in the town. She'll always be with me and Hermione but I figured an extra set of eyes and maybe a new friend would help her feel a little safer around all the magic." He looked positively ecstatic, he loved children but she knew he'd only ever seen ones at the school so he'd never seen any children bellow first years.

"Rippley will be delighted to make a new friend. Rippley will love to help Mistress Black look after her new daughter."

"Thank you, Rippley. You don't know what it means to me. I know she's not in any danger but it'll set my mind at ease to know someone as devoted as you will be protecting her." He teared up and her praise and shook his head so hard his ears slapped his face.

"Mistress thinks too much of Rippley. Rippley is just like any house elf. Rippley is always ready to server."

"I wouldn't trust any old house elf Rippley. Don't forget you're special. One day it'll be elves like Dobby and you that will revolutionize the house elves status in our world." He didn't really understand what she meant but he knew if he was being compared to Dobby he was still being praised by her. He knew she held great respect for the older house elf and his ideas of elf freedom.

"Thank you, mistress, is there anything else Rippley can do for you?" She started to shake her head but stopped.

"Actually can we pack a picnic basket. I'd like to have a picnic by the lake today."

He smiled and flitted around the room until he found a basket. "Rippley has just the treats. Be done in a second." She couldn't help but smile as he began tossing in food left and right, he was so passionate about his task he didn't even notice the other elves subtly fixing the basket so it was done neatly and not so wildly packed.

When he finished he turned to appreciate his work. He didn't even notice the way the food was stacked carefully and he especially didn't notice that another elf had snuck in butter beer and pumpkin juice, something he'd forgotten entirely. "This should do, mistress." Bella kissed his small head right at the top and thanked him. He blushed furiously and waved her off as she headed back to her classroom office to work.

It was a little while until lunch, if she could focus she might get some work done but she had to admit she was excited about picnicking with her small family. She just had to make sure they picked the perfect spot and it wasn't too cold. She wanted both Hermione and Sterling to enjoy themselves and she'd like to make more happy memories with Sterling. Bella was already starting to dread the teenage years. If Sterling turned out anything like her Bella was in for all the payback her mother had wished for.


	39. Chess

**A/N: It may not be accurate but my chess pieces are going to do what I want them to. After all I can't imagine too many magical things in this story wanting to have Sterling cry.**

Hermione had left Sterling down in the commons room playing with her Uncles Harry and Ron while she went upstairs to change. She liked the feel of Bella's sweater but there was no getting around it was too long. She was constantly trying to pull up the sleeves and they were constantly falling back over her hands, it was getting increasingly annoying. Not to mention it was green, which was a good color on her but not when her recent wound decided to bleed all over everything at regular intervals. Bella would understand but she didn't want anyone asking questions and if she put on a sweater with her own house color the blood wouldn't even be noticeable.

It was just her typical bad luck that the number one person she didn't want to find out about it walked in right after she'd striped off the green one and tossed it onto her bed. "Hey I just- what the hell?" The younger ginger moved before Hermione could even try to hide it, quickly pulling the bloody arm towards her for inspection. Her mouth formed he word written there but no sound came out, her face was a picture of horror though and it wasn't as if Hermione didn't appreciate the outrage.

She didn't say anything else she just continued to stare at the scars marring her friends arm. It was making the brunette increasingly nervous. She wasn't typically a shy girl, growing up in a dormitory will cure that for anyone, but standing in nothing but a bra and jeans while your best friend's sister is practically cuddling your hand to her chest will make anyone a bit uncomfortable. "Uh…Gin.."

Furious green eyes met hers as Ginny finally tore her gaze away, she didn't release the arm yet and it was starting to throb under the treatment. "Who the hell did this? It couldn't have been that man…..oh God was it Bellatrix….I'll kill her…"

"No!" Hermione gently pulled her arm away and pulled out the sweater she'd intended to put on. While she calmed herself she tugged her wand out of her jeans and cleaned the blood away before she pulled the warm maroon one over her head. Once that was done she felt a little less vulnerable and knew she was going to have to tell Ginny the truth. At least…most of it. "In the forest, I was avoiding McLaggen when something attacked me. I think it's the same thing that got Bella before the holidays."

Ginny frowned. They were no stranger to the forest, the four of them had alternately been in there more times than she could count, with Hagrid, during detention or even just exploring. They went in at least once every year they'd been at Hogwarts. Never before had they ever been attacked, they'd been spooked a few times but they'd all come out laughing about it, that had been the best part. At least until she saw that word carved into her best friends arm. "You should go have Pomfrey take a look." She noticed the careful way Hermione was holding it.

The older witch shook her head. "I think it was a cursed blade. I tried to heal it on my way back to the castle and Bella did when she saw it, it only made the letters deeper." She looked down at the arm in question but the foul word was carefully hidden under her sleeve. "Please don't tell the boys. They'll want to investigate."

Ginny stared at her shocked. "Don't you want to investigate?" She knew she did. She couldn't stand the thought of something getting away with what they did to her friend and she couldn't see Bellatrix standing idly by either. Hermione shook her head though and made her way to the door. She didn't say anything until she opened it and was halfway onto the stairs.

"It's more dangerous than anything we've ever toiled around in. I don't know what it wants but I'd rather everyone I love stay far away from it. I like my friends alive, Gin." She left the redhead shocked behind her and shut the door silently so the girl could collect herself.

She found Sterling sitting across from Ron with a wizarding chess table between them. The boy was glaring at his pieces and Sterling was beaming. When she got closer she figured out why. Apparently Ron's knight had taken Sterling's pawn in a rather violent and proud move, but it had made the little girl cry and now all his pieces were reluctant to actually battle with hers. Ron was actually arguing with said knight and pushing him towards the little girl's bishop, the knight was planting his feet and trying to bite Ron's fingers.

"Ugh, you blasted….oh hey Hermione…" He blushed to the roots of his red hair and stopped trying to push the little man around the board. The knight scurried quickly back into his original position, his owner completely unaware of the treachery.

"Look, Mione, look!" Sterling pointed proudly at the board, there were more of Ron's pieces on the side broken and only Sterling's one pawn. Hermione had a feeling those broken pieces lost battles on purpose. "I'm winning!" She declared proudly. Ron scowled at her but kept his mouth shut, not even he was tackles enough to upset Sterling, he really did adore her after all. And he figured she was the best way to get Hermione's affections. A plan he had been hatching with Harry when the girl wasn't around to hear.

"She's a natural." Harry beamed like a proud papa and bent to kiss Sterling on her cheek. Sterling hadn't seen him speak but she giggled at the kiss and gave him fake googly eyes.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute." His smile slipped only slightly and he nodded. She walked them over to the fireplace where they were less likely to be over heard and made him turn with his back to the little girl. She wouldn't put it past Ron to have Sterling spy on them, he didn't like to be left out but she wasn't ready yet to tell him everything. "I know your making that ring for Ginny and I'd like to help."

Harry smiled relieved. "I could definitely use it. I was almost ready to give up, all the spells to mold the metal are so complicated. I can get the pattern I want into it but the minute I try to shape it to fit her finger or even resemble something passable as a ring it goes all wonky and he inscription and design disappears." She could hear his frustration. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but it might be a little harder than she'd first thought. She'd do more research to make sure she knew it was going to work and last. It wouldn't do to make rings that lost their shape less than a year into the marriage.

"I'll help, but I want you to help me make one for Bellatrix." He frowned at her in confusion.

"As a thank you for taking you and Sterling in?" She shook her head.

" We're- uh- well married. It's long and complicated." She sighed at his face, his mouth hung open in a most unpleasant fashion and she idly reached over and pushed his chin up so he'd close it. "It really was the only way she could keep Sterling. But…well…it's more than that." She struggled to say the words. It felt wrong to tell Harry she loved Bella since she hadn't yet told the witch herself.

He patted her shoulder and pulled her into a warm hug. "I understand." He squeezed her once and let her go, aware there were other students in the common room, students that liked to gossip no less. Neither of them wanted rumors about a fake affair. "You should tell Ron though."

Hermione sighed. She knew he was right but she was worried about how their friendship would suffer. He'd had a crush on her for the last two years, Ginny had let it slip one night after supper. If things had been different, if maybe there had been no Bella she might have considered it. But there was a Bella and she did love the woman to distraction. She wasn't going to jeopardize that no matter who wanted to date her.

"He was going to ask you out around Valentine's Day. You kind of got a deadline." Harry grinned at her sheepishly. "I was going to help him win you over so I'd appreciate it if you'd tell him sooner than later. Otherwise I'll have to help him knowing it won't work out."

She smiled at him. "You're a good friend Harry."

His smile turned sad, his green eyes darkened a little with a range of emotions she'd never noticed there before. "I haven't always been have I?" He glanced back toward the scowling Ron and laughing Sterling. "I don't know what I'd have done Hermione, but I'd have tried to help."

She knew what he was talking about, what they all wanted to talk about but she wasn't ready to relive those memories just yet. "I know. But I went to the proper people Harry." That surprised him. He'd thought she'd been stubborn about everything going on in her home, he had no idea the extent of it. He had no idea it was so bad she'd actually asked the adults, the people tasked with protecting them, for help. "They could help me, but not Sterling. The muggle side could help Sterling, but the magical side wouldn't let them help me. We'd have been separated. She's all I have." Hermione smiled fondly back at the mini Bella look alike and then back at Harry with conviction in her eyes. "I won't give her up for anyone or anything."

He wasn't sure how to take that so he nodded and hugged her quickly again. Trying to convey a range of emotion into one simple gesture. It was enough for Hermione. She knew the boys loved her, each in their own way and she knew without a shadow of a doubt if they'd thought something was wrong they'd have tried to move Heaven and Earth to fix it for her. It wasn't then and it still wasn't their problem. They couldn't have helped her with Peter and something told her they couldn't help her with the demon in the forest either.

"Let's go watch Ron's pieces surrender. It's really rather hilarious the way they stab themselves in defeat and drag themselves off the board as he yells at them." Hermione laughed and followed him back to the siting area. They both sat beside Sterling and Ron glared at them.

"Is no one going to root for me. Even my bloody pieces have revolted." He said disgusted.

"It's cuz I'm nice to them Uncle Won," Sterling declared. He couldn't help but smile, he really didn't like it when she called him Uncle Won, it made him feel special. She'd already secretly told him he was her favorite. It was probably for the best he didn't know she'd said it to Fred, George, and Harry as well. And it wouldn't do to let him know that Bellatrix was her absolute favorite, right under Hermione. Sterling looked at him solemnly. "Be nice to them." She demanded.

"I am nice to them. Aren't I nice to you-oy!" The pawn he was talking to got the bishop nearest him to give him a good whack on the head and proceeded to drag itself off. "You weren't even attacking! And that was MY bishop…oh for the love of-" The other two teenagers had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. He may not have been trying to win but he wasn't going to get a dignified defeat either. Hermione couldn't wait to write the twins about it. No doubt they'd tease him until the end of time about it but it would make an excellent story and she owed them something for the wonderful treats they'd gotten Sterling for Christmas.

"Ron maybe you should just admit defeat." Ginny came down the stairs slowly and approached them. She gave Hermione a weak smile that let her know her troubles were shelved for now and her secret safe from the boys. She wasn't sure how long Ginny could keep it a secret she knew the ginger hated keeping things from him, she was glad for the effort regardless. Ginny stood beside him and kissed him untidy mop of hair in greeting.

Sterling sat up straighter and smiled up at Ginny. "Uncle Harry kissed me too! Right here." She pointed dramatically to her cheek. Ginny pretended to scowl down at Harry.

"Harry, have you found a younger, cuter girlfriend." Sterling giggled and Harry held his finger to his lips conspiratorially.

"Oh no, Gin, you caught me. I plan to marry Sterling and make her the happiest little kid alive." He scooped up the toddler and spun her around the room before tossing her onto the couch for a tickle attack.

She squealed happily. "Aunt Ginny save me! Mommy save me!" Harry didn't stop but she saw him glance her way. Ron looked at her in surprise but she just shrugged. Ginny took her cue from Hermione and ignored it. If Sterling wanted to call the woman that raised her Mommy that was fine with her, besides it was Hermione's and Bella's business anyways. "No tickley no tickley!" She laughed harder. "Uncle, uncle!" she tried. Harry pulled back slightly so she could read his lips.

"Uncle what?"

"Uncle Harry!" She laughed. He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Ginny sat down beside them and tried to get the little girls hair back under control. Hermione smiled through happy tears. She never thought this would be possible. She never thought Sterling would fit in so well with the magical community. The little girl may not have magic and Hermione was sad she'd never get a Hogwarts letter but at least with so much family around them she'd never want for anything. Even if Bella wasn't spoiling her rotten Hermione had friends who'd taken to the challenge already. Sterling went from being a single child with hardly any real family to a child with more uncles and aunts than she had fingers to count them on and two parents who loved her more than anything. She wasn't sure Sterling could appreciate the change but she could. She looked around at the happy faces of her friends and smiled. No matter what she'd gone through, or ever would go through, she knew she could always count on her friends. They were her family too after all.


	40. Epidemic

Harry, Ginny and Ron all had Quidditch practice before lunch, her ginger friend had said her boyfriend was becoming fanatical about them since they would be facing Slytherin soon. Harry really didn't want to lose against Malfoy this year. The little git had a habit of purchasing the newest broom every year, not just for himself but for his entire team. Harry's parents had money of their own but in their second year when he'd asked about buying new brooms for the team he'd been given a resounding no. They had gotten Ron an older version of the Nimbus for his birthday though. He didn't care it wasn't the newest model he'd been ecstatic to get his own, never before used, broom.

Hermione wasn't too interested in the sport, mainly because she couldn't stay on the broom long enough to learn how to play, but Sterling showed an interest so they had followed the team to the pitch to watch their practice. The toddler was having herself a great time watching them zoom around the field. Sometimes someone would swoop in and do a trick for her to clap at. The brunette expected Harry to eventually put a stop to it but he seemed to enjoy it as much as Sterling.

It was rather chilly though and despite having warm boots and a leather jacket on Sterling didn't have anything to cover her ears and head. She ended up perched on Hermione's lap with the girls cloak fastened around her like a blanket. Hermione was a little chilly, she was only wearing her sweater, but she didn't mind as long as Sterling didn't fall ill. She was so well behaved normally but she was a right monster if she felt poorly.

"Hey, Granger!" She groaned. Her luck was going to be awful all day she just knew it. She turned to see McLaggen making his way toward her with a cocky grin on his face. Looking at him you'd never have guessed she'd avoided him all year. "Hey. You come to watch me play then?" She glared at him. She'd actually forgotten he was the backup keeper. He might have been the keeper had she not confounded him during try outs. She felt no regrets.

"You're not playing, McLaggen." She pointed out. He smiled unperturbed and sat down way too close beside her. She tried to scoot over a little but it didn't deter the irritating boy.

"Na…Got to stay sharp though. It's only a matter of time before Weaslebe messes things up and hey come begging me to save them."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Weasley, his name is Weasley, as you well know." He scoffed. "And he is rather good so I doubt you'll be needed. You should get used to being benched." He frowned at the muggle word.

"We'll see. Anyways I came up here to ask you to join me for lunch." He grinned, expecting an affirmative answer. It gave her entirely too much pleasure to turn him down, again.

"No. Thank. You. I will be eating with Sterling." He looked down at her lap and gave a start as if he had just noticed the child perched there.

"That's Black's kid isn't it? What are you doing with her? You two hate each other."

Hermione grimaced. She knew Sterling was going to be what linked the two together but she wasn't yet ready for gossip. Though if she didn't stick close enough to the truth people tended to fill in the unknown with outrageous speculations. "We're related. I don't get to spend enough time with her and Bella just adopted her so it's a win win for us both." He looked as if he didn't quite believe her but she turned her attention back to the practice. Ginny had apparently seen McLaggen and was trying to get Harry to call an end to it early. He was being stubborn, Hermione was seconds away from jinxing him when Ginny won and Harry blew his whistle.

"Aw. Is it over already?" Sterling turned back toward Hermione and screamed a little when she saw McLaggen. She'd known Hermione was talking she could feel the rumbling in Hermione's chest against her back but she had thought Hermione was just talking to her like she sometimes did when she held her. Sterling had learned she liked the feeling and often asked Hermione to tell her a story while she rocked her, even though she couldn't hear it. "Who are you?"

The dirty blonde Gryffindor managed to compose himself. He'd been a little put off by the scream. He smiled widely at the little girl, he considered it his most charming smile actually, Hermione only considered it vain and Sterling, despite being three, didn't look too impressed either. "I'm Cormac McLaggen. I play on the team as the keeper."

"What's a keeper?" He frowned. She'd looked so interested in the sport he'd thought she was a fan.

Hermione tapped her shoulder and the child turned to face her. "Like a goalie, but they sit at the three goals on their brooms and keep the balls from going in that way." Sterling's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Uncle Ron then!" Hermione nodded, pleased she understood. "Mommy I'm hungry." She rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and faced McLaggen with a scowl fixed in place. She really didn't seem to like the boy. It sort of made Hermione proud that she was such a good judge of character.

McLaggen though sat up straighter and stared at the two. "Did she just call you mommy?" he demanded.

Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to deal with his drama. "No she said Mione, she's deaf she had a speech impairment because she's never heard the sounds." He nodded like he understood but she could tell he hadn't been listening past Mione. The brunette stood up, noticing everyone had left the field so there was really no reason for them to still be there. She hoisted Sterling up onto her hip where the child rested her head in the crook of her neck and clutched at her sweater. She must have been getting sleepy, normally her nap wouldn't have been until closer to one but Hermione figured it would do her some good to take a quick one in the hour before lunch. "Excuse me, McLaggen, I need to go lay her down."

"Alright, but I insist we go out next weekend. We haven't gotten to spend any time together at all. I'm starting to feel left out."

"Cormac I told you already I have absolutely no intention of-"

"Hey Granger!" Hermione nearly cursed. Her luck was absolutely rubbish today. She turned and saw Draco making his way up the Gryffindor stands toward them. "Hey…oh it's you McCormick. Here to watch your betters practice for the game?" He sneered at the boy. Malfoy showing up did have one advantage, he pissed Cormac off enough to get the idiot to leave.

"I'll see you later, Granger. Maybe when you don't have so many snotty Black's attached to you." She wanted to retaliate for Sterling's sake but it was Draco who stopped her.

"Let the prat leave, I wanted to speak with you." He sat down and patted the bench beside himself. He grinned at her hesitation, "I won't bite, and I'll even be civil with you I just want to talk." She remembered his whispered apology at the store in Diagon Alley and against her better judgment she took a seat, albeit a little clumsily, it wasn't easy sitting back down with a toddler half asleep against you. "She's cute." He started. Hermione only raised an eyebrow, that couldn't have been what he wanted to talk to her about. The Slytherin sighed in irritation and stared out over the empty pitch. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about was apparently not going to be easy for him.

"Did you know you and my aunt were bonded?" She nearly lost her grip on Sterling. Of all the things she'd expected him to ask her that hadn't been one of them. She figured he knew, his mother surely did and she couldn't see Narcissa Malfoy not wanting to drive the point home for him, she'd probably told him Hermione had trapped Bella with black magic or something. Whatever the story Hermione doubted it had been too much of the truth. If he wanted the truth she had no reason not to give it to him, he surely wasn't going to announce from the battlements that Hermione was his new aunt.

"I-well no I guess I didn't. But I've always liked and admired her."

He looked frustrated. "Do you love her. Does the bond make you love her."

"I- I haven't talked to Bella about my feelings yet, Draco, so I won't be telling you about them." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Hermione had never seen him so untidy and out of sorts. Obviously something was going on with him, and it apparently had to do with bonds. "Draco….do you….are you thinking you've bonded with someone?"

He blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I like them. And I got this weird mark that won't come off my ankle after I told them how I felt." He lifted his pants and showed Hermione the beginnings of what looked like a fierce tribal tattoo hidden further in his shoe. "But I'm not sure how they feel. And when I asked my mother about bonds she started ranting about how you and Bella were unholy and…." He trailed off noticing her pained expression. "You get the gist." He finished lamely.

"Why don't you ask Bella about it, she had more experience than I did."

He shook his head. "I can't, I'm not sure she wouldn't tell mom about it just to get back at mom for what she is saying about the two of you. And I'm not sure that is even what it is…." Hermione shuffled Sterling gently and managed to pull up her sleeve where her own brand started.

"I think you get them when you admit your feelings." He looked down at her brand in awe.

"It's…a little more girly than mine." He grinned a little sheepishly.

"Bella's matches…" She got a strange mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at him. "Hers is an entire arm though. Shoulder to wrist."

"No way." He groaned, "She always beats me at everything."

"It does look rather ho-uh bad ass." He blushed, despite her cover up he knew what she was going to say, he didn't really care to hear about how hot his aunt looked. Hermione pulled her sleeve back into place careful not to let him see anything else. "I think you should talk to her anyways, Draco." He nodded slowly. "She could help you deal with it. I think… I think it was difficult for her when I wasn't around. She hasn't talked about it much but… it didn't sound very comfortable." He scoffed. "I'm serious, I've read a bit about it, and in special cases where the bond is really strong it can cause the pureblood a lot of problems."

Draco sighed and met her eyes evenly. "I'll think about it." He stood up quickly seeing Crab and Goyle looking for him around the entrance to the field. "Got to fly Granger," He pointed his finger at her sternly but the smirk on his face was a little softer than his words. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this. And don't think this makes us friends."

She bowed her head so not to show him the smile. It was a small truce they'd just made, but it was a truce none the less. "Of course not, Malfoy." He hesitated only for a second before turning with a swish of his cloak and disappearing as quickly as he came. Hermione looked down awkwardly at Sterling's head and did her best to make her way out of the stands without waking her. "What a weird day…."


	41. The Stars

Hermione decided after the strange day they seemed to be having she'd head to where she knew Bella was working. She wanted to hide out with Sterling for a while and she didn't feel comfortable enough going to Bella's room unaccompanied. Sterling was still napping when she knocked awkwardly on the office door.

She heard shuffling and cursing before the door was flung open, nearly knocking the brunet and child down the steps. A lean hand reached out and steadied her. "Sorry, love. You wouldn't believe how many students have come by volunteering to babysit. I've hardly got any work done, and you know what the worst part was?" Hermione shook her head and chuckled, only Bella would be aggravated by babysitting offers. In a few weeks she bet the witch was handing out the duty as detentions. "There were some Slytherin offers in there. Slytherin….Does my house not have any pride. They offered to do it for free…that's not how a Slytherin operates…" She huffed in annoyance. "They didn't even ask for extra credit." She seemed positively appalled by their lack of coercion.

"Yes, Dear, it sounds positively horrible. But I've carried this little bag of potatoes all the way from the Quidditch pitch and my arms are killing me….so could you…"

"Oh! Yes I've got her." Bella easily lifted the toddler up into her arms without the child stirring once. "So cute!" She turned back toward her wife and nodded to her desk. Hermione groaned at all the papers scattered about, she'd run into the problem before when Black gave her detention, but the woman really had no organization skills to speak of. "You grade for a while, I just want to hold her for a bit. Remember she's real." Hermione couldn't say no to that and made her way over to the mess that waited for her. Bella moved to lay down on the small couch with her sleeping ward.

"Oh, before I forget." Bella's nervous black eyes met Hermione's over a ridiculously large pile of third year essays. "I've asked Rippley, a house elf from the kitchen, to watch over Sterling while she is in Hogsmeade and on the school grounds." She sat up and spoke quickly so Hermione couldn't object. "I know how you feel about elf rights, and I did ask him he did agree. They treat him so bad in the kitchen because….well he's a bit of a clumsy little fella and he's so much shorter than everyone else…." Bella was rambling, Hermione was trying to hide a snigger behind her hand. "I just thought it would be a good idea…oh please don't ask me to tell him I've changed my mind, he was so excited." Bella finished quickly, trying to catch her breath.

Hermione laughed a little before she could stop herself. "It is a good idea. But what happened to the one you had looking over me? He can't do keep an eye on both of us?"

Bella shook her head. Hermione was enraptured by the loose curls bouncing around the witches face, she did love Bella's hair. "Tonks had a baby a little before Christmas break, he asked if he could help her watch over him, her husband has a condition and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed." The brunet smiled.

"I get it. I don't mind Sterling having and extra set of eyes watching out for her. It'll help me feel a bit better about having her in the magic world so much."

Bella frowned. "Is that too much of an issue? I know things will be tough for her, especially since she won't get to come here…." Hermione nodded and Bella sighed. "It's going to be so much harder for us when she's older. Either she understands and is an amazing teenager or she gets angry at us for showing her things she can't have…." Bella groaned. "I'm going to feel like a shit parent if it's the latter." She rubbed her head with one hand and held onto the sleeping toddler with the other.

Hermione decided to ease her mind a little and made her way over to join them on the couch. It was a tight fit with Bella laying back on it but the Gryffindor made due. She kissed the older witch on the forehead and smiled down at her. "We can't predict the future. But we can make her normal life just as magical as this part of her life. She can still have friends and hobbies that don't include the magical world." Bella nodded thoughtfully and tugged Hermione back down with her free hand.

"That's nice. How about you kiss me again…." She chuckled but did as the teacher bid. Just a peck, much to the woman's dismay, before she pulled away and moved back to the pile of paper waiting for her. "If I tell you I packed us a picnic for lunch will that get me another kiss?" Hermione smiled but didn't move to leave the paperwork. Bella pouted adorably.

"Maybe later, your third years have no idea what unicorn hair can be used for." She said distractedly. "This boy said to grow very large vegetables, and he claims that's how Hagrid makes his pumpkins grow so big. I mean really," She glared at Bella, "I bet you twenty galleons his wand was made out of the stuff." She threw the boy in questions work down onto a pile in the only empty spot on the desk. Hermione spent the rest of the hour sorting through Bella's work and muttering about incompetence. Bella decided not to be insulted and had enjoyed a peaceful nap with Sterling resting equally peacefully on top of her. She hoped she had a lot more years of this….Napping with the babies while Hermione did all her work. She grinned sleepily….she could so get used to that. Maybe they should have one or two more of the little things…she liked kids. Hell she was a teacher after all.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

"Bella….You plan to wake up any time soon?"

The black haired beauty grumbled sleepily and tried to roll away from whatever was irritating her. She didn't get far, something was sitting on her and she couldn't roll over. "Go away…five more minutes, Minerva."  
Hermione glared. "I should hope Minerva McGonagall doesn't have to wake you up like this." That was all the warning she got before a jet of very frigid water was shot out of Hermione's wand and into her face. She startled awake, barely managing to catch the laughing three year old as she fell out of her lap.

"Where's the fire?" She looked wildly around, not quiet fully awake yet. She was surprised to see her desk neat and tidy and all the paper stacked according to house and year. "Oh… your finished." Hermione tapped her foot idly. Probably not the best sign.

"We're hungry and you promised us a picnic." Sterling said pointedly staring at the basket near the door. "Mommy said we had to wait on you. She said it was rude to take your basket and eat without you." Bella smiled.

"Well yes, honey, it would have been….wait…mommy?" Hermione shrugged but Bella could see she was enjoying it. Why not, she'd played the role of mother sine the kid was born and she'd just mentioned that morning how she was starting to feel like one. She should get the tittle as well if it's what she wanted, Sterling had apparently made her thoughts on the matter crystal clear. "Okay. Let's go eat. I set something up in the boathouse because I thought it might be too cold for Sterling by the lake."

Her thoughtfulness earned her a smile from her wife. "Lead the way then." Hermione took Sterling's hand and had her walk this time. Of course the three year old wanted to be carried but the brunet stood firm and shot Bella a look when she seemed to be caving. Sterling only managed to pout for a few minutes before the paintings once again caught her undivided attention. She really was adorable, she greeted everyone at her level, at least every one she could see. Once the painting realized it they started trampling over each other to get a better look at her. The Gryffindor shook her head in awe. For her to be a non-magical child, magical things sure did go out of their way to make her happy.

Hermione sighed heavily, she hoped Draco took her advice and came to talk to his aunt. She thought everyone should feel the kind of happiness they had. Bella turned and smiled at her and directed Sterling in the direction of the boathouse, she had to practically drag the child away from the hall paintings though. Many of the nearby students got a laugh out of it, but they made sure the D.A teacher was far out of earshot first.

The head of Slytherin had spent a good hour setting up something special when she realized it would be too chilly for her girls to sit by the lake. She was very excited about showing it off. She made them both close their eyes before she'd opened the door. Hermione had felt rather silly at first but when Bella whispered for her to open them and then bent down to pull Sterling's hands away from her eyes…well...it had definitely been worth it.

The ceiling rivalled that of the great hall, it showed all the stars and planets above them. Sterling was positively enchanted. Hermione found she enjoyed the privacy a little more than the aesthetics, although those were nice as well. Bella had lit the entire boathouse with hundreds of candles, they weren't floating like the ones in the great hall, it was all a little more muggle than she had expected. In the middle of the room was a checkered blanket, Bella took the basket from her wife's grasp and set it in the middle. With a wave of her wand the food and three place settings were laid out all neat and tidy as if they had been there the entire time.

"Like it. Best I could do out of the sno-" Hermione kissed her quickly. It was perfect. It was thoughtful and that was all that mattered. They could have been eating in the normal dusty workshop and she wouldn't have cared. The fact that Bella went through so much trouble to make it more enjoyable was just icing on her cake. "Let's eat." She smiled at Hermione and let their noses touch for a moment longer before she moved to scoop Sterling up and drop her on the blanket. "Dig in kido." Sterling grinned widely.

"It's so beautiful!" She had a hard time focusing on her food instead of the sky. She quickly figured out if she reached for a certain star the sky would zoom in and give her a better look. She spent more time exploring the new feature than eating but it gave the adults more time to watch her and each other.

Hermione had been thinking all day of telling Bella she loved her, she wanted her timing to be perfect though. Bella's declaration had hardly been the best time, what with Hermione bleeding all over the bed. She wanted Bella to finally understand that she loved her and the bond had nothing to do with it. She needed Bella to feel the same love from her that she felt from Bella. She just had to figure out how she was going to do it. She knew how she wanted to do it, with the ring, she just hoped she was talented enough to accomplish it.

The dark witch surprised her out of her thoughts by tugging her down to lay beside her. She idly reached over and tugged Sterling too. She signed as she spoke, bringing tears to Hermione's eyes. "Let's learn about the stars." Sterling squealed excitedly. Bella went about the lesson like the centaurs did. She talked about the planets and their omens but she signed only happy things for Sterling. Like how a certain god had put the star there to help guild lost travelers home or how two lovers had passed away together and joined each other in the sky to watch over their children. It was the perfect ending to a crazy day and Hermione was only sad it was going to end before the supper feast.

Sterling was due to head back to Molly's before three and it was already half past two. She wasn't even gone yet and Hermione already missed her. Bella pulled her closer, "I miss her already too." She didn't ask how she knew what she was thinking, it was probably written all over her face.


	42. Burning the Midnight Oil

**A:N/ Haphazardly is my new favorite word.**

Night had come too swiftly for Hermione. Like with everything enjoyable her weekend with Sterling had passed entirely too quickly and it was back to the normal toil and grind of her Hogwarts school life. She hadn't had any homework to finish but she was actually thankful Ron had forgotten some of his and begged her to help. It took them until the early hours of the morning to finish and he'd long fallen asleep. She was amazed he hadn't woken himself up with his own snoring.

Truthfully he hadn't been much help with his potions homework, which was all she'd had left before he'd passed out. Still she was of the mind you didn't learn if you didn't do the work, she'd created a guide for him to follow but he'd have to cram to get it all onto parchment in the form of an essay. He'd be more likely to remember it if he at least had some structure, he'd just add junk and fail if she left it to him to research.

She watched the fire die down and thought about waking him. She'd done all the work she was going to and he couldn't have been comfortable sleeping like he was in the wingback. Instead she took a few minutes to look him over. He wasn't unattractive. As far as boys went anyways, he definitely couldn't be considered a man, she found him to irrational and unorganized to deserve that tittle, a least just yet. Physically however she could see the potential. He had developed a few muscles from his short stent as Gryffindor's keeper even though he was still more on the tall and lean side. His ginger hair was always a mess, she couldn't imagine Molly caring too much for it long, he sort of looked like Bill all he needed to do was pull it back in a ponytail and they'd look almost as alike as Fred and George.

She knew he was the most insecure of his brothers. She knew just by watching him, by listening to his stories and complaints about second hand things. He wasn't the youngest, and there were enough middle children to go around in the Weasley house. He felt lumped in, anything he accomplished one of his brothers had already done it. He didn't seem to notice his mother doted on him and his every achievement just as she did the others. But she couldn't think about his family without the small cold sliver of resentment festering in her chest. He had so much, so much love from his parents and siblings. They did their best by him and sometimes he wasn't as appreciative as Hermione thought he should be. But she couldn't think on that, it wasn't his fault her own family had turned out the way it did. She wouldn't change it. If given the choice to reverse their roles she would have left Ron right where he was. He may not always be so thankful for his lot in life but she couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more.

He was always the first to help out his friends. You wouldn't know it by just looking at him but he was probably the bravest person she knew. Given the choice she knew he'd jump at the chance to meet Prance and pay him back for what he did to Hermione. He'd face his fears of Aragog and walk into the deep forest to go looking for the vile shadow, all because it had endangered his friend. He'd probably talk about how crazy it was, but he'd do it. He'd probably even hesitate, but he wouldn't turn back.

She brushed the tears from her cheek and looked at them on the tips of her fingers. "What in the world has gotten into me?" She wiped them off on her cloak and glanced back over at the boy she'd just spent so long thinking about. All that courage she'd fitted him with and he was sleeping with his mouth wide open and his head propped against the back of the chair. She smiled wryly. Never judge a book by its cover.

He didn't look very comfortable. She nudged him with her foot and sighed when he just snored louder. "Ron….Ron…RON!"

"Whashappen-" he woke up with a start and nearly toppled out of the burgundy chair. He wiped the drool from his chin and looked around quickly before his focus landed on the pile of parchment on the table between them. "We done then?" He smiled sleepily.

Hermione laughed softly and kicked him again when it looked like he'd nod off with his arms on the table. "Go to bed, Ron. You'll just have to finish this up in the morning." He didn't protest. He gathered all/ his work haphazardly and drunkenly made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

She watched him go and set her head on the table. She wasn't sleepy. She knew she should try to get some sleep, she had classes in the morning after all, but the thought of climbing the steps and getting into the bed alone. It just didn't appeal to her anymore. She wished there had been a way she could have stayed with Bella. They'd both agreed it was a little too risky for her to sleep in the professor's room every day. Hermione thought about it….actually it was only Hermione that had agreed, Bellatrix Black turned into a big clingy baby when she didn't get something she wanted. It was strangely endearing to see her that way knowing the dark witch could shift momentum and be yelling at someone else in a heartbeat. She was glad she was the only one privy to that side of the powerful witch. Everyone else could cower in fear of her, Hermione and Sterling had the woman wrapped around their little fingers….and she knew it.

She stood up abruptly wondering what had gotten into her. She felt nostalgic. None of her thoughts were going to help her sleep and looking at the clock proved to further her irritation as it was already half past two. If she had any hope of sleep it wasn't going to be in the Gryffindor dormitory. It was likely going to be in bed with a curly haired temptress.

With her mind made up and pulled on a cloak and headed toward the portrait entrance. She'd snuck out often enough but never with the mindset to sneak quiet as far as the dungeon. Peeves wasn't a problem for her, she snuck out a lot over the years and she'd helped him out a few times when the Bloody Baron was hot on his trail for something or another, in return he often fed Filtch misinformation or let her know where the blasted cat was. It drove Harry and Ron mad because the mischievous ghost never let them by without screaming the whole castle down. They'd taken to dragging her along with them if they were sneaking out after hours, if only for protection against Peeves.

She took one last look around the commons room before she pushed the portrait gently open. She'd woken the fat lady up by carelessness before, she never intended to do it again the snitch would rat on her the minute she saw a teacher. Quite a few of her detentions in her fourth year had been because of the blasted painting. She'd gotten smarter her fifth and the first three she wouldn't have broken rules quiet so willingly.

She missed those days. She'd been a bit naive though, she felt so much older despite it only being a seven year difference. Walking through the halls at night sometimes reminded her of how awe inspiring everything was back then. Everything was new, magic was new the paintings were alive. None of the books she'd devoured had prepared her for what was essentially magic. She may have had the stuff coursing through her veins but she'd never would have known the extent of it if she'd not come to Hogwarts and immersed herself in its world.

She nearly stumbled as the staircase she was on moved and she cursed herself for choosing that way. It was the most direct path she knew, if she'd had Harry's map she might have found a shortcut but she didn't think it was necessary to wake the boy. She might have reconsidered if she'd known she was going to walk straight into Minerva McGonagall who'd decided to patrol the corridors without a lit wand tonight of all nights.

"What…Well-" A quick lumos revealed the student sprawled out on the cold stone landing. She'd fallen over in surprise and cursed her luck. "Ms. Granger, what in the world are you doing out of bed this late?" The Scottish accent calmed her significantly. She hadn't been sure just what she had walked into and sine her experience in the forest she found herself a little more prone to panic attacks.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I couldn't sleep." The transfiguration teacher helped her to her feet and stared at her disapprovingly.

"So you thought a little jaunt about the school after dark would tire you out? Really I would have thought better of you of all people." Hermione grimaced. Of all the teachers she hated to disappoint McGonagall had to have been number one.

"Please don't make me go back to bed." She wasn't sure why she said it, she surely didn't think just asking was going to keep her out of trouble and keep the Gryffindor head from sending her back to the dorm. It did seem to give the old woman pause though. Hermione wasn't sure the witch knew anything of her past, surely Dumbledore did but she wasn't sure if he'd have told his Deputy Headmistress.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Granger?" Her tone was softer, almost motherly. Hermione felt tears once again spring to her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. She couldn't figure out why her emotions where all over the place so suddenly.

"I-I just miss Sterling, I think."

McGonagall nodded and motioned for the student to follow her to what Hermione assumed was going to be her office. "Your sister, the one Bellatrix adopted." Minerva's face scrunched up as if she didn't really understand the concept of Bellatrix Black adopting a child. It quickly eased back into the usual mask of professionalism she was so famous for. "Your lack of sleep has nothing to do with what happened in the forest?" She gave Hermione a look out of the corner of her eye but otherwise acted uninterested. "Black told us about it and we've had the aurors back out there but they, once again, came up empty handed. I would stress you refrain from going back out there, and take extra caution when you visit with Hagrid." She scowled. "I told Dumbledore we should have told the student body to stay out of the forest after the attack on Black, he seemed to think it would encourage students rather than dissuade them." Hermione secretly agreed. She knew Harry and Ron would have likely ended up there. Trouble just seemed to follow them around. "Here we are, Granger." Hermione had been right, McGonagall opened the door to her office and ushered the student inside. "Let's have a cup of tea and you can talk to me about whatever you want."

It was a quaint little area, a little larger than Bella's, with a small sitting are around a roaring fire. McGonagall produced a tea kettle and in a few minutes the steam let off a whistle and the witch conjured two cups which she filled to the brim. Hermione was only slightly surprised to find it chamomile. She assumed she was being lulled to sleepiness and she kind of hoped it helped. She hoped it didn't loosen her tongue however. As much as she respected McGonagall she wasn't sure she wanted the woman to know all of her secrets.

They set in the chairs in front of the fire, both quietly sipping on their tea until the teacher broke the silence. "Tell me about the little girl?" Hermione knew it was more of a way for the woman to put some of the missing pieces together but she never could resist talking about how brilliant a child Sterling was.

"She's smart. Deaf though, she had to learn sign language, a muggle form of communication for when-"

"I am aware Ms. Granger." She smiled slightly at her student.

"Right- well we both learned it and lately she's wanted to learn to read. Bel-um. Professor Black has been teaching her in exchange for Sterling teaching her sign language." If Minerva noticed her slip she didn't say anything. "I'm afraid I'm not doing her any favors by letting her experience so much of the magical world…."

"She has just as much potential for magic as you did, dear."

Hermione thought about it, not letting her hopes get raised. It was a long shot. They weren't blood after all and even if they had been there was still the chance Sterling wouldn't have inherited any magical abilities. "I don't know. She's still so young. And I don't know anything about her mother but I know her father had no magical abilities whatsoever."

"I take it your step-siblings then." The teenager fought back a grimace. She hadn't meant to reveal that, it left the conversation open to Sterling's father. Apparently Minerva was adept at reading her thoughts, or at least her facial expressions. And she had an uncanny knack for hitting it right on the head. "I already know about your step-father, once it all came out…well…Dumbledore finally told me in case you needed my support." Her tone let Hermione know she clearly thought the headmaster should have told her before it had gotten so serious. Hermione almost wished he had, though she didn't know what the witch could have done when their own ministry refused to help her. She didn't want to talk about it though and the teacher took her cue from that. "You're a brave child, Hermione." She smiled sadly at the girl and went back to drinking her tea.

Hermione found herself wanting to spill everything, her pain her uncertainties. She took a breath and calmed herself. Nothing would come of telling her head of house her troubles. She'd talked about Sterling and she wouldn't even be opposed to talking about Bellatrix but she had to keep her mental doors completely shut when it came to Peter Salt. She couldn't let the man take over her life even after his death. If she spoke about him, if she dwelled on him she was afraid that's exactly what would happen. She was going to keep him in a room in her mind and keep that door firmly locked.

She surprised herself by yawing. "Getting sleepy then? You haven't even been here that long, Granger. Perhaps a good up of tea was exactly what you needed." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. The dormitory still didn't appeal to her but she leaned back in the comfortable chair and allowed her eyes to drift shut. She was asleep in seconds, she didn't notice the older witch carefully take her tea cup and toss a throw over her sleeping form. Nor did she notice the witch get herself situated for a night of sleeping at her desk. Whatever the reason McGonagall didn't feel the need to wake the sleeping student, but neither did she seem to want to leave her alone in her office. It would be morning before Hermione would awake and feel slightly bad for having the old woman sleep on what had to be the most uncomfortable couch in existence. She would also feel a touch slighted for missing the opportunity of crawling in bed with her wife.


	43. Misfire

Monday morning came, leaving Bellatrix Black irritable and drained. She'd gotten no sleep after midnight. For once she'd gone to bed early but after waking up and reaching for Hermione and finding the bed cold on her side she'd gotten restless and nothing helped her fall back asleep. Hermione had finished all her work so she hadn't even had that to occupy her time with. She'd lain there staring at the ceiling for what was probably hours before she'd given up and found a book to read. The book had been dreadfully boring and despite reading over ten chapters of it she found she couldn't remember what the blasted thing was about.

So as her classes started for the day she became increasingly short tempered. She'd yelled and probably scarred her first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, she'd effectively set a magazine depicting Gilderoy Lockhart on fire, and she'd thought very seriously about launching a rather annoying third year Slytherin out the window to see if his airy head would help him float to the ground. She was absolutely exasperated with the level of incompetence she'd seen that day.

By the time her sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindors arrived for class she was ready to cancel lessons and call it a day. The only reason she didn't was she hoped seeing Hermione would help her calm down a little. And the lesson was dueling and she had been looking forward to starting them out on it, she was more than ready for them to get to the practical part of it.

She had the chalk begin writing the spells on the blackboard as she went over the spells they wouldn't be learning today. Slowly the class trickled in and took their assigned seats. She figured they'd already been informed of her disposition for the day when they immediately started copying the words without making a sound. She smiled wryly, she really outdid herself, normally she could at least hold on to some measure of control….well she hadn't tossed that boy out the window so she'd consider that a positive.

She looked up when Hermione entered. It was like a breath of fresh air, her foul mood instantly eased and she found herself excited for the lesson to begin. She knew Hermione had been anticipaiting the dueling lessons and she couldn't wait to get started. Her mind was already thinking ahead, hoping she'd be interested in practicing with her on their down time.

"Alright, everyone here….good." She stood up and purposefully moved around the room. Hermione had made it clear she wanted their school life and personal life separate so Bella would have to put her concern away until the school day was over and she could go from teacher to spouse. "Copy down the spells, these are spells I'm going to teach you to use against each other in mock duels." She let the class voice their excitement for a moment before she quieted them down. They'd all shown a great interest in dueling the last time she'd brought it up, not surprising really; there were mostly boys in this year. "When I'm sure you've mastered these basics we will move on to the actuals. When I'm satisfied you know how to both defend and attack we will move on to spells you will NOT use on your fellow students. You will use those spells only at times where your life is in true jeopardy. If I find out you have used the spells on another student you will have the worst sort of detention I can imagine. You should ask Ms. Granger about detentions when I'm in a foul mood." She smiled wickedly. "I can assure you…you will much rather have been cursed to vomit slugs for a year than spend that kind of a detention with me." They all shivered, except Ginny she snickered. She remembered the time Ron had tried to jinx Malfoy and it had backfired because of his old wand. She'd found it hilarious, Hermione had been there, it was only gross.

When she was satisfied her threat had sunk in she waved her wand and relished in the surprising shouts that went around as the desks made their way to line up against the walls. "Granger, wand out, come here." She waited for Hermione to get into the spot she was pointing to. For once she picked Hermione for her skills and not for any other reason. . If she wanted them to see the correct way the spells were performed, she'd have to show them the spells in a duel. Hermione was the only one she felt comfortable dueling, Ginny was powerful but Hermione was a step ahead of her and quick witted. If Bella forgot herself she knew Hermione would adapt.

"Know any of them?" It was a rhetorical question; Hermione had graded her seventh years' work so of course the witch had a proper understanding of the defensive spells. The student nodded. "Right I just want you to do the wards, I'll do the attacks and then we will swap." She found herself excited; she wished they had a proper dueling club. Bella sorely missed dueling with an equal. The last person to give her a challenge had been Molly Weasley. For a house wife she sure could duel. "Ready?"

Hermione launched a ward in answer. Bella was careful not to put too much power in her attacks but she needn't have worried. She called the attacks out ahead, even though she was proficient in wordless magic, so the class could see what the spell looked like. It also let Hermione know when to adjust her wards, which had been the point of the demonstration. She was going to have take some damage to show them what the offensive spells looked like. She was not looking forward to that.

Her last spell deflected off Hermione's shield and headed straight for a Slytherin. Hermione was slightly quicker than Bella and easily cast a ward in his direction, the spell dissolved quickly after. Bella was quiet impressed at the display and clapped wildly. "Well done. Now that's enough defenses. You saw how they worked right. I'll give you written on what spells work with what attack and what won't work. Granger was of course flawless in her delivery, I however am going to let a few past so you can see what the offensive spells are meant to do." Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped slightly back.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the student and tutted; she pointed her long finger at Hermione. "Don't even think about chickening out. Think of it as revenge for all the detentions you've gotten from me." She grinned.

Hermione could hear Ginny sniggering and shot the redhead a forceful look before turned back to the smug teacher. "I'm more worried about the repercussions of attacking a teacher."

Bellatrix scowled. "All in good fun Granger, I won't let in any spells likely to do me serious harm. I have no intention of being taken out by a student, much less by a Gryffindor." She growled. Hermione knew she was stirring her up on purpose but the laughing Slytherins made her want to let Bella eat her words. She thought her wife might just be underestimating her a bit. A lot had prevented Hermione from defending herself in the muggle household, nothing did now. She had no cause for restraint. The only reason she had to hold back her power would be because she didn't want to injure Bella.

"Well." Hermione took up position and waited for Bella to clear the desks to the back of the room. If she was going to take the brunt of some of the spells she didn't want to hit anything but the wall.

The class held their breath and waited with baited silence as the Gryffindor cast her first spell. Bella deflected it, it would have knocked her unconscious, she told the class this and prepared for the next spell. This one she was going to let hit. It would knock her off her feet, though not as harshly as flippendo would have. She nodded to Hermione, the girl barely hesitated. No one moved as the watched the red jet propel from the tip of Granger's wand and hit their teacher square in the chest…..only it didn't do anything.

Both Hermione and Bella frowned. Bella looked down where the spark had hit her, it looked like a powerful spell, and Hermione had performed it correctly. It just didn't do anything. She rubbed her sternum thoughtfully. "Tickled." She looked up at the stunned class and back at Hermione. "Try another one." Hermione tried one not on the board, expelliarmus. It too hit Bella and did nothing. Bella reached over and snagged a Slytherin. "Do it on him…."

The girl gulped and tried to pull herself out of Bella's grasp. She'd seen the spells hit their teacher yes, but she also knew how powerful and competitive Granger was. Two lackluster spells right after another had likely gotten the girl highly irritated. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. "Eh-Pro-professor…."

Hermione took pity on the Slytherin and disarmed her. It worked easily enough. Which left the question as why her spells didn't hit Bella? Bella's had shot out to Hermione, granted the bounced off her shield… She caught the dark witch's eyes and they both came to the same conclusion. She nodded her permission and the Slytherin was pushed gently out of the way as Bella prepared to cast at Hermione. "Stunning, Hermione." It was the only warning she gave before she cast stupefy at her wife.


	44. Hermione meets Rippley

Hermione blinked up slowly at the concerned faces of her wife and best friend. She shouldn't have been so surprised, a stunning spell was tossed her way after all and she made no move to counter or evade it. Still she was surprised to be staring up at them from the cold classroom floor. "It worked then?"

Bella knelt down next to her and pushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face. Hermione glanced around and realized they were the only three left, either Bella had dismissed the class or she'd been out longer than necessary. Strong yet gentle hands cupped her cheek and pulled her focus back to dark worried eyes. Her expression was absurdly serious, "Neville Longbottom came flying through the window on his broomstick." Hermione tried not to laugh, she wasn't sure if Bella was being serious, it was entirely plausible after all. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time Neville had crashed a broom. Sadly he was still a better flyer than Hermione, she may have been the brightest witch of her age but she couldn't fly to save her life. Hooch still trained Neville on the off chance he might improve; she'd banned Hermione from touching her brooms.

While Hermione was contemplating the possibility of Neville running her over with a broom Ginny whacked the teacher on the back of the head and glared at her furiously. "She's lying, Hermione." Bella made a sour face at the youngest Weasley and rubbed the back of her head. "I stunned you when I realized Bella wasn't going to be able to, I figured you two didn't want the school gossiping about this new development." Hermione was finding it a little hard to agree with her friend what with the headache her consideration brought with it. Ginny had always been a little more proficient with her offensive magic. Hermione had a suspicion it had to do with her being the seventh child, she'd never mention it though, it wasn't like her hypothesis could be proved.

Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her feet and grumbled in Ginny's direction. "It 'could' have happened." Ginny shot Bella a rude gesture and nearly got hit in the process, she narrowly avoided her and landed on her ass in the scuffle. Bella laughed heartily and turned back to her wife. A tight smile replaced her mirth. "So instead of spreading the rumor of our magic not working to harm each other, the students left here saying I planned it all and the Black and Granger truce is over."

Hermione understood why that displeased Black but nothing in their private life, nor in their school life, would change based on other students beliefs. She turned her attention back to Ginny, who'd apparently decided to stay on the floor. "Did anyone notice it was you who hit me?" Ginny shook her head.

"Everyone was too focused on you and Black."

Hermione rubbed her chest, "Are you sure it didn't do anything?" She asked Bella. "You've used magic on me before."

Bella frowned. "Do you feel anything?" Hermione shook her head. "Maybe we can't attack each other because of the bond."

It was Hermione's turn to frown. She wasn't convinced. "I heard the purebloods would sometimes kill their bonds instead of keeping them."

Bella shook her head. "You're thinking like a pureblood Hermione." The girl's frown deepened as she processed what she was being told. "There were always options if the pureblood or their family was desperate enough. Either the muggle way or someone in the family would use the unforgivable for them."

Ginny gasped. "That's abhorrent. But it doesn't answer the question does it? Why you two cant attack one another."

"Bonds are rare…or at least not spoken about very often. Anything to do with them they swept under a rug. I just don't know enough about them." The Slytherin admitted. "The only thing my father ever imparted in me about bonds was that I either kill the partner or die, any other choice would bring dishonor to the family name."

Did you ever consider killing Hermione?" Bella paled at the question but she didn't hesitate in her answer.

"No." Her answer was strained as if it wasn't the entire truth. Hermione reached out and clasped the teacher's cold clammy hand; apparently the thought of Hermione dying at her own hand disturbed her despite it being part of her upbringing. The brunet tried to convey her understanding with her eyes. She understood so much change couldn't have been easy for a one time blood supremacist. Bellatrix may not have been as die hard as her father but from what she heard she was still a bit prejudiced before Hermione came along. "I'd never have killed you, that wasn't an option. You were my student first, then I- well I just couldn't. I'd explored other options but….It doesn't matter things worked out in the end."

Hermione refused to think about the options the raven had thought of, just hearing the words…the way she said them, ashamed and hesitant, it made Hermione shiver. "Please don't-"Bellatrix cut her off with a quick kiss. She smiled reassuringly and they both ignored Ginny's disgusted look as he redhead picked herself off the floor, finally. The Slytherin reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a slice of chocolate. She handed it to Hermione and swatted her toward the door just as the bell rang.

"Eat that. It'll help with the headache." Hermione didn't ask how Bella knew but she took the chocolate gratefully. Bella actually swatted her ass this time and laughed at her mock outrage. "Get to class. Both of you." She was still laughing as they walked out into the throng of students.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Her head still ached by the end of the day, she was in no mood to join her friends for supper. Instead she had plans to find the kitchen, something she'd never done before on her own. Once she found the right painting and tickled the pear she was doubting her decision, she had a tendency to make the elves mad with all her talks of freedom, they usually ignored her and spoke with Harry and Ron.

She made up her mind and stepped through the threshold. Almost immediately she was swarmed with half a dozen house elves offering her their assistance. "Just a sandwich and a glass of water, please." She smiled graciously while they bustled about doing as she asked. She took the time to look around, her gaze landed on an unusually small elf standing on a table bench. He was mixing all sorts of random things into a large mixing bowl. Hermione saw a bottle of vinegar, a box of what she assumed had to be baking soda and an actual metal spoon make its way into his concoction. It was when he little elf tossed in half and entire coconut, shell and all, that she couldn't take it anymore.

She made her way over to him and sat down beside him. He smiled distractedly at her and tried to stir the ingredients with a large spoon, it sounded like it kept hitting the coconut. "Hello little mistress."

"Hello. What are you trying to make." He frowned down at his soupy mixture and tossed in a stick of butter.

"A coconut cake," He grinned proudly at her, "Rippley is making it for his favorite professor, Mistress Black. It's her most favorite." Hermione now understood why he was the elf Bellatrix had selected to keep watch over Sterling. His heart was in it but his work in the kitchen was a little off.

"Rippley? You'll be looking after Sterling for me and Bella." He paused and beamed up at her.

"That's right. That is the most important job Mistress Black has ever given to Rippley. Rippley is most excited to meet the little Mistress Black. Headmaster Dumbledore has given Rippley permission." Somehow Hermione didn't think it took much convincing, in fact looking around at the other elves she suspected he had a lot of encouragement.

"Here you are." Another elf placed her requested sandwich in front of her with her water. She'd almost forgotten about it. She started to thank the elf but the slippery little thing was gone before she had the chance. She ate quietly as she watched Rippley work on his cocktail. When he tossed in a bottle of butter beer she just couldn't handle it anymore

"Rippley, have you ever made a coconut cake before?" He looked down at the lumpy soupy mess he was calling cake batter and frowned. He shook his head sadly. She smiled at him and gently pushed his bowl aside. "Want to work on it together?" It was as if she made his day. He jumped up and down excitedly, she had to reach out and hold the stool to keep him from toppling over.

"Yes. Oh yes! Rippley would be most grateful."

Her headache was practically forgotten as the other elves deposited the materials they'd need for their cake….the real materials this time. She imagined they were just happy she was keeping him busy while they cleaned up after the dinner feast.


	45. Midnight Cake Battle

**It snowed….first snow I've ever seen in South Georgia and hopefully the last, since I haven't updated in a while I knew I wanted to get this chapter out there quickly. Sorry it's so short but this particular area I'm having a bit of writers block in. I'm going to power through it with short chapters if I can because I have some of the ending done and I want to get to those parts as quickly as possible.**

By the time they finished the cake it was later than Hermione had initially thought. She was grateful to be walking with Rippley because she didn't dare light her wand and be found out of bed for the second night in a row. Something told her McGonagall wouldn't write it off two consecutive nights, not even for her brightest student. Rippley eyes could see through the dim light far better than her human eyes could and as she held the cake platter with one hand and his with her other he guided her through the sleeping castle quickly and efficiently until they reached the dungeons.

It wasn't until they reached the area the Slytherin's were housed in that they finally stumbled upon a bit of trouble. Peeves, the castle's poltergeist was dragging a very large, very loud painting alongside his pale form. It was incredibly difficult for him to get it to move and he must have been at it for ages because Hermione recognized it's occupant as Headmaster Black from Dumbledore's office. To her knowledge it was the only painting of him in the entire school.

The bearded elderly man was scolding the ghost as loudly as he could likely with the intention of waking everyone he could up. It wasn't something Peeves would generally be doing, not with something making that much noise, he usually preferred the sneaky students like herself because they wouldn't want to make noise when they were out of bed after hours. She also thought it was rather odd because he didn't usually go to such lengths for a prank and she'd never known him to willfully go into the headmaster's office and steal anything. He mostly stuck to pranking the students not necessarily the staff.

Rippley tugged on her hand and gave a slight jerk of his head toward the glowing figure. She nodded, letting him know she could indeed see what was going on, the lighting was slightly better in the Slytherin dungeons, even though it was green. She handed the cake to the little elf and moved over toward the poltergeist. He jumped a bit when he turned to tell the portrait to shut up and noticed her instead.

"Oh Hermione, what is you doing down here this time of night?" He dropped the painting and it face planted onto the stone floor. He grimaced and tried to pretend he didn't care. She was sure he'd be pushing it behind him with his foot like a scolded boy if he'd been able to.

"Me? Peeves what on earth are you doing with Bellatrix Black's grandfather all the way down here. Surely you didn't steal him out of the headmaster's office?"

Peeves held up his hands and shook his head furiously. "Oh no Miss, not I. Peeves doesn't steal, I just be playing harmless pranks you know." Hermione didn't think all of his pranks were harmless; he had chopped off Parvati Patil's braid one year with a suit of armor's axe. All in good fun he had said, Patil hadn't found it fun she'd been furious. Honestly Hermione thought she should have been angry he could have accidentally made her the envy of Nearly Headless Nick and not just angry because of her hair. She supposed some girls just had different priorities. Peeves continued when it was obvious she wasn't going to agree with him. "I asked headmaster to borrow him, I swear. Only he doesn't seem to want to come so voluntarily. He says the dungeons are chilly and stink but I says he's a painting what does he know." Hermione sniggered, neither of them could actually smell or feel the cold so Peeves did have a point.

"So you asked for permission?" He nodded his head solemnly. "But what on earth are you doing with him?"

Peeves beamed. "I am taking him to see his granddaughter." He swooped down and crossed through Hermione so it looked as if he was hugging her sympathetically from the side. "I heard about how she tricked you in a duel during a lesson so I figured Grandpa Black needed to teach her some proper manners. He's always going on and on about how well behaved children were back in his days."

Hermione nearly told him that was because they had people like Filch stringing them up in the dungeons by their toes but she politely kept the thought to herself. After all Peeves probably knew better than she what happened during Black's rein as headmaster. And it was actually a little touching that he cared enough about her to seek a little revenge on her behalf.

"Thank you Peeves." She moved to the side so he wouldn't be tempted to go through her again, she hated that feeling. "But Black and I aren't really quarrelling. What happened today was an accident and no one was hurt." She pointed toward the quiet elf holding the cake, "We even made her a cake. Would you like to join us? I'll help carry Headmaster Black." She bent over and leveled the portrait out giving the dazed looking man time to recollect himself before he carried on with his rant about errant poltergeists and how he should have had him exorcized from the grounds. All three ignored him as they went about their way to Bella's apartments.

Hermione idly wondered what she'd say when she noticed the three of them plus the painting waiting for her when she opened the door. She had a vague suspicion they were going to get the door slammed in their face. It was a good thing they had the cake for appease her….or bribe her.

It wasn't a far trek from where they had been to Bella's door. Hermione didn't want to set the painting down because she wanted her lovely wife to see her Grandfather the minute she opened the door, she hoped it would stun the woman and give them enough time to slip in before she got the sense to shut them out. Hermione was sure she'd be welcome and probably Rippley as well but she knew for a fact Peeves and the portrait would not be and it would be a shame to exclude them now that they'd finally arrived. She kicked on the door.

It didn't take long for Bella to open it and just as Hermione predicted she stared down in surprise as her grandfather's painting ranted on and on about manners and good old classic punishment. Hermione didn't waste precious time though and all three quickly shuffled in pulling the painting in with them. Bella finally recovered from her shock and pointed at the ghost and the old man. "Hell no."

Rippley held up the pie and smiled shyly. "We baked cake."

Bella glared and shook her head fiercely and waved her finger back and forth between the two looking for all the world like she was about to yell loud and long enough to rival her grandfather before she stopped and turned back to the elf abruptly. "What kind?" Rippley smiled up at Hermione and took the top off to show her. Bella squealed and snatched it from his arms before he could move. Hermione blinked at the child like excitement on her wife's face and glanced down at Rippley.

"What-"

He shrugged dazed. "I told you it was her favorite."

Hermione shook off her stupor and set the portrait against the couch before following her wife into the kitchen where the raven was desperately searching for a fork. "You have to share that."

Bella looked affronted. "I don't it was made for me. There's no law that says I have to share."

Hermione stared at her in shock. "We're married. Everything you own is mine remember. And I demand my half….of that cake." She dived for a fork she knew she'd left washed in the sink the night before. Bella had finally found one as well and cut off Hermione dash for the cake with her own fork, locking the two pieces of silverware together. "Oh you cannot be serious."

Bella's dark eyes glittered impishly. "I'm always serious when it comes to cake, love. All is fair in sweets and war."

Hermione laughed, "It's love and war, Bella." She tried to fling Bellatrix's fork off her own but it only resulted in the raven woman grabbing her around the waist and tossing her lightly further away. Their forks came loose in the process and Bella held hers out towards her wife like a sword.

"I love sweets."

The student smiled wickedly. "I thought you loved me?" She slowly drew closer, keeping her fork angled toward the floor and seemingly unthreatening. Bella watched her approached, vigilant until Hermione drew her attention to her lips with a swipe of her tongue. It really was a sneaky technique, she got so close distracted Bellatrix so much that the witch hadn't known what was going on until Hermione was barely a fingertip away and she saw the fork full of her cake make its way into the brunettes' mouth. Hermione grinned up at her as she savored the delicious taste, her eyes screamed triumph.

Bellatrix scowled, "That was cheating." She grumbled.

Hermione scooped another forkful and held it up to her wife's lips. "All is far in love and sweets." Bella chuckled and took the offered truce gratefully before tearing her gaze away from the girl and back to the two beings that could actually see what had transpired.

"Rippley you going to get some cake before we eat it all?" He grinned happily at her and ran over to climb up on her barstool. She glared at Peeves. "You going to tell me why that blasted Headmaster's painting is resting against my house yelling about the good old days?"

Peeves stared at the two of them and glanced down at the portrait. "He- wait your together." Hermione smiled at him and nodded, Bella only glared. "Oh…..well…I see then." He looked pleadingly at Hermione, "Isn't she a little…a lot…old for you?" Hermione laughed openly and simply piled more of the flaky cake into her mouth.

"Well you're too dead for her so….I guess I'm the best choice after all." Hermione glanced over at the scowling ghost and then back to her wife.

"Bellatrix Black, were you jealous of Peeves?" Peeves nodded emphatically and grinned at the teacher's discomfort.

"He's had a crush on you since your second year," She grumbled.

"I told you I have not. I owed her so I look out for her when, she goes to break some rules I help her not to get caught." Hermione laughed and kissed the pouting witch on the nose.

"Can you two get along now? I mean I did end up married to you so you won the little competition in your own head." Bella smiled and sat down at the bar, she pulled the cake platter over to her and out of the other two's reach.

"I did win didn't I?" She waved her fork at the girl, "But you have to be honest…I am such a catch there was no way you could resist me." They all managed to laugh at her false bravado before Hermione and Rippley began their coordinated attack for the cake. Peeves managed to help some by poking his finger in and out of Bella's ear, there really was nothing she could do to stop him, and they all managed to ignore the ranting of a very put out Phineas Nigellus Black.


	46. Silver's Mistake

Silver sat high in her favorite tree deep in the forbidden forest. If mortals could see her they need only have looked up whenever they felt they were being watched. More often than not that's where she would be, watching their interactions perched in a tree always relaxing comfortably with her back to the trunk and her legs swinging on either side of a sturdy limb. She enjoyed watching mortals in the Hogsmeade village, some of them she'd been watching for years, some she'd watched their parents and their parents before them. It just depending on how interesting she found them.

She wasn't watching villagers now; she was watching Prance pace at war with himself. She knew the choices she'd orchestrated for him this time around were not necessarily fair. He needed to fight his instincts, fight his bloodlust when he'd never been able to before. Fight it against the one person he was never supposed to be able to resist killing, all because this was to be the end. Win or lose this was the end for all of them; herself, Prance, and Tiove. Their time upon this earth was over. If she lost the final battle she would destroy their soul and hers and unleash her wild magic upon the world unchecked.

So essentially the fate of the magical…and muggle world, relied upon Prance doing the impossible. Hermione Granger must not die. He must not kill her. It irked her that the fate of the world always relied upon a weak willed person getting their shit together. She had to remind herself that twice in her abnormally long life she'd been weak. First when she'd chosen to take the magic that flowed in her veins and again when she'd tried to save the two lovers. She was about to be weak again very soon and this time she'd make no effort to make it right. She was only human after all….sort of.

She sighed and leapt from her perch to land in front of the pacing man. He startled and nearly attacked her before catching himself. He couldn't see her too well in the dark, not because of his eyesight which was perfect no matter the light, but because she hadn't yet allowed him to. She must have shifted forms mid jump. He knew her natural form wasn't the copy of the child she'd been for the thousands of years he'd known her. He had a vague recollection of blonde hair from his time as a human but he couldn't remember anything else about her no matter how hard he tried, and he wasn't sure the blonde wasn't just another projection. He wondered if she even remembered what she looked like before all the magic corrupted her.

"What are you so worked up about?" She finally cleared in his vision and he gazed down at her child like figure. He would have thought her cute had she not taken on the figure of that particular child, had she not told him what that child would be to him long before the girl's soul had been released back upon the world. He both loved and hated the sight of her.

"Why do you insist on looking like her? Is it to torture me? Am I not tortured enough?" He very rarely whined, especially around her, around Silver was the only time his chaotic mind and instincts slowed and he felt a little like the man he used to be. In control and sane.

She placed her hands on her hips and leaned her upper body toward him, looking absolutely ridiculous in her small height. "And why is everything about you?"

He said nothing; it hadn't been an answer to any of his questions. She never answered any of his questions, especially if it was about her behaviors or machinations. She leaned back on her feet and stared up at the stars between the tree tops. Neither said anything for a moment until the moonlight found a hole in the canopy and illuminated her in its gentle light. She looked back down at her feet, the saddest expression he'd ever seen on her face.

"It's not to torture you, my old friend." He was surprised she'd spoken so solemnly. Most of what she said was carefree and light very much like her personality. Or at least the personality she enjoyed portraying to him. "I've killed many people in my long life. But only once did I kill someone who did not deserve their death. I killed a child once." He held his breath hoping she'd continue but not entirely sure he wanted to hear more. "This child, Prance." He felt anger wash over him but he forced it down. Had he not also been responsible for killing that child, though indirectly? Had not her own mother been responsible? Her father? All those that should have loved her had a hand in her passing. The thought turned his stomache.

"You wear her form to torture yourself?" It wasn't really a question. If he could have chosen his form so long ago perhaps he'd have chosen something similar to his child….or maybe her lover. But he couldn't imagine punishing himself with their likeness for half as long as Silver had chosen that body.

"One day I'd like to atone for my mistakes Prance. Tell me…." She looked up at him with blue eyes, devoid of all the darkness he so often saw swirling within. Must have been one of her better days…."Tell me will you ever atone for yours? Would you go back in time and let the woman live? The woman that both loved and doomed your daughter?"

He turned from her and looked out over the dark forest, not entirely sure what she was asking him. Would he let the muggle born live? Perhaps save his daughter's life. For how long? The council was dead set on seeing them both dead, despite their assurances his Galatea would live. Galatea's coward of a husband feared his wife and wanted her dead so he could keep her estates and money. Having her fall in love with a muggle born was all the validation he needed when it came to convincing the council. They feared her as well, feared her power and had immediately offered to have her executed. Had it not been for a few voting for the alternative of killing just the lover and stripping Galatea of her wand they would have sent executioners for her then.

Both women had already stated they were against fighting and when he'd confronted Arturia she'd met him with none of her guards and she'd offered no resistance. She hadn't tried to save herself despite her skill, would it have been the same if it had been another wizard? Somehow he thought it would. Arturia had fought many battles and been successful no matter the perils. She'd been trained by the best known wizard despite being a muggle. An old wizard with no particular skill shouldn't have been any match for her. She'd simply grown tired of bloodshed and made a vow to end it. Sometimes he did wish she'd killed him instead. She'd certainly been capable of it without even using magic. She need only have reached out her hand toward the most feared weapon in the magical world and his magic would not have been able to touch her. She had not. And her death had shattered it.

He cursed himself for being so weak but looked over his shoulder at Silver and told her the truth as he felt it. "I could not, not knowing it would be the end of my beautiful Galatea. I…." He rubbed the back of his head irritably. "Words do not matter without action, goddess. Were the woman in front of me now my very nature would demand I kill her. The bloodlust would take hold of me. I cannot control myself; it has been this way since I was separated from the better half."

Silver growled making him turn back around to face her, the black was back in her eyes evidently he'd angered her in some way. "You split your soul. You say you cannot control yourself as you have said after every kill." She glared at him, "The excuse is getting thin. Have you not yet realized that you are the same man? There is no better half there is only your baser instincts. Is it impossible for the charging cat not to change its mind despite its hunger?" She turned and leapt back into the trees leaving him alone with his thoughts and with a sliver of hope for the first time in centuries. Perhaps….just perhaps he could fight his rage, his hunger for the death of all the bonded. In any case he would try….he would try for the little girl Sterling sought repentance from.

He shook his head to clear the haze he felt descend upon his mind and glared up at the place she'd disappeared from. "Just once, little goddess, why can't you go and aggravate Tiove?" He heard her childlike laugh filtered down from the trees.

"He's such a goody two shoes." Prance agreed with her for once, but he'd never tell her.


	47. Hunting Hermione

Harry had been looking for Hermione for twenty minutes already and was growing frustrated. So far he'd been to the library, Hagrid's hut, the owlery and he'd even been by Bella's quarters and classroom out of desperation. He'd found McLaggen at the first three, no one at the second and only a pissed off Bellatrix Black at the last. She'd told him irritably that she hadn't seen Hermione since the night before and she was in the middle of detention. He'd lingered just a second to see who it was, a Slytherin which was why she was in such a ticked off mood she hated giving Slytherin's detention, he'd left quickly when she offered to let him join them though. He didn't want detention on a good day but especially not when she was in that kind of mood.

In the end he was eft frustrated and sick of McLaggen but had yet to see any sign of the wild haired brunette. He kicked the dirt irritable with his lack of success and stared out across Hogwarts's vast grounds. He had no idea where to look. At least McLaggen had stopped hounding his ever step and headed back to the castle, probably to look for the girl on his own as it was apparent Harry didn't know where she was. He hoped the stalker didn't find her. Harry was beginning to realize the boy might be a problem for his friend someday. At the least his persistence had to be getting on her nerves. His obsession wasn't very healthy, especially not for boys their age. If a girl rejected you move onto the next, hadn't that been his mantra their first four years of school, he'd said it enough.

Something in the distance caught his attention. Figures flying around in the pitch, green clad figures. Slytherin was practicing, which would have been the best opportunity for Hermione to hide from McLaggen. Slytherin verbally attacked any Gryffindor they saw anywhere they saw them but alone at the Quidditch pitch they likely would have taken to harassing them from their brooms. McLaggen would have steered well away from them….but would Hermione. It would have been the smartest place for her to hide…but the safest maybe not.

He looked around to make sure McLaggen was nowhere hiding nor watching him before heading down the path that led to the pitch. It wasn't like he had any better ideas and it wouldn't be the first time he'd faced off against the Slytherin Quidditch team on his own.

While he walked the familiar ground his mind wandered to his years at Hogwarts. They were coming to an end, he would miss them. For the past seven years he'd spent more time with his fellow Gryffindors than his own family, it was as if he'd been granted a second family with his friends and peers. Moving on, getting a job meant that he wouldn't walk the familiar halls to see them all eating breakfast at the great halls, he wouldn't smell the familiar burnt hair smell after a failed spell from Seamus or help Neville find what he'd lost only to realize it had been in his pocket the entire time. He was definitely going to miss it all.

He and Ron might be able to see each other more often, and he hoped it wasn't just because they were both choosing to try out for aurors. He hoped Ginny would agree to marry him. He knew she still had a year left of school and he was ready for a long engagement, but he'd asked her parents and gotten their permission. He wasn't necessarily in a great hurry but with training for aurors taking so long and with no contact allowed with the outside world during that time he wanted to leave with the knowledge that she'd wait for him. That she knew it wasn't some high school romance they had. It was the real thing and he intended it to last far longer than the short six years they'd known each other. Not to mention Ginny was very popular with the guys and he didn't want any of them getting any ideas just because he was away.

He just had to make the ring and tell Ron. He couldn't very well propose to her without letting his best man know….especially when the best man was one of her older brothers. He shuddered, despite all his preparing he was probably as nervous as any man about to ask his girlfriend to take a chance and marry him. Telling Ron was high up on his nerve wracking list. Right under asking her parents, which he'd done before the summer was up and actually asking Ginny herself.

He looked up, surprised he'd already reached the pitch. He could see Draco glaring at him from directly above, mostly all he could see was the blonde greasy hair but he knew Draco recognized him and that meant the boy was glaring. He was surprised to see he wasn't flying about like the rest of his team, he wasn't even facing them. As captain he should have at least been checking out what they were doing, instead the boy was mostly faced toward the castle as if he were watching for someone….it tugged at Harry's suspicious nature. He always thought Malfoy was up to something.

"Harry?" He smiled to himself. He'd been right she had been here; he wondered how desperate she was to avoid Cormac if she'd chosen to hang out around Slytherins…Malfoy especially.

"Been looking everywhere for you." He told her.

She grimaced, "You're not the only one." It was very obvious she wasn't happy with Cormac's obsession with her. He frowned, he didn't like that she'd had to resort to hiding.

"Has he done anything?" She shook her head, not even pretending she didn't know who he was. She turned and lifted a hand to Malfoy. He tried not to look surprised as the boy nodded and flew off to properly captain his team. So Malfoy had been looking out for her, he knew she was technically the boy's great aunt….which was ridiculously weird, but he didn't know they were getting along. And if he was watching out for her because he was worried McLaggen must have been worse than he'd thought. "He's mostly annoying."

Hermione led them back down the beaten path Harry had just trudged. It wasn't the fastest way back but she was likely thinking it was the best way to go to avoid certain students. She glanced over at him, "Why were you looking for me?"

He managed a smile, though it was a little tight. "Rings. Grandpa sent me some metals for us to work with, I actually thought I might have to do it the muggle way and buy them. You helping me is a life saver."

She smiled warmly at him. "We're helping each other. I like the personal idea of making them too. And doing it the magical way has to be easier than learning to forge a ring."

Harry really laughed. "I'm not sure it's really difficult magic. And I need to make two not just one. I want to make an engagement ring too." Hermione glanced at him surprised. That would mean he'd need a stone she didn't imagine he'd buy one of those if he wasn't going to buy a ring. She was grateful those kinds of rings didn't appeal to her, and she didn't think they appealed to Bella either thank goodness. He noticed her worried look, "Pops said go big or go home." He grinned sheepishly at her. She laughed airily at him. It was going to be big alright.

She stopped suddenly and groaned at the sight that waited for them just beyond the stone courtyard. McLaggen had given up searching and chosen to wait. "What in the bloody hell does he want with me?" Hermione groaned in exasperation. He didn't answer, he saw her as a sister but he knew most of the other boys had considered her one of the most beautiful girls in the school since their fourth year. At one point he figured the boy she chose would be the most envied in school, he actually thought it would be Ron. Strangely he was glad it was Bellatrix though he couldn't really say why. They just seemed to balance each other out.

"We can double back to the pitch." Harry offered. It was too late though they'd been spotted. He cursed darky as the boy waved happily and made his way over.

Hermione sighed, "It's alright, maybe he will get bored or something." Harry doubted it but kept quiet, he did glare at him but either it didn't faze him or he just didn't care. Likely he was too stupid to notice.

"Granger, I've been looking for you everywhere." He smiled even as she scowled at him. "Professor McGonagall was looking for you. She asked me to find you since I've got detention with her this afternoon." Hermione raised her eyebrow wondering why their house head was looking for her. "I'll walk back with you."

"I'll walk with her." Harry said quickly.

McLaggen stared at him blankly. "You have business with McGonagall?"

He stuttered searching for some reason to accompany Hermione so she didn't have to go alone with the boy. He couldn't come up with a good one and if he couldn't give McLaggen one he sure couldn't give McGonagall one. And if she had important business with Hermione she wouldn't take kindly to him butting in. He didn't want to cause Hermione trouble either by explaining he didn't trust Cormac's obsessive behavior towards his friend.

Hermione reached over and tapped his shoulder, much like she did when she was getting Sterling's attention. "I'll meet you at the library okay? This shouldn't take long." He nodded reluctantly and watched the two head off in the direction of McGonagall's classroom. With no other alternative he headed to the library. He could at least get out the books he knew they were going to need.

~H~ ~H~ ~H~

Hermione followed McLaggen in silence; he was talking enough for the both of them and all about himself. She wasn't particularly keen on the subject so she chose to keep her mouth closed. If they could go the entire way with her not saying a word to him that was fine with her.

While they walked she made mental notes on his behavior. He looked fidgety and she suspected he was talking so much because he was nervous. He'd never been nervous around her before he'd always been arrogant, it was suspicious. When he led her past McGonagall's class she let her wand slip from her sleeve into her hand. She didn't actually think he'd do anything but she wasn't going to be the willing victim for anyone anymore.

He stopped in front of a classroom she knew to be empty. "McGonagall said she'd meet us in here." He smiled and held the door open for her. She nodded and he followed her inside. She saw a lot of empty desks and the room smelled musky and stale but she didn't see McGonagall. She turned to confront him finding him entirely too close. He held some sort of flask in his hand.

Her wand hand twitched but she chose not to react just yet. She took a breath and stepped away from him. "McGonagall isn't here is she?" He shook his head. She made a move to walk back toward the door but he gripped the flask tighter and blocked her path. "What do you want from me, McLaggen?"

"Really? You don't know? I've been after you since our fourth year and you always reject me." He actually looked a little frightening standing before her like he was and she wasn't sure she was going to like whatever he was keeping in that flask. "This is my last year Granger, if I don't get you now I won't get another chance will I?" She stepped farther away from him, he'd really lost it.

"I told you I don't like you, not at all. We couldn't even be friends McLaggen. I can't stand you."

He smiled creepily. "Yeah I know. But this potion," he held the flask up for her to see, it was a disturbing pearly white and when he uncorked it she could smell light traces of vanilla and old parchment. She knew what that was and she wanted to be very far away from it. To her knowledge you had to ingest amortentia but she was not taking any chances. "This potion will make you forget how you feel about me. You see I don't really care if it's real or not, you're going to be with me. You're going to marry me so my parents will stop thinking I'm such a disappointment."

He moved towards her and she pointed her wand at him. "Please stop. I don't want to hurt you." He laughed and threw the vial as she cast a curse at him. She knew drops managed to get in her mouth as she cast. What they would do to her depended on how good he was at potion making. Or whether he stole it from Snape, which was most likely what he did. One thing she knew for certain….when Bellatrix found out she was going to kill him. Hermione would probably let her.


	48. The Library

**Finally figured out how to post off my phone so I can now post at work and when my laptop won't work. Spelling might be an issue even though I'm still using word, let me know if any major spelling problems and I'll do my best to correct them. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with this story and especially if you're reading my other works too. I've decided not to update anything else until this is finished and thankfully we are finally coming to the end. Only ten to twenty more chapters top.**

Harry was slumped over a dull wood desk in the creepiest corner of the school library, he was idly tapping his fingers against a large dusty tome he'd opened to try and occupy his worried mind. It wasn't working. No matter how many times he read the passage on forging he couldn't concentrate enough to retain the information. Not even the pictures made sense to his preoccupied mind.

He sighed heavily, kicking up a storm of dust and making a nearby student sneeze violently before they moved to another table in disgust. The entire debacle reminded him of Hermione and how serious she took studying, it only made him sigh again.

He was trying not to stress about how long Hermione was taking, he didn't know what McGonagall wanted from her and it was possible she might not even make it to the library at all. Even though the thought was plausible it didn't feel right. Actually nothing had felt right since he'd watched her walk off with the blonde brat. He had a nagging feeling that he usually got when something was about to go horribly wrong with one of his and Ron's plans.

He tried to ignore it but the feeling settled in his gut and made his stomach burn. He sat up and ran his hand through his already messy hair. He pulled the large book towards himself and tried to force himself to read, he wanted to be a little prepared when she did show up. He needed to put forth the effort since designing rings had been his idea, it didn't feel right to expect Hermione to do all the work. All the studying, and there was going to be a lot of studying, it wasn't going to be an easy task even with her help.

"Damn it." He just couldn't concentrate. Thinking about making the ring and giving it to Ginny made him nervous, thinking about Hermione helping him made him worried because she was still not there. He didn't want to encroach on her private business but he knew he should have insisted on going with her just to keep an eye on Cormac.

It settled him only slightly when he remembered they had headed into the castle and not off toward the lake or the forest. As long as they were in the castle she was safe, he wouldn't dare do anything inside the walls. At least Harry hoped not, Cormac wasn't known for being too intelligent.

He grabbed his bag and stood up abruptly, he couldn't wait anymore, not with the sick feeling making its way up from his stomach and into his chest. He slung the bag over his shoulder and barreled around the stacks without making sure no one was coming around the corner. A mistake, he ran straight into a tall soft figure who let out a barrage of colorful curse words as they gripped his shoulders bruisingly in an effort to keep them both upright.

He blushed brightly and moved away as soon as they were both steady. "Sorry, Professor."

Bellatrix chuckled darkly when she noticed his ruby red cheeks. "I'm amazed, Potter." He dreaded whatever he'd done to amaze her, he knew whatever it was would only embarrass him further. "Wouldn't have thought you would be so forward," she adjusted her collar where it had dipped in there slight scuffle, he looked away belated only noticing how much skin was showing when she got everything back in order. She winked at him when he finally looked back at her, "Just kidding, Harry. Don't look so mortified, I assure you I won't tell Weasley you and I got to first base." He nearly choked on air, she just laughed at him patting him on the back until he calmed down. He was still red even after he'd managed to catch his breath, he could feel the warmth of it along his neck and in his cheeks.

Bellatrix waiting a beat for him to calm down a bit from her teasing before she a dressed what caused it. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyways?" Harry frowned as he remembered, slightly irritated with himself for allowing his godmother to distract him from his worries better than his great romantic plan had.

"I wanted to go check on Hermione, she was supposed to meet me here after she saw McGonagall." Bellatrix frowned.

"What did she have to see that old bat for?" Harry didn't comment on the old bat thing but he was pretty sure the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher shouldn't be calling other professors names. Even with the in house rivalry between the two.

"Professor McGonagall asked to see her, at least that's what Cormac told us. He cornered us on our way here."

"That doesn't sound right. I saw Minerva only a little while ago and she didn't mention seeing Hermione. She was heading to her private rooms last I saw and there is no way she would invite students back there."

It was Harry's turn to frown. He set his bag back on the table and riffles through it until he pulled out his father's map, he'd forgotten about it until then, honestly he didn't use it that often anymore and he'd thought about passing it on to either Hermione or Ginny before he graduated.

Bella watched curiously as he tapped the parchment with his wand and said the passphrase. She scoffed when she heard it and muttered about her cousins stupid simplicity but Harry heard a faint trace of admiration in her tone as the map revealed itself. It was honestly an amazing feat of magic. Unfortunately they only managed to do amazing things if it benefited them they weren't motivated to do anything else.

"A map of the school…..is that…" Bella peered over his shoulder at the footprints of Dumbledore pacing in his office.

"Yeah. He does that a lot." Harry said dismissively as he searched the parchment for the one person he was looking for. His heart skipped a beat when he saw McGonagall was indeed alone in her private quarters. He carefully searched the magical map for his friends footprints and finally found her in the last place he wanted to see her in. He looked up at Bellatrix who stared at him expectantly. He pointed to the hospital wing and the two tags that were located there. Bella cursed and spun on her heels leaving him to quickly wipe the map and catch up to her brisk pace.

"If he has touched a hair on her head I'll kill him." Harry believed her. And he'd be right behind her for his turn.

 _ **A:N it's ridiculously hard to type this on my phone so these updates will probably be short. Hopefully more frequent as long as my unit is quiet though.**_


	49. Done With It

A:N My laptop finally quit so I've lost all my notes on previous chapters. Thankfully I also use pen and paper and have figured out how to update on my phone. As always thank you for reviewing and reading. Sometimes you guys have better ideas than I do.

Hermione was leaning idly against a wall listening to Pomfrey alternately fuss and scold McLaggen. She had drug the unconscious boy there with the help of a reluctant fourth year Hufflepuff who had been quick to disappear once the old nurse showed up. Hermione couldn't blame him Pomfrey equally irritated and shamed her any time she had the displeasure to get stuck in the sick ward.

The old woman was really laying into Cormac though, especially considering she had told her exactly what he had tried to do. The nurse had immediately sent for Snape so he could administer the cure but Hermione had a strange feeling she didn't need it. Aside from a slight burning where the brand was marked on her skin she felt no different. She surely didn't have any kind of urge to jump McLaggen's bones anyways, she was more likely to hex him again if given the chance.

"I don't know what you were thinking doing something so dangerous. You deserve everything you got young man." Pomfrey may have been fussing at him but she was still fussing over him. Whatever hex Hermione had used, not even she was sure what it was, had given him severe stomach cramps. She did believe he deserved it though and hopefully it would deter him from trying anything else. She was already going to have her hands full with Bellatrix when she found out. Keeping the teacher from killing him this once would be difficult, twice was probably going to be impossible.

"Well you don't look like your in love with the dimwit." Came a slow drawl from the direction of the door. She found Professor Snape and McGonagall standing there watching her cautiously. Snape waived a vial at her. "Do you even need this?" She shook her head. Snape sneered, aggravated for being drawn uselessly away from whatever he had been doing. "Ill take my leave then." He left wish a swish of his long black robes, leaving Hermione to deal with McGonagall and listen to Cormac's groaning and Pomfrey's soft scolding.

"Are you alright,Granger?" The Gryffindor head sounded tense, like she was having a hard time controlling her Scottish temper.

"I'm fine, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and glanced toward the curtained area that hid the two people behind it. Her lips thinned and her eyes hardened. Truthfully Hermione had never seen the woman look so close to rage before and she had gotten into a lot of trouble with Harry and Ron over the years. "Let me get this straight, Granger, he tried to drug you," Hermione had never heard it called quiet that but that was essentially what he had tried to do so she nodded at the teacher's expectant gaze. "Instead you hexed him. Are you sure you didn't swallow any of the potion?"

The young Gryffindor hesitated. "I thought I did but I don't feel any different." McGonagall looked worried.

"Perhaps you should take the antidote anyways." She made move to chase Snape down but Hermione stopped her.

"I really am fine, Professor. I don't think Cormac knew what he was doing brewing that potion. He must have done it wrong…"

"He didn't brew it at all. He stole it." Hermione had thought that was the case but had changed her mind when it had no effect on her. Snape knew what he was doing he wouldn't have made a faulty potion, even if he never planned to use it. "He will be punished, but I'm afraid he won't be expelled. Romilda hadn't been expelled for the fiasco last year so I can't in good conscience expelled him." Hermione nodded, she had already guessed as much. Romilda had given Harry laced chocolates from the Weasley's store, Ron had been the one to eat them but she hadn't gotten into too much trouble just a couple of detentions for bringing in contraband. Likely that would be all Cormac got as well since she never complained about his behavior.

"The problem is going to be Bellatrix." McGonagall shot her a curious look.

"I know you two have gotten along better since.." her voice trailed off, she wasn't sure what to say about what had happened and she didn't want to bring up any more bad memories for her favorite student. "Anyways, you're still in my house and your safety is my sole responsibility. Professor Black will simply have to respect my judgment on these matters." She glanced back toward the bed, she couldn't see McLaggen but they could hear him groaning and moaning about the unfairness of his discomfort. Pomfrey didn't seem to be sympathetic, in fact they could clear hear he tell him he deserved it. The elder Gryffindor looked back toward Hermione. " I have to consider your wishes as well. I doubt he will try anything else but if your not comfortable staying in the tower with him I can find a solution that is fair to his punishment and your happiness."

She thought about it carefully. Honestly she didn't know how she felt about it. She wouldn't see him in class but the dorm room was another matter. She would be fine in the girls dorms, the boys couldn't go up their steps, but she was often in the Commons area studying late into the night, especially when she couldn't sleep. She spent the weekends with Bellatrix and Sterling so she would be fine then…. She glanced back toward the curtain lost deep in her own thoughts.

She wondered how far McLaggen would have went had the potion worked as he wanted. He knew it would have been cleared up in no time, he hadn't really took into consideration the foolish way a love potion made someone act. She would have been obsessed with him and even had Bella not been in the picture her friends and teachers would have immediately noticed the difference. But if it had worked, if she hadn't hexed him, if she had thrown herself at him there in that empty classroom what would the boy have done.

She shivered with disgust. She didn't want to think about it. She was already fed up with her luck in life. First she had been forced to endure Peter Salt and now McLaggen….

"Granger?" Hermione flinched, she'd almost forgotten about the teacher.

"I don't know how I feel, Professor." She said honestly. "I'm just…I'm so done with all of this. I'm sick of men that can't take no for an answer."

"Your welcome to stay with me until I make other arrangements for McLaggen. One of the male teachers will likely volunteer to take the boy in for the remainder of his last year." She couldn't look at the pity on her mentor's face. It was the first insight into the terror of Hermione's past with her step father and the deputy headmistress hadn't missed the accidental insinuation. Hermione wasn't likely to mention it again.

The doors burst open before Hermione could decline the offer. A wild and rage filled Bellatrix stormed in her black eyes settling on Hermione's tense figure. Harry followed closely behind as they made their way to them, Hermione's heart squeezed at the guilty look on his face. It was obvious they knew something had happened.

"The boy." McGonagall gazed at her coworker shocked. She had seen Bellatrix angry but never to this point. The dark witch looked like she was ready to commit murder. "What did he do? "Bellatrix asked through closed teeth. She was trying very hard to keep a reign on her temper, Hermione looked fine but she could feel the tension and unease gripping her through their bond. She had never felt anything like it before.

"McLaggen tried to give Ms. Granger amortentia he had stolen from Professor Snape. She is fine, the potion must have been brewed incorrectly and-" Bellatrix actually growled as she spun and moved toward the enclosed bed. Hermione tried to grab her but she was too quick.

Shock kept them in place as they watched her jerk the curtain away and grab the boy by the collar of his robes. Her face was incredibly close to his, their noses almost touching. He paled but was smart enough not to pull away, she didn't have her wand trained on him but he was right to think she was dangerous without it. "I warned you I told you to stay away from what is mine. You are playing with your life you stupid boy. I've already been forced to do things I'm not very proud of but killing a student is a little too much even for me. I'm telling you now though my self control has nearly reached it's limit." Her words were low, threatening and completely serious. She shook with the effort it took not to attack him further.

Hermione moved suddenly, tearing herself out of her frozen state. She was shocked to hear Bella threaten his life she knew she had to do something to calm her down before he did something to provoke her. Her movement seemed to spur on the two adults but Harry had no intention of helping his fellow Gryffindor, especially if it meant he had to go against his godmother.

Hermione beat the other two to Bellatrix. She reached around and gently pried first one hand then the other off Cormac's clothes and pulled the woman easily into her arms Bellatrix didn't try to resist Hermione knew she would have if it had been the others that had touched her. "I'm fine." She whispered into her ear. Bellatrix let out a harsh sigh and buried her face into her wife's neck, she didn't trust herself and despite it all she'd never forgive herself if she hurt a student. Although apart of her knew she could get away with it, she still regretted taking Peter Salt's life and he definitely deserved death.

Pomfrey glared at them and went back to fussing over the pale and shaking student., she forced a chunk of chocolate into his hands and watched him slowly start to eat it. "Bella calm down, nothing happened." Hermione rubbed soothing circles over the older woman's back hoping to ease the shaking she knew was caused by the dark witch's anger. McGonagall looked over the boy seemingly satisfied he was fine before she bit into her coworker.

"Of all the ridiculou- Bellatrix Black just what in the bloody hell do you think you were doing going after a student like that?!"

"He shouldn't have tested my patience." Bella didn't turn to look at the other professor. She buried her head deeper into the crook of Hermione's neck despite the awkward angle and the stares of everyone else she had no intention of leaving the soothing embrace. She could think clearly held by the shorter woman and at that moment she needed the clarity to keep control of herself.

"I agree that he needs to be punished but this is a school, students are bound to push boundaries, break rules and get themselves into trouble. We don't threaten them for it."

Bella pulled away at that and stared in disbelief at the Gryffindor. "Break rules…?! Just what the hell was he going to do with Hermione if she had swallowed the potion? How far do you let a student go and just call it pushing the boundaries? You willing to let him rape her before you lot realize how obsessed he is with her?" Hermione tried to calm her down again but Bellatrix was having none of it. "He has been stalking her for months. Potter told me , following her around until she can't go anywhere alone-" Hermione noticed Cormac had stopped eating his chocolate he was staring at his hands on the bed with something akin to shame marking his face. She wasn't sure he had thought anything through, he had been desperate to have her, he had mentioned his parents….

"Why did you do it?" Bella stopped her tirade at Hermione's soft question. They all looked at McLaggen as he fiddled with the rough sheets on the bed. "Why me?"

He glanced up at her guiltily. "I don't have an excuse. I got…so caught up." She was surprised to see him fighting back tears. "I just wanted my parents to be proud of me. When I told them I liked you my dad looked real happy for me. I'm a screw up but you're the smartest person in the entire school." He chuckled sadly. " I liked doing something right for once, even though I had to lie and tell them we were dating. Dad asked me if I had plans for us after I graduated and told me I needed to marry you before I screwed something up." He shook his head at himself. "He even gave me the ring my grandma passed down."

"That's no excuse. Not for trying to take away my free will."

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much now but I'm really sorry." He wouldn't look at her as he said it. Likely he was only sorry he got caught but it didn't matter to her. She didn't want his apology and she knew without a doubt he wouldn't bother her again. His parents were about to learn the truth about everything, she knew if McGonagall didn't write them a letter her wife surely would.

She suddenly felt very tired. "Bella, take me home. I can't- I want to see Sterling, I need to get away from here." They were a little surprised and worried that she wanted to leave. She still had class the next day. Circumstances being what they were however they couldn't think of a reason to deny her. As far as McGonagall knew Bella was Hermione's guardian and if she wanted to take her out of the school it was within her right.

"I'll collect your school work for you and give it to Ms. Weasley for you. I'm sorry about all this Hermione." She glared at her student still resting in the bed. She could no longer feel any sympathy for the frequent bouts of pain see could see from his expression. At least he had stopped with all the moaning. " it's as much my fault as his, I didn't see what was going on within my own house." Hermione didn't agree and she didn't want either her or Harry beating themselves up over her misfortune but she didn't say anything. She was far too emotionally drained to deal with anything else at the moment. Especially anyone else's feelings.


	50. Respite

**A:N I was forced to drive five hours to see a lawyer about child support from my sister if she wants visiting rights to her kids I am not against it but my dad decided to drive me and now I'm worried for my life so I decided to write this chapter to keep my mind off his driving. If I post it I survived!**

Moly was surprised when her friend and Hermione appeared in her fireplace amidst a flash of green smoke. Her surprise grew to worry when the teen made her way immediately up to Sterling's room without so much as a hello. Bella also watched her walk off with worry clearly written on her face. Molly climbed up off the couch and placed a hand on the Black's shoulder. "Did something happen?"

Bella sighed and moved to sit heavily on the old worn out couch. Her head ached and she tried to rub the pain away with her fingers. "A boy in her house tried to make her drink amortentia." Molly cursed angrily.

"Hasn't the poor girl been through enough, she should at least be safe at Hogwarts." Bella agreed but it had still happened and it had taken an emotional toll out on her wife. She wasn't good with things like that she had no idea how to help her. She admitted as much to the red head matriarch.

Molly moved and sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "All you can do is be there for her if she needs you." Molly sighed, her breath blew strands of raven locks into the professor's face. "Are you staying here for a while? I imagine she wanted to see Sterling."

"She said she needed a break."

"Lets get a room set up for you then." Bella nodded and followed Molly up the rickety stair case. She'd been to the burrow many times but she was always struck by how off it felt now that most of the kids were gone or at school. She imagined it felt rather odd to Molly and Arthur, it wouldn't last though all her children were nearly grown and soon they would all be married with kids of their own. One day the house would be full of kids again, it would just be full of their grandkids.

"We put Sterling in the twin's old room." The motherly witch chuckled. "I wanted to put her in Percy's but she said she liked the pattern the blast stains made on the floors." Bella smiled, she could imagine Sterling saying that. She adored the two and she hadn't quiet taken to Percy it probably had less to do with stains and more to do with whose room it had been. Ron or Ginny would probably have been her first choice but they would need their room for at least another two years and she wouldn't have allowed Sterling to sleep in Ron's rickety tower.

When they passed the room in question Molly peeked in through the crack and smiled back at Bella. She pointed inside and moved aside so the taller woman could get a look. Bella's breath caught at the sight before her. Hermione's sat on the floor with her head on the short bed, she was watching Sterling's even breaths and one of her hands was placed on the toddlers chest feeling the rise and fall. It was a very motherly sight, one she didn't want to intrude on. It was obvious she had done this before probably when she was upset. She closed the door and stepped back.

"She's a better mother…a better person than I could ever be, Molly." She stared at the closed door sadly.

Her friend patted her shoulder and chuckled, "Your just different people. Don't sell yourself short, love, you've been a very good role model for Sterling. Your all she talks about when she comes back she loves you to pieces and I imagine that beautiful girl in there feels the same way."

"I hope so. I love them both more than anything."

"Yes, we can tell. After you stopped being a right arse about it."

Bella smirked. "I'm still an arse, Molly. I'm just whipped." They both laughed at the truth of that statement. Molly opened the door to what used to be Percy's old room and Bella immediately understood why Sterling didn't want to stay there. It was boring, there was books everywhere and hardly any decorations. What was on the wall was ministry stuff, nothing depicting his house. The twin's rooms had more appeal, especially to a child. They still had Gryffindor streamers and a few prototypes of toys they had tried out. Even Bella would have chosen that room over this dull one. That boy really did have a few screws loose if the shrine to Fudge was anything to go by. Percy had every paper he had made front page on glued to his wall. Bella shot a look at Molly.

"Well he has always been the weird one." She admitted. Bella said nothing, all of the Weasley children have been successful so they were obviously doing something right. Strange children aside.

Molly waved her wand and new sheets were fitted to the bed. Bella groaned. "Ill need to go back to the castle for clothes. I don't know how long Hermione wants to stay but I can't miss class."

"You can borrow some Lilly left here and Hermione can probably wear some of Ginny's. At least for tonight." Bella nodded. Despite it being a quick trip by floo she didn't want to make the trip. All she really wanted to do was crawl into bed with her wife and sleep. There was something about being that angry that just made you exhausted when it was gone.

~H~

Molly and Bella had chatted for a little while longer before she brought spare clothes and left Bella to get ready for bed. Hermione had yet to leave Sterling's room and she had a sinking feeling that the young Gryffindor was going to spend the night curled up at the side of the bed. She felt selfish but Bella desperately wanted her in bed tonight. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to dream about killing Peter Salt. She didn't regret it. But it didn't mean her conscience was unaffected by it, taking a life even by accident left her feeling too dirty to ever be clean. The nightmares were horrible. The incident with McLaggen was probably going to bring it all back.

She sighed and headed toward the small shower she knew was down the hall of the bed rooms. The warm water helped her relax and she was hoping it would make her sleepy enough to slip into a cold lonely bed. It didn't really work and the hot water ran out mid shower, when she moved to get out she realized she had forgotten the clothes Molly had lent her. She cursed herself and wrapped the small towel around as best she could. It hardly covered anything so she prayed Arthur didn't walk out for any kind of bed time snack.

After literally running from the bathroom to the bed room the last thing she expected was to see her wife curled up on top of the clean comforter waiting for her. She froze in the door way, dripping water on to the wooden floors and keeping a death grip on the small towel. Hermione smiled slightly at her disheveled appearance.

"Bella," she spoke slowly, choosing her words very carefully, "You know that's a hand towel right?" The older woman glanced down and nodded to herself. It did explain why it wasn't big enough to cover her ass. Also her breasts were nearly spilling out, if her grip slipped even slightly her wife was going to get an amazing view.

"Of course I knew…..I just wanted to give you a bit of a thrill…." Hermione laughed making Bella smile. It was nice to know she could make her laugh even after a day like she had. "Isn't it tempting?" She waggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Hermione chuckled again and threw Bella's borrowed clothes at her. She had to catch them with one hand and her towel slipped. It pleased her to see Hermione's breath catch and her eyes darken. She was still sexy as hell, at least to Hermione, it was nice to know.

"Get dressed and come hold me." Hermione demanded softly. Her eyes hadn't left the bit of skin Bella hadn't managed to cover back up.

"Is cuddling all you want?" The Slytherin teased, half serious.

Hermione pulled her eyes up to look into Bella's black ones. "No. But it's what I need right now." The teacher felt both disappointed and relieved. She wanted her wife, but not if either of them were going to regret it after. And she wanted to make their first time special, she definitely did not want it to be on the prat Weasley's bed.

She climbed up next to the girl once she was dressed and helped Hermione climb under the cover. The girl immediately snuggled close, both on their sides with their arm around each other's waist. Hermione snuggled into Bella's neck. Her hot breath didn't help cool Bella's desire but she was a big girl and could handle it.

"I love you, Bella." It was so soft she almost missed it but it made her heart stutter. It was the first time Hermione had said it aloud. The first time Bella truly believed the teenager wanted to be with her.

She kissed the teens head and let her snuggle impossibly closer. She was so exhausted her breathing evened out almost immediately, Bella knew she was asleep in minutes, it was probably all the drama of the day catching up to her but Bella wanted to believe it had something to do with her. She wanted Hermione to feel safe with her, asleep and awake. She would have to learn to control her temper better, she really shouldn't have went after that idiot Gryffindor.

He had deserved it. If she had known he was following Hermione around like he was...that he was making it difficult for her wife to enjoy her days at school. Well...she likely would have hexed the snot out of him...or turned him into a ferret, that had seemed to work well on Draco.

More likely, however, was that she would have lost control and really hurt a student. He was just an immature boy trying to impress parents that didn't seem to care for him. She wasn't going to be like that. She was never going to tell Sterling she wasnt proud of the person she was. She wouldn't push her child to do something as crazy and drastic as what he had tried to do.

She yelped suddenly completely pulled out of her thoughts Hermione had nipped at her neck. "Stop brooding and go to sleep. I can feel you frowning." Bella laughed, she may not have been asleep but Hermione was sure on her way there if her slurred speech was anything to go by. She forced the events of the day out of her mind and closed her eyes. She didn't think she would fall asleep so easy but with Hermione in her arms and Sterling safely sleeping only a few rooms down she was fast asleep in seconds. She could definitely get used to domesticity.


	51. All Hail the King

**A:N/ I'm sorry it's so long! But I wanted it all in one chapter so I didn't cliff hang it cuz it wouldn't have made sense as one. There will be more snipits of past like this. Sorry if you don't like them but they are in my mind and need to be here for Silvers past to make sense. Thank you for everyone still reading this had been a long one…..and it's still going.**

She was powerful….for a muggle, that was what the dark haired witch thought when she first sat at the odd table between her unwanted husband and traitor of a father. She had been sold to the highest bidder like livestock. And all she was expected to do was breed the pig's children, she nearly resigned herself to the fate. Another powerful witch snuffed out by inferior wizards. She had only been brought to the gathering because she was beautiful, that was what her husband had told her. They were expecting her to work her charms on the king to get them a better deal than what had been offered. It would likely be easy. Men were after all…all the same.

At least that's what she thought until she saw the blonde woman seated in front of her. And she knew it was a woman, she wasn't sure she was supposed to. Artorius, the living breathing King Arthur. That's what they called her. She almost snorted at that. It was no king that was ruling Great Britain but a queen and one Galatea was finding herself increasingly interested in. The woman had all the wizards fooled, they all thought it was a man. The deep pitch she gave her voice pulled the wool over the men but she suspected another witch would have seen through the charade same as she had.

She stayed silent though, mostly out of rebellion. It did her heart good to watch the idiotic council make fools of themselves. But part of her stayed quiet out of interest. The woman spoke of rights for her people, equality amongst nobility and the sexes. She explained the very idea behind the round table and Galatea could barely stifle her laughter.

The king shot her a glare but she rolled her eyes and looked away. Her husband had already rebuffed her with a swift pinch of the thigh, his fake ass smile never left his face despite the pain he had caused her. Even with their rebuff Galatea found it comical. She glanced around the room at muggles and wizards alike. Just because they were seated at a round table did not mean they were all equal. The knights were knights and the king was the king. It was ludicrous for the woman to believe any of her men would challenge her words simply because they sat at a round piece of wood.

Her husband reach over and pinched her thigh harshly, it would bruise. He had no real reason to. He simply enjoyed causing her pain. It was something she would have to endure if she wished her father to remain on the council. Her father was a good man and despite their recent disagreement on her forced marriage he always wanted what was best for her. His life work, the study of the creation of magic, could only be done by members of the magical council. Her husband had enough clout to oust him, it would ruin her father, so for his sake she would endure…within reason of course.

She stared ahead to ignore the pain and her eyes met the beautiful caramel colored ones of the king. The eyes widened slightly but for all intents and purposes the woman seemed to be listening to one of her nights speak about why they were really there. Not equality, the wizarding world had no use for equality. At least not yet.

They were gathered to discuss the boundaries and what magic could or could not be done within sections of muggle towns or castles. If Arthur hadn't proved to be so powerful the wizards would have found it beneath them to even head the invitation. As it was the king was untouchable. No magic could best her, Galatea also found that incredibly interesting.

"Well?" she blinked when she realized her father was speaking to her. And expecting an answer. She had been staring into the king's eyes and had not been paying attention. Neither had the king from the surprise look written on her face. The woman pulled at her long ponytail distracting Galatea further by undoing the leather tires holding it up. She wondered if the king had done it for her benefit or for her own comfort.

"Sorry, what were we discussing." She hadn't really expected them to ask her opinion, they never had before. Likely it was part of her charming job, though it seemed the king was working a number on her instead.

Before anyone could answer her husband's hand clamped down on the back of her neck, somewhere he knew she hated to be grabbed, and hissed threateningly in her ear. "You are making me out a fool who cannot handle his wife, if you embarrass me further I will have you flogged before dinner." He punctuated his threat with a tighter squeeze.

She didn't think about her father when she turned and slapped him. He was on his feet in seconds, his wand drawn and aimed straight at her. She knew to expect crucio, it was his favorite and he didn't mind the audience, muggle or magical. Only the pain never came. And soon the glint of steel replaced the wand in proximity to her, only the steel was faced toward her startled husband.

The king had moved so fast she had not seen. The legendary sword unsheathed faster than any wand could ever be and held masterfully, almost artfully in front of her. It never wavered never moved from the spot it was touching, the jugular of her husband. Galatea knew she should be worried for him, he was her husband, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off her would be rescuer.

"This is Excalibur, perhaps you know of him. He has been having a long dry spell and is itching to be covered in the blood of my enemies once again." The king's eyes had turned to nearly black with her anger, Galatea found it incredibly sexy even though she knew she would suffer for his humiliation later. "Would you care to indulge him?" Galatea wondered why he wasn't hexing her, indulging someone else was not what her husband did and she couldn't see him afraid of steel when he had magic. Still he shook his head slightly. "Then do not insult me in my own house, at my own table by striking a woman. With magic or might." He sighed audibly when the steel left and the king looked to the rest of the wizarding council. "You and your kind will abide by my laws while in my land. Or you shall face the punishment I set forth for my subjects." She turned back toward her knights and sheathed her sword. "We are done for today. I have more important matters to discuss."

Galatea knew the wizards were not going to like the rebuff but surprisingly not one of them made a move against her. They all watched in silence as the knights rose as one and filed out after their king without a backwards glance or a parting word. Her husband was going to be reprimanded severely for the turn of events and sadly she knew so would she, just not until he got her behind closed doors.

~H~

Galatea escaped easily enough, the men were more concerned with the brush off they received from mere muggles than her whereabouts. In their eyes she hadn't come for anything important anyways and though she was more powerful than they knew they didn't consider her to be of their level. Hilarious really since she had no doubt she could take them all on at once without breaking a sweat.

She took advantage of their negligence and followed after the king. Well she was actually too late to follow but she managed to find the fanciest heraldry and surmised it led to the appropriate Chambers. When that was done she found the largest set of double doors in the wing and pushed them open. She only had to confund a few guards to find her way into the king's bedchambers. It was easier than she had anticipated.

What she had not anticipated was the short gorgeous brunet standing atop a stool helping the king out of her armor. It immediately set her teeth on edge. She wasn't sure why but she had believed the attraction had been mutual. Obviously not, or perhaps the king was as free as her husband when it came to bed partners.

The woman spotted her first, just as she was planning to take her leave. The brunet nodded toward her and the king slowly spun to face her. If she was surprised to see her it didn't show. She merely shrugged one shoulder, indicating for the girl to finish extracting her from the ceremonial plate.

Somehow Galatea found it calming that the girl didn't seem to know what she was doing, or at the very least hadn't done it very often. After enduring all the silence and empty stares she could she stepped forward and placed her hand on the girls, halting her struggle to undo a very stubborn buckle.

"Let me." As soon as the girl was clear she began expertly unlatching buckles and pulling at the leather tires securing the armor. She ignored the hostile look she was receiving from the green eyes behind the king.

"Gwyn, why don't you go find your husband." Galatea didn't react to the news the girl was married. She had a strange feeling she had been played. Like the king had known she would follow her and had stayed the intimate scene to see how she would react.

"Your majesty…." The girl, Gwyn, wanted to argue. She clearly didn't want to leave her liege in the company of a mage.

"Go on. Tell him I'm not to be disturbed."

"Arturia are you-" the glare she received could have stopped a charging bull. Gwyn winced at her slip, no one was to know her king was a woman. Especially not the mages, but surely Arturia knew it was why she protested. Their was obviously something going on between the two. It was almost palpable. She could probably cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"Go Gwyn. I'm not to be disturbed." Galatea watched her walk to the door, stopping her ministrations to gaze silently and rather confused at the retreating woman. She turned back when she heard the gasp as the door was opened.

"She Bewitched the guards." Galatea winced. She had forgotten about them.

Arturia caught her dark eyes with her lighter ones. "Will they be alight?"

She nodded unable to look away. "They may feel sick and weak later but only for a hour or so." She admitted.

The blonde king stared at her hard, gaging whether her words were true or not before she looked back up and dismissed the girl with a nod. Galatea winced as the door slammed shut in the wake of Gwyn's obvious anger.

"While you finish perhaps you can tell me why you bewitched your way into my bedchamber." Galatea smirked but did as she was told. She worked diligently and efficiently but she worked in silence. She didn't rightly know why she had snuck off in search of the woman only that she was drawn to her and she didn't want to admit that, it felt like too much of a weakness. Instead she stayed silent and hoped the king would fill the void with her own words, she was eager to learn all about her.

Unfortunately all she learned by the time she undid the lace at the side of the armor was the king was a very patient woman and was more than content to wait for her answer.

Arturia pulled the armor free and passed it to her to be set against the wall. By the time both her grieves joined it neither had spoken a word to the other. The witch couldn't take the silence any longer. " I needed to thank you. For what you did in the meeting room." It was all she could think of.

Arturia frowned. "I did nothing for you. Perhaps I made the situation worse for you." She added grimly, perhaps a little angrily.

"Yes…well it beats being struck by a torture curse in front of my father and the council."

The king's frown deepened. "I could offer amnesty, safe harbor in my castle."

Galatea chuckled. " I do not fear the pain. And I will not run like a coward."

The king growled and reached for her hand, she jerked her close their noses touching and their breath mixing in the little space between them. She was angry, she hadn't meant for it to be sexual yet the display of physical power instantly set Galatea on fire. Her hands fisted in the expensive fabric on the king's side. "Leaving an abusive relationship isn't the act of a coward. It takes courage to change a bad situation."

"God your sexy when your angry." Galatea hadn't meant to say it aloud it shocked her and the king and the woman took a step back. Galatea didn't released the hold she had on the tunic and took a step with her. Much to her dismay however they were not as close as they had been.

"Despite the state of your marriage you are still married." Galatea blinked blankly. Was that supposed to matter. Her own husband had brought her to seduce the king and earn her favor. She didn't give a damn about their plans but seducing the king didn't seem like a chore anymore, not that she had actually planned to go through with it.

"Why does it matter?"

"I have morals."

Galatea snickered, irritating the woman in front of her at the blatant dismissal. "Morals? That's what is going to stop you from taking me? Your bloody morals?"

Arturia tried to free the hands gripping her tunic but gave a frustrated sigh when the woman refused to let go. "If I wanted a fuck I would find one of the willing women on my staff, one single and with a lot less baggage."

Galatea grinded her back teeth together in anger and shot daggers at the woman from her dark black eyes. She was furious. She had practically been called a whore and dismissed in one fell swoop. Perhaps what made her the most angry was the fact that picturing the monarch with another woman hurt more than the rejection itself. She did not handle rejection very well.

She pushed off the king with more force than necessary and her anger only grew when the king barely swayed with her effort. "Fine. I passed plenty of guards that gave me more than a curious glance on my way here. One of them will suffice." She had no intention of seducing a guard, she was going to return to her husband and get the beating she knew was coming her way over with.

She made it as far as the door when she was spun around and shoved into it hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs. She struggled against strong arms holding her waist but it did no good, Arturia easily lifted her and shoved her knee between her thighs. Not enough to be pleasant but enough to tease despite her anger.

"Your majesty?" the guard had apparently recovered from his confunding.

"Open that door and you'll be scrubbing the prison's toilets." The Young man took the hint. Arturia turned her full attention back to the pinned witch. "Is this what you wanted? An angry king, is that what excites you?" She leaned in but still did not touch her with anything other than the bruising grip at her waist. Galatea desperately wanted to taste her lips, she was practically moaning just from anticipation. "I can't give you what you want. I have responsibilities and you are married."

She didn't pull away though and Galatea gathered herself enough to converse coherently. "Do you want this?" Her hand stroked the Monarch's back sending shivers down the woman's spine. She smiled slightly. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. Certainly not the husband I was forced to marry. If I can't have anything else give me this." She pleaded. "This once give me this." Arturia groaned.

"Why are you doing this to me? We just met? What do you expect from me?"

"Just this. If you have nothing else to offer give me tonight." She surged forward and kissed the king, softly at first determined to undermine the woman's defenses. The blonde refused to cooperate at first but the first swipe of the witch's tongue against her bottom lip not only had her deepening the kids but fighting her for controll. She kissed Galatea as if she were the very air she breathed. They pulled apart only when the need to breathe became insurmountable.

Arturia pressed her forehead against hers and tried to catch her breath. Her body was pressed deliciously into the witch keeping her firmly in place against herself and the door. It also made it difficult to remember her own protests. The reasons for saying no had fled with the most incredible kiss she had ever had.

Galatea seemed to catch her breath first. "My husband brought me here to seduce you." She admitted softly.

It did not surprise the king, her only surprise was that she was telling her. She did not pull away as the witch had expected. "Why are you telling me?"

Galatea gazed up at the king more serious than she had ever been in her life. " Because I think I could love you."

Arturia stared down at her in shock. "We just met."

A wry smile appeared on the witch's beautiful face. "I've always jumped in first and thought about it later." She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, pleased when the blondes eyes darkened to near black with arousal.

"Fuck my morals and fuck your husband." Arturia bent and lifted her up she immediately wrapped her legs around the woman's waist and her arms around her neck as she let her carry her to the large ornate bed.

"Id much rather fuck you, dear."

~H~

"Bella….Bella!" She was drug from her dream by the violent shaking and a tight grip on her shoulder. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her side and staring down at her with a frown on her face. "You were dreaming."

"Yes…" Bella said slowly.

"You were moaning someone's name" the girl told her hotly, obviously put out by her wife moaning someone else's name. "Some Arturia. It did not sound like a nightmare." She accused.

Bella had no idea how to get herself out of this mess so she stuck with the truth. "It was you. And me. But we were different people." Hermione's frown only deepened. "I was a witch…you were a king. I seduce you." Hermione blushed although she wasn't sure she should believe Bella so easily. Ginny had told her Harry and her brothers would say anything to get out of trouble. "Its true, love. My name was Galatea and you were King Arthur."

Hermione cracked a smile. "Arthur? As in the king that was and will be. In case you didn't notice Bella he was a man."

Bella sat up and shrugged. "In my dream he was you." She glanced away thoughtfully. "It felt so real, Hermione. Like it had actually happened. Like it was our very first meeting and we just…like our souls just knew we needed to be together and damn all the obstacles that separated us." Bella reached out and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her fingers lingered on Hermione's cheek and she stroked the soft skin absently. "I like that idea. That we find each other no matter what. That we have and will always love each other. I love you so much it physically hurts."

She gently brushed tears from the caramel colored eyes and framed the teen's face with her hands. "Even if I die I will never stop loving you." She declared. "Marry me for real, Hermione. In a ceremony with all our friends present and Sterling as the flower girl." She couldn't look away from Bella's desperate gaze. "Let me do it the right way, prove to anyone else that it's not just about Sterling and it's not just about protecting you. It's selfish but I want the entire world to know your mine. That I might not deserve you but damn it I have you and I'll fight to keep you."

Hermione pulled away and took her wedding band off her finger, Bella's heart nearly stopped in fear of an imminent rejection but Hermione only smiled and passed the small band toward her. "Do it proper." She told her through her tears.

Bella smiled and climbed out of bed to get on one knee. She held up the ring between her thumb and pointer finger and smiled up at her wife. "Hermione Jean Granger, please make me the happiest woman alive and marry me again."

She slid the ring back home when she got the nod and pulled Hermione up with her into a passionate kiss.

Neither noticed the redheaded boy who had eaves dropped from the door, they were too involved in each other to notice the sad smile on his face as he turned and headed back down stairs to where his mother, sister and friend waited. He would tell them they were indisposed and congratulate the couple when they announced the news.

He had loved Hermione from fourth year on but he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry that Bellatrix Black had beaten him to it. Perhaps he might have had he not heard the woman's declaration but he had and he quickly realized that even though he did love his friend he would never love her the way that woman did. He could live without Hermione's love. Something told him Bellatrix Black would not. Strangely enough he felt happy, a little sad that he never got a chance…but still…he was happy something was going right for Hermione. She deserved more than anyone for a bit of happiness and she seemed to have that with Black.

Later when he explained all his feelings to his persistant mother she would hug him, pat his shoulder and tell him that it was the proudest she had ever been of him. Because he was man enough and loved his friend enough to let her go.


	52. Visitors

**This isn't the chapter I wanted to put here but I'm having difficulty getting through it and this one seems to be able to fit in the empty space. Hopefully I can get through the next chapter soon as I am still in a hurry to put up the last chapters. We are almost to the end guys, hopefully I won't go over 100 chapters. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reviewing.**

Silver smiled from her perch atop Sterling's bed. She'd been eavesdropping on the conversation next door and things we're progressing exactly as she wanted. She needed them to remember who they were, their past lives everything they had fought and sacrificed for. They needed the strength they had their first life in order to survive the trials she knew they would endure in this one…in their last life. She desperately needed them to survive, to end the viscous cycle she had inadvertently created. She knew it wouldn't be easy even if they did remember, after they realized everything she had done…everything she had taken from them…still she needed this to work it was her last chance. It was all of their last chance, there would be no more lives for any of them. She was too tired to carry on and if she gave in…..the consequences would be worse than anything she had ever done.

Sterling stirred in her sleep, her beautiful little face crinkling into a frown. Silver leapt off the wooden headboard and landed softly on bare feet, shifting into a beautiful blonde woman as she did so. She had lived more than half her immortal life in the likeness of the infant asleep in the bed it felt liberating to be back in the form she was born into. She reached down and brushed strands of black hair away from the girl's face. Instantly the child settled, Silver's touch soothing any nightmares that threatened her peaceful dreams.

"Little one, I am sorry for the part I played in your suffering. No nightmares will plague you while I am near. Sleep peacefully." She knelt down as Hermione had the night before and watched her even breathing until Sterling turned over towards her and her little hand clutched Silver's finger in her sleep.

Sterling made her yearn for everything she had missed of mortality. She hadn't expected it and perhaps it was why her resolved had weakened the past few years but she couldn't regret returning the infant to her mother. She hadn't taken her, not exactly but she was responsible for Sterling's death just as her mother and grandfather had been. Perhaps the only innocent one in the group had been young Arturia. Yet her sacrifice had been in vain.

She turned startled out of her reminiscing by a loud "crack". She wouldn't have been seen by a witch or wizard but magical creatures were a different story. They saw more than the humans, they were made of magic after all. And houselves we're magical creatures, very perceptive ones at that and not only could the little elf make her out but he could see her dangerous potential, he could see the dark magic that encircled her, enticed her all the time. Even when she smiled at him he looked positively frightened. Although it wasn't long before he was pointing his finger threateningly at her.

"Rippley doesn't know who you is…what you is but he is not going to let you harm his little mistress."

"She is safe from me, master Rippley." The elf blushed and though his finger shook harder at her enticing tone he did not waiver. She looked back at the sleeping child and pulled free to sit on the foot on the bed. She hadn't wanted to tower over the elf by standing and frightening him further. She admired his bravery and wanted to give him some peace of mind it wouldn't do to snuff out all that courage.

"She is my charge I- I don't know what you are but you can't have her." He repeated. She nodded solemnly.

"I've not come to try and take her. She will never come to harm by my hand." Not again at least she thought but she didn't say it aloud.

He slowly put his finger down, though more because he knew he was no match for her than actually believing her words. " She is my friend." He told her softly and moved forward so he could subtly check and make sure she was indeed okay.

Silver smiled and glanced toward the door. Bellatrix was on her way. The witch wouldn't be able to see her. "Here comes Bella." She looked back to the elf. "She won't be able to see me. I'd ask that you not reveal me as long as the child is safe." That was the most she could ask the elf. In return for his silence she gave him her promise not to harm Sterling. In case he had lingering doubts of her intentions.

He nodded hesitantly just before the door was pushed open. Bella looked straight through the woman, unnerving the little elf. Silver tried to smile in a reassuring way but he didn't trust her so it didn't help. Bella's gaze landed on Rippley and she gave a little start. "Rippley!" She whispered loudly in a pleased tone.

He smiled sheepishly. "Rippley is watching over little mistress as he was instructed to."

Bella frowned. "Was something wrong?" He hesitated. He didn't want to tell her he had been popping in on the girl every morning. He was embarrassed. In his excitement he had gotten caught, Sterling was no stupid muggle after all she was a special child and he was clumsy and no good at hiding. She'd long ago caught him and she had been teaching him coloring. He didn't want to admit it to Bellatrix though. Dobby had told him he shouldn't let himself be seen he was afraid the witch would be disappointed in him.

"Not especially…Rippley just wants to do a good job." Bella smiled down at him.

"You'll do a good job Rippley. Just being around if she needs you will be a good job."

"I is no good at hiding, mistress Black, Rippley is worried about when she goes to muggle school. Afraid maybe I'm not the right elf for the job then."

Bella moved and knelt beside him. "You're the only elf….you're the only person I trust for the job, Rippley. I know you'll keep her safe. I know you'll love her."

Rippley nodded and spared Silver a glance, the blonde was watching the child sleep barely paying them any mind.

"She seen you? We meant to introduce you to her but.. things kept getting in the way."

"I….she has, mistress." He admitted, not wanting to lie and anyways he was no good at it, his face always turned red and got all puffy when he tried to lie.

"I bet she loves you already."

"You is not mad."

"That you introduced yourself?" Bella asked in confusion. "No just saves us the trouble doesn't it. I'm glad you two have met. Would you like to have breakfast with us, I was just coming to fetch her."

Rippley beamed at the invitation but turned it down. "No mistress, but Rippley is ever so pleased to be invited. He had business elsewhere." His eyes flicked back to Silver. He wanted words with her. He watched as Bella scooped up the little girl, Silver had to move off the bed and stand beside him as she did so. Just because Bella couldn't see her didn't mean she wouldn't feel her. Thankfully the older witch didn't notice the dip in the bed as the child stirred.

"Momma…" Sterling whispered sleepily. Bella only paused slightly before she smiled at Rippley and carried the dozing child on her hip down to the breakfast table.

"Ill see you later Rippley. Come back when you have some time, we will be here the weekend I think."

"I will mistress Black." He promised. He waited until he knew they had made it to the dinning room and the upper floor was empty before he turned back to the blonde being beside him. "What are you?" All he received for an answer was a brilliant smile before the woman disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. He stood stunned for a few moments before he too disappeared, albeit with a bit more noise.


	53. Breakfast

**A/N: Sorry another short chapter but I have to get through this one and the next to get where I want to go.**

Hermione was surprised to see everyone at the breakfast table that morning. Bella had gone to rouse Sterling and she thought she would have a moment with the plump matriarch before Arthur came down, she wanted to ask her how best to break the news to Ron as he was theoretically the only person that didn't know how she felt about Bella. She had not expected to see the boy in question smiling sadly at her from the breakfast table, especially not with both Harry and Ginny right next to him.

"You guys should be at school." She said, surprise evident in her tone and face.

Harry grinned. "You should be there too you know." He pointed out, earning a slight slap and a reproachful look from his girlfriend. It didn't affect him in the slightest. He always teased her about breaking rules and he wasn't going to stop just because he now knew she had some bad experiences. He felt like it would only make it worse for her if he always treated her like some kind of victim. Like she would break at the slightest touch. He frowned suddenly at the thought. She wasn't a victim. She was a survivor. And he was damn proud to call her one of his best friends. He also thought she'd jump all over his ass if she thought he was treating her like fine china. " Dumbledore let us out for today. Figured you might need some friends…a bit of a vacation I guess." It hadn't been a bad idea considering her Christmas one had been utter hell.

Hermione groaned. "But your missing important lectures."

Ginny smirked. "Well it turns out the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is skipping too so I don't think we are the only ones missing important school work."

Hermione blushed. It was true that Bella was skipping class today and every year was missing out on her lecture but Hermione didn't really care about their education she certainly wasn't going to beg her wife to go to work today. She wanted her with her and if she were completely honest she wanted all her friends with her too. She wanted…..well quiet honestly she wanted to be surrounded by people that loved her. If only for the day. She wanted the craziness and warmth vacations at the Weasley's always provided. If she could get that this weekend she might be ready to return to school.

"Point." She told Ginny as she took a seat in front of her.

Molly walked in with a tray of rolls and sat them down on the table in front of her son. "Sleep well dear?" She slapped Ron's hand without even looking at him making the others chuckle. He drew back and rubbed it, he'd only been trying to sneak a roll.

"We slept fine, Molly. This little sack of potatoes seems to be sleepy still though." Bella came in carrying a sleeping Sterling.

"She has gotten into the habit of sleeping in as of late." Molly smiled at the little girl, she had no idea the girl was actually up rather early to play with her new friend Rippley and only climbing back into bed just before the ginger matriarch came to wake her up. "it didn't seem to be hurting anything so I've just been letting her sleep until everyone has left, well," Molly sighed, " Just Arthur and myself anyways. It is nice to have a little company this morning, even though you should all be in school." She gave the trio a pointed look and they all grinned sheepishly back at her. Bella bet anything it was Molly that got them all out of school today, Lilly would show up any minute with the little one all wrapped up in his little hat and ear muffs. She smiled to herself. It was just what Hermione needed to get her mind off the craziness of late.

Molly turned her attention back to Bella when she set the toddler in a chair and took the one beside her, effectively sandwiching Sterling between herself and Hermione. Sterling surprised her by crawling back into her lap the minute she sate down. Hermione chuckled lightly but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. She was slightly jealous of the relationship Bella now had with Sterling and it made her feel a bit guilty.

Hermione turned to ask Ginny something as Molly distracted Bella and she saw Harry sneaking a roll. He grinned triumphantly when Molly didn't slap at his hand and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Ginny had to smoother a laugh at Ron's scowl, even Hermione chuckled slightly.

"Mommy!" Sterling moved her hands quickly when she managed to get Hermione's attention, the student frowned at the question and glanced at Bella.

"What?"

"She wants to see our grandparents." Hermione told her softly. "My grandparents. Mom's… they don't know about the wizarding world."

Bella glanced at Sterling to make sure she wasn't looking before she spoke. "It's up to you if you want to tell them. I can go with you if you want to go." She wasn't going to keep Hermione from the only living relatives she had left.

"I- Would you all be willing to go? Last time I got to visit them they asked when they were going to get to meet my friends." And Hermione wanted the buffer and support in case her grandmother didn't take the news well. She doubted her grandfather would understand what was going on.

"I don't mind if they go. Harry you'll have to ask your mother. She will be here with your brother after breakfast. And don't think I didn't see you snatch a roll young man." She scolded gently. Bella smiled, she had so called it.

"Do you want me to go or stay?" Hermione shifted her gaze back to Bella in surprise.

"You don't want to come?"

"I said I would, love, but how exactly are you going to explain our relationship…." She trailed off as everyone glanced at Ron. Bella grimaced she had forgotten he hadn't been told yet.

He grinned sheepishly. "I over heard you this morning." He confessed. "I'm not mad or upset you didn't tell me. I'd have been an arse about it."

"I'm sorr-"

He held up a hand and cut her off. " don't say your sorry for loving someone. I'm happy for you, I really am." Molly squealed and rushed over to hug her youngest son, his face quickly matched his hair as she gushed about his new fund adult maturity.

"I'd like you all to come. Especially you." She said to Bella. "Just give me a heads start to prepare her for all of it. And I have to tell you all my granddad has a disease of the mind, he gets confused easily and is very forgetful. He might ask you your name a lot or think your someone else entirely."

"So a bit like dad then." They all chuckled lightly. Mr. Weasley did have a habit of going through all his kids names before he finally got to the right one. Come to think of it he did the same to the rest of them and they weren't even his kids….


	54. Grandmother Esme

**I've been reading a lot of Terry Pratchett lately. Granny Weatherwax is my favorite. Pretty long chapter for me. Went the fastest though.**

Hermione inhaled nervously. She should knock, she'd been standing in front of her grandparents door for a few minutes with her fist raised. But she had yet to knock. She felt Bellatrix's hot gaze on her back but the witch stayed silent. Allowing her wife to work through her nerves and inner demons at her own pace.

They had left Sterling with the Potters and Wealeys. All we're riding in Arthur's modified, illegally mind you, Ford a little after they had apparated away. Hermione hadn't thought it safe to apparate the child despite everyone's assurances. In the end she had won the argument and she was going to need the extra time on her own to explain all the craziness she had been through.

The door swung open suddenly and Hermione lowered her fist sheepishly. Her grandmother stood in front of her with a fixed scowl. She couldn't remember a time her grandmother hadn't had the scowl on her face. Smiles were rare for the woman making them much more charitable.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to knock, child." She said knowingly. Her piercing blue eyes found Bella's dark ones and she nodded politely. Her grandmother was always polite….at least in her own way. It was common knowledge when she spoke you either did what she said or you acknowledged what ever it was she had said. That way she managed to stay polite, Hermione had never seen her any other way but she had heard stories…most people tried to keep on her good side.

"I'm Bellatrix Black. I-"

"Teach at her school. Yes her mother used to talk about you. Gave our Hermione here a lot of trouble, she reckoned you were her favorite." Hermione blushed. "I'm Esme." She nodded briskly at the teacher and shifted her unnerving stare back on her grandchild. "You must have something important to say for you to be here on a weekend." She moved aside and motioned for them to come in. "Into the drawing room with you both. Try to keep it down a bit your grandfather is sleeping." She warned.

Hermione knew he got restless when he didn't get enough sleep. It was harder to handle him when he was like that. He would forget he had retired and constantly try to leave and go to work. Sometimes he would become belligerent and combative if you tried to convince him he didn't work. Esme had taken to driving him to work on the pretense of his car being in the shop when he got like that. His old boss was, thankfully, kind enough to let him fiddle around while she read books in the break room. Hermione smiled at a faint memory some years ago.

Once he had gotten it into his mind around the Holliday's that he was missing his retirement party. No one could tell him any different. Her mom had called and got everything set up and everyone loaded into the car. By the time they got to the job site they had a cake and even presents. Where they managed to get everything she didn't know. Later she found out it hadn't been the first time and the men he worked with had a bin they put odd things in to be wrapped and given to her granddad. All they had actually bought that day was the cake. It still touched her heart to think about.

"Hermione." Bella said softly, startling her from reminiscing. She glanced at her and smiled. Bella looked a little out of place. All dark clothes, sexy black jeans and a black button up….she looked intimidating and sexy. It wasn't the kind of outfit teachers in the muggle world wore that's for sure. "Hermione." Hermione glanced up into her wife's dark eyes and smiled despite her nerves. She had definitely been checking her out.

"Sorry." She didn't sound sorry, Bella frowned and followed her into the small sitting room. Bella was surprised. It was decorated in a tasteful silver and red. It reminded her of Sterling's room in the castle.

"Sit. Both of you." Bella sat and stared at Esme. She had a commanding presence. You just instinctively knew to do what she said or suffer the consequences. Even Bella who typically did as she bloody well pleased found herself obeying the soft tone. "Start at the beginning." Esme demanded once they took their seat.

"Gran." Hermione searched for a soft way to tell her grandmother she'd been abused for so long and was now married to her savior. There wasn't anyway she could think of to say it. She had been over it over and over in her head. "I….I…damnit." Bella squeezed her knee in support giving Hermione strength to meet the invasive blue eyes. "Peter is dead."

Her grandmother blinked. Nothing else. She gathered herself before she asked what she considered to be the important questions. "Where is Sterling?"

"With some friends. They are all coming over. I'm sorry to spring it on you so suddenly."

"When did he die. I assume you'll be staying at school until end of term. I have a spare you know but you and Sterling will have to share." Esme glanced over at Bella. "I assume your hear you help discuss her schooling options. Tuition and the like?"

"No I'm not. Ho- her school doesn't have tuition, and if it did I would cover it." Esme's eyes narrowed at the confidence in the simple statement.

"Why would you cover it?" she asked suspiciously. Bella's eyes darted to Hermione, she wasn't sure just how much the girl wanted to share. She had obviously glossed over Peter's death and thankfully Esme hadn't asked….yet.

"We're together." Hermione told her. Hoping the best way to go about everything was by answering truthfully and by doing it as if she were ripping off a bandage.

"Together?"

"Yes. A few months now. After break we, me and Sterling, will be going home with her."

"I see. And you think that's a good idea do you? I may not be Sterling's blood relative but I can tell you any teacher that takes advantage of her student isn't a very good role model."

Bella sucked in a breath but managed to keep silent. She wasn't even angry. Actually she had the overwhelming urge to go over and hug this woman. She didn't. But it didn't keep the tears from misting her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered to the woman hoarsely. "But I'm afraid," she glanced at her wife who nodded trustingly. Whatever Bella had to say Hermione let her know it was fine with the one little nod. She turned her attention back to Esme and met her unwavering eyes. "I'm afraid if you wanted to save Hermione from me you should have been more apart of her life."

Esme's eyes narrowed even more. She almost looked as if she were trying to stare up her nose with the squint she was now sporting. She wanted to argue with the bold woman. But she couldn't. She hadn't had time…perhaps she could have called, checked in more often but she hadn't. And apparently it was too later to argue over that point.

"Perhaps. But you are at least twenty years older than my grandchild. What exactly could you want with a teenager?"

"I love her." Bella said simply.

Esme scoffed. "Love? She's-"

"she has dealt with a lot more than any teenager should deal with. And when she needed us the most, when she needed her family and friends no one was there for her. By all that's holy I'm going to be there now. Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise. The only way she will ever be free of me is if I die or she tells me to leave." Bella breathed heavy after her tirade and blushed furiously at the smirk on Esme's face. She had a feeling she had just gotten played. There was respect in that gaze. But there was also confusion and worry there.

"What are you talking about."

"Peter was abusive grandma."

"Abusive…." Esme said the word slowly. Not in disbelief but there was a tone there. A tone that said she couldn't understand. That she was Stern and abrupt and expected more than you even knew you could give but that she wouldn't use force. Coercion yes, but physically laying her hands on one of her children out of her own anger...no. She would never.

"I'm not going to go in detail but….Bella saved me. And Sterling. He-" She hesitated unsure of what her grandmother could handle. She didn't remember much, the need to protect Sterling, the fear for her life but everything else.

"Better tell me child. Don't spare me on count of how foolish I was." Hermione knew her grandmother had liked Peter. A lot of people had liked him. Most monsters were liked. They had charisma.

"He was going to kill me. Me and Sterling." Esme's mouth thinned and Bella could image her holding in her anger by sheer will. It was fascinating to watch and that's what the dark headed witch focused on. Esme's unerring will was remarkable and if she didn't find something else to focus on she feared her own anger my fuel some kind of wild magic. "Bella saved me."

"How did the man die?"

Hermione swallowed thickly. In the end it was Bella that spoke. "I killed him." Those blue eyes staring at her revealed nothing but Bella had the uncomfortable feeling that Esme was searching through her head. She threw up shields automatically.

"Yes you did. An accident." Bella and Hermione stared at her in confusion. "I may not have gone to the school but it didn't mean I didn't learn on my own. It isn't like the magic leaves the soul if the body doesn't have a wand you know. Back in the day witches and wizards didn't have wands."

Hermione stared at her grandmother in shock. Bella was still trying to figure out what else the woman had seen with her dive through her mind.

"Nothing else dear." She told Bella knowingly. Just checked your intentions and the….the rest you know. The end." Esme gritted her teeth. "Cant say he didn't deserve it. Won't say I wouldn't have done it intentionally. But I understand your guilt in the matter."

"Wait. I- you're a witch?"

"I didn't go to the school. My mother and father wouldn't have none of it. So I learned it secret best I could. On my own." Hermione could see her grandmother doing just that, she had never met anyone as stubborn as her. If Esme set her mind to something she did it.

"Its very difficult but not impossible. Bella told her dumbstruck wife.

"It was difficult. I was glad when my children didn't have the gift. I thought it would end with me. I see that it didn't." she nodded to Hermione. "I'm glad to see you getting a proper education." She nodded to herself.

"This isn't going how I expected it to. I was going to tell you before everyone showed up…..I thought…."

"Thought you'd have to prove it." Hermione nodded. "I'm a very prideful woman my girl. Perhaps if-" Esme stopped she didn't usually go for what ifs. But she never apologized. She was going to have to do one of them now. "I'm sorry I didn't know. About Peter." She said his name through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't have let you stay after your mother."

"I wasn't going to tell you. You couldn't have taken Sterling." Esme regarded her thoughtfully.

"Your very much like me. I am very proud of you." Hermione's eyes misted. Too her knowledge her grandmother had never uttered those words before. Not that she wasn't proud of the accomplishments her family had done. Just that she never said it.

The doorbell rang startling all of them except Esme. "That will be your friends" she grinned slightly, "and one very excited Sterling wanting to see her Nana and Papa. Be dears and go see if it woke your granddad." Hermione had the feeling she knew if he was awake or not and just wanted to give everyone her stink eye before Hermione could stop her. She left them sitting in a stunned silence and Bella turned toward the student.

"Did you have any idea?"

"Well I mean she always knew how was calling before and she always guessed her Christmas presents….." Hermione trailed off surfing through her memories. Perhaps there had been signs.

"Is that my Hermione!" Her grandfather beamed at them toothless through the doorway.


	55. Popcorn

**I'm seriously considering a beta. I reread all my chapters on this fix (you guys know I hate doing that) and I found so many mistakes. And I still don't have the patience to go back and fix them. I am so bad I'm sorry.**

It was utter chaos. But the kind only family brings, the kind you could sit back and enjoy. Which was exactly what Bellatrix was doing. She was sitting on a short couch in Esme's sunroom with Hermione curled up at one end with her head in Bella's lap. The dark witch was absently stroking her hair while she watched Sterling and little Oliver Potter play with something called Lego blocks on the floor. Harry, Ron and Ginny we're trying to build their own but the two toddlers were having none of it and knocking the older kid's structures over just as fast as they built them. They would make good Slytherins Bella thought smugly.

Arthur and Hermione's granddad had retired outside to discuss the science of bird houses. The old man was complaining about the squirrels getting into his feeders and Arthur was subtly casting charms on them so that the squirrels were perpetually sliding down the poles as they tried to climb up to the easy meal. They were both getting a good laugh out of it, Bella could hear them from her seat, mostly because they'd left the door open so Esme could keep an eye on her wandering husband.

As for Lily and Molly they had discovered some TV program Esme had recorded years ago. They were both in the adjoining room staring in rapt fascination at the black and white picture. Bella enjoyed a little TV herself but the lack of color seemed to be a put off for her so she had moved to the little sun room with Hermione…..not to mention there was no sound, she wasn't going to admit it but that had been the real reason she had abandoned her friends. She was way too lazy to read subtitles.

"There is more to the story than just you two being in love. Isn't there?" Bella glanced up at Esme. She hadn't noticed the woman return from the kitchen but there she was sitting in the wingback opposite her quietly sipping a cup of tea. She shivered. There was something about Esme that sent chills down her spine, it was as if the woman could look right into you and see all your secrets. Bella was used to being the one doing the intimidating, to have the tables turned on her was unnerving. And by an untrained self taught witch at that.

Esme raised an eyebrow and she shut her thoughts down quickly. She could barely detect the woman trying to get into her mind the first time, she didn't want to risk a second. Her thoughts about Hermione were definitely not sharable.

"There is more to it. A magical element, but I love her because of who she is not because some magic told me I had to." She said quietly. Bella glanced down at Hermione and found the teen sleeping peacefully in her lap. She stroked her cheek and smiled softly. Only Hermione brought out this side of her. The soft side, the part of her that wanted to protect and cherish something but would also fight to the death to protect it.

"Tell me about this magic that didn't make you love my grandchild." Esme demanded. The dark witch tried not to bristle at the way she said it, the inflection that she couldn't believe Bellatrix really was in love with a teenager. It angered her because she wasn't in love with just any teenager. Not just any student. She was in love with Hermione.

"It binds our magic. Once we accept the bind it marks us." She managed to lift a portion of her shirt sleeve without waking up the girl. Esme studied the beautiful ink carefully.

"It's very beautiful. And Hermione has the same thing?"

"Similar….smaller but the same design."

"How did this come to happen? In all my studies of magic," Bella imagined she was just like her grandkid and had devoured every book that crossed her path, "I have never heard of something like this."

Bella sighed, resigned to retell the story over again about how she was bound to Hermione her first year, how it wasn't sexual only a need for their complementary magic to work together. How she avoided her and pushed her away as best she could because of her rigid up bringing.

Thankfully Esme listened quietly and after Bella got it all out she nodded. That was it. Only a nod. No judgment no more questions, just a simple acceptance. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off the witches shoulders. It might not have been the approving gesture she had wanted but it was more than she had come to expect.

She blew out a harsh breath she hadn't know she'd been holding and grimaced when the elderly witch softly laughed at her.

"Well dear, welcome to the family."

Bella stared at her in surprise. "That's it?" She was very shocked the woman wasn't trying to get her to leave Hermione alone. Threatening, bribing…something. She definitely seemed the type.

"Would it work?" Esme raised an eyebrow and stared at her intently. Bella wasn't even shocked the woman still seemed to be in her head despite her shields. The old lady was deceptively amiable. Bella knew instinctively that if she hurt Hermione this woman would be a force to reckon with, old grandma appearance or not. But she refused to be cowed. She was a Black after all.

"No."

"Then why would I waste my time?" she asked reasonably. She went to watching the kids play with the colorful little blocks. Even the teens seemed to be enjoying themselves. And it was such a mundane toy to play with.

"I won't hurt her." Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep and Bella reached down immediately to smooth away the onset of what could have been a nightmare.

"I believe you." Esme smiled at her. It was really just a slight lifting of one side of her face but the professor was going to believe it was a smile. It made her feel a bit better about the unease she felt around the other woman in any case.

Arthur rushed in breaking up their discussion he was smiling widely and gesturing toward Hermione's grandfather. "He has agreed to show me the art of popping corn." He told them excitedly.

Sterling smiled and jumped to her feet. "Did you say popcorn?"

"Yes….uh maybe," Sterling glanced around to Bella for confirmation she hadn't been able to make out exactly what Arthur was saying in his enthusiasms. At the dark witches nod she ran over and grabbed her grandpa's hand.

"I love popcorn." He beamed down at her as if he had remembered. In fact it was his favorite snack as well.

Esme groaned, she hated the smell of popcorn but she knew not even she could resist the combined puppy eyes of her husband and baby. "He can't eat it without his dentures. Arthur if you don't mind popping up with him so he remembers what he has gone up for…"

"What are indentures?"

She smirked. "Dentures are his false teeth." She tried to explain.

Arthur innocently interrupted. "You mean they took your real ones?!" he explained looking very affronted. "Good Lord." The old man grinned, all gums, he stared slyly at his wife.

~H~

It was late when everyone finally filled out. Molly and Arthur decided driving Sterling back alone would do better for their piece of mind and the others had been instructed to return to school. Harry and Ron were trusted to apparate Ginny back since she hadn't yet passed her test and they had been given strict instructions by Bellatrix to apparate straight to Hogsmeade and go immediately to school. Her dark gaze had promised swift retribution if they failed to follow her instructions. Their parents had offered their own subtle threats on the matter.

It broke her heart to hear Sterling crying about having to return home but she and Bella needed to return to class as well and staying with her grandma and grandpa was out of the question. The later it got the more confused her grandfather became. He was enough on her grandma without adding a toddler to the mix. Promising to let her visit again had smoothed away the tears but Hermione definitely understood not wanting to leave.

It depressed her that this was their life. Always away from family, away from each other. She knew it would be different when she graduated but it was so far away. She felt Sterling should be with them, not that Molly wasn't amazing, but Hermione wanted to be the one kissing away boo-boos and teaching her to write her name and reading the bed time stories. She was fed up with being the weekend mom.

"You alright dear?" She jumped. She hadn't heard her sneaky grandmother approach. "Where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"She went to help grandpa sleep." Esme raised an eyebrow in question. "She had some herbs, natural ones that work better than the medicine he takes. She was hoping he'd sleep all night for you, let you get some rest." She expected Esme to take offence but she surprised her.

"That would be helpful. He has managed to sneak by me a few times. The constable keeps an eye out in case he is wandering. Last time they found him eying the neighbors rose bushes. He was going to bring me home a bouquet he said."

Esme laughed lightly but Hermione frowned. She hadn't known he was leaving the house, she just assumed he was plundering or moving things inside. It sounded dangerous for him to be outside so late at night, not completely aware of what he was doing.

Bella came down the stairs before she could say anything. There wasn't anything she could do anyways. It was just as frustrating as the situation with Sterling. "He didn't mind the bitter tea. I hope you don't mind but if it works I'll bring you some more and show you how to mix it." She glanced shyly at her wife. "A friend of mine mixed it for me when I- when I was having trouble with some things. It won't really send him to sleep but it will calm the mind considerably. All the urges he feels to get up and work in the middle of the night should be more manageable."

Hermione wasn't going to ask how Bella knew so much about her grandfather's behaviors. She hadn't explained them to her all she could do was assume that's what the two witches were talking about while she had taken her impromptu nap.

"Thank you, Ms. Black." Esme said sincerely.

Bella actually blushed. She hid it well though behind a rather fake cough. "We are family after all."

"Indeed." Hermione swore her grandmother smiled. She wasn't going to say anything though. If they were getting along she wasn't going to jeopardize it. "How are you two getting back. Some of the others just disappeared and one actually used my fireplace." That shocked Hermione she hadn't realized their fireplace was connected to the floo. She imagined it was Lily's doing and probably Lily that used it so she could safely take Oliver home. None of them liked to apparate with small children.

"The floo. Lily mention she asked James to set it up for her and us. So we could come visit any time you want." Bella told Hermione before turning back to Esme. "Sterling too. She left some powder on top of the mantle. When you want to talk to us send a reply back by owl for a date. I imagine Hermione will be writing you now that she knows you know about magic." The Gryffindor nodded her affirmation. "Ill ask Molly to let Sterling mail you and you can set up visits or talks with her as well. I'll send a detailed letter explaining how it all works."

Esme nodded taking it all in stride. She was always willing to learn more of the world she'd been denied.

"We are going to apparate to Hogsmeade too." She told Hermione. "Since you don't want to miss any more school." The girl nodded. It was only going to be Sunday and she was sad she was going to miss out on a day with Sterling but she needed to make up the subjects she missed and she still had homework that needed to be done. Likely she was going to have to help the others as well.

Esme reached over and hugged Hermione tightly. "I'm proud of you girl. And I love you. You and Sterling are welcome any time." She promised. "You just show up whenever, you don't have to call ahead." This was said to Bella. "Ill still do unspeakable things to you if you ever harm my grandbabies. But I like you I can't deny that."

Bella smiled widely, completely unashamed of the relief that passed over her features. "Thank you Mrs. Wilkens."

"Esme, dear." She watched her thoughtfully and shook her head. "Just don't ever call me grandma" She warned. They all laughed and hugged again, even Bella was included this time. "Ill kiss your granddad for you, you go on now. Get back to school."

Bella took Hermione's hand and hesitated. "In March there is a sort of parent night at Hogwarts. You should come. Muggles are being allowed to see what their magical children do while at school. Something about bringing mixed families closer together. You can ride the train with your husband. You can see what you missed and see first hand how proud you should be of Hermione."

Hermione's eyes misted and she stared at the woman she loved with unadulterated admiration. It was something very simple she was offering but it meant the world to her. Esme could see that.

"Just you send me the dates and we will be there." She promised. "And you wait till you get outside to give her that kiss she deserves i don't fancy seeing it. Your still my baby after all." Hermione laughed and nodded.

~H~

She waited until they had apparated to Hogsmeade to throw her arms around Bellatrix and show her how happy she was. The kiss was gentle and loving and ended much to soon for them. "I love you, Bella. Thank you." Bella leaned in and gave her a quick peck before resting her forehead against Hermione's.

"I love you to. Come on. You'll stay with me." Hermione nodded. The sleeping situation hadn't been fully resolved since the McLaggen situation but she didn't want to think about that. All she wanted was to rest comfortably in the arms of the woman that had stolen her heart.

They headed back to the castle in peace, completely unaware of the woman watching them from the shadows of a bar. A skinny woman in skimpy clothing with wild tall blonde hair and ridiculously red painted lips. She was sucking on the tip of a rather flashy purple quill with a rye smile. Her night just got significantly better.


	56. Daily Edition

**Two updates in one day, make sure you read the first or this one will seem a little off.**

It was Ginny that broke the news to Hermione Monday at lunch time she ambushed older girl on her way into the Great Hall she pulled her bodily into the stairwell and turned her so that her face turned away from the entrance hall. "McGonagall is looking for you." She warned. "And have you seen Bellatrix?" she stressed the question.

"I- wait what, no not since I this morning why? What's going on?"

Ginny stared at her in trepidation. "I want to stress that there are no pictures. Not a single one." Hermione stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. She had no clue as to what the fiery redhead was talking about.

"Pictures? Ginny what on Earth are you saying?" Ginny's gaze shifted from Hermione to a spot above her left shoulder and she gulped noticeably.

"I believe," said a Stern Scottish voice from behind her. " that Ms. Weasley is trying to tell you about this." Hermione turned around to face their head of house and was surprised by an edition of the Daily Prophet she held out in front of her. Hermione took it cautiously.

 **'Hogwarts School of Wizardry.**

 **A place of learning, or a place for teachers to seduce their students? This quirky writer wants to know.'**

Hermione had a very bad feeling about where this front page article was about to go.

 **'Just what are our students learning from the infamous Black Elder. Skeeter herself stumbled upon the teacher in question locking lips late Saturday night in Hogsmeade with what was undeniably a female student. It became obvious after only a few quick glances that the two had been on a rather romantic outing. Illegally leaving school grounds during the school term. Any chance of it being an innocent trip went out the window when the student leaned up to plant a very passionate kiss on our once beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. One would assume a teacher of Bellatrix's caliber and standers would have pushed the girl gently away. Instead she clearly returned the affection. Not only is it morally questionable, unethical at best but it raises certain questions in the Readers mind; just how many of our budding future minds has Bellatrix black seduced and exactly what year are they?'**

Hermione groaned. Ginny was right there was no pictures. But the article was featured and it seemed to go on for two solid pages. The bitch had gone so far as to bring Sterling into it, claiming she was Bella's love child who had been hidden away because it was suspected she was a squib and Bellatrix couldn't handle the tarnish on her reputation. What a load of rubbish. Skeeter had even gone so far as to interview Bella's school flames and friends. Obviously she had been a busy witch Sunday if she really managed to talk to so many people, who supposedly knew Bella intimately. Hermione was slightly jealous when she got to the one who had nothing to say except about Bella's bedroom skills, she honestly couldn't believe Skeeter had published the trash and gotten away with it.

"She is your guardian Hermione, if there is something you need to tell me I will listen but I can't condone a relationship between a teacher and a student." McGonagall gave her a hard stare, even Ginny felt uncomfortable.

"We are married Minerva, are you really questioning my morals because of Skeeter?" Bellatrix appeared behind their head startling them all when she spoke. One look was enough for them to realize she was clearly pissed. Hermione hadn't been named, her scruples were not in question and her reputation wasn't at steak. Mind you she wasn't happy Sterling had been brought into it but it wasn't something they hadn't expected to happen. She knew this day was coming she had just really hoped it wasn't going to be Skeeter breaking the story. For Bella's sake they couldn't continue to hide their marriage and after her wonderful display at her grandparent's home Hermione didn't want to.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Hermione noticed McGonagall's accent always became more pronounced when she was angry. Disbelief coated that entire sentence and Hermione prayed Bellatrix kept her temper. She really didn't want to get between two teachers arguing, especially not the head of her house and her spouse. Loyalties would definitely be split there.

"It's true, Professor. Dumbledore and the minister know. It was just after….after break." Her voice broke a bit but she pushed on. "They would have taken Sterling away, Bella did what she had to do…." She glanced back at Bella hoping for some support but she caught the tail end of a hurt look before the witch schooled her features into a blank expression. It took her a minute to realize exactly what she had been saying…or rather how she had made it sound like the marriage was a sham for Sterling's sake. Exactly what she had thought in the beginning. "Wait, Bella that's not what I-"

"We will talk about it later." The Raven haired woman dismissed. "I need to go have a few words with the minister about why my privacy has been breached and why they allowed that trash to be printed."

Hermione grimaced as she briskly walked away from them and toward the doors. Everything in her told her to chase after her love but she didn't. Her feet stayed rooted to the spot, her heart breaking for the inadvertent pain she had caused.

"Ms. Granger?" Minerva pressed gently. Bringing her attention back to their conversation.

"I love her." She said simply. "I think the marriage was to protect Sterling but it's real. It would have ended this way even if we weren't married now." She pulled up her sleeve to show the small elegant brand to the teacher. "We are bonded. Whatever that entails I know I lover her because of who she is and not what this did to us. It just helped bring us together."

Minerva gasped and grasped Hermione's arm in a tight grip. Not to study the beautiful brand but to pull up her sleeve and examine the crude childish writing etched into the skin. Hermione hadn't meant to reveal it. She cursed her fortune.

"Who did this?" Her outraged voice echoed across the Entrance Hall, gathering a few curious stares. A quick glare had them all scurrying back for their lunches. Still she lowered her voice so she wouldn't be over heard. "Was it Salt? McLaggen?"

Hermione shook her head and managed to pull her arm free. She had thought Bella might have mentioned she'd received an injury in the woods that night. Perhaps not what it said but she would have at least mentioned it, she knew aurors went back into the forest after the attack on her. Just like the last time they came up empty. Whatever had attacked her was good at covering it's trails it seemed.

"That night in the forest. That thing that attacked Bella did this to me."

"Do not be so quick to place blame." Dumbledore's soft voice echoed from behind Minerva. "I thought I'd find you with her Minerva, have you sufficiently grilled her on the relationship between herself and Bellatrix Black?"

The Gryffindor teacher huffed in annoyance. "I should have been told Albus. It seems there are several things about Ms. Granger I have not been told."

He nodded solemnly. "Alas they are not my secrets to tell." McGonagall glared at him, he simply smiled.

"Well. Is there anything else I should know?" She asked Hermione in a mother tone. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, I knew….." she had to fight to catch her breath and keep from crying. " I knew you would do everything you could to help me. I just couldn't leave Sterling. And the ministry had already made it clear she wouldn't be taken away from her muggle family."

Minerva's gaze softened and she pulled Hermione into her strong embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't even suspect." She cleared her throat and held Hermione at arm's length. She glanced toward Ginny, who had been silent throughout the ordeal. " You and Hermione go to my office. I'll send up a plate. Collect yourself for your next class and I'll fetch you as soon as Bellatrix has returned."

She hadn't missed the tension between the two when Bella had brushed off the girls attempt at explaining. She was going to get her own answers out of Dumbledore but McGonagall's wasn't going to expose her student to any more of her own curious questions.

Ginny reached for her friends arm and nodded to the two teachers. When they were out of sight she turned toward the innocent looking Albus Dumbledore. "You and I need to have a long chat about this Albus." To his credit he looked a little wary. It didn't keep her from pulling him along behind her by his ear, in front of students and staff. It's why she was the deputy headmaster after all. Reeling in Dumbledore was her job.


	57. Storms are Coming

Bella was pissed. Anyone that passed by her could see and her anger didn't abate from the school to Hogsmeade. Nor did it disappear when she shoved past the Minister's pansy receptionist and push his door open with enough effort to crack the glass and give the timid man a heart attack. She was rather pleased to see him shiver in fear in front of nearly every department head. They must have been in the middle of a meeting. She didn't care and they quickly followed her command to leave. Sometimes it was good to be a Black.

She took the empty seat behind the Minister's desk and motioned for him to sit down across from her. It was a clear dismisal and she probably would have respected him more had he stood up to her and told her to get the hell out of his chair. He didn't. He took the seat she told him too and looked as if he were about to wet his pants.

"I-I suppose this is…is about the paper." He stuttered.

Bella cocked her head and smiled at him. It must have been a frightening one. He shuddered and pulled at his tie as if he suddenly couldn't breath.

"Did you not assure me you were going to take care of all the details of my marriage? That included my privacy."

"I-I didn't say that exactly. It was….it wasn't my idea. I didn't know. She….well you know how Skeeter can be. If I'd have known I'd have stopped her." He finished hopefully.

"Yes I think you would have." He smiled weakly in relief at Bella's seemingly understanding tone. "But not to protect me. Or Hermione. You would have covered your own ass. You don't want her past getting out." His smile disappeared. She once again flashed him the Cheshire smile making him flush in embarrassment. Shed definitely hit the nail on the head. "All your talk about muggle families becoming closer with their magical children is all bullshit if it comes out that you left a child in the clutches of an abuser. Even a muggle one. She came to you for help. It was the perfect time to prove the Ministry was really interested in the wellbeing of the muggle born. Interested in their families and the children's welfare outside of school." The steel in her glare was frightening. He had nothing to say that would even come close to defending his decision. And she wasn't even finished yet.

"You ignored her. She wasn't worth your time. Neither of them. How many of the witches and wizards out there will believe the line you couldn't interfere with muggle families? Not many. I sure don't, anything from wiping his memory to simply threatening the man would have made Hermione's life a hell of a lot easier. You wouldn't have even had to take his daughter. Just checked in on her."

She had to stop. All the rage she'd felt about Peter Salt was coming to the surface and she could already hear the voices nagging in her mind. They had been blessedly silenced the closer she and Hermione had become, in her agitated state and her anger about her wife's dismissive tone regarding their marriage…well she was probably as close to the edge as she had ever been. She couldn't afford to loose her cool with the minister. And Hermione's past wasn't what she had come there to discuss, even though it was long overdue.

She took a deep steadying breath and placed both her palms on the surface of his desk. He gulped and tried to keep eye contact. When she stood and leaned forward it intimidated him so much he nearly suck into the thick leather chair. The very air around her seemed to darken and he swore her eyes turned black for a minute.

"There will be no more news printed about my personal life unless I am the one giving out the facts. If I find anything linking Hermione to the 'mysterious student'". She leaned back casually and used the muggle bunny ears she learned from Lilly, emphasizing her distaste of Skeeter's narrative. "I will personally see to it your negligence gets out involving the Peter Salt mess and I will make absolutely sure the public knows Hermione Granger is bound to me by a wizarding bond." He paled. He knew as well as she did that was likely to incite a panic amongst the pure wizarding houses. "If my child's life is disturbed by this fiasco I will make your life hell minister so I suggest you instruct your reporters to leave her alone. They can report she is my adopted child to clear up the rumors of a secret love child. Nothing else, not her birth status or her relationship to my wife. When I am ready I will select someone to share the story. Not a moment sooner."

"I will see that it's done." His voice wavered but she believed him. She nodded and moved back toward the door. He breathed out audibly as she passed him by and opened the door without too much force. Honestly she wasn't any calmer just more in control. She was still teetering on the precarious edge of blind rage and irritation.

"Minister, I hope you know exactly how fine a line you are walking with me. I meant every word I said and let me add that if this ever happens again I will personally pull all the funding the Black family provides. That includes Sirius and Andromeda. Likely Cissy as well."

If possible he paled further. She was sure he would pass out any minute. The Blacks and Malfoys practically paid for his entire campaign, he wouldn't be able to run again if they pulled support.

On some level she knew it wasn't fair. They hadn't been careful kissing like that and they had been caught and he hadn't likely even looked at the Prophet when it was sent to him for a signature. He would from now on though. And that had been the point.

~H~

Umbridge was sitting at her desk with a scattered pieces of parchment around her and a quill in her hand. Ink was dripping from it's tip onto the dark wooden desk as she thought about her upcoming plan.

It was all set. They were ready. Narcissa had found the correct journals and had all the necessary ingredients they couldn't take from the girl. The instructions were detailed and seemingly to the point, the plan should go off without a hitch.

Very few modifications had been made in light of the recent Daily Prophet fiasco. She hadn't been pleased the two idiots had nearly been caught. But it had raised the question of what Bellatrix would do after the brand was removed.

Likely the girl would be killed, actually Umbridge planned on it, so she would need some insurance in case the dark witch decided to seek retribution. She was after all, just enough under the mudblood's influence to believe she was in love. It was rather sickening.

Umbridge scowled at her desk. She had heard of Bella's trek up to the Minister's office. Whatever had been said was being kept hush hush, but Umbridge knew she threatened him somehow. The woman needed someone that could bring her to heal. Reign in her perpetual pompous attitude.

A smile slowly replaced her scowl. That was what the fifth man she had found would bring to the table. A way to reign in Bellatrix Black.

She'd heard through a reliable source, namely house elves she had spying on the two, that they could not cast magic against one another. She had no idea if that would include unforgivables but all the research she had done into bonds told her that the two witches could share their magic.

She was no fool. Bellatrix was immensely more powerful than herself. But if she could somehow transfer Granger's bond to herself. Well, not only would she been, theoretically, protected from Bellatrix's retribution but she could tap into all that raw power the woman seemed to wield so easily.

It would work. She decreed it would. It hadn't been easy finding the wizard skilled enough in the forbidden and darks arts. And his price had been astronomical.

She chewed on the end of a quill. He'd also refused to take the unbreakable vow she'd demanded of the others. Were he to be caught the entire plan relied on him keeping his silence.

Still, rumor in the underground was his line was descended from none other than Salazar Slytherin himself. If it was true surely he would be more than a magic for Bellatrix. At least long enough for the other four to secure their targets…

She wrote one word on six identical pieces of parchment and folded them up for the owls waiting patiently on her window sill.

The word was…

 _Saturday._

Soon it was all going to be within her grasp. And she was going to bring the wizarding world back to it's glory days kicking and screaming if she had to. All she needed was power.


	58. Fanmail

**Just a short update until I go to work and can type the rest. Having trouble saving so I'm going to post it in case the file gets corrupt again.**

McGonagall was in Dumbledore's office giving him hell when the first letter came. It swooped in through the window, carried by a large tawny owl. It was rather innocent looking. But something about it put her off, especially since it wasn't addressed to the headmaster but to Bellatrix Black. She picked it up gingerly. "Don't open it." He commanded softly.

She raised am eyebrow at him. "It isn't addressed to me why would I?" Her shrewd eyes noticed the subtle drooping of his shoulders. The way he was careful not to use his left hand. Frankly he looked exhausted. "What is going on Albus? Why is Black's mail coming to you?"

He sighed wearily and extended his hand for the letter. She handed it over hesitantly and watched as he put on what looked suspiciously like dragon hide gloves to open it. "After this morning's paper I had a feeling rerouting Professor Black's mail was the best choice of action." He said as two more letters filtered in through his window. He pointed to a stack of mail on the floor at the corner of his desk. She had to bed around the desk to properly look. Some were opened, some not, one or two had what looked like burn residue on the parchment. She glanced back up to him and noticed his glasses were slightly askew and it looked like part of his right bushy eyebrow had been singed off. She hadn't noticed that in her fervor.

"And you've what? Been reading them?"

He shook his head. "Remember when we had that little incident with one of our fourth years dating Victor Krum?"

The Transfiguration teacher scoffed. "That debacle was horrible. The things they reported about the girl was cruel. Making him out to be some kind of pathetic little boy in need of rescuing from her 'dastardly ways' was it?" He nodded and looked pointedly to the mail on the floor.

She glanced back to the dragon hide gloves and the singed eyebrow. Her mouth forming an oh. "Been getting hate mail then has she?"

"Yes. And while I'm not worried it would harm her permanently. Just making her angry is probably not the best thing to do given her privacy has just been invaded." He grimaced as a stack full more letters practically flew themselves in, the owls were gone too fast for McGonagall to make out what they even were. "Some of these people were boneheaded enough to put their names on them." He said in astonishment.

"I can see how that would be a problem, give Bellatrix's temperament."

"Yes. At leas I am receiving these letters by choice. I'd very much like to avoid the howlers the ministry would send me if a member of my staff..." He coughed gently, "maimed, lets say, a parent."

The witch hummed in agreement. " She won't take kindly to this you know, Albus. Very headstrong our Bella."

"Yes which is why you will ask her to come my way before she does anything else today. After she lets off steam at the ministry that is." He smiled slyly. He fully approved of whatever Bellatrix was doing to the dear minister. The man had promised to protect their privacy until Bellatrix was ready to make it public.

"Of course you give me the difficult job of reigning her in."

She received a grin in return for her sarcastic comment. "Isn't that your job after all. Reigning us all in."

"Touché." Came the irritable reply.

~H~

Minerva McGonagall was frightening students muttering curses and vague threats under her breath. She had been waiting for Bellatrix for more than half the day and still the witch hadn't showed up. She had promised Hermione she'd send her up after classes, giving the rival teacher permission to be in the Gryffindor dormitory this time, and Dumbledore was patiently waiting to speak to the witch as well.

She was positive she hadn't missed her. She had instructed the house elves to inform her of Bella's arrival in the event she was in her own classes. They hadn't come by and she hadn't seen the woman since her departure that evening.

All of the D.A.D.A classes had been canceled, the students didn't seem to mind but they had already lost one as it was. She didn't mind so much since it was Bellatrix, the woman managed to stay ahead in lectures no matter how many days she missed she was honestly just that good of a teacher. But still all these days were only going to add fuel to the complaining parents arguments about her unbecoming behavior.

"What are you doing standing in the Entrance Hall frowning so hard? Your scaring a lot of students, their muttering about you threatening to kill someone. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins were placing bets of if you meant it."

Minerva shrugged the voice off without even turning from the huge castle doors. "I am waiting on Black."

"Why?"

"Were you always this nosey Bellatrix? It really is none of-" Minerva turned around and scowled at the woman. "How did you get by me?"

"Easy. I came in through from the boat house." Minerva hadn't thought she'd have taken the long way around to the entrance the first years are first graced with. "What did you want anyway?" The Raven haired woman asked lazily.

"Dumbledore is waiting on you." Minerva didn't bother to beat around the bush or give long winded explanations. Bellatrix was being quiet and she looked too calm. Like she did the year Hermione missed. When she was like that it was a clear sign she had a fragile, yet unyielding, grip on her self control. Everything that had happened had affected her more than she was letting on. And Dumbledore's news was only going to make it worse.

"About the paper no doubt." Bella sighed irritably and moved off to find the Gargoyle statue.

"Hermione would like a word as well. After her classes." Minerva called to the witch's retreating back. "I've instructed the Fat Lady to let you in this time." Bella waved the back of her hand at her coworker but didn't give any other indication she heard her. Minerva huffed in annoyance and headed toward her offices. Scaring more students along the way as she complained about "ungrateful brats".


	59. Trouble in Paradise

Bellatrix stared down at the mail Dumbledore had scattered all over his desk and floor. So very many letters. Most were, as he claimed, parents. They wanted assurances their children were receiving a proper and moral education. Natural questions if one of the most highly respected teachers had just been accused of being a sexual deviant. Which was basically what Skeeter wrote her out to be.

Some of the letters...some of them were down right dangerous. She remembered going through the girl's mail during the Krum fiasco. She had given Hermione detention that year just so she could subtly stare at her. They had been given the pile thought to be safe, the letters that had passed the teachers inspections. It was supposed to be and open, read, discover thing. Making sure there were no threats that might actually be acted upon. Hermione had ended up seriously hurt during that detention. She'd actually been blinded for a few days, with a hovering Bellatrix worried her sight would never return despite Pomfrey's insurances she would be just fine after a bit of rest.

Hermione hadn't blamed Bella, in fact the Gryffindor was nauseatingly chivalrous. She told anyone who asked she was fine and happy that the younger student hadn't been the one injured. That stupid martyr attitude had gotten Hermione even more fans among the younger children and the hero worshipers just seemed to pile up. It irritated Bella to no means. She was proud of Hermione, you couldn't not be proud of her. Smartest witch of her age, kind to everyone, firmly stood up for what she believed in. But she seriously didn't need even more people running after her with their tongues lolling out queuing up for a chance to date the girl.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stared at her over his half moon spectacles. She pulled her attention back from the past and focused on the here and now. "I'm not sure what to do about this." She admitted softly.

He nodded thoughtfully. "You are a professor." He was patient with her rude and sarcastic remark of, obviously. "I do not wish to continue searching through your mail. I feel, like Minerva was rather quick to hint at, that it is an invasion of your privacy. I am however, worried about Hermione should it come out she is the partner in this relationship."

Bella's mouth thinned and her nostrils flared in anger. "You're worried about her receiving hate mail?" She glared at him and paced back and forth in the small area in front of his desk. Forks cried out his annoyance but she ignored the blasted bird. He clicked at her when she passed, obviously he disproved of her indifference as well. He didn't deter her temper. "You should have been worried about her when she was living with that abusive muggle." She ran her hands through her dark locks irritably. "I am so sick of people saying they are worried about her now!" She was practically yelling in her anger, and it only made her angrier as Dumbledore sat in his chair regarding her solemnly without saying a word in his defense. "Everyone is trying to protect her from everything now. Her grandmother wants to protect her from me. The Daily Prophet thinks I'm some sort of big bad wolf seducing students and breaking their hearts. Minerva looks like she's going to try and talk Hermione into leaving me the second she gets the chance. Where the hell were you all when the student actually needed help? Why was I the one that had to kill that stupid son of a-" She sat down heavily in the comfy wing back and set her head in her hands. Fully aware she was talking bout herself when she was ranting about failing to protect her students. No matter which way she looked at it they had all failed Hermione in the past and they had probably failed countless other students as well. At least she could honestly say she wasn't aware of the situation. She glanced back up at Dumbledore and met his sad wet eyes. Some didn't have that defense.

"What do you supposed I do about the past?" He asked calmly, regretfully.

"Do Better." She told him firmly. "She's the last, Dumbledore. If another student ever comes to you for aid do not tell them nothing can be done. All this talk of cooperating with the muggleborn's families means nothing if we're not willing to tackle all the problems our muggleborns face. That includes problems outside of the wizarding realm."

He nodded. He didn't promise, he didn't speak but she was going to hold him to that nod. She didn't become a teacher to watch her students face the same thing she did growing up and do nothing about it.

He motioned back to the stack of letters, trying to bring her back to the reason they were sitting across from each other in his office. "And these? Bella the students are not idiots." she snorted, some definitely were; Crab and Goyle came to mind. He carried on as if he hadn't heard her. "I'm sure they have all noticed your behavior toward Granger has shifted somewhat over the past year. Many of them already suspect she is the one Skeeter was writing about. It could be her receiving this mail." He glanced down at the dragon hide gloves on the desk. "Opening some of it was not pleasant." He admitted.

"You shouldn't have been opening my mail to begin with, Albus." He nodded his head in acquiescence.

"The question still remains." She knew exactly what he was talking about. She gritted her teeth. She hated when he was right about something. But she knew Slytherins, she was one after all. They wouldn't hesitate to throw Hermione under the metaphorical muggle bus for a laugh. The question was how to keep her wife's name out of the spot light. How to make sure it wasn't Hermione receiving the hate mail. The dirty looks when she walked with Sterling through town.

"Are you offering a suggestion? I'm having them print Sterling is my adopted child, they could print that about Hermione as well. It would explain why we are suddenly getting along." She didn't like that idea, her face clearly told Dumbledore she didn't like that idea. And it would only be a temporary fix. It could potentially makes things worse for them actually. Dating a student was one thing, marrying the someone your supposed to be the guardian of…was just down right nasty.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Honestly Bellatrix you two have yourself a right mess. It will come out eventually." She nodded. She already knew that, they both did. "Until then perhaps keep things professional and keep the weekend meetings strictly during the day time." Her black eyes stared at his amused ones in horror.

"This will kill my sex life." She got some pleasure at seeing his sour expression, he didn't need to know they hadn't actually gone that far. And it was far too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Bellatrix get out. I didn't need to know about," he coughed delicately, "your after class proclivities."

She smirked.

~H~

She left his office with the intention of going to find Hermione. She was going to wait in the Gryffindor common room and glare at all the goody goody Gryffindors but Draco ambushed her.

He managed to push her into an empty class room by slamming his entire body into her, caught unaware he managed to make it look quick and easy. Potter and the youngest Weasley boy followed in quickly after them and locked the door behind them.

She glared at them threateningly, unfortunately all of them knew her outside of school and it didn't work.

"What is the meaning of this?" She growled at them. The boys all looked at each other, all silently pleading for the other one to speak. Draco seemed to be the sacrifice. He sucked in a quick breath.

"We are worried about Hermione, a bunch of Slytherins think she's the mystery student."

Ron chuckled awkwardly. "She is the-" he stopped his sentence abruptly. Bella's face did not offer incentive for him to finish his train of thought.

"God Dumbledore was right after all, your not all blasted idiots." She grumble sourly while she forced herself to remain calm. Students couldn't do much damage but Hermione had been through more than enough already.

"If anyone wanted to hurt her they would do it after supper at night. Hermione has a habit of walking around the courtyard before bed." Ron told her, Bella frowned, she hadn't known that. "She says it helps her sleep." He continued aware of how awkward it was that he knew something obviously so personal…even if it wasn't really anything special.

Bellatrix ignored the jealousy she felt in the pit of her stomach and focused instead on a solution. She couldn't face off against students. And she didn't want to encourage the rumors by aiding Hermione. Not to mention she wasn't sure she could keep her temper, today of all days wasn't the time for her to test the restraints.

"Look I don't need them saying we meet up in the courtyard at night for nightly sexy time," she so loved the way they all blushed at the thought. "You will have to help Hermione. Get Neville and Ginny if you need them just keep Hermione safe. It'll do her some good to know her friends have her back. And Ron, you and Neville are prefects you can give any Slytherin detention with me if they so much as look at her funny."

They nodded hesitantly. She huffed. "Ill make sure none of you get detention for defending her."

"That's not what we're worried about. You know we have Hermione's back." Harry assured her.

"Then what is it?" she asked shortly.

They all looked back between each other. "Its just uh…..We're also worried about McLaggen. He got into trouble for…well you know. We think he might go to Skeeter about…."

"Ill take care of the boy." She growled. Surely he wouldn't be so stupid. It would be easy revenge for him, likely he had connected the dots as well. "Go. Find Hermione before I end up taking away every Slytherin and Gryffindor house point." She was rewarded by their scurrying quickly out the door. She watched after them for a moment before heading back on her path to the Gryffindor commons. It was a bad idea to wait there for her wife, especially if she'd really a mind to keep their relationship secret but making sure McLaggen remembered his place was too much of a priority. She would just have to be gone before rumors circulated. With any luck maybe the Gryffindor's would get confused and start spreading it about that McLaggen was the mystery student.

~H~

Hermione had been having a bad day. There was Slytherins antagonizing her at every turn and she had waited all day for her wife to return and speak to her only to find out she had spoken instead to everyone but her. Bella had been to see Dumbledore. Had spoken to her friends and even gone to warn off McLaggen, who was now to afraid to even look Hermione's way. The only person she hadn't come to see was Hermione.

A first year had told her Bellatrix hadn't stayed long in their dormitory, only had a few words with the seventh year boy and then left. Only Bella hadn't gone to the Great Hall for dinner and she hadn't gone back to her rooms either.

Hermione didn't know what else to do but wait and see if the woman turned up. So she found herself waiting rather impatiently in Bella's suit grading fourth year papers just to have a distraction.

It was after midnight before the door was flung open and Bellatrix stumbled in. She was being held up by Dobby and Rippley, it didn't look easy or comfortable for them.

"Bella!" Hermione launched herself from the chair and moved to help but the stench of alcohol pulled her up short. Memories flooded across her mind, first of her mother then her stepfather, their negligence and abuse made worse by their addiction to alcohol. It took Bella nearly toppling over onto Dobby to spur Hermione back into action.

Hermione pushed herself up under Bella's shoulder and quietly thanked the elves. They helped her get Bella to the bed as best they could. Bella was hardly any help at all, she could barely stand up straight much less walk too far. Hermione wondered how the hell the two elves got her back to Hogwarts in one piece.

Hermione didn't feel comfortable getting the witch to change her clothes, despite the torrid smell of whatever bar she'd been at clinging to them. Instead she foisted the witch into bed fully clothed and onto her stomach.

Bella managed to roll onto her back and reached up to wrap he arms around Hermione's neck. The younger witch grabbed hold of them and tugged them away even as Bella whined. She pulled off Bella's heavy boots and shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. "What were you thinking?"

Bella frowned up at the young woman. "I love you. Your so pretty and smart." Bella's words were horribly slurred but the witch made perfect sense even in her inebriated state. "I can't have you. Not here. Everyone will find out and you will be upset."

Hermione shook her head and rubbed at her temples. Her head was starting to pound. "Bella I spent half the day waiting for you to come find me so we could talk only to find out you spoke to everyone but me, then I spent the rest avoiding a gang of Slytherins that somehow wanted to hex me into Oblivion and all you have been doing tonight is drinking yourself into a stupor." Her voice rose as her anger did.

"Yes." Came the quiet reply. Hermione huffed and moved off toward the door. "Where are you going?" Bella tried to get up and follow her but the alcohol made her coordination pathetically bad and she couldn't manage to even sit up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed it's well after midnight and I just…I just can't deal with this right now." Hermione didn't give her a chance to protest she quickly marched out of the bedroom and snapped the door closed behind her. She turned to the two elves waiting uneasily I'm the kitchen are. "Will you keep an eye on her?" They both nodded eagerly. Riddley made his way over and hugged her legs in what he hoped was a comforting manner. She patter his head awkwardly and managed a smile for them. "She's going to have the worst headache…" she shrugged off the worry. Bella obviously wanted to deal with it on her own and with alcohol so that's what she was going to let her do.

"Dobby has never seen her so upset." He murmured sorrowfully. Hermione imagined even the houselves had heard the story reported in the prophet. She hadn't expected it to bother Bella as much as it obviously had. But then again they had labeled the witch as a vile opportunist that took advantage of children. Never mind she was actually of age.

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Dobby I know you have been helping with Teddy. If you need to go I understand. She should really be okay…" he nodded, shot her one last baleful look and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. She idly wondered if that was how they had gotten her back to Hogwarts. Evidently the no apparating didn't affect them.

"Rippley will stay, mistress Black has always looked after him so he will look after her." Hermione felt guilty that she wasn't going to do the same. She just couldn't handle the smell. It was too much for her to handle, too many bad memories.

"Thank you, Rippley. And thank you for Sterling too. She's been singing your praises in the letters Molly sends for her." He blushed smartly.

"I love the little Mistress Black." She bent down and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated eagerly.

"I am so glad we have you." She let go and pretended not to notice as he wiped at the tears in his eyes. "I'm going to my dorm if you need me okay?" He nodded and she headed out the door into the pitch black hallway.

~H~

She made it to the dormitory without being caught but sleep was as far from her mind as it could get. She had finished all her homework and even work from classes she had missed. Without any kind of distraction her thoughts drifted to life before Bellatrix. Before the witch had saved her and Sterling from Peter Salt. They were never pleasant thoughts to have. But she could no more stop them than she could bring back her real father.

She desperately wanted to see Sterling. She knew Molly was a force to be reckoned with and that Sterling was perfectly safe at the burrow. Still she didn't like that Sterling had been linked with that ridiculous article. Having her published as Bella's love child was going to make her big news for a long time, Bella was too famous for her own good and Hermione knew witches just loved a juicy gossip.

It brought feelings of unease. Having Sterling so far away, so far out of sight, made her restless. She hated that Sterling was being raised by other people. Even when they were living with Peter Hermione controlled every aspect of Sterling's life. Where she went. When he got to see her. It was all planned by her before she even left for school. Mostly the girl stayed with a friendly neighbor who had always wanted kids. When that didn't pan out or Peter went out of town she stayed with his parents. They were good people who had no idea their son was a monster.

Now someone else was making decisions on what was best for Sterling. Right now it was Molly doing the mundane things but soon when she started school it would be Bella. Hermione already had so little say in what was going on…it was depressing enough and now all this. She was sure one day she was going to have a mental breakdown, honestly she wasn't sure why she hadn't had one yet.

She sighed irritably and tossed a piece of loose parchment in the fire. It had Ron's handwriting on it but the entire content had been scratched out. He must have been trying to finish the work they had all missed. She felt a little guilty about that.

A quick glance at the large ornate clock on the fireplace told her it was already at half past two. She was going to be miserable in classes but she still felt too keyed up to sleep. She was going to fetch a book from her trunk and curl up in front of the fire when something, or rather someone caught her attention.

A girl sitting carelessly on the back of one of the large wingbacks. She was barefoot and smiling. She was also entirely too young to be at Hogwarts.

None of that really mattered though because for a second Hermione could have swore she was staring at Sterling. Only her eyes were black as midnight and even in the faint light she could see the face wasn't quiet the same. It was beyond eerie but it pissed her off too. If it was someone's idea of a joke she didn't find it funny.

"Who the hell are you?" She pulled her wand out, although she really had no intention of using it. She pointed it at the surprised girl, the little bare feet stopped their absent swinging against the inside chair back and she leaned forward slightly but somehow managed to keep her balance.

"You can see me?" Hermione had to blink a few times, she couldn't explain how weird it felt to hear another voice come out of her child's mouth. Even without them being identical it was odd.

She gripped her wand tighter and pointed it in the child's direction. "Yes I can bloody well see you. Where the hell do you get off using polyjuice to look like Sterling." Hermione was sure it had to be a student. Who else could slip into the Gryffindor common room, and if it wasn't a student who the hell would want to look like her child.

"Polyjuice? I don't use the stuff." The form jumped from the chair and shifted into a gorgeous blonde woman. Hermione stepped back in surprise and bumped into a nearby table. Her wand didn't falter though. Now she had no idea what it was she was facing but she was sure it wasn't a student. You couldn't just change your human form like she had, not even with polyjuice. Hermione knew there were people like Tonks but she hadn't heard of any of them being able to change their entire figure. Not height…age…not everything. "I mean you no harm. I don't mean to frighten you either. I take on your Sterling's form for…well personal reasons. Reasons I've no intention of sharing with you. Had I known you could see me…I'd not have arrived so dressed." The woman didn't move any closer but she actually bowed in apology.

"She is my-" Hermione was about to protest that it was her business why the creature was using Sterling's form but the woman beat her to it.

"I know who Sterling is. I'm the one that left her with you after all." She smiled showing off brilliant white teeth.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was torn between yelling for help and attacking the woman. If she hadn't wanted to hear more she might have even tried to take off up the stairs to find Harry and Ron.

"It's not important….not just yet." Hermione wanted to argue that it was important, anything involving Sterling was important. She couldn't. She opened her mouth but she couldn't say the words.

"My name is Silver. At least that is what I am called. I'd much rather we not have met at all actually, so I'll be borrowing your memories of this." She advanced on the girl slowly, Hermione's wand wavered between them. Silver had no wand, and her hands made no move to reach for one either. The Gryffindor had a sinking feeling the woman didn't need one. And that she was more powerful than Hermione could imagine. Magic practically clung to her.

"I-I will still hex you…" She tried. Silver only laughed.

"I'm only borrowing it, dear. I'll even give you a few in trade. A few that are yours anyways." Hermione honestly tried to defend herself. The hex she cast however bounced off an invisible shield and the blonde advanced easily until they were face to face. She was so tall Hermione had to look up to see her.

Silver reached up and placed a finger gently on the girls forehead. Hermione blinked and then toppled over unconscious into Silver's waiting arms. "Wish that I could have spared you Peter Salt, love. Know that I would if I could."

She was lifted carefully and gently carried toward a large red couch. She made sure the girl was comfortable enough before leaning forward and ghosting her lips across the sleeping girls forehead. "Rest easy, my king. Dream good dreams and forget you ever saw me."

She pulled away and stared down at the girl. She honestly wasn't sure if it would work. If her power was stronger than Hermione. Arturia had always had a strange resistant to magic. Arturia had always swore it was Excalibur but Silver knew that wasn't the case. Whether Arturia knew the truth or not she had never figured out.

Arturia was born resistant. Granted the gift had taken a while to develop and it had manifested about the same time Excalibur had been gifted to her. As she aged the gift had become absolute. It was why the council had feared her so long ago. Resistant yet able to wield it. And Galatea had been developing the same gift at the end.

They really were a remarkable pair. Then…and now.


	60. Awake

"Kings….why do they always take what doesn't belong to them?" Arturia didn't bother to turn and dignify the amused question with a response. She may have been in the wrong, coveting the man's wife was a sin after all, but she wasn't going to make excuses or apologize for it. "I suppose even you don't know." He moved closer and joined her at the balcony railing. She had been enjoying the view, the beautiful country vista she ruled over. She had no such ideals that he wished to do the same. He was only there to see if he could get a rise out of the famous King Arthur. The even headed, never quick to anger or war Arthur. Her self control was legendary.

"I suppose you think your special?" She could hear the sneer in his voice without even glancing at him. "That you're the only one she has left my bed for?" He laughed coldly.

Arturia turned then. Stood her full height and regarded him with such a look of disdain he reddened furiously. "I neither care about your marriage or how many men she has taken in to her bed. Should she chose to be rid of you I will be the last she takes. This I promise you on Excalibur." That drew his attention to the lack of the blade. In her own castle she was more lax with carrying him around. His intent was clear on his face before he ever touched his wand.

Arturia did not panic. She held her hand out over the railing and the sound of broken glass could be heard as the sword crashed through her bedroom window and up through the air to the war room's balcony. Straight into her waiting hand. And all faster than he could even point his wand at her. "Do not test my patience." She told him quietly, holding the sword loosely at her side and miraculously resisting the urge to lob off his head. "Even I have my limits and I am afraid _dear friend_ that you have discovered the one thing that I am quick to anger over."

Guardsmen in heavy chainmail clanked through the open balcony doors. "Is everything alright, my King? One of the maids saw you call for your sword."

"Apologize to her for me. I will tend to the mess and broken window. I was simply showing the good sir how loyal Excalibur is." _In case the wizards council had any plans to separate it from her._

The wizard scowled and stormed through the guards red faced in anger. They stared after him and turned back questioningly to the majesty. She shook her head and they left with no orders to retaliate. No one was dumb enough to believe she was only demonstrating her power. Arturia did not show off, even when asked.

~H~

Something, or someone rather, was shaking her furiously. It was very annoying. Her hand swatted out at it and a pleasing 'oomph' sounded out but the shaking stopped. Bella smiled contentedly and rolled over onto her side. Except unfortunately there was no more bed to roll onto and she came crashing down on the poor house elf that had been trying to wake her up for the past half hour. "Gerof!'

She pushed herself up on her hands and peered down underneath her before quickly scrambling onto her knees and off Rippley. "What-" she eased herself into a sitting position and held her aching head as the world spun. Rippley clamored to his feet and brushed off his little jeans and polo top. "What happened?" She leaned against the bed still holding her head. She couldn't remember it ever hurting so much…actually there wasn't a lot she could remember at the moment.

"You got drunk last night. Rippley and Dobby brought you home." Rippley did not sound happy, though he was trying not to insult someone he held in such high regard.

"Drunk?" Bella forced herself to look down at his displeased face despite the light digging daggers into her eyes. "I didn't go out to get drunk." She tried hard to remember. She was in Dumbledore's office. The letters…she remembered those. She remembered scaring the shit out of McLaggen. And then….Narcissa had flood hadn't she? Wasn't that where she went while she debated what to tell Hermione. She couldn't remember drinking though, not more than butterbeer. "Did you see me drink?"

Rippley shook his head. " Rippley was called to come fetch you by a bartender. Rippley could not do it alone, he had to call Dobby from watching little Teddy." Bella groaned. That meant Andromeda would be bitching at her later she was sure.

"Where was Cissy?"

Rippley looked at her, his little face scrunched up in confusion. "Rippley is not seeing a Mistress Malfoy there."

That was odd. Cissy wouldn't have left her drunk in a pub. And if she wasn't drunk when Cissy left why couldn't she remember meeting with her. She could remember the floo. Though that took a bit of effort for her addled brain.

"Mistress Black was rather upset to find you in such a state." Rippley told her, unable to hide his fierce disapproval at her upsetting Hermione.

"I-" Bella had nothing to say in her defense. Just saying she didn't remember drinking when she had been clearly too drunk to remember was no excuse. Having Hermione find her in such a state was worse than her sister. The girl was going to think she married a drunkard. Was going to start worrying about herself and Sterling's wellbeing. She made a mental note she was going to talk to Narcissa after school, she wanted to know just what the hell had happened and if her mind wasn't going to tell her someone else damn well could. Before that she needed to find Hermione and grovel. Apologizing wasn't going to be enough she was going to have to get on her hands and knees and beg, she just knew it. If her wife hadn't stayed with her to make sure she was fine all night she knew she was angry, and an angry wife was bad news in a happy marriage. Especially one with problems outside of their control already.

"Ill go right now and apologize, Rip. I should apologize to you to, thanks for looking out for me." His disappointed face broke into a slight smile, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"You should apologize fast as possible, but your late for class already."

Bella glanced at the clock above her fireplace and climbed to her feet. She found her wand and put herself in a more presentable outfit, tamed a bit of her curls and was ready to walk in like she intentionally made her students wait fifteen minutes for her arrival. Sadly there was nothing she could do about the hangover she was just going to have to ignore it as best she could. "Thanks again Rippley!" She called out as she practically ran from her quarters. He stood there watching after her for a moment and shook his head sadly.

She had forgotten her shoes.

~H~

Floating outside the window, carefully out of sight of the elf, Silver watched the scene unfold. She had a frown on her Sterling like face. Things were in motion now and it wasn't the way she had wanted anything to go. She had so little control. There was so little she could do. One wrong move on her part could make matters so much worse.

But…could she really let Bella's own blood betray her. Should she intervene. Her conscience rolled with the idea. Even if she took the woman out of the picture Hermione was still at risk. She could even take out Umbridge but now the other fellow had his eye on the girl.

The magic she kept contained inside her begged for action. But that made her all the more cautious. The magic always craved chaos. And if it thought acting would create more….then she was best left to do nothing. To watch and have faith.

It was going to be hard. Watching the Riddle fellow spike Bella's drinks had been hard enough. At least she had made sure the house elf was called before anything happened. Bella should have gone straight to the castle after Narcissa had stood her up. Free will…..Silver sometimes hated it.

~H~

Hermione had woken up long before breakfast, even under Silver's influence she only slept until six. The beautiful woman had been right to be worried the magic would be ineffective against Hermione. She remember everything, although perhaps some details were a little fuzzy.

She remembered her magic not working on the woman, and more importantly she remembered what the woman had said. She said she had given her Sterling. She had played some part in Sterling's life and that unsettled her. She wanted to talk to Bella about it as soon as possible. That's what two people who were raising a child did right? They communicates. Except…Bella had gone off and gotten drunk over something as little as the Daily Prophet. Something they had known would eventually happen. Perhaps it wasn't best to burden her with some kind of being their magic couldn't touch that seemed to have meddling in their child's life as a hobby.

She needed to tell someone though. And who better than her four best friends?

She ambushed Ginny before she got up. Landing on her bed and covering the girl's mouth before she could scream out and wake the rest of the sixth year girls. "Shhh! I need to tell you guys something. Get up, meet me at the clock tower in twenty minutes."

Ginny grumbled but Hermione wouldn't let her go back to sleep so she pushed the duvet away irritably. "Why can't you have something to tell me later….or at lunch. Why does it have to be before breakfast?" She groaned. Hermione made sure the ginger was actually getting up and dressed before she trekked her way up to the boy's dormitory.

She was very grateful the jinxes had never worked to keep her out of it. A bunch of fifth years had tried the night of the Yule ball and positively infuriated McGonagall. They had gotten stuck on the stairs or the stairs had turned and tilted them over backwards. Needless to say no one had gotten up. None told the Deputy Head that Hermione seemed immune to the charms, and she was thankful for that now. She had never known why though now she was beginning to suspect what Bella had told her was the truth. That perhaps they had lived a past life and she had been King Arthur. And apparently he was immune to magic. Would also explain why Malfoy had never managed to hex her their first year. She knew he had secretly tried a lot in potions.

She came to their door and knocked. She would have loved to have walked in and gotten them in secret like she had Ginny but she had no desire to see any of the boys in their knickers. She was only hopping one of them answered. Or at the very least anyone but McLaggen. She wasn't sure if he was even in the dormitory any more actually. She assumed he was since this was where Bella had come to speak to him.

The door opened slowly and a sleepy Neville peered out from it. He immediately closed the door to a crack and eyed her with his head sticking out of it. "Blimey 'Ermione," he said in mortification. "I only got me drawers on."

"Get Ron and Harry for me. Will you tell them to meet me at the clock tower?" Neville was falling asleep on the door. "Neville!"

He jumped. "What!? Yeah, yeah. Clock tower. Tell them now." He leaned back and closed the door in her face. She waited until she heard Ron's unmistakable groan and Harry's sleep filled voice before she headed back down and out to the meeting place. She was going to tell them everything. The creature in the woods…the dreams…the woman and even her weird resistance to magic. Maybe they could help her make sense of what it all meant.


	61. Sober

**A/N: Two chapter update. This is first chapter.**

Hermione of course beat them all to the clock tower, she was pleasantly surprised to see Fallow perched on a railing. She hadn't seen much of him lately and felt a little depressed that she had been such an absent companion for him. She reached out and stroked his feathers gently. "I'm glad you don't hold a grudge like Hedwig, Fal." He gave her a half lidded look and rubbed his head eagerly against her hand with a gentle "hoot." She could almost hear him speaking to her in a sage like voice, letting her know they had both been through enough without adding petty grievances to the list.

"Bloody hell Hermione." She turned to see Ron and Harry climbing up the stairs behind her. They both looked a little haggard. Like they had just faces two rounds with the Spanish Inquisition. "How do you get past so many teachers?" Ron asked wide eyed. He moved over toward her and Fallow and took over rubbing the birds feathers gently. Fallow didn't seem to care who was stroking him as long as he was getting attention. Hermione swore he shot her a cheeky look though.

"Why are there even that many teachers awake this early?" Harry grumbled. "Why is anyone even awake this early?" His hair was still messy and his shirt buttons weren't exactly buttoned up correctly. Hermione would let Ginny sort him out.

"Teachers gave you trouble?" Ginny looked just as she usually did, earning her a goofy smile from Harry, one she was quick to return before she laughed at his appearance and did her best to fix it.

"Two of them stopped us. Swore we were up to no good. Why on Earth would we want to put bloody soap in the fountain? Why in Merlin's name would we get up _this_ early to do it?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"Some third years did that last week. Cast some kind of made up charm on it. Everyone was slipping around in the courtyard that morning. It all iced over." Ginny mumbled combing some of Harry's hair back into decency with her fingers. She patted him lovingly on the cheek when she was finished. The small display of affection made Hermione's chest tighten. She wanted that with Bella but she was starting to question if they would ever be that carefree and loving.

"Hermione?" Of course Ron didn't missed the flash of emotion that crossed her face. She quickly schooled her thoughts and motioned for them to all take a seat on the cold wood floor.

They did so, forming a lose circle. Hermione kept her back to the railing behind them and Ron sat beside her with one of his legs dangling off the side of the suspended stair case. Harry sat crossed legged on the floor and Ginny took up a seat in his lap making Ron cringe slightly. She shot her brother a scowl.

"I have something I need to tell you guys….." She started at the night she fled into the woods. She didn't show the boys the scar on her arm, it made Ginny give her a questioning glance, but she didn't want them going off half cocked in some kind of mission for retribution. She told them of hers and Bellatrix's dreams. The people they were supposed to be in them. She ended with the beautiful woman that had taken Sterling's form.

When she was done they all looked shaken. Ginny had known about the woods but she hadn't known about the dreams. About the woman. They weren't really sure what to think.

"What did she mean when she said she gave Sterling to you?" Harry asked, his hands were squeezing Ginny's upper arms as he soothed himself.

"I don't know. It's what worries me the most." She wrung her hands together nervously. "If she thinks she gave her to me does that mean she wants to take her back. She seemed…she was terrifyingly powerful. All she did was touch me and I was defenseless. My magic didn't touch her." She shivered at the memory. Ron reached over and rubbed her leg in support and pulled his hand away seconds later.

"Well you're not alone." Ginny said confidently. "You have us. And Bellatrix and a lot of people in this school would fight to protect Sterling. Everyone loves her."

Harry made a noise of agreement and grinned slyly. " I even saw Draco smile at her the other day, maybe he is warming up to his new little cousin." Hermione chuckled, it was true. Draco had enjoyed the rare glimpse he got of the girl. Her smile dimmed a bit at the thought of Bellatrix. At the way she had found her the night before. It just….just didn't seem like her wife.

Now that she was away from the situation, able to think clearly on the matter she couldn't see Bella going out and getting plastered over the stupid article. She couldn't even see her doing it over their stupid little fight. Bella would get angry, frustrated and short tempered. She might snap at everyone who even glances at her but…getting drunk? She sighed wearily. Perhaps she didn't know the woman as well as she had thought. Everything between them had happened so fast after all.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked her softly. She glanced up from her hands. She had been wringing them together in her lap without even really noticing. "Is there more, Hermione?"

She sighed, she wasn't sure she should tell them. She was, for better or worse, married to Bellatrix Black. It was something that should be discussed with her and not with her friends. As much as she wanted their support, support she knew would be unwavering and fully on her side, she wanted to keep Bella's trust more. Even though she was currently mad at the witch.

She smiled tightly. "Its okay, just….this has been a lot. I'm really tired of…" she didn't really know how to explain to them she was tired of everything. Tired of pretending it was okay, tired of feeling like when was always swimming upwards but never reaching the surface.

Ginny smiled at her kindly. "Maybe we should take Sterling shopping. Get your mind off things. Enjoy a day out in Hogsmeade with her without worrying about anything. I can owl mom." She offered.

"I don't know….the paper….I don't think Bella wants anything linking us right now. Sterling was in the paper."

Ron growled something rude under his breath, Hermione ignored it. "Everyone in Hogsmeade and at school has already seen us all together. And she is staying with my mum, they'd be more likely to connect me to her."

Hermione frowned, she had absolutely no idea why the thought of Ginny being falsely accused of dating Bella made her so jealous. She wasn't going to mention it either. Still her ginger friend did make a good point. And being with Sterling would make her feel a lot better. It would be lovely to do something so simple as shop with her.

"Maybe…."

Harry cleared his throat and fixed his green eyes on her. "Do you want to do that Hermione? Honestly?"

"Yes." She said begrudgingly.

"Then do it. Don't let all the bad detract from everything good." He was right. She could admit that much. She knew if she focused on everything that had or could go wrong she would never be able to enjoy time with Sterling or Bella. In the end they were the only two people that mattered to her. She should have told Bella that in the beginning instead of stressing they needed to keep everything secret, maybe the woman might have reacted a bit different about the whole prophet mess.

"Okay."

Ginny smiled brightly. "I been wanting to stock back up on my sweets."

Hermione managed a genuine laugh. "So you want to go shopping with Sterling to buy yourself stuff?"

"And have dear old _Auntie Bella_ pay for it. She forgot about my birthday you know, I told her I'd get her back for that." Ginny grinned slyly making them all chuckle again.

"We better get to breakfast." Hermione said. Ron climbed to his feet and helped her up while Ginny pulled Harry up and kissed him quickly on the lips while Ron wasn't looking. Harry shot Hermione a wink.

~H~

Bella waited anxiously at the door to her classroom and ignored the looks she was getting from the other sixth years. Hermione had avoided her all day. Rippley had told her the girl hadn't been pleased by the events of last night but she had perhaps underestimated just how much said events bothered her young wife.

Bella had tried to speak to her during lunch but the girl had taken a sandwich out to her dorm room and locked herself inside. The Fat Lady had told Bella in no polite terms to bugger the hell off. It had irritated Bella but she couldn't blame Hermione. She wouldn't have been happy either if she had waited all day and half the night for her only to find her stumbling in drunk as a skunk.

Still they had to talk. And Hermione wouldn't skip her class, not after missing all the classes she had already missed recently.

Unfortunately Hermione was a little bit brilliant. She was the last person to arrive and just seconds before class actually started, giving the irritated witch no time to speak to her. Bella wasn't going to give up. She owed Hermione some kind of explanation, even if she wasn't sure of the truth herself. Even if the witch didn't seem to want to hear it. She wasn't willing to let the fight between them fester any longer, however. She had spent nearly seven years waiting on the girl, nothing was going to come between them. Not her pride, her faults or both of their stubbornness.

She shut the door after giving Hermione a pointed look, which the young witch ignored. "Granger, stay after class. We will discuss punctuality." She couldn't help but glower at the girl. Hermione glared back but her heart wasn't really in it and she seemed a bit distracted.

They both heard some students whispering about the Black-Granger truce being over but they both chose to ignore it. For now it was for the best if the students went back to thinking they hated each other. And nothing was better at spreading something about that teenagers. It might give them a little more time to discuss how they wanted to come out as a couple to the world. Something they both knew couldn't be avoided for much longer….

Class was tense, worse even than Hermione's first years at school. Bella would pointedly ask her the answers and Hermione purposefully, and a little childishly, got everyone of them wrong. Bella knew the girl was only trying to push her buttons, perhaps enforce the mindset they were back to fighting but it honestly infuriated her.

When class was over Ginny shot them both a funny glance before she closed the door behind her and left them to the privacy of Bella's empty classroom.

"Hermione what the hell was all that today?" the blonde bit her lip and glanced away. She scratched her fingernails at a scratch in her wooden desk and berated herself.

She had been a little more immature than she had meant to be. Every time she looked at Bella she felt this need to push her buttons. To see just how far she could go and see what exactly the woman would do to her when she reached her limit. It was the memory of Bella intoxicated. The reminder of the alcohol.….but how did she explain that to someone who never saw what it could do to someone you loved. How it brought out a different side to a loved one. A side that remained when the alcohol had destroyed everything loving in the person you knew so well, until all that remained was an empty shell and a stranger where your mother was supposed to be.

Bella was surprised by the tears she saw misting in Hermione's eyes. She moved around her desk and bent down beside her wife. Her heart broke when the girl flinched as she attempted to touch her hands in comfort. She pulled them away and set them in her own pockets. "Please talk to me." She kept her voice soft and her eyes fixed on Hermione, even when the girl refused to look at her. "I know this morning I messed up. I have no excuse." She had no answers either, she still didn't remember how she ended up that way.

"My mom was a drunk." Bella's heart felt like it fell to her stomach at Hermione's small voice. "She wasn't as bad as P-" Hermione couldn't force his name. "She wasn't as bad as he became. He was bad sober. But when she was drunk she was mean. Angry all the time. She'd hit me, blame me for Dad's death." That had been the part that always hurt the most. "Eventually she was like that even when she hadn't gotten drunk yet. Hateful and belittling. You could always smell the alcohol…." Hermione trailed off unable to say more.

Bella looked at the ground ashamed. Hermione didn't need to finish. Bella knew. She had hurt the girl without meaning to. Had reminded her of something dreadful in her past. Had let herself be connected, even in a small way, with something that cause Hermione pain.

"I'm so sorry." Bella breathed. Hermione forced herself to look at her. Saw the way her head bent down and way Bella was clenching and unclenching her fists even through her pockets. Whatever she had been trying to do, forcing the woman to react, she had never expected this. She should have.

Bella had proved time and time again that she loved Hermione. That she never wanted to hurt her. Hermione was a little ashamed of herself that she let her past cloud her judgment.

She reached out and touched Bella's hair softly. "It's okay now." Dark brown eyes leapt up to hers and she wasn't at all surprised to see her own tears reflected in them.

"I-"

"It was a fight, Bella. We are bound to have more. Just promise me you won't go running off to drink a goblin under the table after every one." There was a little bit of humor in Hermione's gaze but Bella could see the pleading seriousness there as well.

"Hermione I'll never touch another drink again if it hurts you." She reached out and stroked the girls cheek, pleased that Hermione leaned into the touch rather than pulled away. "But please don't avoid me either." Hermione flushed.

"We both need to work on our communication."

Bella laughed happily. "We have the rest of our lives. I think we are both capable enough witches to learn knew skills."

"I suppose we are." Hermione leaned forward in her chair and placed a gentle kiss on Bella's lips. "I love you, Bella."

Black eyes dilated and the woman grimaced. "Don't get me all hot and bothered now, Mrs. Black. I have another class in ten minutes." Bella pouted in a way that definitely reminded Hermione of Sterling and made her let loose a genuine laugh. It also reminded her of Ginny's plans for the weekend, which she did need to run by Bella.

"Bella, Ginny and I want to take Sterling shopping in Hogsmeade this Saturday. Do you want to go?" Bellatrix blinked at the sudden topic change and shook her head sadly.

"I have a meeting with a teacher from another school. I can't remember the name, some defense against the dark arts teacher from Karkaroffs." She waved her hand to show how little she thought of the task. "I can be a right arse and end the meeting early though. Meet you two at the joke shop?" She grinned devilishly making Hermione chuckle.

She was relieved she felt better. It was obvious they still needed to speak, Hermione was aware she was going to need to sit the woman down and tell her about the things that went on in her life but she was pleased they had already cleared the first hurdle. Pleased when she looked at Bella now she didn't see the drunk mess she had been just last night. But the kind and beautiful woman whose snarky wit always made her laugh.

"I have to get to class." Bella nodded. She could hear the third years already lining up outside her door. A few had even tried to push the door open, she idly wondered if Weasley had jinxed it shut when she left earlier. If she did Bella was grateful.

Bella stood up, groaning about her age and stretching her back until she noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks and the way her eyes gravitated toward her breasts as she pushed her chest out in effort to ease to the strain bending had caused on her back. She wiggled her eyes at the girl when she finished. "Something you like?" Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head at the teachers antics.

She gathered up her books and bag and made it to the door before she turned back. "We still need to talk about the Prophet." Bella nodded.

"This weekend. After we get Sterling into bed." Hermione smiled slightly. Obvious Bella meant for Hermione to continue to spend the weekends in her room. "We also need to talk about McLaggen." Bella's expression turned stormy. "He hasn't been moved out of the dorm."

"Later then." Hermione mouthed _I love you_ before she opened the door and allowed the cackle of students outside it to fall in.

"Don't be late to detention, Granger!" Bella yelled after Hermione's retreating back. "Get in here you lot, why are you all late?" she smirked as even her third years frowned about the end of the infamous truce. The moaned about how she had been so much nicer the past few months. Then they all nearly murdered each other to get to their seats when she set the full force of her glare at them. She barely restrained a laugh. It really was so much fun to pick on students, it was why she became a teacher after all.

 **A/N hated this chapter. Got so tired of rewriting just had to get it down.**


	62. To Begin is to End

**A/N two chapter update. Make sure you read the last chapter. And I'm so sorry in advance. For the typing of course…..**

The weekend had come quicker than they had really been ready for. Sterling had been super excited about the shopping trip with her Aunt Ginny and even more excited when Hermione told her Bella might join them later. Not even the heavy snowfall from the night before dampened the little girls infectious spirits.

Hermione had never seen Sterling quiet so hyper and a envious pang had shot through her as she watched the girl sign about all the things she was learning at the Weasleys. Hermione felt bad about the little feeling but there was nothing she could do to make it go away, she would always want to be the one who taught Sterling how to ride a bike or write her name but it wasn't going to happen. She was glad she had people like the Weasleys who loved her and was willing to nurture her and teach her. They were apparently even learning about muggle things so they could help her when she went off to Pre-K. Hermione was both immensely grateful and depressed by that news. It just meant there would be another year she missed of Sterling learning new things. Of being unable to be there for her everyday.

"Look!" Sterling was a few feet ahead of her and Ginny as they all traipsed through the thick snow. Students from earlier had left trails in it heading toward the small village but it was still a hard go, especially for a toddler. Though she didn't really seem to be having any trouble Hermione noticed.

Ginny chucked beside her and pointed to what Sterling had wanted them to see. Hermione had thought it was the village, which was just beginning to come into view. She could see a few other students and even a few teachers milling about not too far away.

She followed Ginny's finger and couldn't help the playful laugh that escaped her. Rippley was trying to hide behind trees that were far too skinny to hide his ears. She knew it was Rippley instantly, his ears were a little more pointed than Dobby's and Dobby was far more experienced at spying than Rippley would ever be. But his complete disastrous attempt was endearing.

She turned her gaze back to Sterling and watched the little girl make herself a snow ball. Sterling climbed atop a snow drift and flashed her a sly smile that captured Bella's features perfectly. "Ripey!" The little elf peered out curiously and was hit full forced in the face by the snow ball. He squeaked and toppled backwards. Sterling shuffled her way through the snow laughing towards him. Hermione would have called her back to the road but they were close enough now to the town it didn't matter.

"She has very good aim." Ginny chucked beside her.

Hermione glanced over at the redhead intent to tell her she surely got the skill from her when a snowball came flying past them. They glanced over to see a bashful Rippley holding the tips of his ears.

"Mommy Ripey has bad aim!" Sterling chuckled merrily and tossed another snowball at the little elf. He barely managed to miss it and the smile the two students shot him let him know his poor aim was forgiven.

"He is good with her." Ginny noted.

"Yeah. He…I don't really know what to say about him. He just, he is everything you need when you need it you know." She smiled at the little snowball fight going on in the distance. She wasn't sure if Rippley's aim was really that bad or if he was just happy to see Sterling laugh when she landed a hit.

"Yea. But you know I used to think Dobby was clumsy." Ginny shook her head exasperated. "Mom says she always knows when Rippley shows up because he bumps into everything. She owled the other day to say he landed in dad's dinner plate."

Hermione chuckled at the image it left in her head. She could totally see Mr. Weasley with his fork halfway to his mouth suddenly bombarded with all the food still left on his plate because Rippley misjudged where he was landing. "Cant help but to love him though. Even dad says he is great with Sterling. And he has this super papa bear thing going on." Ginny grinned at her coyly. "He asked me to ask you how you feel about making her wait till she is thirty to date?"

Hermione laughed. "I think any boyfriend she tried to bring home would run away before the actual date. And that's only if he made it past Bella into the house."

Ginny winced. "Poor girl. Bella won't ever let her date." Hermione agreed, albeit silently.

She glanced over and smiled as the little black haired girl helped her little buddy out of a Rippley shaped hole in the snow. "I'm very lucky to have her." She said quietly. "I don't think I'd still be here without her." Ginny reached out and tugged Hermione into her arms, surprising the older girl.

"Please don't say things like that. Even if you mean them." Hermione squeezed her back and smiled as she pulled away.

"It all worked out for the best. All the pain was worth it to see her and Bella smile." Ginny noticed the smile Hermione sported was now tinged with sadness. With regret.

"Hermione….what happened to you?" She hadn't meant to ask. And the girl only looked at her with a forced calm. "I'm sorry. Too much?" Hermione nodded. She had told Bella only a little, she wasn't going to bare her soul to anyone else any time soon. Not even one of her best friends.

Hermione reached out and gentle squeezed her hand, letting her know no harm done even as she didn't speak.

They were please to see they had moved out of the deep snow and onto the magically shoveled street leading into Hogsmeade. It was still the wooded area but houses were coming into view and s few more students were milling about. Soon they would get to the shops and Sterling was likely to go wild to get to the candy store.

"She has way too much energy." Ginny commented as she nodded toward the girl who was still a few places ahead of them. Close enough not to get yelled out but far enough away she could keep up her snowball fight with Rippley without getting into trouble for hitting the adults.

"We were probably the same at her age." Hermione elbowed the ginger gently.

"Not me." Ginny eyed her innocently. "I was just too shy." They both laughed. Ginny was anything but shy now. Actually the youngest Weasley was a force to be reckoned with.

A small scream echoed out through the town startling them both out of their musings. Hermione's heart lurched as her eyes landed on Sterling. For a second she was powerless, frozen. A man, a tall bulky brutish figure, was pulling on Sterling's arm trying to tug the child away from the little house elf that refused to let go. Hermione had a sinking feeling the elf was all that stood between the man disaparating with her small daughter in tow.

"Sterling!" Finally her feet obeyed. Ginny too seemed spurned into action, both their wands were pulled from their robes as they took off at dead runs. Hermione barely noticed as Ginny was taken down from behind them. She managed to throw up a shield charm but didn't look back. As worried as she was for her friend Sterling came first. Sterling would always come first.

"Granger!" she caught Draco's blonde hair from the corner of her eyes as he too rushed to join the fray. She glanced his way in relief, his wand ready and a furious look on his face. He shot a spell out toward the man trying to take his little cousin. Hermione didn't have a good angle and was too afraid of hitting either Sterling or Rippley. If she hit Rippley she was afraid she would loose Sterling forever.

She felt like she'd been running forever, like she wasn't gaining any ground. She could see Draco and the man trading spells. She noticed Draco had the advantage as the man was forced to fight him off and keep hold of a struggling child and a house elf. She held onto the hope Draco would prevail as she tensed herself to launch toward Sterling's little body and knock her away from harm. Rippley would be able to get her to safety.

Just as she prepared to leap she was caught from behind. Her wand ripped from her grip and tossed aside like trash. "No!" She kicked and clawed at her captor's body. Whoever had hold of her paid her no mind even as her fingernails came back with disgusting bits of his skin and blood.

"Finish the boy, I got the girl."

"Granger!" Draco spared her a glance, his face paler than usual and a hopeless expression crossing his face. He was still holding his own against the one man but she knew he wasn't skilled or confident enough to save her to.

"Sterling! Let me go! Sterling!" the screaming and dueling was drawing attention fast. She could hear another commotion some ways off but she couldn't make out what it was. Surely there couldn't have been more of them. She could see residents, witches and wizards now with their wands drawn headed towards them. Her captor cursed and shot a curse toward Draco. He could see the others too and it wouldn't be long before they were upon them.

Draco missed the spell by shear luck as he dipped to miss the other man's. Hermione lashed out and connected her foot with the man's knee. He only grunted. Sweat beaded her forehead and she stared out at Draco with dread. He was her only hope for Sterling. He couldn't save her if he wants focused on trying to save Hermione too.

"Sterling Draco! Don't let them take her!"

"Bugger this." She felt a pulling sensation at her navel and cried out as the man tried to apparate away. She was going to be left defenseless, her wand uselessly buried in snow.

"No! Sterling!"

~H~

"Mommy!"

Hermione was gone. Her disappearance startled Draco enough the man got a nasty hex to connect and he was free of the double sided warfare. The rest of the wizards were gaining on him and he couldn't be caught. He tugged Sterling up with all his might, lifting both her and the elf off the ground. He grinned sourly at the furious elf and kicked him with all his might into the snow.

Rippley shot magic at the man, knocking him off balance and forcing him to recapture Sterling when he lost his grip on her little body. Furiously the wizard turned his wand on the elf and shot out green Sparks, hitting the valiant elf in the chest and toppling him backwards into the snow.

All the threats gone and a wriggling Sterling his at last the cruel man could help but walk over towards Draco's form and sneer at the boy. Draco's wand had been knocked away, not even too far away from his hand. But both his legs were broke and his wrist on one hand. It wasn't stopping him from trying to reach it but he was just too slow.

"Idiot boy." The wizard spat and drew his leg back for one final kick in the ribs. Draco groaned and curled up into a ball for a moment before he reached out and grabbed hold of the wizards robes. Draco hoped if the man apparated he went as well. He may not be able to do much good but at least he could try and protect Sterling. The wizard kicked him again and laughed.

"Stop it, Rudolphus! Don't you see the teachers you fool." Another man dressed in black appeared from nowhere in a cloud of black mist. The man holding Sterling, the man called Rudolphus shook at the new man's arrival. "Take her and go. I can't hold off Dumbledore and Bellatrix and the charms against apparating won't hold much longer."

Rudolphus reached into his pocket with the hand not holding a struggling toddler and squeezed the token that was to allow them to apparate to their designated portkey site. Only….his didn't seem to work. "Its not working." He hissed in panic as he watched the teachers getting closer.

Sterling kicked him harshly in the side of the head, her little body nearly upside down across his back at the careless way he was holding her. He growled and jostled her but it did no good. It only served to give her eyes line of sight to Rippley's prone for.

"Ripey!" he didn't move when she called out and tears fell from her eyes. First they tried to take her, then they hurt the boy and took her mommy and they thought they was going to get away with it?

Her little body shook with rage. Her eyes once pressed tight to stop the tears flew open and glowed silver. She didn't have to struggle anymore because her body grew hot as a brilliant blue shield shimmered around the two men, herself and Draco. The man dropped her into the snow and stepped away from her in fear.

The wizards on the other side stopped in their tracks. Hands reaching carefully out only to snap back as a warning shock jerked through their bodies. Bella would have slammed straight into it had Dumbledore's quick thinking not stopped her as well.

"Sterling!" she still beat her fists against the barrier and though she couldn't get through it, it caused her no harm.

The two men inside desperately tried to apparate away. The more powerful of the two dropped his ward against apparating yet it did no good. His eyes fell to the child in astonishment. "Just what the hell is she?" he mused.

"Forget that. Kill the twat!" The man in Black knocked the others wand away as he leveled it at the girl.

"You fool." He didn't stop the big man from going over and striking the child across the temple, effectively knocking her unconscious and dropping the barrier. Fortunately he was smart enough to realize a lost cause and despite his now deep seated interest in the infant before him he knew there would be no time for anything before the others were upon them. He apparated away, leaving Rudolphus to his fate as the idiot was too stupid to realize it was too late to salvage the rest of their plan.

It didn't matter. They couldn't get anything out of the idiot, Umbridge had made sure of that. And at least they had the girl.

 **A/N: Sorry this is my favorite chapter though. It has been written since I brought Umbridge into the fic. I lost the original so I hope I got it the way I wanted it.**


	63. In the Aftermath

Bella let out an inhuman scream as she launched herself through the crumbling barrier and into the wizard that had just laid hands on her child. She vaguely saw the man dressed in black disaparate in the confusion but she didn't care. Her target was in front of her and he had tried to take her child. What part the other man player in the attempt didn't concern her at the moment.

She tumbled to the ground in a mess of flailing arms and tangling legs. The man grunted as she elbowed him in a particularly soft spot below his ribs. She felt him rather than saw, as he tried to level his wand at her face, she had no doubt he was aiming to kill her but she refused to give him the chance.

She straddled his waist and grabbed his arm with both her hands. He tried to buck her off, grabbed at her with his other hand but she shook him off, angry at the danger he had put Sterling in, at the way he had attempted to steal her away from the safety of her family.

She snatched his wand from his hand, her anger fueled and strengthened her despite his advantageous size. He stilled immediately as she leveled the unyielding wood at him.

His wand felt vile, it hated her instantly, didn't want to bend to her will. She forced it's cooperation, forced her iron will onto it until it sparked out green, hot flashes inches from his face. He stared up at her in bemusement. As if he believed she wouldn't harm him.

"Well do it Black. We still got your little whore. You won't be getting her back any time soon. She has plans for-" He stopped speaking suddenly and jerked violently under her.

"Bellatrix!" Bella glanced back at McGonagall in shock and clamored off and away from him, towards Sterling.

"What did you do you blasted woman?" She glared at Mad Eyed Moody, she hadn't noticed the auroras showing up, a quick glance around let her know they had brought medi-witches. There were two tending to a squirming Draco and another checking over what she could make out as Ginny.

"He's dead." Moody grumbled, kicking at the corpse of the man Bella had attacked. "Unspeakable vow….the distraction in town…the vow….this was planned." He glanced toward the Hogwart's headmaster. "Were they after the girl?"

"The girl is my daughter." Bella seethed. She was batting away a medi-witch so she could check Sterling out herself. She hadn't let herself worry about anything but Sterling since she gained a little bit of her senses back.

Moody glared at her unapologetically, "A Black then, all the more reason. She would make good random." Bella showed him her teeth and only calmed when Nymphadora placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Hermione, Nymph, find her for me." Tonks nodded, aware of how urgent it was for Bella to lay eyes on the girl. After everything her mother had told her about branded couples she knew Bella needed Hermione to stabilize her already dangerous and rolling emotions. Something that could mix very badly with the amount of magic Bella kept contained in her tall, yet slim body.

"I have a body over hear." Bella's heart froze and she turned toward the voice, already halfway up off the snow covered ground. "Its an elf." She sat back down heavily, sick with the relief that it wasn't her wife and also overwhelmed with grief because she knew exactly what elf it was.

"Rippley." Her voice broke on the name and she bowed her head over Sterling's. The little girl hadn't stirred, thankfully, but her breathing was even and aside from bruises and the bump on her head she didn't look any worse for wear. She knew she should let the medical witch check her out but she was already on edge and wasn't sure she could handle the separation, not until they found Hermione.

"Take the wounded students back to the castle. The elf too if you please." Dumbledore's soft voice echoed out through the noise. "Get all the other students back to the castle in case they try again."

"They should be going to Mungo's-"

"Any life threatening injuries are free to go to the hospital, students with non life threatening injuries go to Hogwarts." He said forcefully. "We have anti apparition wards, Mungo's does not and cannot." The witch that had spoken up bit her lip and conceded his point.

"Aunt Bella!" Bellatrix's eyes landed on her pale nephew. He was being supported between two wizards she didn't recognize and he looked on the verge of collapse. "They took her." Her heart stopped, she refused to believe his words. Refused to believe what he was saying. "They took Granger, I couldn't…I'm so sorry."

She wanted to be angry at him, blame it all on him. Break his shoulders with the weight of her agony. He could see the pain reflecting in her dark eyes, warring with the anger there. One look at him, one proper look at him, the way he was barely able to stand, barely keeping hold of his consciousness….she couldn't blame him for anything. She didn't see it all, had been busy protecting others from the surprise attack in the town, but she could see the aftermath. And it looked as if he fought bravely, he might have even saved Sterling….him and Rippley.

"Take him… take him to the castle."

"Aunt Bella-" he protested, tried to stay where he was despite the men dragging him off.

"Its alright Draco." It wasn't. He knew it. She knew it. Everyone looking at her could see the tumultuous hold she had on her magic and emotions. If they didn't give her space soon she may accidentally hurt someone.

"Bella do you need someone to take Sterling?"

She handed the child off to Nymphadora. "Take her to your mother." Tonks nodded and apparated on the spot. Bella squeezed her fist closed until her nails dug into her palm as she tried to control the magic pushing at her skin. The voices in her mind louder than they had ever been and shouting at her, screaming at her to take retribution. They didn't care who was punished, innocent guilty it didn't matter, just hurt something. It's what they wanted. What they craved. Only for her to give in, to feed them the chaos.

~H~

The room was cold, unnaturally so. The figure of a small woman lay still on the castle floor, sprawled out amongst a mess of muddy robes and rumpled sheets that had been stripped from the huge four poster bed in a half hearted attempt to stay warm.

To the right of the bed, directly in front of the still person was a large dusted glass doors that had been thrown wide, opening out to a crumbling balcony overlooking an overgrown garden. This side of the castle was in quiet a state of disrepair, not yet ready to be inhabited after it's last brush with war. Many of the furniture in the wing was broken and even the walls themselves were riddled with holes from catapults and probably even a way ward spell or two.

Even the sheer curtains adorning the double glass doors to the once elegant room were tattered and filthy. They fluttered in the icy breeze as the wind chilled the room with it's harsh artic breath. The bitter cold seeped into every corner, completely unhindered by the long forgotten fire that had once graced a large ornate stone fireplace. It had not been the cold that had killed the once roaring fire but the neglect of the room's sole occupant. There had been no trips for wood, no fuel had been added to the flames as the blaze waned against the chill. The coals had not been stoked even for their mild warmth and their glow had died as the heat inevitably left them.

Through all this the woman remained still, no attempt to burrow into the meager warmth the blankets offered nor was their any attempt to close the doors. The cold didn't seem to bother the person curled up before it, in fact it seemed so far away to them that their body took no heed of it. Never did the body shiver, except for the light blue tinge of the exposed fingertips and the full perfect lips that signaled the onset of hypothermia there was no sign at all the human heeded the elements at all.

They simply lay, a mass of jet black curls spread against the dirty cold stone floor. The only signs of life was an occasional frosted breath that sent dust, dirt and snow rustling across the floor.

The snow outside fell ever heavier, the wind grew harsher, colder, pushing more snow into the room through the open door. The perfectly unique flakes flittered down and stuck to the thick dark tresses. The woman looked almost fae like, magical. Her hair scattered about her on the floor, fanned out around an expressionless, yet no less beautiful, face. The soft substance cling stubbornly to long dark eye lashes that framed stunning coffee colored eyes. Eyes that seemed to express what the rest of the body failed to do.

Pure unadulterated anguish, nothing but pain and worry reflected in those beautiful depths as they gazed unseeing past the gaps in the crumbling balustrade, out past the neglected courtyard to the rolling hills and woods beyond King Arthur's kingdom.

She was out there, had been out there for days. Defending her people and land from non-magical enemies. While her true enemies plotted from within her castle walls, safe from any and all threats as guests in her kingdom. It made Galatea sick. They were believing her dead. Speaking about it in hushed, yet exuberant whispers, her husband and father among them.

She didn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. But even the King's own people were beginning to shift nervously. Her knights preparing to ride out in search of their late friend and ruler.

She could take no more and had sequestered herself up in the forgotten parts of the castle. If Arturia was dead she knew she may soon as well follow.

She didn't hear the door being pushed gently open, nor the sound the boots made as they slowly made their way toward her crumpled body. She did notice the strong arms that scooped her up and the tender way she was held close to someone's chest.

"I haven't gone anywhere for you to be mourning yourself away." Arturia scolded gently as she turned and made her way out into the hall. Galatea said nothing but her fingers griped the tough leathers Arturia wore under her chainmail.

The blonde king carried her through the dilapidated castle and into the warm boisterous part that was always bustling with servants and guests. She didn't seem to mind the stairs she received as she carried the witch straight into her private quarters.

"My hero." Galatea muttered on a sigh.

Arturia chuckled as she opened her doors easily. "Maybe one day you can save me."

"One day I will." Galatea swore into the hollow of her neck.

~H~

Hermione opened her eyes with the dream still at the forefront of her mind and found herself wishing for the protection of Excalibur. And for Bella to keep that promise from however long ago.

The lug of a man that had taken her had knocked her unconscious as soon as they landed on the strange dark hill. She had no idea how they got to the dark dank cellar room they were obviously in now, nor did she know just how she ended up standing and chained to the wall.

He was smiling at her maliciously with the end of the chain in his hand. He made sure she was watching as he pulled it and tightened her shackles until her arms were awkwardly stretched out above her.

She refused to cry out and it obviously pissed him off. He didn't pull them any tighter though, instead he secured his end to another bolt on the wall and glared at her. He was evidently awaiting others.

She didn't have time to give it much thought before the door to her new prison was opened and a man in dark robes flowed in. The atmosphere in the room changed instantly. If that man wasn't in charge Hermione had no doubt he soon would be. He was obviously feared.

Her captor stood up straighter and kept licking his lips nervously. A habit that did not escape the new man. He spared the man a glare before he shifted his cold eyes onto Hermione. She shivered under the gaze of them.

"Welcome." He chuckled at his own private joke and smiled at her as if she were a guest instead of their unwilling prisoner. "I understand you have no idea why you are here." She didn't speak, it wasn't a question for her to answer. "That's fine, your not really my true concern any more and I know all I want to know about you bonds." He spit the word out as if it were vile in his mouth. "I'm more interested in the little girl we captured." He shot the man another glare as he opened his mouth to speak but Hermione didn't notice. She felt faint and the blood rushing in her ears made it harder for her to hear him speak. "What do you know about her?"

"She's just a girl, just a normal muggle girl. Please don't hurt her." She pulled against her restraints in a futile attempt to pull free. If they had Sterling she had to get free. Had to save her.

"That's unfortunate." The strange man said no more, simply turned on his heel and strode from the room. The other man smiled menacingly at her before he followed. Leaving Hermione alone in the dark wet room pulling at her bound wrists, hoping against hope she could break free and save Sterling from whatever horror they had cooked up for them.


	64. The Lady

**A/N If you are interested in Silver's story the next two chapters are going to hit all the basics and let you know how she ties in with Arthur and why she is the way she is. I wasn't going to include it but she has a whole backstory I wrote just for this fanfic so…it seemed a shame to waste it. You can probably skip most of her part easy enough if you want though.**

Bella apparated with no thought to a destination. It was dangerous, but so was staying where she was with the voices building up and her magic itching to break free of her precarious control. She kept her eyes tightly closed and thanked God she didn't splice herself in her desperation.

She didn't want to open them, even when she realized wherever she ended up it was outside. She could still feel the snow seeping through the layers of her robes where she was crouched on her knees.

She jerked when she felt hands pull on her shoulders and her eyes flew open as she was pulled into someone's warm embrace. It was probably a testament to her chaotic mind that she didn't jerk away and hex whoever it was immediately. Instead she sank into the embrace and cried. Cried until she couldn't think straight, until her head hurt and her eyes were swollen. Until she was so emotionally spent and her magic had calmed and the voices were quiet.

Only when she cried herself into such a state did she hear the deep, melodic voice speaking to her, did she really feel the strong hands as they rubbed comforting and familiar circles on her back. She didn't pull away from the man holding her, instead she sharpened her senses until he was all she felt, smelled, saw. And she discovered he was familiar...

~H~

Hermione had no idea how long she had been in the dark room. The little bit of light had fled with the sun and she had long been plunged into darkness. Her wrists were bleeding from her constant struggling against the metal bonds. She could feel the blood as it dripped down her arms, sometimes she had to focus on the feeling of a single drop making it's way down her arm to keep her mind off her situation, and the pain she was in from being strung up like she was. It reminded her of all the times Filch had begged to add it to the punishments….she had never really given much thought to how depraved a person you had to be to want someone strung up like she was. Still, the part of her desperate to think of anything but her predicament wondered if even he would feel pity for her in this position. She wasn't sure even he was as messed up as the people that took her.

And they had Sterling…..somewhere. She couldn't forget that. She wasn't going to be going anywhere without her little girl. She found herself praying that whatever blessing brought her into her life, even if it was the mysterious doppelganger, would please protect the little girl. There was nothing else she could do but pray, chained to the wall as she was she couldn't move an inch. Any amount of struggling or shifting only made her wrists burn further as the skin pulled and chaffed and made her extended shoulders ache something terrible.

She closed her eyes, it didn't make a difference to keep them open she couldn't see through the darkness anyways. It made her sense of sound a little bit sharper, but she wished it hadn't. She could hear rats scurrying about somewhere, not in the walls, from the feel of it against her back the walls were made of dirt. It was an old cellar perhaps, likely something like what Bella would have, like the old rich families would have. She wished she knew where she was.

She tried to hear anything else, anyone else although she also desperately wanted to hear nothing but rats. She wasn't sure she could handle it if she heard Sterling crying somewhere she couldn't get to.

She felt a hand on her face and flinched. She hadn't heard the door or sensed anyone in the room. Now she could feel the overwhelming presence of magic.

"You will be fine." She opened her eyes instantly. She knew that voice. "Ah…I see you didn't forget me after all." The blonde was bathed in a soft golden light, yet she didn't light the room, Hermione could only see her it was strange and a little unsettling but she didn't let it show. She did her best to glare at the woman, at least she hadn't shown up as Sterling this time. The strange woman reached up and gingerly touched her wrist, she grimaced. "I can't heal it I'm sorry." She actually sounded sorry too, it was surprising. "I- well it won't do any harm to tell you now. I can't use my magic for more than little tricks, not anymore. I can change my form…but much else and I'm afraid we are out of luck."

Hermione scoffed. "I can-" her voice was hoarse from all the time she had spent screaming out for Sterling. "I can feel your magic. Why have you taken me?"

"I have not." Silver told her softly. "I have not taken you, and no one but you can see me. Not right now any ways. I told you Hermione Granger, my King Arturia …I am not your enemy." She touched her cheek softly, Hermione couldn't pull away, she didn't try.

"Then why are you here? Can you tell someone where I am?"

Silver shook her head. "I am not supposed to interfere."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Then what are you doing now?"

"Everything I can. Delivering a message. One I am sure you will be grateful to hear."

"Grateful? I want out of here, that I'll be grateful for. If your not going to help me then leave me the hell alone." She shut her eyes again and fought back more tears. They would do her no good and she was sick of the headache. Besides she wasn't getting her kidnappers were too worried about her hydration, she couldn't afford to cry.

"Sterling is safe, Hermione." Her eyes flew open again, begging the woman to be speaking the truth. "She is with Bella's sister. The one named after a galaxy." Hermione was confused for a moment and then blew out a breath of relief. Andromeda. Sterling would be safe with her and they lived in the muggle world, she and Tedd, she doubted any would be kidnappers would try anything there. If the woman was telling the truth anyways.

"I will not let you die. Not here after everything, even if by saving you I condemn the world." Silver pressed her palm to Hermione's chest, over her rapidly beating heart. The girl was struggling to understand what the being in front of her was talking about, but she was also struggling to see because the light surrounding her was growing steadily brighter. "This is my end, my King. The end of everything for me, one way or another. Perhaps it is the beginning for you."

"I don't understand, I don't know what you are talking about. Is Sterling really safe?" Hermione didn't care that desperation laced her voice. She was cursing the luck that landed her some kind of crazy person as her only companion in the hellhole.

"Yes, no harm shall ever befall her. Not while I still have magic in my blood." Silver grimaced. "I wish someone else could see me, someone willing to help you. Please believe I would speak to them in a heart beat. Lead them to you."

"I don't know what your talking about." Hermione felt calmer, knowing Sterling was safe, that they didn't actually have her locked in a cell somewhere like she was. But the woman was talking in circles and she didn't understand why no one else could see her, why she couldn't go and get Dumbledore or Bella.

"I will give you the memories. My past. I will not be here when you wake."

"No don't put me to sleep!" Hermione struggled again but a gentle hand calmed her.

"Please trust me. They want something from you, something you must willingly give. They will try and use Sterling as leverage. Let them. It is not worth your life and we can sort out the problem it will cause later." Hermione flinched as the woman touched her forehead, just like the last time. "I will do my best to shield you from physical harm. But the more magic I use….the higher the chance I will loose control." She smiled at Hermione's confused face. "The dreams….I hope they help you to understand, help you trust me, and perhaps give you relief from your pain."

Hermione tried to protest again but Silver had already pushed her into unconsciousness.

~H~

Hermione hated the feeling instantly. It felt like a pensieve and apparating all at once, she hadn't been in a pensieve though, but she had read about them. Memories you could see clearly, walk through, but never interact with. The people were only ghosts of a memory. They couldn't see you and you couldn't touch them, it was frustrating.

She was in a town. There were houses made out of large rocks and sticks and straw. It looked much like what she would have imagined Britain to look like before the time of castles. It certainly reminded her of Camelot, thought she suspected it may be slightly older than even that.

Children were running around in the dirt roads playing games with sticks Hermione couldn't begin to discern. She saw a few adults milling about it they were paying them no mind. They all looked worried. It was likely the best place for her to start if she was going to figure out what the dream was about, but her attention was drawn to something other than the adults. A little girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She looked like Silver.

Perhaps not her coloring, she was a little darker than Silver, a child's tan, honestly earned from hours playing in the sun. But in the face, her high cheekbones and the gentle uplifting of the eye. She knew the being that visited her had blonde hair….but the eyes….they held her attention. They were just as captivating as the woman's.

"Nimue bring the men some water." A woman called out from a doorway to the child. The little girl was small, couldn't have been much older than Sterling but she did as she was told, leaving her friends to their game while she rushed to fetch a bucket nearly half her size and carry it back into the home the woman had disappeared into.

Hermione followed her, something told her the child was the one to watch, the important one in whatever tale the blonde wanted her to see.

She was surprised by the girls strength and even more so when they entered the shabby looking shelter and found it packed full of men, some with large swords strapped to their back and a few with wands in their hands. She was expecting a mixture of muggles and wizards.

Hermione moved to the corner as the child began dishing out water. Whatever the people were meeting for it seemed important, and she had nothing better to do as it were.

"Is it true then? What they said?" A tall man asked, he had a sword strapped to his waist and was decked out in dented and charred plates.

The man who answered him, who they all seemed to be looking to, bore a striking resemblance to Sterling. She saw her little face so often she would easily recognize the features. The slightly off centered nose, full lips and delicate curve of the eyes, the very shade, so unusual, matched the little girl's perfectly. He even had her thick curly black hair although his had been pulled back into a respectable ponytail, something she would never have considered masculine until she saw it on him.

He also favored the little girl Nimue, though his eyes were slightly darker and his skin far paler.

"Do not focus on what is unimportant, listen to the words." Hermione glanced down in shock at the little girl, at Nimue, she had been called. Hermione couldn't figure out why the name sounded so familiar.

"You can see me?" the little girl nodded, watching the man as he began to speak.

"Sometimes I will guide you through the memories."

"The news is true. Gilgamesh has fallen, succumbed to the demons inside him at last. Thankfully he held out until we were better able to contain what his death unleashed." The man's voice was soft and yet held a steel that told her he was used to giving orders, being obeyed and by the faces around her she was sure when he spoke everyone listened. It was obvious he was well respected, despite their being many in the crowd obviously older than him.

"What do we do? Surely the legends are not true. We would all be dead by now."

"The legends are true. I have seen the powers with my own eyes, terrible and unimaginable."

Someone in the crowd laughed, it was becoming harder to tell who was speaking. "You've been blind for well on thirty years, what have you seen."

"Have you not wondered how I lost my sight?" The man asked in annoyance.

Conversations broke out, arguments, jeers. Hermione couldn't keep up with it all. She stopped trying and went back to looking at the man. He was sitting down on a wooden stool and leaning against the support beam that likely held the thatched roof into place. He had his head been and his elbows resting on his knees, his hands were clasped together as he thought.

He was a wizard. She didn't know how she knew but she did. He felt powerful, not like Silver, different. A little bit like Bella did when she was truly angry.

"Silence." The effect was immediate, although she knew he hadn't actually cast a spell his word seemed as good. "The fact is it is true." He looked around, meeting a few's eyes. "I have seen it with my own eyes. The immortal wizards, the three men who created it are keeping it contained for now but they will not last much longer. We must find a new vessel."

His words broke out more protest but he raised a hand and stood to quiet them. "I will go first. If it chooses me I will bear the burden. My sons will go after. If none in my house are chosen we will continue on until someone is. It can not go unchecked." His voice was hard until now, he clasped a tall slender Man on the shoulder and glanced around at the others. "It should not fall to you. It should not be our burdens to bear, we did not create it, did not ask for it's creation. Brothers but it is our burden. It was created and the men who order it so have forgotten, died, left the people to their destruction. They are the cowards. They are the fools. This magic will not stop at our people, will not stop with the mages and witches. It will move on to the commoners. And we have swore a duty to protect them. We will not fail now."

Hermione had one last thought that he was horribly formidable. And then she blinked.

And the memory changed. The men were gone, but the home was the same. It was night, the little girl was sitting on a table, the woman that had called her in was speaking to the black haired man. It was obvious from the forced words and quick pace they were intimate, and arguing. Hermione couldn't make out what they were speaking about and before she could get close enough to hear the little girl spoke up.

"Do you have to go father, can't I come too?"

The man gave the woman one last look before his frown morphed into a smile and he scooped the girl up into his arms. "You want to go. It'll be awfully boring." He told her seriously.

"You promised though. Next time you said." She reached out and tugged at one of his long locks of hair.

"I did didn't I?" She nodded encouragingly. He glanced back at who Hermione assumed was the child's mother. "What do you think?"

The woman sighed. "Why ask me? You know if you don't take her with you she will just sneak off. It's more trouble for me to worry about that than you taking g her with you. At least I know then she will be safe."

He laughed and set the girl down. "Go and fetch some things. Tell your little sister goodbye as well." Nimue ran off excited to another room but Hermione didn't follow her. She stayed and watched the two adults. Whatever he was going to do was far more serious than he was letting the little girl believe. She remembered he offered himself as a vessel for something. And his sons.

"Don't let her get hurt." The woman scolded gently.

"She will be safe in the city." He didn't turn back to look at the woman. They had obviously been fighting. He looked like he wanted to reach for her and she looked as if she would break if he did. "If I am chosen-"

The woman cut him off. "I will be praying that you are not. That my sons are not." The man's jaw tightened but he said nothing.

"Father I'm ready!"

Her vision spun again, the hovel disappeared and was replaced by a large ornate room. It reminded her of Gringots. Marble…everything.

She glanced around and spotted Nimue, the little girl was eavesdropping. Hermione quickly joined her.

"The entire line failed. One boy died because he just wouldn't give up. Damn the Blacks." Hermione's breath caught at the name.

"It's because our robes are black. It's not our name." The little girl told her. "Although….I suppose it ended up the same." Hermione ignored the child's cryptic words and continued to listen to the two men gossiping in the hall.

"Their father is beside himself. Don't take failure well that lot."

"We were placing all on them, Percival. Now who will be strong enough to control the living magic if not the leader of the Chasseurs."

Nimue pulled away. She stared at the door she had seen her father, her brothers and many other wizards go to. They had gone in. And all come out sweating and shaking. They had all come out afraid. Even her father.

No one was going in now. They were all afraid. But she wasn't. And she wasn't going to let her brothers death be in vain.

No one was watching her after all and they wouldn't notice her if she went into the room. She knew the stories. Knew what she was doing.

Hermione followed her as she went through the door unseen by her father. Followed her when the kind witch tried to stop her and the man shrugged off the responsibility. She followed her into the elevator and into the room. The room Bella had not been allowed to see.

"They sent in a child? The fools."

Hermione glanced around. There were three wizards standing in the middle. Each had their hands out and were feeding their magic into a shield that was surrounding something….something dark and swirling…..something alive and beyond powerful.

"I know what I'm doing." Nimue declared. She didn't sound afraid, which apparently gave the three men pause.

"Why do you think you can control this? What do you want to use it for, child?"

"Use it? I don't want to use it. It's dangerous and it killed my brother. I want to keep it hidden, locked up inside me where it can't harm anyone else ever again." She stared at the mass of rolling black fluid suspended in the wizards prison. "So you see. I don't really want anything."

They each spared a glance with one another before one moved aside one hand and motioned for her to come forward. "We created this monstrosity. And we don't have the right to deny you the chance to try where others have failed. But you are one so young, let me be clear. If you take this and you fail to control it, if you give in to even the simplest urge you could doom us all."

"It doesn't want what I do, so why would I listen to it?" they stared at the small child in shock as she reached forward and pushed her hand through the shield. The darkness within latched onto her skin, burned words in a tongue Hermione couldn't read up her arm until it covered ever inch of skin visible on the child. It was eerie, but creepier still was the way the words seemed to fade into her and her eyes swirled from blue to silver and then to a deep black.

"It has been done….a child….God save us all."

The girl turned her black eyes on Hermione and grimaced, an expression that seemed out of place on such an innocent face. "Its very hard to direct you to the right memories. But shall we skip my adolescent years. Not even I want to relieve those."

Hermione was beginning to associate the feeling of being shoved around the memories at Silver's behest with the same feeling she got when someone apparated with her. It made her nauseated.

She took a moment to collect herself, leaning heavily against a tree when she finally collected herself enough to hear the sound of metal against metal and the stamping of horses. She glanced up to see a field of rolling hills stained with blood, dead men and horses everywhere. Only a few remained and they circled a lone figure on horseback with a broke sword in hand.

The men surrounding the rider were Saxons, she wasn't sure how she knew but she did. Just as she knew the figure on the horse was Arturia….herself perhaps. It was strange. Looking at it from an outsiders perspective allowed her to recall the memory clear as day. She had been afraid, but more angry she thought.

She had just ridden her men into an ambush. There had been no survivors. She hadn't expected to survive. She watched as a Saxon made a jab at her horse and the trained mount gave into his hysteria. He bucked and she got caught in the saddle, it saved her life. It rode off with her literally hanging off the side, broken sword still in hand. The horse rode so fast and hard that day he died as soon as he reached the castle gates. His heart had given out, never had she mourned a horse more.

Hermione watched as the horse did just as she remembered, as she fell sideways on the saddle, she nearly laughed at the way she tried to strike at the Saxons feet with her broken blade, she hadn't remembered doing that.

"It was funny. Well it is now," Hermione jerked her head up toward the braches of the tree, strangely not surprised to see Silver, the blonde woman and not the child any longer, watching the spectacle from a perch high up amongst the branches. "Back then I think I felt a little in awe of you. King Arthur. Bravest warrior I had ever crossed paths with. You would fight so fiercely, so passionately. And yet riding through town you would be so gentle with the children. If you had time to spare you made sure each and everyone brave enough to approach felt special for at least a moment. Perhaps I fell a little bit in love with you." She glanced down and grinned sheepishly. "Perhaps that is why I meddled when I should not have." She sighed sadly and waved her hand, changing the memory again.

Hermione gasped. "You! But this is..!" She turned but couldn't find Silver anywhere. Her mind spun in circles until she turned, disbelieving toward the lake. "Lady of the Lake." She watched as the beautiful woman reached out of the very water and passed Excalibur into Arthur's hands. Into her hands.

There was Silver. There was the woman that changed Arthur's destiny and helped turned the tide against the Saxons, helped her defeat the mages when they would have risen up and conquered her kingdom with their magic. Had given her the blade that helped shape who she was.

Silver was Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. If Silver wanted Hermione to trust her she was sure making her point.

A/N sorry it's very long. I tried to edit it a bit.


	65. Regrets

Darkness descended on the world as Hermione watched on. She didn't look away from where the lake had been. She was having a hard time figuring out just how she felt now that she had an answer to who the mysterious woman was. She never would have guessed….

She was both grateful to the woman and slightly angry. It had been Nimue that sealed Merlin in the cave but it had also been her that saved her from many of Morgana's machinations afterwards.

Even while she was thinking on the past she realized it didn't really matter. That had been centuries ago, and though she may have once been Arturia, King of the round table, she wasn't any longer. Now she was Hermione Granger, and she was okay with that.

The memories she was discovering about her past life was interesting. She liked knowing that she and Bella had found each other before, that they loved each other just as much now as they had in their first life. But ultimately it didn't matter. They were together now, and the love she felt wasn't a leftover piece from a past life, it was real and passionate.

"Why are you showing me all this?" She couldn't see Silver but she knew she was there. This was her memories after all.

The blonde appeared at her side in the darkness and stared at her face. Hermione didn't turn to face her she kept her eyes where the lake would have been.

"Because I should not have meddled in your life. And I'm afraid my sins far encompass giving you Excalibur. I have to show you the end. The death of Arturia and Galatea, it….it was the worse misuse of my powers."

Hermione finally turned and was surprised to see tears reflected in those silver eyes. "Show me."

Silver regarded her carefully, almost as if it had never been her intent to show Hermione the one moment she considered herself to be at her worst. Almost as if the whole trip down memory lane wasn't leading up to that particular point in their shared history.

"Show me, Silver." The woman gave an almost imperceptible nod and waved her hand in an arch through the air around them.

Hermione reveled at the change, it was as if someone had taken a paintbrush and painted the world back into existence. They weren't at the lake where she had long ago accepted Excalibur. But she did recognize the place. She had found the clearing full of unicorns the last time she saw it. Now it held only grief.

"You know how you died, how Galatea died after you. I couldn't make you relieve that moment." Silver told her quietly from her side.

She was grateful, her memories of Arturia's death was hazy. She remembered allowing it to happen but she couldn't remember what had prompted her to give in, to not defend herself. Galatea's father would never have been able to best her in magic or swordsmanship….

Silver moved from her side and disappeared. Hermione saw her appear from the other side of the glade. She was staring down in shock at the bodies of the women and the man weeping over them, repeating his sorrow over and over as his tears fell onto their blood stained clothes.

It was obvious he didn't see her. Even if he did he made no move to look her way. Not even when she collapsed to the damp ground and reached out with shaking hands and touched each of their heads.

"I killed her." He said through broken sobs. "They were going to kill them both, I though….I thought If only Arthur died Galatea would be safe….but she….Galatea...she…" He broke off as he sobbed, he pulled his hands away and stared at the blood that stained them.

Suddenly he reached for the knife Galatea had dropped after slitting her wrists. He aimed it towards his own heart and gaze a disheartening cry as he made to shove it into his own chest. Hermione cried out in protest and lunged toward him but she needn't have bothered, the knife turned to black smoke before it touched his clothing, only his clenched fist thudded heavily into his chest.

Silver had idolized Arturia, her strength and bravery. And she had rejoiced when the woman fell in love and followed their journey as much as she dared. They had become the example of what life should have been about, at least in her mind.

And to see it all ended so abruptly because of one man's cowardice and inability to stand up for his daughter against his own people, against the wizarding council…all because the narrow minded fools feared change...it angered her beyond anything else ever had in her long life and she couldn't bare to stand the injustice of it. She wasn't going to give him an easy out.

She didn't look his way as she spoke, but her voice echoed through the woods, it was frightening and all encompassing. It was as if she was everywhere and nowhere and spoke with more than just her voice. When the words left her mouth even Hermione could feel the power embedded in them, and it was only a memory. "You want death? After what you have done?" He collapsed inside himself and sobbed harder. "With her last breath Galatea cursed you, I will make her curse real. You will not find rest until you seek redemption from the souls of Arturia and Galatea. You will live forever with what you have done."

Silver had no way of knowing what her words would truly morph into. Perhaps they were not even fully her words but belonged to the swirly mass of chaotic hatred that burned for release inside of her.

"No! She is the reason my daughter is dead I will never ask her forgiveness." He seethed, perhaps the first honest emotion toward the king she had ever seen cross his face. Silver did not fully understand human emotions, those had long ago faded from her, only the distant hint of the love she felt for her family still flickered and as old as she was, only rarely did she understand the feel of it.

She had no way of knowing how his strong emotional response could have been affected by her curse. Had no way of knowing when he disappeared in a dark swirling cloud of magic that it was the living magic she had embedded in his heart with her words. No way of knowing his mind and soul would be torn in half in his grief, guilt, regret and hatred. Only later would she find the two bodies in the wood, the same man, same soul, only split into and at perpetual war with one another.

She was not going to show that to Hermione. It was not her worst mistake, only a slight bump in her ending plan, one she still hoped could be rectified.

Nothing could amend her actions after he disappeared. She could never take back what had happened. As old as she was she could still honestly say it was inexperience that led her to make her choice. That kept her from understanding the value of life. Even one such as small as the frail being barely living in Galatea.

She knew the infant growing there didn't have long to live, just as she instinctively knew she could take that small being and help it live on, leave of a piece of Galatea in the world by trading it with a child who would be still born just five months from then.

But she wanted Galatea and Arturia to live. And if she could save the child she didn't understand why she couldn't use that very life to bring breath back into the two she most wanted to live. It was selfish, it was wrong and it wouldn't work. But she was too arrogant to see it was a mistake until it was too late…

She focused her magic, both her own and the magic she was but a vessel for, the magic she was never supposed to use because it was entirely too hard to control. Too manipulative, too alive to do as it's wielder bid and not act on it's own accord. But she used it. She focused all her will power on pulling the very essence of life from the dying infant and she curled it around the child's very soul. Her magic squeezed, suffocating it's bright light as she tried to pour it's very essence into the two lifeless woman.

It squirmed and cried out for the mother it would never meet, for the mother that would never hold it, never brush it's hair from it's forehead in tenderness as Silver's mother had. Never doctor up small cuts that seemed like horrible gashes to a small child with kisses and ointment. There would be no stories for the child, no love or pride….

She cried out in sorrow and her will broke all at once, she quickly clamped down on the exuberant magic that was trying to escape. She couldn't contain it all, her will, her desire to link the women together gave it purpose, enough of one that it wouldn't prove too fatal for the wizarding world but she knew it would only act on the purpose if it caused pain, if it could some how result in chaos.

Later she would realize the magic that escaped her formed the first bonds between people. That it sought out compatible magic, muggles or wizards alike, and bound them to one another, bound their magic, made them powerful and fearful. Just as people had found Arturia and Galatea. She would see the marks that adorned bound people and realize she had seen similar marks appear on Arturia and Galatea before their bodies were laid to rest.

But in the woods now as she breathed heavily over the lifeless form of the women and sobbed even as she held tightly to the flickering soul of the child she had almost erased from existence, the future didn't matter, only the small struggling life she was willing to live did.

She couldn't believe what she had done, that she had given in, almost murdered something so innocent as the child and had been so arrogant that she believed Galatea and Arturia would have thanked her for exchanging it's life for theirs. She had allowed the magic to influence her, for the first time in her life she had nearly set it free on the world…to take a life like that would have split her soul into pieces, would have weakened her and given her charge the power to possibly free itself.

Only now it might be too late to change the course of her mistake. The little life flickered faintly at her consciousness and she didn't know if it would even survive a transfer into another. Ultimately it was Galatea's father and Galatea who had been responsible for the fading life, neither had known of it's existence. Silver had no such excuse, she had willingly tried to extinguish it and she didn't know how to set her sin right.

"YOU SEEM TO BE IN QUIET A PREDICAMENT. I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE COLLECTING THREE HERE TONIGHT."

Even Hermione started at the sudden appearance of the figure in black frayed robes. He was just suddenly there, and it was as if he had always been there you just hadn't noticed him before. You were both certain you knew who, and what, he was, but at the same time you found yourself unsure.

Hermione had no idea of the magic that had been taking place, she could only _see_ the memory she couldn't experience Silver's inner thoughts or turmoil. She had only witness the determined look on the beautiful woman's face as it dissolved into horror and regret.

"What do I do?" Silver sounded almost desperate as she spoke.

"YOU THINK I KNOW THE ANSWER?"

"You're Death aren't you? Surely souls are your expertise." There was no bite in Silver's words, only a desperate plea to be right, for him to be willing to help.

Hermione moved where she could see the newcomer better and found she wasn't surprised at all that he had no face, he reminded her of a dementor but she could see his face, only it was just bones. His teeth were clenched together and they did not open even as he spoke. It was…. Sort of expected. It was hard to describe seeing Death in the flesh… uh so to speak.

"THIS IS HIGHLY IREGULAR." He complained, but there was a resigned sound to his words. He pulled out a hourglass from his robes, letting them both see his boney hand. "BUT HER DEATH WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NOW." His other hand came out of his robes and he tapped the glass. Hermione noticed the sand inside wasn't falling. There was nearly enough grains to count in the bottom part of it but the top had stopped, and a single piece of sand was floating in the middle of it. "TROUBLESOME." He moved the hourglass around to gaze as it. He only had hollow black recesses where eyes should have been but it was surprisingly less grotesque than Hermione would have thought.

"Is it too late? Galatea and Arturia…."

"HMMM? OH THEY WILL BE REBORN, UNBORN CHILDREN HOWEVER…." He didn't need to finish, Hermione doubted she could hear his words, even as strongly and loud as he spoke.

"Unborn-" she stared down unseeing at the lifeless form of Galatea. It hadn't bothered her…it was a memory, her Bellatrix was alive and well, possibly worried out of her mind about Hermione but she was safe. It bothered her now, because she knew without a shadow of a doubt Arturia was not pregnant and Galatea had a husband.

Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the ground. If Bella ever found out about this it wasn't going to matter that she wasn't Galatea anymore, that even when she had been she obviously didn't know about the baby. Bella was going to be devastated. Just as she felt now.

She nearly missed Silver's quiet words. "Please, there has to be something I can do. I can't hold on to her much longer."

Hermione watched as Death moved over and placed the hourglass in Silver's hand. "WE WILL TIE HER SOUL TO YOU."

"No! I can't, I won't ever die, the magic…."

Death interrupted her with a chortle. "ALL THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. I WILL BE THERE TO BRING YOU TO THE NEXT WORLD WHEN YOUR TIME COMES. AND LAST I CHECKED I DIDN'T SEE YOUR HOURGLASS ON THE SHELVES PERTAINING TO THE IMORTAL BEINGS."

"It wouldn't be…it doesn't feel right to tie this child to me. What does that even mean?"

"YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CHOSE WHEN HER SOUL IS RELEASED BACK INTO THE WORLD. NOTHING MORE. YOU WILL SIMPLY BE ITS KEEPER UNTIL YOU DEEM THE TIME HAS COME FOR HER TO LIVE OUT HER LIFE."

"I-but her body, her mother…..I can't just let the soul go with nothing to contain it."

"YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CREATE A VESSEL." Death said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "YOU CANNOT CREATE LIFE, BUT THEN YOU WON'T NEED TO. ONLY THE BODY IS REQUIRED."

Silver stared at him in shock. "I can… I'll do it."

"Enough!" Hermione jerked as Silver, the real one not the one in the memory, waved her hands and stopped the memory. It all faded back to black and the tall woman collapsed to her knees. "I'm sorry I can't watch anymore."

"There was a child?" Hermione didn't bother to get up off her own knees, instead she leaned back to sit Indian style in the darkness and held her head.

"Galatea and her husband….they had created life before she ever met Arturia. They didn't know. I used that life to try and pull them back from the dead. I- I wouldn't have succeeded. I nearly destroyed the child in the process."

"What happened to the baby?" She had to know. She had her own suspicion but she had to know it was true.

"I did as Death asked. I held onto the soul, and when I thought the time was right I created her a form, a little baby I modeled after her mother. And then I started the glass, and I gave her a home with you."

"Sterling." Hermione released her breath and closed her eyes. "Sterling is Bella's actual child. Galatea's child."

"Yes. Even by blood now."

"Why me? Why did you put an infant in that house with me?!" Hermione's voice rose as it gave way to her anger. She remembered Sterling cowering under her as a mad man sliced at her, intent on killing them both. Sterling would have been safer with Bella.

"I- I knew you would take care of her, and I had no idea what the future would turn out to be. I placed her with you and I went and I hid back in my forest with Galatea's father. I should have kept a better eye on her I know that now but….hindsight is a bitch." She had once heard a wizard say that right before he tumbled off an eroded cliff. It was true and she deeply regretted that one of her abilities had not been divination.

"Would she have died. Sterling? That night in the woods had Galatea….had she…"

"I could have…could have traded her with the body of a child in the village. A pregnant woman whose baby had no soul, she had already gone from the world. I think she would have been well loved."

"But if you hadn't been there, what he said about unborn children….she never would have existed." Silver nodded.

"Then we have Sterling because of you and I can't blame you for that. I can't, I can't regret having her in my life."

Silver stared at Hermione. She wasn't sure if the look in her eyes was admiration or something else, she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. Even after seeing the memories Silver wanted to show her she wasn't sure about the woman. She trusted her, because she had saved her in the past but Hermione wasn't stupid. There had been a lot she left out, mostly about the magic she contained within herself. Knowing that Silver was capable of creating a human, capable of holding on to a soul and placing it in that human…it was scary powerful.

She was sure Silver wanted something and she wasn't sure what it was yet, and it was obvious the goddess like woman wasn't keen on sharing just yet.

"I have to send you back." Silver told her quietly. Hermione could do nothing but nodded, her wrists were already starting to ache and she realized it was because she was waking up from whatever sleep she had been put under. Part of her didn't want to go back, was terrified of whatever these people had in store for her, what they wanted from her.

"I'm ready." It was a lie and they both knew it.

 **A/N This chapter took two days. It, like the kidnapping has been on my mind since Silver entered the story, and Sterling was a bit surprising when I first discovered this was going to be the way it was. I thought it might be too complicated and it was very hard to write but there was no other way for Sterling to just be. This was what she had to be or I felt like I couldn't finish it. I'm glad it's over and out in the open and I can't wait until the end….also I love Terry Pratchett and his character Death. I think I add him into a lot of my stories, sometimes without meaning to. When I thought of this scene it was always him I saw, if you don't know who that is look him up, death is a very good comedy relief in most of the Discworld novels and it's super interesting how the seriousness of death is just…well so whimsical.**


	66. Parents

Narcissa Malfoy was livid, she strode through the halls of Umbridge's less than modest home with violence on her mind. She shot glares at the idle men lounging in the sitting room outside the woman's office before she shouldered her way into the room. Umbridge was obviously surprised to see her, she had paused with a pink frosted donut half way to her lips and stared openly at the rage filled Malfoy.

"My son! Draco was attacked in your hair brained scheme to get the two girls and you didn't even manage to get the child. What kind of plan was that, teachers and students everywhere!? Have you lost your damn mind? Draco broke both, **BOTH** , legs and fractured his arm, the plan was not to injure my son! This should have been done covertly!" By the end of her tirade she was leaning heavily on Umbridge's desk and the plump woman had put the donut purposefully back down on the small cat decaled saucer beside a stack of paperwork.

"Your son," Umbridge smiled sourly and seemed to take great pleasure in the confrontation as she watched Narcissa with beady calculated eyes. "He was the reason we didn't get the girl, by Riddle's account anyways. He was very impressed with Draco's dueling abilities," for some reason the way she said it sent a chill down Narcissa spine. She wasn't too thrilled with having the Riddle man in on their little operation. Frankly she wasn't sure what his part was in all of it and the dark magic that clung to the man like a second skin was terrifying. "But it was in fact Draco and the dead elf to blame for loosing the child. Perhaps he should have been brought in on the plan, unless you don't believe he values the purity of blood as you do."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "My son is not to get involved in any of this and it has nothing to do about his pure blood values, which is just as important to him. Your ridiculous machinations are going to get us all sent to Azkaban."

Umbridge let out that annoying piping laugh, fake as anything she had ever heard, and smiled wickedly. "You just do your part with the potion Malfoy and leave the rest to us. We would hate for Bellatrix to get wind of your involvement, after all. Wouldn't we?"

If looks could kill Delores Umbridge would have disintegrated then and there. They can't however, not even in the wizarding world, so Delores only shot the tall blonde an amused and condescending look before she once again picked up her donut and waved, with it clenched firmly in her hand, for Narcissa to leave, by way of which she entered.

She had no choice. She had put herself, and incidentally Draco, in the position she was in and she wasn't quite sure how to get herself out. She couldn't go to her sister or the ministry and tell them what she knew because it was too late, she would, essentially, go down with the metaphorical ship, Umbridge would see to that. She was at a loss, but if a Black was good at anything it was thinking on their feet and manipulating things until they went her way.

~HB~

Delores Umbridge was a lot of things; cruel, manipulative, conniving….but stupid and reckless she wasn't. Already she knew Malfoy was going to be a problem for them. Her son getting in their way had quickly showed her the Malfoy's stance on pure blood had obviously been greatly exaggerated.

Still she wasn't too worried. She could keep the woman in line with a well placed threat. All they needed from Narcissa was the potion to strip the mudblood of her bond. After that she didn't care what happened to either of them.

Because after that the Riddle man had promised her power far beyond what she passed now.

She smiled wickedly and absentmindedly tried to scratch the head of a cat on one of her plates. Riddle creeped her out just as much as the others, but he was fine so long as she didn't have to be in the room with him for more than a few minutes at a time. And he was the only one that could possibly transfer the brand. He could give her the brand after it was taken away from such an undeserving muddy. He couldn't take it away, only Narcissa had that information and she guarded it more than he gold in her vault. But he theorized he could transfer the flux of power that bound Bellatrix to the Granger girl.

The insipid girl had no idea the power that lay idle at her fingertips. Everything she had been told about bounds, everything she had studied and researched suggested she would have access to all of Bellatrix's power. So long as her plan worked, so long as Riddle could indeed do as he claimed she would be one of the most powerful witches in London. And all she had to do was figure out how to tap into Black's magic.

With her power and abilities, with her being unable to harm her own brand Umbridge might nigh be unstoppable. Not even the minister went against Bellatrix, and soon her loyalty would be to her, Delores Umbridge, someone of more worth than a filthy mudblood.

Bellatrix was either going to drop to her knees and worship her or she was going to be powerless against her. She had read everything she could she knew purebloods went crazy if their bonds died. Bella would never risk harming innocents. And if perhaps the more serious malady was true she would simply die with her. In any case she had no intentions of dying. Not when she could practically taste all of London bowing down to her.

~HB~

 _No one! No one! No one! They all deserve to die. They took her again. They should die. Everyone. It's all their fault. They didn't protect her. It should have been them instead of her._

"If you listen to the living magic you'll only bring more pain to yourself and Hermione."

Bella's breath caught at the voice and the name. Her head was bent, resting on the cold ground though she didn't feel it. She was on her knees bent forward in the snow. And she only just now registered the arms holding her tightly, comforting.

"Breath through the pain. Focus on something other than the voices chipping away at your morals. Think of Sterling. Happy and playing in the snow. Tossing snowballs." She was confused. The hands around her hands let go, the man hadn't moved. But the same voice was now coming from above her. She wanted to look, but she couldn't find the will to move.

"Prance…." She knew he hadn't moved. He was right next to her, his words tickled her ear as the rush of breath pushed out and carried the voice.

"Give her a few moments. It's not easy, controlling the rage."

She lifted her head only slightly, her hair made a veil around her. It was almost all she could see….except….her clothes had been ripped in the fight. Her sleeves were practically gone. She could see her brand. But….more….there were runes, black demonic runes covering everything she could see of herself. They frightened her, hinted at something she couldn't yet conceive of and at the same time she felt it pulling, tantalizingly right at her memory….

"No!" Something hit her hard on the back of the head, and with one last heavy breath she collapsed into unconsciousness. Taking her pain, fear and anger into the sweet darkness.

"She- She almost…."

Tiove glanced at his other half while he held his daughter in his arms. "Yes, but she didn't."

"Because you hit her." Came the reply.

"It isn't the first time we have laid hands on our child." Prance turned away, both reflecting on their long life, their many mistakes.

"I told you I didn't do that. I can't deny the urge is there, I have even swore to the little goddess that I would kill her if I ever rested my eyes on her again in the woods." Tiove held her tighter in his arms. "I don't think I could, could you kill her?" The immortal shook his head slowly.

"There are dangers here. We should take her to the Grove."

"I'm the most dangerous thing in the forest." Prance told him, finally coming closer, barely trusting his own restraint as his own demons demanded he kill whatever bonded person was near him.

"You claim it wasn't you that attacked her." At his nod Tiove lifted the dark haired woman easily into his arms. Her head fell against his chest and one arm hung loosely bellow her as he struggled to find a comfortable way to hold his adult child. Finally he glanced back at the version of him that wasn't all chivalry and light. "Then you may not be the most dangerous thing here, at least not to her."

"Take her to your Grove then." Prance muttered darkly. He could not enter, it was the one place in the forest nothing dark could trespass on. The purity of all the unicorns practically made it sacred ground. Still, he couldn't argue with the logic. He had no idea what had set upon the woman in the dark forest, he had attacked the child, free of his bloodlust he found he was slightly, very slightly, glad she survived. He still hated her, still wanted to hurt her. It was after all her fault his daughter died, her fault his grandchild never saw its first breath…..

"Prance, perhaps you should take your own advice and breath through the rage." He did as he bid but not without shooting him a glare. He always felt his other half had it so easy. Had none of the uncontrollable rage, none of the nearly unbeatable desire to kill anything with the taste of living bonded magic….only now looking at him, fighting to calm his own emotions did he realize.

Tiove got all the grief. All the regret and guilt. Likely his every kill added to the guilt. If they were ever to be rejoined….he dreaded the thought.

 **A/N: Sorrrry been trying this chapter for a while couldn't never quiet get it right. Anyways. Story must go on! And I swear I'm going to finish it. The chapters would be longer but the phone app I use has a bad habit of corrupting things so I have to do them in one sitting or risk loosing them.**


	67. Alone in the Dark

Her arms ached at the shoulders and something warm and sticky was trailing from her nose to her mouth. She unconsciously reached with her hand to brush it away and became aware of the jingling of the chains fastening her to the wall. She opened her eyes but realized it made no difference. The room she had been put in was pitch black and she couldn't even see herself through it's darkness.

She couldn't stand the blood she knew was dripping from her nose and tickling it's way down her face. She struggled but managed to move her head toward an arm and wipe the liquid from her face as best she could. She knew she was likely dirty but with her clothes slightly damp and chilled from the struggle in the snow it didn't really matter. A little dirt on her face was the least of her problems chained up as she was.

She lifted up as much as she could on her toes to ease the strain on her shoulders. It actually hurt them more but she kept it up. She knew if she left them the way they were she was likely to have lasting injuries if she p got free of them. And she wanted to be able to move them immediately if an opportunity to escape presented itself.

She wished Dobby had still been watching her. He might have been able to help get her out of this mess. She breathed out roughly and grimaced when her foot slipped on the wall and her arms jerked as they alone held her body off the floor. She couldn't help the whimper and groan as she finally found her footing, she was slightly worried if she slipped again she would dislocate a shoulder.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Came a merry tone, startling her enough that she nearly slipped again.

"Who…"

Someone waved a wand and the room was lit by hundreds of candles, letting her see the dirty stone floor and the various chains and other devices littered about. It looked like an honest to God torture chamber and she wasn't sure what terrified her more. That they may use them on her or that the woman in front of her was dressed from head to toe in pink.

"Who are you?" Her voice was raspy and dry. She would have cried for a sip of water but something told her not to bother asking. The plump woman's eyes were positively gleaming in delight, Hermione knew if she mentioned she was uncomfortable it would only add to her enjoyment, and probably postpone any kind of aid they we're planning to give her. At least if they planned to keep her alive, she hadn't yet figured that out yet.

"I work for the Minister of Magic." She said it as if she thought that made her better than your average person. "I was made aware of your, bewitching Bellatrix, sometime ago." Hermione nearly protested. "Its positively sickening how a mudblood such as yourself has manage to bring down such a strong pure blooded witch of her degree, but it is no matter. We have developed a way to rid her of you, without driving her insane or killing her I might add." Hermione wanted to scream. She had been abducted by some kind of racist bigot who thought she was keeping Bellatrix Black, most powerful witch she knew, in some kind of forced relationship. Surely she couldn't be that deluded…..yes she could, it didn't take but another quick glance for her to realize the woman believed every word of the drivel she was spouting.

"Bella doesn't want to be rid of me. We love each other." She wanted to glare, she really did, and she wanted to sound as rebellious as she imagined she should feel but she was sure it fell a bit short. Her body ached and she didn't have the strength to truly oppose anyone at the moment. Not to mention she probably looked a right mess.

The woman stepped closer though, and she certainly looked angry despite the lackluster way Hermione had spoken. She got inches from her face and simply pulled harshly on her shirt up it ripped at the shoulder. Ripping her clothes wasn't exactly what she intended though, her intention had been to unbalance the teen, which she succeeded in doing. Hermione had been right to worry about her shoulder. She let out a piercing shriek as her feet slipped from the unexpected yanking and her shoulder let out a loud 'pop'. Her eyes blurred and her ears rung from the pain but when she could focus again she could see the woman smiling pleasantly.

"I'll be going now." She said, as if she were about to head off to tea. "Important ministry things, but I will be back and when I come back we shall see about ridding you of that brand shall we." She chuckled delightedly and waved her wand as she headed out the door into the hall.

Hermione was once again alone and in the dark. But she found she much preferred it to the devil that had just cast light on her newest nightmare.

~N~

Narcissa was worried. She was working on the potion for Umbridge, in fact it was beyond ready all they needed was a few things from the muggle born, a few things willingly, or rather coerced, from her.

But her convictions had changed. Now she was doubtful. Where she once saw an ally as enraged as herself about the unfair suffering and shackling of her sister now all she saw was a crazy woman bent on murdering a child, albeit Narcissa was sure she meant to torture the girl first, and she would no doubt enjoy it immensely. She cursed herself for putting her into the situation and for not realizing sooner that the girl made Bella happy, that Bella was so unhappy because she didn't _have_ the girl, not because she didn't want her.

She shouldn't have read all those family journal after she found out about her sister's bond. They were colored by racism and pure blood supremacy. Sure she had always believed she was better than a muggle born, mostly because of her upbringing. But once upon a time Bellatrix had thought the same. They had both only cared about the purity of blood and neither would have cared about a mudblood going missing.

It wasn't that simple anymore. She had aided in the kidnapping of Hermione, and instead of hating her for what she did to her family, instead of hating her because she was muggle born, she felt sickened at her own actions. When she thought of the girl alone in whatever hell hole Umbridge had her in she knew it was her fault, that everything that was going to happen to her was her fault. She couldn't let her die. She didn't see a muggle born when she remembered her now, all she thought of was a terrified child who didn't know if she was going to live long enough to be rescued.

Narcissa knocked over her father's journal in disgust. She had no choice. She had to give Umbridge the potion, Hermione had to become unbranded to her sister. If she didn't do it she had no doubt the girl would be killed instantly. All of her research, all of her family journals said a bond went insane or murderous when their bond was killed, but if the bond was removed first their sanity remained. She didn't know why, the people who discovered it had no idea either. But it was her only choice to save her sister. She only hoped Hermione survived having her bond ripped away because once it was done she was going to save her too. She only hoped her sister would forgive her.

~S~

Sterling loved Andromeda and she loved Tonks and she loved Teddy but when she woke up from her attempted kidnapping and found herself in their care and not with her parents she pitched a right royal fucking fit.

She hit, she kicked, she did her best to shout although she had no idea what sounds she was actually making and if it was getting her point across, she also bit Tonks. She was having none of it. She wanted her Bella ,she wanted her Mommy, and by all that was holy she wanted Rippley. And neither of the adults seemed to want to give in to her demands. In fact they tried their best to placate her and she was pretty sure they even went so far as to try and drug her. Lucky for her she refused to take any kind of food or beverage unless they took her to her parents, she was hearing none of their excuses….literally.

"I don't know what to do." Andromeda said over the hoarse yelling. They were both staring down at the crying toddler currently sitting in the floor. She wouldn't let them touch her, Tonks was still nursing her hand where Sterling had tried to take a chunk out of it for trying to bounce her around like an infant to calm her.

Tonks shook her head. "We can't take her back to the school, and Molly has gone to help, it's a manhunt in the wizarding world. I was told by the minister himself to keep both my eyes on her, he is terrified of what Aunt Bella will do."

"He has always been afraid of my sister, with good reason….I'm a little afraid of what she is capable of right now."

"We have to do something to calm her down." Tonks rubbed her temples. She knew the girl could likely cry herself to sleep, but she was just as likely to start it up again when she woke. It had been at least an hour since she started and honestly she couldn't blame her for being so scared. For wanting to know her mothers were alright. But Tonks couldn't give her that reassurance, Hermione was decidedly not alright and Bella….well Bella hadn't looked very well either. As for the little elf, Tonks felt like a coward but she did not want to be the one to tell her baby cousin he was gone.

"Dobby has an idea, Miss." Can a squeaky voice from her knees. She jumped about a foot in the air, she hadn't heard him come back from putting Teddy down.

"I'll try anything, Dobby." Her mother second that.

"Perhaps, little lady Black would feel better with family." The witches glanced at each other. Surely they had misheard him, his words had to have been garbled over the screaming child.

"Family? Dobby her family is…well…in any case we are family." Andy told him quietly, as quietly as she could given she had to shout to be heard.

He shook his head so hard his ears poked him in the eye, he rubbed it gently. "She has grandparents, who…begging Miss's pardon, Dobby believes should be told about Mrs. Hermione."

Nymphadora groaned. He was right, as Hermione's only blood relations the ministry should have already told them but with the chaos….she was sure no one had even thought of it. She glanced back at the little girl. She wondered if maybe it would perhaps bring them comfort. If maybe Sterling being alright would help and if possible they could help them calm her down.

"It's worth a try. And if there are enemies still searching it might be better to be off the map, mom you may have married a muggle but you still live very much in the magical world." Andy nodded.

"I'll fetch Teddy then, can you wrangle her?" Tonks rubbed her forehead but nodded. She hoped they were doing the right thing.

 **A/N; Going to try and get the next update out fast hopefully today**


	68. Calm Before the Storm

Esme open the door sleepily and was immediately met with a crying toddler flying from someone else's arms and into hers. Sterling sobbed into her neck and she took to rubbing circles on her back subconsciously as she took in the grim faced women standing on her door step. The shorter of the two was holding a bundled baby boy but the other looked damn near identical to Bellatrix Black. If her hair had been a few shades darker Esme might not have noticed the differences between them.

"I don't know you." Esme said evenly over the crying of her grandbaby. "But if you are bringing Sterling to my door without Hermione and Black it can't be good news." She didn't give the women time to respond, her eyes drifted down toward the little elf beside them, took in his sad expression and bowed her head politely at him. He reciprocated in kind but his gaze was nearly firmly fixed on the toddler. He looked at her helplessly and Esme wondered at the amazingness that was the house elf. She had read about them, ever loyal, mostly mistreated. You could tell a lot about people by how they treated those they considered lower than themselves. She hadn't yet made her mind up about the two women.

Esme pulled her grandchild away from her enough the girl could see her lips. "Be silent, Sterling. Don't wake up and worry your granddad." She let Sterling burry her head back in her neck and the sobbing turned into quiet sniffles almost immediately. The little elf stared up at her in awe and the two women reached down and patted him on whatever they could reach, mostly his head. Esme would have taken offense but it was very clearly a sign of affection, and possibly thanks, and he looked positively bristling with pride that she decided to take it for what it was. He still looked slightly sad but with Sterling no longer bawling at the top of her lungs they all seemed a little more at ease.

"May we come in? We have some news that shouldn't be delivered outside." The woman handed the bundled baby back to the one who looked like Bellatrix. It seemed the younger of the two was the one in charge of whatever was going on. "My name is Tonks, this is my mother Andromeda and our friend Dobby."

Esme nodded her head satisfied with the introduction and stepped back, she started toward her drawing room leaving them to close the door behind themselves and follow her as they pleased.

She was trying to collect her thoughts, Esme knew there was no sense in panicking before she knew all the facts. Likely there was nothing she could do. But crying and carrying on wasn't going to do herself, her grandkids or either of these women any good.

"Sit." She instructed the women when they filed reluctantly in behind her. She sat herself in her husband's rocker and gently rocked Sterling as she stroked soothing circles on her chest. "I would offer you tea but I'm afraid I would rather hear what had happened than be hospitable."

Tonks sighed and ran her hand through her shaggy cut hair, it changed from dusty brown to blue streaked blonde but Esme made no comment.

"Dobby thought you would be our only chance at calming Sterling down, but I would have been by in a few hours to tell you the news." She wanted to make sure this woman knew they weren't trying to hide anything from her. This was Hermione's family and in consequence theirs as well. "Bellatrix is my aunt, my mother's elder sister." She indicated Andromeda, who had made herself as comfortable as possible holding Teddy on the soft couch. "There was a kidnapping attempt on Sterling earlier today."

Esme held the girl closer, dread creeped up into her chest despite her best efforts to stop it. Hermione should have been their to tell her this, and deep inside she knew why her grandchild wasn't.

"They-" Tonks stopped, she didn't want to tell the older woman they had injured students, that they had created an elaborate plan to take not just one but apparently both her grandchildren although most of the other Auroras were sure they were only after Sterling for ransom. "They took Hermione when she got in the way, I'm an Aurora, like magical-"

"I know what they are. You'll be trying to get my grandchild back." Esme's voice was tight, she wanted to cry but knew it would do no good. Crying would only upset Sterling, who was now breathing deeply finally having fallen asleep against her grandmother's chest.

If they were surprised at her knowledge they didn't show it. They knew she had met Bella, perhaps they believed she was a mere muggle Esme didn't much care. "Bellatrix has asked me to keep an eye on Sterling. I had hoped I could do that here, if she was their target as the ministry suspects being in the muggle world may be safer. Even criminals don't like to break the law against revealing ourselves to muggles."

"Your welcome to stay, Sterling is of course welcome. But my home only has one spare room. And my husband had a medical condition, he forgets things easily and is prone to becoming upset….I don't want him to hear about this. Even if he would forget it a few minutes later."

Andromeda shifted a bit in her seat. "I'm a healer, I might be able to help…"

Esme shook her head. "I've studied magic healing myself. If there was anything that could help him, magical or otherwise I would have found it. But if you would like to help I'm always willing to learn new things." Esme was of the mind that only a fool believed they knew everything, she was always willing to learn something new, especially if it helped her husband.

"You're a witch." Tonks said in surprise.

Esme nodded and awkwardly climbed to her feet. "I was self taught, my parents refused to send me to school. I want to put her to bed, if you want to lay the little one down I have an old play pen the little man can sleep in. The bed will be cramped with the two of you."

The women stood up with her ready to follow, Dobby gazed up at the as well uncertainly. He had placed himself at the foot of the couch and had been listening to their conversation without comment. Esme looked down at him now. "Do you wish to stay as well?"

"Dobby wishes to be useful." He shook his head. "Dobby feels he is better to be looking for Ms. Hermione with the other elves. They will be willing to sneak word to Dobby when they wouldn't wizards, he is, mostly one of them."

Tonks knelt down and hugged the sweater clad elf. "Be careful you. We can't afford to loose anybody else." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, tears in his eyes as he pulled away, and disappeared with a snap of his fingers and a lingering crack in the air.

"What-?"

"He is going to speak with other elves, those in other less…radical homes. Most wizards don't treat their elves very well, they barely recognize them as people. They might say things in front of them, things that may help us find Hermione. They might be more like to tell Dobby."

Esme pursed her lips and shifted Sterling's weight around in her arms. She hated bigotry. It was usually those most vocal and violent about their ridiculous beliefs that were worth less than the ones they mistreated and ridiculed. She tended to ignore people like the ones that would have looked down or even ignored little Dobby, they weren't typically worth her time.

"I want to be a part of this." She told them after a moment. "I want to know when she is found, who took her, why they took her and what happened to her." She turned the full force of her gaze on Tonks. "I will not be kept in the dark about this like I was about Peter Salt." Tonks flinched under her sharp gaze, the woman made her feel guilty even though it wasn't her fault she wasn't notified. Things had been crazy then with Bella's revelation.

"I swear we will make sure they tell you everything."

"I also want to see Bellatrix, I'm assuming she wasn't taken as well, you didn't say…" Her voice slowed to a stop at their worried expressions.

"I- No one can find my sister. She was distraught….she handed Sterling to Nym- Tonks," She didn't feel like explaining to Hermione's grandmother that her daughter hated her given name so she corrected herself quickly. "Asked her to keep her safe and then she disappeared."

Esme felt a major headache coming on. "She left?"

Andy bristled at the accusatory tone. "She didn't do it to- she didn't run away." She said hotly. "The bond between them is difficult to explain. With Hermione gone my sister is dangerous, Hermione helps ground her. It's…"

"Bellatrix told me a little. I didn't mean to sound so judgmental." It was as close as they were going to get to an apology. She let them up the stairs, her arms were aching from holding the toddler but she was too proud to mention it. Her best bet was to take them to their room and bring Sterling into her own to sleep with her husband. Esme knew no matter how calm she was acting now she wouldn't be sleeping. Not while her baby was out there going through Heaven only knew what….again.

"Here is your room. In the closet is the play pen. I'll just lay Sterling down and get you some sheets for him to sleep on." She left the two women standing awkwardly in the room.

Tonks took a minute before she pulled the muggle device out and figured out how to set it up. She started to raise her wand, intending to transfigure it into something else for her child to sleep in. Andromeda stopped her.

"No magic. If they are looking for her, if they have spies in the ministry we are better off being as muggle as possible." Tonks stared at her mother in shock. She had wondered why Andy had insisted Dobby bring them here, like they had said earlier most wizards ignored house elves, found them insignificant.

"You think it's this bad, a traitor in the ministry? A traitor for what, mom? Why would they want Hermione or Sterling if not for money?"

Andy stared at her daughter sadly. Nymphadora had never met her parents, never realized how tainting prejudices can be. What they can make people do, what those kinds of people are capable of. Nymphadora may be an Arora but that didn't mean she had seen the worst purebloods supremacist had to offer. The worst ones were smart enough not to be caught. Those were the ones that planned, were meticulous enough to use an unbreakable vow and attack the town as a distraction, all for two girls. Andy had a feeling that was the kind of radical they were up against, so yes, she firmly believed their could be a traitor feeding information to someone involved.

"There are a lot of reasons, Nymph." Her daughter bristled at the name. "Unfortunately I have a bad feeling it's going to be about the brands. For purebloods it's seriously dangerous…the idiots the lot of them." Andy cursed, she couldn't wipe the tears falling from her eyes because of Teddy in her arms. Tonks took him delicately so as not to wake him. Her mother looked away as she dabbed at her face with her robes.

"No one was supposed to know they were bonded. It doesn't make sense."

"If we can get information from houselves so can anyone else." Tonks stared down at her son's sleeping face. She didn't like that thought. She trusted Dobby and Rippley unfalteringly but there was hundreds of elf's at Hogwarts. Lighting fires and cleaning, all without being noticed by staff and students. If one of them was reporting to someone….they would never find them that way. And it gave her Mother's theory a lot of validation. The thought sent chills down her spine.

"I want to share this with Moody. It makes sense, and I'd be surprised if he's not already thinking the same thing." Andy nodded, he was a conspiracy theory nut after all. "I don't like this for Hermione, mom."

"Me either. But all we can do for her right now is to make sure Sterling is safe." Tonks nodded. As much as she wanted to be with the others she knew Bella had wanted her to keep Sterling, had wanted her to watch her while she couldn't. And Tonks wasn't going to let either Hermione of Bella down. Not while she still breathed.

~B~

Bella groaned as she woke to the worst headache she had ever experience. She was half sitting half laying against something hard, she cracked her eyes and gasped at the sight. Unicorns…so many unicorns staring curiously at her. She had never heard of so many in one place, not like a herd. She had always thought they were solitary animals.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

She recognized the voice right away and gazed up at the perfect face of Galatea's father. She remembered bits and pieces. Remembered his unwillingness to help her, his cowardice to handle her husband and the wizarding council. She would have been angry, angry that she and Hermione had experienced such a difficult life but she was finding it difficult to give a damn about a past she couldn't change. Not when the present was already starting to be painful enough without his influence.

"Galatea's father." She pulled herself up and used the tree she had been resting against to hold herself up, she could see he was itching to help her. He rightfully understood she wouldn't have accepted it.

"I go by Tiove now. I suppose it's too much for you to call me father?" Bellatrix shot him a withering glare. "Guess not."

"Your not my father." Granted if she really thought about it this one had just been rather neglectful, the one that raised Bellatrix Black was an abusive asshole on top of being a prejudiced pureblood. "Why am I here?" She felt for her wand and was relieved to find the curved wood in her robes.

"You apparated straight to Prance."

Bellatrix's brow crinkled in confusion. "The other half of my soul, the darker side of me." He told her. She frowned. "It's a long and complicated story and we don't know the exact….reason it happened. One day I hope to be reunited and at rest but until then…."

Bella shook her head. At least the constant nagging of voices was gone but she could have done without the headache. "I don't have time to listen to you. Someone took my wife and I intend to get her back." She made to push past him but he reached out and grasped her arm.

"Someone took Hermione?" Bella's eyes narrowed. She remembered the first night Hermione had slept in her bed, her disastrous attempt to hide from McLaggen in the woods.

She pulled her wand out and leveled it at the handsome man. He didn't even blink. "Your _other half_ __attacked her. Attacked me!"

"He did attack Hermione. She found her way to me. He says it wasn't him that found you in the woods that day. And he has no reason to lie."

"It doesn't make me any less angry…." She lowered her wand though, he didn't seem afraid of it so she doubted she could do him any harm, after all she knew he had been around since King Arthur. If he could have been killed he likely would have done it himself by then, she knew she would hate to live that long. Especially alone. She wasn't sure she wanted to live even a few months without Hermione….she had to find her.

"I can't apologize for him, neither can he. He finds it difficult to control himself when the living magic calls out to him from your brand."

She had been dealing with voices for seven years she hadn't tried to kill anyone yet… well except that idiot boy. Still if she had to deal with it for as long as he had….she doubted he was in any way sane.

"He's standing right here you know." A voice called from beyond the trees. Bellatrix jerked around and was surprised to see an identical man only feet away from her. He was staring at her with a mix of awe, concern and desperation. "Do you realize how bad I want to kill you right now." It was practically a whine.

She stepped toward him, pulled away from the other man, and crossed the unseen boundary from the light of the glade to the dark of the Forrest. The voices came raging back. Demanding blood, someone to blame. Anyone to blame. She wanted to hurt someone, anyone would do. All her emotions that she had thought were under control rushed back with a force she hadn't really been ready for.

"Kill me then. I don't know where my wife is. I don't know if I can find her but I know I can't live with these voices ranting at me in my mind. I want to hurt someone. Blame someone even though I know it's my fault. I wasn't there. I didn't save her." He practically shook with the effort it took to hold himself back. He glanced back at Tiove but found his other half watching the exchange with something akin to hope in his eyes. "I can't live without her."

Those words….he had heard those words before. Right before she slashed both her wrists open and bled out before him. He hadn't stopped her, hadn't saved her. Had been too much of a coward and too selfish to do what had been right for his child. His k ly daughter.

He let out a startled cry, Tiove stepped forward intending to help his child but there was no need. Prance shoved her back toward the light and collapsed to his knees in the dirt and leaves, sobs wracked his body and his fists clutched at the dirt.

Bella climbed back to her feet shakily. His shove had been unexpected and had nocked her clear onto her ass. She stared down at him with an unreadable expression on her face before she leaned over, half in the light half in the dark, and grasped his shoulder. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Help me find her. Help me like you should have helped me before."

He lifted his head, eyes burning with determination. He glanced toward his counterpart and they both nodded to each other.

She was their child, no matter what reincarnation, and they had long shirked their responsibility to her. Not anymore.

"We can't leave the Forrest, and I doubt the little goddess will be able to help us now."

Prance climbed to his feet and pulled Bella up with him. She remained straddling the invisible line but he made no move against her. His mind was made up, he was doing his best to clamp down on the voices raging at him, trying to force him to do the unspeakable. He had never been strong enough before and he would never believe he deserved redemption but he had a reason now to fight it. He wanted Bellatrix to survive. If that meant he had to save the muggleborn then he would do his damnedest. He couldn't watch his daughter die, not again.

"She is reaching her end." Tiove said softly, sadly. "What help she could give us wouldn't amount to anything." He didn't say it aloud but both knew any help Silver would be giving them would be to keep Hermione alive. They had not seen her since the girl's disappearance, and they both knew she had unlocked the power within their grandchild. It had to have taken a toll on her.

Bella glanced back and forth between them in confusion. They didn't bother to explain. "If you can't leave the Forrest how can you help?"

"The Forrest is large, there are many things hidden within that wizards have dismissed or never heard of. Most things in the Forrest listen to us and we can listen to them. If your Hermione is kept in the open, if there is even a breath of her whereabouts they will find her." Prance nodded and moved back toward the dense trees. In seconds he was gone from her sight. She turned back toward Tiove.

"He was not what attacked me." The man let out a breath of relief but still looked worried.

"Then there is something else in our woods. Something evil that must be rooted out." She raised an eyebrow. She knew Prance had killed many people 'infected' with bonded magic, over how many years she could not count. She would have considered him as evil as they come. But she couldn't. He had looked so torn, so helpless…she could only imagine what he was tormented by. She couldn't forgive him…..but she felt at least some semblance of pity for him. "We are not worried about that right now our first concern is Hermione."

Bella nodded but her gaze drifted back to the dark woods. In the glade her anger and pain felt muted, but when she was fully in the woods it was all back. She was torn between wanting to step out into the darkness or remaining in the light. She didn't know which was the right choice. She glanced down at the ground between her feet. Middle ground. Her emotions were controllable, but still there. The fear, pain, anger, worry….but usable. She needed to hang onto her mind. If she was going to save Hermione she had to stay in control of herself. If Hermione was lost…her heart broke at the thought. She couldn't leave Sterling alone in the world. Hermione would not thank her if she did.

"I need to get back to my child."

Tiove nodded. "Sterling." She gave him a suspicious glance. "She's my grandchild." Bella bristled but said nothing. Tiove wanted to tell her, wanted to let her know he wasn't lying, that Sterling was her biological child. He didn't want to risk it. One day she would be told and she would likely hate him for what he cost her. Until they found Hermione he couldn't risk that being today.

 **A/N; Not really what I was going for but I suppose it works. Also I know Esme seems to be taking it all in stride but…well she isn't. I wanted to humanize The Father though at least Prance so I'm actually rather pleased with how that turned out. I'm already starting the next chapter. So guys the title…..shit is about to hit the fan….I love a pissed off Bellatrix!**


	69. Family

Esme had calmly laid Sterling down next to her grandfather, she fetched blankets, helped make the little boy comfortable and was a damn good host considering the circumstances. When taking care of them was all done she walked and sat in the rocking chair. The chair she had rocked all her children and grandchildren to sleep in.

She thought about the little bushy haired girl running around her home at Christmas, sneaking popcorn off her tree and trying to pull the wrappers off the end of her presents, "just for a peak," she used to say. She had studied hard when she got to school, made them all proud and Esme remembered her taking such good care of Sterling when the little girl came to live with them.

If only she had paid more attention to her grandchild. If only she had been open and honest with her children she might have been able to confide in Hermione. To let her know that she wasn't the only witch in the family and that Esme was capable of helping when things had gotten so bad at home.

But it was too late now to dwell on the past. The damage had been done and even now that she knew the horrible truth of her time at home she still hadn't been able to protect Hermione from danger. She knew it wasn't her fault, the blame rested solely with the people that orchestrated it. No matter what their original intentions had been Esme knew they weren't good.

She just felt so helpless, the same feeling that had nearly overwhelmed her when her husband had been diagnosed with the disease that ate away at his mind, at his memories. Like the first time he had walked down the steps confused and slightly frightened and asked her who she was, where he was….

She shoved the feeling aside. It wasn't going to help her, she had already established that. But she felt such emotion pent up inside her she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep herself together if she didn't do something to relieve it.

She pushed up from the chair and out the glass doors. She didn't have very many neighbors, that was a good thing. They lived just on the outskirts of town on an old dairy farm. They didn't own much but the ten acres behind them was enough for her to blow shit up. There was always old logs that got in the way of the mowers. If she was going to 'lose her cool' she may as well be useful about it.

~T~

Tonks felt the magical charge in the air, dangerous but stable. She also heard subtle explosions that sounded almost like muffled bombardas. She had to get up and investigate, they hadn't warded the home and if someone found out where they were, if Sterling was still a target for whatever reason….well she was an Auror. And her son was in the house she wasn't about to let anything happen to them.

She hadn't bothered to change when she went to bed, she had only removed her robes. She felt through the thick fabric until she found her wand and then trailed quietly down the steps and out the open glass doors toward the sounds.

It didn't take her long to find the culprit. And it was impressive. Esme had casted some kind of muffle spell, not one she had ever seen before. And the woman was indeed blowing things up. She was blowing stumps out of the ground. They were shattering into thousands of pieces and flying everywhere, even toward the old woman. Except they were hitting a shield before they could touch her and they were disintegrated at the touch of it.

Tonks was positively frightened of the woman's power. She had no proper training, had been raised a muggle by a muggle and had somehow avoided detection from the magical world after being denied an education. Tonks knew the security wasn't quiet as good forty or fifty years ago but still….someone should have detected this woman's magic. She was entirely too powerful not to have been found before now. She reminded Tonks of Dumbledore. It was terrifying.

"I can see you standing there." Came an even yet sarcastic response when she made no movement closer. "I'm not going to blow you up on accident you know, I have years of experience."

"I," Tonks cleared her throat and put her wand in her pants pocket. "Yes, I can see. Your magic is impressive to say the least."

Esme lowered the muffling spell and walked back towards her home, back towards Tonks. "Books, my dear child." She said tiredly, though more emotional than physical. Simply blowing things up was no where near a test to how strong she was magically, but she didn't want her new guests to realize that. Some of her talents may have dimmed over the years but her mind was still sharp as ever. And despite everything she still didn't know whether to trust her guests or not.

She would have delved into their minds but like Bellatrix she knew they would sense it. She didn't want to burn her bridges before they we're ever built. She wanted to save Hermione not make enemies of the wizarding community.

"I needed some….I needed to let off some steam." She told the woman as she got nearer. Tonks nodded. She knew how that felt she wanted to blow shit up too, she hated the helplessness she was feeling. She hated walking along the edge of uncertainty, of not really knowing who was enemy and friend any more. Her mother had planted the seed of doubt in her mind and now she felt as if all the people she had known for years, worked side by side with and trusted with her life… well now she was questioning their every move.

The longer she thought about it the more certain she was that the abduction had been orchestrated. Had been strategically planned for probably ages. And if Hermione had been the truth target as her mother believed, if Sterling had only been a bargaining chip….well Andy was right about it being done by someone high up. Nothing but her marriage and the brand linked Hermione to Bella. It wasn't even common knowledge that she and Sterling had a link.

Tonks knew the houselves could have been apart of it….but someone had to know where to place them, had to know what kind of information to be looking for.

"Your hair changes colors when your thinking very hard." Tonks snapped out of her musing and was startled to find she had followed Esme all the way back into her kitchen. She had even closed the glass doors behind them and latched them. She shook her head and effectively shook the dark colors from her chosen blonde style.

"Something I was born with. I can change a lot of my appearance just by thinking." She admitted, watching Esme pull down a tea kettle and placing the water on to boil. She felt odd telling the woman so much about herself. Esme seemed a little too easy to talk to, almost as if she had spelled herself that way. Tonks had never heard of anything like it before but somehow she wouldn't put it past the woman.

"Some of it is unconscious I gather." Tonks only nodded. "There is guilt about you, Nymphadora." Brown eyes jerked up at the use of her name, she hadn't told the old woman her name. She shivered and put up mental shields, like her aunt Bella taught her, stronger than the ones taught in Auror training. "Your mother projected the name when she nearly said it earlier. I'm not invading your mind, Bellatrix practically told me that would be rude." Granted Esme had been in her mind when the witch made the thought and hadn't bother to retreat. She didn't much care for manners unless they served her purpose.

"I don't like it much." Tonks admitted, she moved forward and sat at the small breakfast nook as Esme bustled about searching for the right tea leaves in her cabinets.

"No I suppose even a witch would be teased…"

"Especially a metamorphmagus." She caught Esme's puzzled stare. "Like a shape shifter. Only I cant exactly change myself into whatever I want. My shape has to remain. But I can change my hair color, make my cheeks saggy and old. I just can't rearrange bones."

Esme nodded and asked no more questions about it. It seemed by the tone, that it was a touchy subject for the younger woman.

She took the kettle off seconds before it whistled and poured them both a chamomile tea. "To help us sleep." She said to the woman as she set the fancy dish down in front of her and took a seat opposite her at the small breakfast bar.

"I don't think I'm going to be getting any real sleep for a while yet. Not until we find my friend." She told the older witch wearily.

She glanced out the window at the dark tree line in the distance. She felt helpless, tired and angry. "I do feel guilty." She kept her gaze at the window as she finally admitted what had been plaguing her for months. "The Christmas vacation…I had taken Hermione home. I left her in that house with that monster and never gave it another thought." And she hated herself for it. "I didn't know her very well but I know I knew something was off. I'm sure I felt it."

Esme sighed and set her tea cup down gently. She reached out and touched the back of Tonk's fist on her table. "She's my granddaughter and I didn't notice. How was a stranger supposed to realize something was wrong?"

Brown eyes flashed up to meet hers but then they slipped away in shame. "She was jittery, she wanted me gone as fast as possible. She didn't want me there when he came home. She was afraid of what he would do."

"Did you know that for sure, at the time. Did you hear her tell you she was afraid of him, or see any signs of abuse. Because I didn't. I saw her once a year for Christmas and she never uttered a word. It couldn't have all started right after you dropped her off that day." Esme was angry it had happened, angry she had been as ineffective then as she was now but she could not place the blame where the blame did not lay. And it most definitely did not lay at the feet of the young Auror before her.

"It wasn't your fault. It was his fault. If she hid it she had a good reason to. Hermione wasn't a coward she would have left if she thought she had a chance, but I know for a fact she would never have left Sterling. Whatever he had over her to keep her to stay must have been the little girl. She would not have told you anything was wrong unless they were both safe. Not even if you had pressed her then and there. Likely it would have just caused her worse problems."

Tonks wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe there wasn't anything she could do to help back then. But she knew a part of her would always feel guilty.

Esme patted her hand, "That baby of yours is about to wake up, I believe he is feeling rather peckish." Sure enough not a few seconds after it left Esme's mouth did Tonks hear her son let out his infamous cry, she was sure he got his lungs from his father. "Up we go then. Perhaps we may both get some rest, better to be useful and rested in the morning." They both headed up the stairs, Tonks could hear her mother cooing to little Teddy as she waited for her to return. The girl hesitated before moving into the room, she turned back to Esme.

"Thank you. I'm meant to be helping you but…your helping me." She could feel the tight ball of emotions she had pent up already loosen. Making it easier for her to think and perhaps act without fear if need be. She couldn't have her emotions clouding her judgement if they were attacked and she hadn't realized just how much she had pent up inside her until Esme made her take a look at it all.

"That's what family is for, child."

~B~

Bella had gone to Andromeda's house and found it disturbingly empty. She knew her sister's husband was gone, out of town visiting friends or something but she had expected them to be there. She had given Sterling over to Tonks to look after an protect, part of her was terrified something had happened. But the house looked fine. Nothing was out of place or blow up like it would have been if they had been attacked, it was all that kept her from descending into panic.

She still felt unstable, she knew if she saw Sterling she could find the strength to right herself. She could look at the little girl and find her purpose, her determination.

She just had to figure out where they would go. Not to Molly's, that would be the first place anyone would look because Sterling had already been reported to be staying there. If they thought Sterling was in trouble it made sense they wouldn't stay…but damnit where would they go?

Her eyes fell to a picture Andy had on the wall. A picture of the three of them with Nymph and a baby Draco. It had been done after the death of their father, when they were all able to freely socialize again without having to do so in secret. He was a powerful man and Bella had taken the brunt of his attacks for many years but she had been untouchable at Hogwarts. And they had kept apart for a long time so he did not turn his anger on their baby sister. The only one still living within in his reach.

She remembered after the picture had been taken. The smiles and laughs and promises of never being separated again. She remembered what Andy had said.

"Family will always come home. In trouble or joy the doors are always open."

She apparated on the spot. If family was always there for you then just maybe they took Sterling to the safety of hers. It was her only lead.

~H~

Hermione was seriously uncomfortable. Her lips were chapped and dry and her wrists were bleeding from the cuffs cutting into her skin as she slipped occasionally. Her shoulder was by far the worst. The pain was excruciating and nothing she did helped ease it.

It had been a while since she saw anyone and she was starving. She had no doubt she wasn't going to be fed regularly. If she was going to be treated in anyway humanely they would have adjusted the restraints so she could touch the ground before she left. It was just another way to torture her. Surprising since most wizards who would take a muggle born for something like this would have stuck with magical torture she was sure.

She wished she knew how long she had been in the dark wet room. Her concept of time was all out of kilter because there was no light source to judge by. Not even a tiny window to allow sunlight or moonlight in.

For a while she had thought she had heard people moving about outside the door but after a while she realized it was only rats skittering about her room. She considered herself very lucky they hadn't come over and investigated her, she doubted she could have truly fended off any too stubborn rats and she did not fancy being bitten by any.

She knew the woman wouldn't be leaving her alone for long. They had plans for her apparently, plans she desperately wanted to avoid. Unfortunately she couldn't find a way out of it. She had no wand and she was so tired and sore she was sure even if she did get loose it wouldn't do her any good, she doubted she could have made it to the door under her own strength.

She wiggled her fingers, trying to get a little bit of blood pumping to them. She had read about wandless magic and despite all her attempts to try it now she just couldn't get the hang of it. And there was no way she would be able to do anything useful without proper training. But she had a thought, that if she could get something off it could be traced….but then what little hope that gave her diminished as she realized she was of age and no longer carried the trace.

She let her head fall forward between her shoulders and groaned. She couldn't think of anything to get out of this. And despite the fact that she knew Bella and probably half the ministry was looking for her she had no hope they would find her. The woman had said she worked for the ministry after all, she could probably easily deflect their attempts away from her true location. She felt hopeless.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her family, happily laughing in her grandmother's sitting room, enjoying popcorn and telling wild stories about growing up and adventures they went on at school. Even her grandmother had shared a few good ones. Her lips curled up slightly. It was a good memory. One she wanted to hang onto if things became unbearable.

She hoped it would be something Bella could keep too, if she didn't make it out. She prayed to whoever was listening that Bella found the strength to keep going this time. For Sterling and for herself.

~E~

Esme heard the telltale crack of someone apparating into her home. It was near morning, she could tell by the soft light filtering in through her small bedroom window.

She glanced over and was pleased to see her husband and grandchild still sleeping peacefully. She climbed out of bed calmly, very aware of a Nymphadora Tonks rushing down her stares with her wand raised ready to defend them from whatever witch had arrived, Esme knew there was no need. She knew exactly who had found their way home.

She scooped up Sterling and carried her down to the kitchen where the two women were, she nodded politely to Andy as the woman came out carrying her cranky grandson. "Its just Bellatrix." Andy's eyes widened and she too followed after Esme.

The old witch couldn't say she wasn't pleased to see the teacher although the state she was in was very disturbing. She looked calm and collected but it didn't take much for Esme to see the turmoil going on underneath her charade. She waved a hand wordlessly and cleaned up the woman's filthy robes. Bellatrix met her gaze unsteadily and nodded her thanks. Her eyes fell onto the sleeping form of Sterling and Esme handed her over with ease.

She gave her new granddaughter a stern look. "She needs you. No matter what happens," Esme couldn't help the crack in her voice at the possibilities of what could go wrong. "This little baby needs you." She was telling Bellatrix, without being too frank that if Hermione was gone she could by no means abandon them. Esme just wasn't going to allow Sterling to loose any more people. And she knew Hermione would be terribly angry with her if she let it happen.

Bella held her daughter close to her chest and breathed in the soft sent of her hair. "I'm not going anywhere. But I refuse to give up on Hermione. Until she is found I will never stop looking." Esme nodded, that's how it should be. She had no intentions of sitting idly by either.


	70. Saving Bellatrix

**A/N; Multiple updates. Make sure you've read the ones I just published. I'm in a hurry for Umbridge to go the hell away! Also sorry if this got stripped from u right as you were reading it, it was the wrong copy. Had to fix it. Dobby is important after all.**

He'd done it. Found the traitor…well if you could call a house elf a traitor. They were only doing what they were instructed to by their master.

He had a name though, he just had to get back to Bella and tell her. He didn't know where they were keeping his friend, but he had a name!

"Well look what we have here." He paused just as he was about to snap his fingers and vanished. His large eyes widened as he took in the sight of a huge brute of a boy coming towards him. He made to snap quickly but a wand he hadn't even seen stunned him before he got the chance. "Mother didn't tell me we had a new house elf. Seems I need to break you in."

~B~

Bella felt more and more helpless as the days passed. They had leads, they now had suspects. They raided so many homes and Prance and Tiove had sent out so many creatures, into even the most remote forests but nothing had yielded anything. She knew Hermione was not dead. She could feel her, somewhere out there alone and hurting.

It gave her the strength to continue to be there for Sterling. But with each day that passed even the little girl seemed to become depressed.

All Bella could do was keep her promise, to never stop looking…but to also never give in.

~N~

Narcissa was following Delores down a dimly lit corridor. It smelled stale and was freezing. But nothing chilled her quiet as much as the man following her. The Riddle man. Something in his slanted eyes screamed evil and she knew her half baked plan had a higher chance of failing with him nearby. She had heard he was able to charm against apparating.

She fiddled with her wand under her sleeve. It was essential. She had to keep it. She held a go let in her other hand. The potion was inside, all it needed was a hair from Hermione's head and a willing drop of her blood. Narcissa had tweaked the recipe her ancestors used in hopes of raising the girls chance of survival.

"Very prompt Madame Malfoy, I'm rather pleased. Although I very much enjoyed hearing the mudblood scream. It's such a stress reliever." Narcissa felt like she was going to throw up. She hadn't been to see the girl, Umbridge hadn't allowed it. Some scrawny little man took her food twice a day and nothing else. And she knew Umbridge was _checking_ on her once after her shift at the ministry.

This was all her fault and she knew it. How she had thought she could stomach this. How she thought she could aid in the torture and murder of a child…

She shook herself when she realized Umbridge was expecting her to speak. She tried to keep her voice cold and calm. She didn't want them thinking she needed to be disposed of.

"It should be relatively quick. The brand will be erased from her skin and the magic that put it there should be somehow visible in the air. The diary said it couldn't be destroyed but a few stunning spells could drive it away else it re-enter the….host."

"Good." She caught the glance Umbridge shot the man behind her but she didn't understand what it meant. She knew they had something else planned. She assumed they were going to murder the girl if she survived…or even herself. She wasn't far from wrong but she never expected what Umbridge truly had planned. And she didn't know just how evil Tom Riddle really was.

~H~

Hermione had learned to measure time by the food she was eventually given. A man brought her food twice a day. Once she assumed was the morning and again several hours later. She was given a single glass of water when the woman would come _visit_ her, but other than that she was left alone.

She would much have rather been alone than eat some days. Every night was riddled with pain. It seemed the cheerful witch got her rocks off by using crucio on the teen until she was writing against her restraints and practically unconscious from pain. Sometimes she would pass out only to be reawaken a few seconds later and go through it all again. If the woman had wanted information Hermione was sure she would have long given it to her, but that wasn't the case. Pain was all the vile woman wanted. She knew they were waiting on something, she had been told they would take away her brand but she was wondering if they really knew how.

On the fifth day, at least according to her attempt at time, after her second meal she heard the door to her prison open, she expected the woman to be alone as usual, come for her bouts of torture for the night. She was wrong. There were several people behind her. She felt her stomach drop as she saw the white blonde hair of none other than Narcissa Malfoy following her tormentor into her room.

"No…." Her voice was nearly inaudible from days of no use. Her lips cracked and bled and she pulled again at the restraints. Leaning forward as if a closer view might change the sight before her. Her heart broke for Bellatrix. If she ever found out her sister was involved…

Delores cackled happily. "Its been fun mudblood." She waved her wand and bathed the room in candle light. It was brighter than usual. "But I think it's time to end your stay here. Your making my basement stink, and I'm honestly tired of looking at you."

Hermione's gaze dropped to the goblet Malfoy was holding. She wanted to fight them, she didn't want to drink that, she knew what it would do, at least what they believed it would do. And she was terrified they would be right. She knew Bella loved her because of who she was and not because of the bond but it didn't mean she wanted it gone.

"I need a drop of blood." Malfoy told her, she stepped forward and yanked a piece of Hermione's dirty hair from her head. The girl barely even felt it, honestly her other wounds were far more painful, she couldn't even hold herself up anymore. Her shoulders had been yanked out of socket long ago and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Malfoy, you have your pick, she is bleeding all over." Riddle sneered, impatient and irritated by the soft way she was speaking to the mudblood.

"It has to be freely given….or coerced. I can't simply take it."

"Your not getting it." Hermione rasped angrily at her.

Malfoy admired her courage but she couldn't abide it. She needed it to be done. She needed the other two be distracted because apparating with the girl in the state she was in was going to be dangerous enough. She was very worried she would splinch one of them.

"We could always kill the kid." Riddle grinned at her.

Hermione felt like she had been waiting ages to throw that back at her captors. "You don't have her." She coughed up blood as she forced the statement.

Umbridge shot a curse at the girl. Hermione screamed as her body jerked and the skin at her wrists ripped against the chains.

"Stop." Malfoy shot a shield out to stop the curse. "She has to be able to give consent. And she has to have blood left to give." She told the others angrily. "My hard work will not go to waste, my sister is going to be free." She added the last just for their benefit. She didn't know how the girl knew the child wasn't there but she was grateful. She wouldn't have to deal with her fighting to find her when she made her move. "Give me your blood. If you anger them and die Bella may be lost to me. To all of us." She turned her attention back to the girl and tried to convey at least some part of her plan with her eyes. She would have tried to project the thought to her but she was already maintaining her own shields because Riddle was very adept at reading minds.

Hermione stared at her hard for a second before she nodded. "Do what you have to." Narcissa let out a breath and moved to take a drop from her already bleeding wrists. Umbridge laughed before she could and rested a hand on her shoulder to move her aside. Malfoy swallowed in dread, she had a long dagger in her hand, she hadn't noticed it before.

"Lets have some fun." The blonde had never felt so helpless as she watched the witch slice the sleeve of their prisoners tattered robes. She could see the brand as it started on Hermione's wrist, it was small yet beautiful. What drew a cackle of delight from Umbridge was the scars bellow in on the soft part of her under arm. She twisted her charge roughly to show the others. "Seems Bellatrix isn't as lost as we thought. She surely enjoyed marking you muddy." Narcissa grimaced and barely held herself from cursing. There was no way Bella would have done that, not to a student and especially not to Hermione.

The girl groaned as Umbridge sliced a long line under the childish writing. "There, blood." She grinned back at Malfoy. She tried not to react as she moved forward and let a drop fall into the goblet.

"You have to willingly drink it as well." Umbridge moved back and Narcissa stepped closer, she tipped the contents up into Hermione's mouth and whispered softly, so softly she wasn't even sure the girl could hear. "Trust me."

She made no indication she heard but she drank the contents. Narcissa stepped back. She was right, it was almost immediate. Narcissa raised her wand and released the shackles, the girl collapsed on to the floor with a heart wrenching cry of pain. The other two stared at her but she only gave them a shrug. "She can writhe better on the floor. It is supposed to be incredibly painful." She flashed them the most sincere smile she could. She wasn't sure they bought it but the two sadists were too busy enjoying the cries of pain to give her much credence.

It didn't take long. Hermione leaned back on her knees, her right shoulder had been popped back into place painfully at the fall and she reached around and jerked her arm into her lap. Her brand burned and writhed on her wrist, the cursed word felt as if it was ripping her skin right from her body. She could feel something push it's way out of her skin, it felt as if it were ripping her in two.

The pain was so severe and then suddenly it was gone. She collapsed forward in a heap of ripped robes and was breathing hard, she couldn't find the strength to do more than keep herself from falling face down into the dirt. Her right arm ached at the effort.

The others were no longer paying her any mind they had their eyes fixed on what remained of her brand floating in the air between them, it moved around itself like an angry cloud. It was dark and thunderous and everyone in the room knew it was alive, it was almost a subconscious feeling.

"It has to be stunned." Malfoy raised her wand but the others stopped her.

"I have other plans for this." Umbridge smiled and shoved the blonde aside.

"What? That's tied to my sister. We don't know what will happen-" Umbridge cast a curse her way and Riddle moved around her as she writhed on the floor. If the woman thought her weak Crucio could actually put her out of commission she had never heard of Narcissa's father. Still she played the part of the wounded weak housewife. It wouldn't do to have them take her wand. As much as she wanted to stop whatever they had planned, she couldn't afford to die. If she died they would kill Hermione. She moved subtly closer to the still girl as they were focused on the ball of magic.

She kept inching closer as she watched in horror as Riddle used his wand to contain the ball and flicked it effortlessly into Umbridge. It hit her in the chest and the woman let out a cry of pain, Narcissa half hoped it killed her but that would quickly be dashed. The woman flinched and grasped her arm. She sliced her own clothes up the sleeve and stared in fascination at the pitch black design there.

Hermione had also managed to sit up, her vision was blurry but even she could take in the horror that was happening. She could see the brand making it's way up Umbridge arm, it mirrored Bellay exactly and her heart lurched at the though of Bella being permanently tied to such a vile woman. "No. No!" She managed to leap to her feet and would have charged the woman had Narcissa not acted faster. She managed to get to her feet and launched herself at the girl, twisting with her as she apparated before either of the others could react. She caught their hatred filled gaze seconds before she disappeared with a pop.

Narcissa barely thought about where to go, only escape. And she recognized the unmistakable feeling of being splinched before she even materialized on the other side. She just hoped the girl would survive her injuries. Because if no one came to help them soon neither of them were going to be able to save Bellatrix.


	71. Finally Home

**A/N I reread and edited this chapter more than any others in this entire fic. I know I'm writing this mostly for myself and my girlfriend but I hope you guys will be able to enjoy this until the very end. As always I appreciate and read every review, some of you even inspire next chapters with all the speculation. Also if anyone has any good Bellamione stories I'm on the lookout for some, I think I've read everyone on this sight but I'm always hopeful I missed a good one.**

Hermione groaned and climbed up out of the snow to her knees. She hurt everywhere and she could smell the faint metallic aroma of blood, but freedom invigorated her as nothing else had the past few days. She made to gaze down at her arm, terrified at what she wouldn't find there but her eyes rested on the prone bloody form of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" There was blood everywhere. She reached for the woman and pulled her onto her back in the snow, let out a harsh sigh of relief as the woman's eyes fluttered open. She may hate her for what she took away but she didn't want her to die.

"Splinched." The blonde groaned. She held her arm to her chest and Hermione nearly vomited at the sight. She could very clearly see her bone and it most definitely wasn't where is should have been, and the musculature was torn in jagged edges. It wasn't a huge area but it look desperately painful. "Its not so bad." A grimace let Hermione know the older witch was likely lying.

"We need to get somewhere safe to patch you up." Narcissa shook her head and pulled herself up as best she could in the snow.

"I've had worse. You need to get to Bella. Tell her what happened. I've never read anything about what Riddle just did. No one ever tried to put the mark _on_ someone else." Her words were slurring, Hermione knew no matter what she said Narcissa had lost quiet a bit of blood. And she knew she wasn't in any state to apparated herself, whatever they had done had left her pretty low on magic. Likely if she even tried she would have ended up splinched worse than her capture turned rescuer.

"You still have your wand?" Narcissa nodded and handed the bloody piece of wood over without question. Hermione fought the urge to curse the woman just for the hell of it, though she was glad she had the weapon now instead of her. "Where are we?"

A cough answered her as Malfoy tried to remember. "Somewhere near Hogwarts…I was aiming for the village, for people…" Blue eyes trailed closed but Hermione shook her as hard as she could.

"Stay awake. If we are close to a wizarding town maybe I can get us some help." She raised the wand, pointed it toward the air and shot off spark after spark of red jets. She planned to do it as often as possible, but if no help came within the next hour she knew they couldn't remain out in the woods in the snow.

She made a small fire, something she had always been very adept at, and helped make a pile of packed snow for the older witch to lean against. "Should we try and heal that?"

Narcissa glanced down. "I don't know, but I don't think you should try, your supposed to be weak after...x She trailed off as guilt assailed her. "There is a little bit of ditany in my pocket." Hermione hesitated, she didn't really trust the woman, wasn't re she wanted to be within arms reach of her too much, but eventually concern won out and she moved closer and fished the small bottle out of her robes. She figured if Malfoy wanted her dead she would have left her with the other woman.

She unstopped the bottle and put a few drops on the would, it wasn't a lot and it didn't heal it completely but at least it stopped the bleeding and stitched a bit of the muscle back together. It was easier to look at in any case, Malfoy wasn't in any danger of bleeding to death but she doubted it felt too much better. Some part of her was glad Malfoy was hurting… "Can you conjure a patronus?" Hermione put some distance back between them and nodded. "Can you use one to send a message?" The student crinkled her brow. It wasn't a feat of magic she was adept at. She honestly hadn't ever tried.

"You can't?" She had no intention of letting the pureblood keep her wand, but if it helped get them back to safety….back to Bella, she was willing to risk it. Besides, she was pretty sure at the moment she was stronger than Narcissa, at least physically. Her shoulder ached horribly but at least most of her cuts were superficial and she hadn't lost too much blood. She doubt Malfoy could even stand properly without at least a short rest, it made her decision to get her to safety as well seem almost impossible.

"I can't summon a patronus." Malfoy admitted softly.

Hermione ignored the pain that came with her every move and tried to summon her patronus. She was getting insubstantial forms, not the usual playful otter than usually came when she summoned it. She knew the spell wouldn't be powerful enough to bring them any help. Not unless she got stronger.

She shot more jets up into the air.

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't mean anything now, after what I helped them do but…" The blonde trailed off. What could she say to defend herself. She had saved her…but she had acted far too late.

"Right now I just want to get to safety. I want to get to Bella and Sterling." Hermione sat down heavily next to the blonde and went about healing her own injuries as best she could. She felt weak and it felt as if her magic was being syphoned out of her in great amounts by every little spell. She had never experienced anything like it. "Are you strong enough to move?" She was bandaging her still unset shoulder to her body awkwardly with the sleeve of her tattered robes. Until they found proper people it was the best she could do.

"If you have to leave me-"

"I'm not leaving you. Your Bellatrix's sister." Narcissa swallowed thickly. The girl didn't like her, may have hated her, she could tell with every glance of those brown eyes, but she was also unwilling to cause Bellatrix any pain. She wished she had felt the same, had figured it out before it was too late. "I'll probably hex the hell out of you when this is over." She told her sharply.

"I very much deserve it." She deserved Azkaban, and that was likely where she was going. She hoped it didn't reflect too negatively on Draco, he had already lost his father. Hermione watched Narcissa close her eyes and lean back against the snow. She pointed the wand in the air and shot up a few more jets before she too closed her eyes, she wouldn't sleep, they weren't safe…but she hoped she could rest for just a few minutes.

Nearly half an hour later Hermione had given up at rescue. If they were going to get to safety it was going to be on their own two feet. At least she felt better after a little rest. She tucked Malfoy's wand in her pocket and reached over and shook the dozing witch.

"Come on." Hermione climbed to her feet, fighting exhaustion. She leaned down and half helped half drug Malfoy up. The witch wobbled dangerously before steadying herself. Hermione ripped a strip from what remained of her robes and tied it as a bandage around the malformed arm. She should have done it earlier, it might have kept the broken bone from shifting any more, but at least the bleeding had stopped. It still looked horrible. She knew it hurt the woman greatly but she was glad she wasn't complaining, Hermione didn't really want to hear about her pain. She had caused Hermione more than she could fathom, she would have told the witch in a heart beat that she would have preferred a splinching as opposed to having them rip apart half her soul. At least that was what it felt like.

She led them through the woods in silence, Malfoy stumbling along after her, barely able to keep up in light snow. Neither knew if they were headed in the right way, for all they knew they could have been heading further into the forest. If that was the case they would very likely perish.

Still Hermione wasn't going to wait around on the off chance someone found them. If there was anything she had learned from trekking around with Harry and Ron in the Forrest was keep moving…..and stay the hell away from the huge ass spiders. She still thought Hagrid was mental for letting them free into woods beside a bloody school.

There were a lot of dangerous things in the forest. In most forests really, but for some reason the Forbidden Forrest seemed especially dangerous. Could have been the spiders….could have been the Centaurs, could even have been the crazy shadow man that tried to kill her. Whatever it was, most people didn't just go waltzing into the Forrest. And if they did most of the time they didn't come out again. She was lucky to have gotten out the first time herself….

She scratched the mark on her arm and tightened her make shift bandage to try and keep her shoulder from jarring as she walked. She thought absently about her attack in the woods, she realized it wasn't something she really wanted to be thinking of but somehow it saddened her that it wasn't likely to strike them now…..

Because now it had no reason to. She wasn't branded anymore.

"Why did you do it?" The teen asked suddenly, not slowing her stride.

"Because I was terrified for Bellatrix. She had come to me when she found out about the brand she looked….half mad. I panicked, I felt like I was going to loose her, like she might become like our father. I read everything I could find about bonds after that." She shivered, Hermione saw her out of the corner of her eye but whether it was from the snow, or what she read, she didn't know. And she didn't bother asking. "It's frightening. All the things in the journals from our family, most of them chose to kill the lesser bloods. There was entries about them going insane, cutting there ears off… and other ways of hurting themselves to get the madness to stop….I didn't want that to happen to Bella." Narcissa sighed. "There wasn't a single entry of a Black accepting the bond. I suppose I thought Bella wouldn't either. I finally found the diary where a Black had found a way to take away the bond. I was consumed. I didn't think about anything else after that."

"No…I mean I had assumed you did it because you were racist. It doesn't make me feel any better that you did it for Bella. I doubt it will make her feel any better either." Narcissa didn't deny it, her prejudices had been part of it, and if she survived telling Bella she knew the woman wouldn't thank her for what she did. "I wanted to know why you save me?" The brunette clarified. She stopped and leveled her gaze on the frightfully pale woman.

"It was never my intention to harm you. I wanted to free Bella. I…I didn't realize Bella didn't want to be freed."

"So you didn't want me dead?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No!" Malfoy grimaced. "No, I mean I'm sure I said I didn't care. I'm sure I said a lot of things, but when it came down to it, when I realized there was a good chance you might actually die. That that bitch _wanted_ you to die…I just couldnt- your Draco's age. And he had fought so very hard to save that little girl…."

Hermione nodded, somewhat satisfied. She had often fantasized about killing Peter, had come close many times. But she wasn't a killer and it was always when it became to real in her mind that she balked at the idea.

"Stop!" Narcissa rushed forward in the snow and grabbed hold of Hermione. "Something is stalking us….beyond the trees." Hermione didn't even bother to look back toward where she had indicated. Whatever it was already knew they were aware of it.

"Something attacked me and Bella in the Forbidden Forrest. If that's where we are…it goes after bonds." She grimaced, it shouldn't be after them then they had stripped her of the brand.

"Run." Narcissa shoved her roughly just as the sound of padded feet charging through the snow hit her ears. "Run Hermione. I'm right behind you."

She gripped the wand tight in her hand. It didn't want to accept her, it would never be as powerful for her as her own but there was nothing else she could do. She heard Malfoy fall, heard her cry of pain and turned back just in time to see something charge the woman from the shadows of the trees. She didn't think, she turned around and launched the first spell she could think of.

It startled the beast, paused it's charge but she knew she couldn't outrun it, and she doubted she could defend them from it. The spell should have rendered it unconscious. Either her magic was far to weak or it was too resistant.

"No! Hermione run!"

Malfoy tried to climb to her feet but the beast placed a pawl on her shoulder and shoved her into the ground. "Do run. It's so much more fun to chase."

It looked like a mangy lion. It's hair was falling out and in some place the skin was hanging from it's form, it was disgusting. And it smelled of death. The voice was perhaps the worst, dark glinting eyes latched onto her but the voice was everywhere, and no where. The creature didn't even open it's mouth to speak.

"What are you? What do you want?" She held her wand out towards it. She knew it was a long shot but maybe if it could speak it could be reasoned with. In any case her questions gave it enough pause that Malfoy was able to raise her head from the snow and suck in much needed breath.

"Are you not afraid? I like it when prey is afraid." It flashed it's razor teeth at her in a wide evil grin. "Fear does make the magic taste so much better. Like salt." He added, almost as if he knew the word would cause her to flinch with memories.

Malfoy tried to tell her to run again but the beast dug a claw in her back and growled at her.

"I asked what you wanted? I've faced death too many times to be afraid of dying now." It was a bluff, she didn't want to die, it terrified her. But at least now she knew if she died Bellatrix wouldn't descend into madness, although she very much wanted to rid the world of that damn pink fuzz ball _before_ she died. Still she had no intention of letting the beast just kill her without putting up a fight.

The creature growled. He dug his claws into Narcissa's back and launched himself at Hermione. She barely managed to move aside and fell hard in the snow on her shoulder. Curses sprung from her lips as she shot jinx after jinx at it. The pain had her vision going white and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the hazy figure shake each and every jinx off.

It lined up to charge at her again and she struggled to her feet. Narcissa was crawling towards her too, she could see the flash of blonde hair getting closer from her peripheral.

She closed her eyes, and in a last ditch effort cast the killing curse at the creature and braced herself for whatever pain she was about to endure.

Only it never came. Her eyes flickered open and she found herself staring at the shadow of a tall man standing between her and the pissed off beast. She glanced around quickly and saw Narcissa still crawling towards her. For an enemy the woman was trying very hard to keep her alive.

"Hello, Ms. Granger." Hermione jerked her head around and she was surprised to find Tiove standing beside her, his eerie eyes fixed on the creature before them. "It is very nice to see you still live."

"Tiove…that's…" Her brown eyes landed again on the shadow figure. She remembered when it attacked her….now it was standing before her, shielding her from whatever the creature had intended to do to her and she didn't understand. Was it because she wasn't branded anymore, was it honestly gone from her?

"Prance. Look close, child, tell me what you see." Tiove was kneeling now, watching as the two dangerous creatures began to circle each other. He barely spared a glance toward Narcissa as she managed to reach them and clutch Hermione to her chest as if she were protecting her child. She didn't struggle against the woman. She was too focused on Prance.

Before she had seen only a hideously terrifying creature, now she saw something of the man beneath. The handsome man identical to the one kneeling next to her.

"We need to get out of here." Narcissa said quietly.

"She is right, we must leave him to deal with the beast." He said regretfully. He had been so hopeful Hermione would see a change in his other half. Perhaps prove he might have began healing, that maybe their was hope they could be reunited. "My daughter is very worried about you, we must get you both back to the castle."

He shifted into an unicorn and it was all Malfoy could do not to shriek in surprise. "He wants us to ride him, come on." She helped the woman awkwardly up on to his back and was grateful for the hand up herself. She clamored in front of Narcissa and grasped Tiove's hair with her one hand. She glanced back to see the two beings still stalking the other. The beasts eyes were focused on her but every time it shifted Prance stood between them. It was clear whatever it was, it didn't want to move against the shadowy man before it.

Hermione turned away and leaned low over Tiove's head. "Take me to Bella, Tiove."

~U~

Umbridge was pissed. She hadn't meant for the little brat to escape, she had wanted to kill her. She knew she should have killed Malfoy the moment the bitch was done. The woman didn't have the stomach to do what was necessary, she should have realized.

"What are your plans now?" Riddle asked her in feinted interest.

"I'm going to introduce myself to my new bond of course." She twirled her wand around absently in her palm and shot little wordless spells out at a few random bits and pieces in her home office. She was pleased when they blew up effortlessly, she had never been able to do wordless magic before she had taken the brand. She already felt far more powerful than she had been. It was quiet the high.

She smiled wickedly, Riddle wondered if she would survive long enough to spout her typical bullshit to the woman she had trapped. Honestly he doubted it. He had long watch Black before she turned away from her race and started teaching at the bloody school. She was very powerful, but very hot headed and he was sure she cared for the filth. She wouldn't take being branded to someone like Umbridge, the woman was positively revolting and her magical talents were laughable. Riddle knew she wasn't even a full blood herself although she swore otherwise.

No matter, he tolerated her long enough to see if it was true, if living magic was a real thing and if it could be taken from another and implanted into someone more fitting. His part in her plans was over, and he had to admit it had been very educational. He really was going to have to get his hands on that child.

~B~

Bella was sitting at her desk clutching her curved wand in her hand, they had left Sterling with her sister and grandmother. While she and Tonks had returned to the school, they had quickly been running out of suspects and leads. They had tried Tonk's angle with the house elf's, but so far they had found nothing. There was just so many of them and they all seemed to enjoy working at Hogwarts and enjoyed taking care of the students. If one of them had been sent to spy for another they hadn't found them.

She sighed irritably and blew up a cabinet. Tonks scowled at her but offered no reprimand, it was her office after all, if Bella wanted to blow up her own cabinets that was her business. "We should have found something by now." She growled.

Tonks agreed, no one was this organized. She was about to say so when a loud pop startled them both and they glanced toward Bella's fireplace to see Dobby standing unsteadily on his bare feet. His t-shirt was torn and covered with dirt and blood.

Both women launched towards him as he wobbled unsteadily. He gave them a small grateful smile as the helped him to a chair and eased him into it. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Bella demanded.

"Dobby has found a name!" He told her, ignoring her questions. "An elf forced to watch his friends and signal when to snatch her." He coughed harshly and grimaced as it agitated his ribs. His little hand clasped down on his side and Bella immediately set to healing it, even despite her desperate need of answers. They needed a name, they needed a lead. God help whoever instructed that elf because she planned to do whatever was necessary to find her wife. She didn't care if she had to result to torture. "Umbridge."

Bella tensed, she had heard the name before. At the hospital when Hermione was recovering. The woman who had threatened to put her on trial for killing the muggle bastard. She growled and passed Dobby over to Tonks. Her niece stared at her apprehensively, she didn't realize just how frightening she looked. Eyes wild, hair unkempt and wand already clutched in a death grip in her hand. It was even sparking. Tonks knew if Bella left right then someone was going to die, and if that someone was an innocent person Bellatrix would never forgive herself.

"Bella wait!" She set the elf on his feet as easily and quickly as possible and grabbed her Aunt's robes before she could storm from the office. She saw Dobby move to the safety of the couch as Bella rounded on her, wand extended and sparking, pressed into her chest. "Don't go like this. People will get hurt." Just because they now knew the Umbridge woman was guilty didn't mean others did. They would only see a half, maybe all, crazy Bellatrix Black storm through the ministry on a witch hunt. People would defend the woman out of sheer morals and Tonks knew without a shadow of a doubt her Aunt would kill them.

"Umbridge will be hurt." Bella hissed out. Her eyes were so dark Tonks couldn't even see the pupils.

"Aunt Bella look at me." She took a tentative step back, those sparks against her chest hurt. "We will find her I promise, but not like this. Not in some mad murderous spree that gets you sent to Azkaban. Aunt Bella Hermione will need something to come home to. Don't do this to her." She reached out and grasped Bella's wrist, the one holding her wand, when it looked like she may be getting to the woman. "Please…please calm down. For Hermione. For Sterling." Bella's grip slackened and she didn't fight when Tonks snatched the curved wood out of her hand. The dark glint in her eyes was gone, replaced by the usual dark brown and a type of pain reflecting there that broke Nymphadora's heart to see.

"We better find her quick, Tonks." Bella sighed. She was still angry, still wanted to kill something but she knew her niece was right. She would never forgive herself if someone innocent got hurt because she couldn't control herself. And she wasn't sure Hermione could forgive her if she murdered someone, the blasted witch probably wouldn't have even let her kill whoever took her.

Her office door flew opened and she snatched her wand back from her niece and turned in surprise to glare at a red faced Ronald Weasley. He had apparently been running, he could barely catch his breath.

"She," another lung full of air. "Found." He bent at his waist and put his hands on his knees. Bella's own breath seemed to hold in her lungs. Surely she hadn't understood what he was saying. It was too good, they had only just been given a name and now he was saying they found her. He had better been saying that because if he got her hopes up for nothing she was going to murder _him_. "They found her! Forrest! Hospital wing…." He stared at her in irritation as he caught his breath and moved away from the door to point out of it. "Go!" He yelled.

She cast one last look at her niece and Dobby before she took off down the castle corridors. She shoved past anyone in her way, she wasn't sure if Weasley had meant Hermione was in the forest or in the hospital wing so she followed the crowd of students until she found Dumbledore and Minerva standing at the hospital wing entrance. She stopped just before entering and stared at them in painful, desperate hope. Watery smiles was her answer and they moved aside as she barreled her way in.

After days of not laying eyes on her Hermione Granger was the most beautiful sight Bella had ever seen. Even battered and bruised, wrapped in bandages and with her hair looking light a birds nest Bella had never seen a better sight. She breathed her name, ignored the whispering students still crowded around at the door and nearly ran the distance to the bed. She barely hesitated as she dropped to her knees beside the bed and dragged the girl half out of it in a fierce kiss. Hermione's hand went up to her hair and held her close until Bella finally pulled away. She kept their foreheads touching as tears fell from both their eyes. Bella could hardly stand to let her go, she was terrified if she did the girl would disappear, just another dream that vanished when she opened her eyes. She kept her fingers stroking her cheek and she let out a half sob half laugh as she finally pulled away to search her eyes.

"It's you? You're really here?" She asked desperately, praying it wasn't some kind of twisted delusion brought about by lack of sleep.

Hermione tugged on her hair, making her wince slightly, and moved her hands down to frame her cheeks. She could hear Dumbledore and the other teachers ushering the students away and back to classes but she could care less whether they saw their reunion. She was well past the point of giving a damn what anyone thought of their marriage. She smiled brightly through her tears. "I'm here, I'm alive thanks to Prance and Tiove," She saw recognition in Bella's dark eyes and was faintly glad her love had finally seen her father. Bella climbed off her knees and sat heavily on her bed and just stared at her as if she really couldn't believe she was there. She grasped Hermione's hand when the girl moved back to make room and held it tightly in her own so she couldn't pull away. "And your sister too."

Bella's eyebrows nearly met in her confusion. "Sister?"

Hermione tilted her head toward the bed that indeed held a pale and tired looking Malfoy. The girl had thought long and hard about what to tell Bellatrix about the woman's part in it all. She had made up her mind, Malfoy's actions had helped but she had based her decision on her future with Bella. She didn't want to cause pain to her lover and she didn't want the family to be torn apart. Despite Narcissa's actions she couldn't condemn her.

Galatea's own father had murdered her and Arturia had understood his helplessness and cowardice. He had done it to save his daughter. Narcissa had done it to save Bella. Only the blonde had the courage to rectify her mistake and Hermione was alive because of her last minute decision. She had no doubt if Malfoy hadn't been in on the plan she would be dead, she doubted they would have even wasted time trying to remove the brand.

"She somehow found out where they we're keeping me and managed to apparate us away when they weren't paying attention." Malfoy stared at her in shock, she made to speak but Hermione beat her to it. "They had asked her about our brand, Bella. And she didn't realize… she inadvertently helped them remove mine." Hermione would not forgive Malfoy that…she had taken something from her that was truly precious, but she had Bella's love. That couldn't be taken away.

Bellatrix lifted Hermione's hand and stared down at the smooth skin with something akin to grief in her eyes. For a second Hermione was worried it had changed everything, that Bella might have always wanted to be free of her, but then dark obsidian eyes met hers and her fears fled. "I should have protected you." She leaned forward and hugged Hermione tightly before pulling away to stare at her guilty looking sister.

"Thank you. For saving her." Narcissa choked and turned away guiltily, it made Bella frown. She knew there was more to the story than her wife was saying, she didn't want to let it go, she wanted to grill her sister…but she wasn't going to. She was going to accept this for the miracle it was and just be happy Hermione was back home where she belonged.

"Bella where is Sterling? They told me she was safe and sound but no one knows where she is."

Bella turned back to her wife and pushed a bit of frazzled hair away from her face. "We thought she was the target. My sister is keeping an eye on her at Esme's. When you feel up to it we will go together. She has missed you, I have missed you." Bella breathed out, she leaned forward and buried her head in Hermione's neck. The girl squeezed their joined hands trying to comfort her and whispered soothing nonsense until Bellatrix had better control of herself.

"Wait, Bella, we should tell you…" Narcissa glanced at Hermione for permission and the girl nodded as Bella sat up to face her sister. "The woman who planned it all, she…she took her brand and she somehow bonded it to herself. I don't know for what purpose but it…it can't be anything good. This, whatever it was, it isn't over until that woman is dead or in Azkaban."

Bella breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. The voices had raged at her, kept in check my her own will and now that Hermione was back they had calmed. Whatever the woman had taken from her love it wasn't what truly bound them together. She had memories of their past life, not a lot, but enough. They had never been bound by any marks when they first fell in love. It was no different now. The brands had been more of a convince for them more than a driving force in their relationship. It made them powerful she supposed, gave them rights when there would have been none. But it wasn't what made them….them. They did that. They worked at their relationship until it became something substantial. Something special. Bella didn't care who whore a brand similar to hers it didn't make them bonded to her. That would always be Hermione.

Still she couldn't let the woman go free. Not after everything she had done to her family. If this Umbridge woman thought bonding herself to Bellatrix Black would keep her safe she was wrong. As far as Bella was concerned the brand on her skin marked her a dead woman.

"Umbridge."

The two witches stared at her in surprise. "Yes. But there was others, they never shared their names, except for a man named Riddle. She made them all take unbreakable vows."

"Except you." Bella said quietly, she was holding very tightly to her rage, she had slipped her hand down to grasp her wife's, hoping it would help keep her grounded. Her sister knew an awful lot about the people that had kidnapped the girl.

"She wanted me to…make the potion, I refused if I had to take a vow. I swear from the moment they took her I had planned to get her out of there alive." Bella's eyes were fixed on Hermione's spread, the voices were yelling at her, blaming her sister. Screaming at her to make her sister suffer as she had the past week. "She wouldn't tell me where they were keeping her until the last second I swear it. I would have told you but I was afraid they would know, they would kill her or Draco…he was already hurt….I-" Her pleas trailed off. She knew she had condemned herself when Bella finally looked at her.

"You helped them take her. You did this to her." Bella couldn't think beyond the betrayal of her sister. The voices screamed, louder than ever. She was danger to Hermione! She had tried to take her away, tried to tear them apart, she had nearly let her be killed. She was just as bad as the Umbridge woman.

 _Kill her. End the threat. She could still be in league with our enemies. Kill her! She is no sister of yours! Traitor….traitor. Hermione could be dead! They tried to kill Sterling!_

The dark witches eyes swirling with madness. She was listening to the voices. She pulled away from Hermione and stood up at the side of the bed facing her sister. Her wand was out faster than either of them could stop her and Narcissa knew she was about to be hit by one very powerful curse. She would be lucky if it were only crucio by the rage in her sister's eyes. She only had a split second to be shocked as the tip lit up green before the blinding light filled the room.

Only she wasn't dead. She met her sister's shocked gaze before they both turned their attention to the girl in the bed. She was holding Narcissa's wand out and a protego was shimmering between them.

Bella shook her head and her eyes cleared. She stared at her sister in shock before turning her eyes back to Hermione. "Thank you." She whispered quietly. No matter how angry she was at her sister she wouldn't have normally tried to kill her. She felt physically ill and made her way to sit back on Hermione's bed. The girl instantly wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"We can't let the woman keep the bond." Hermione told them. "She can't have that kind of power over you." Bella knew she was right. It was unspoken between all of them. Bella was at her breaking point with the thoughts rolling around in her head. Hermione made her feel better, and the voices still wanted to protect her, but they weren't as content in the girls presence as they had been. And that was a huge problem. If she lost control again….she could hurt Hermione, or Sterling.

"She can wait for now, Bella. I need to see Sterling. After that then we can decide on how to deal with that bloody woman."

Bella nearly protested but the pleading, desperate look in her wife's eyes couldn't be ignored.

"Whenever your ready." She glanced back toward her sister. "You are coming too, it's time you met your niece and got over this pureblood shit. You owe me." Narcissa grimaced but nodded. She could never make up for what she did, but she was going to try if they were willing to give her the chance. "Cissy, if you ever try and harm my family again no protego will protect you." She shivered at the certainty in Bellatrix's eyes and nodded. She had a long way to go before she earned back any trust.

 **A/N; This isn't the pissed off Bella. Not yet anyways. I couldn't leave you guys stranded on my long weekend without at least some kind of Bella/Hermione reunite scene though. Also I think Dobby deserves an award for finding out about Umbridge when the whole ministry couldn't do it! Even if he was only a few seconds before they found her. And I just wanna let you guys know if it had been up to me Bella would have totally killed her sister. My girlfriend just refused to read it for me if I wrote it like that and I caved. Rather satisfied with it in the end though, don't think Bella could have gotten over killing her, even if her sister was a selfish bitch in the beginning she did save Hermione in the nick of time. Anyways I absolutely love the reviews and I love that everyone is mad about Hermione giving up. Don't worry though you'll have someone else to be ticked off at in the next chapter! Lots of love, have a good weekend guys.**


	72. Power

**A/N; worked on this until I just can't anymore. I'm pretty sad that the story is only a few chapters away from being over. I hope I get finished before my vacation in April but at the same time I want it to go forever. I love Sterling and Silver and Esme. I hate to see the end of them.**

 **Also there is a T.W for barely mention drunken suicide attempt.**

Esme was sitting in her wooden rocker silently staring into the gold and red flames of her fire. She had been up most of the night and felt exhausted. Having the witches in her house during such a difficult time had proved invaluable, and dear Andy was such a godsend. She helped take care of Sterling and her husband and had even been looking into slowing the progression of his disease. Not to mention little Teddy was a beautiful baby boy that Esme already loved with her entire heart, and she was pleased he seemed to love herself and her husband just the same.

She heard the thundering of little feet on her staircase and turned toward the noise. She could make out the futile yelling from Andromeda, calling for Sterling to slow down, it was obvious the toddler couldn't hear but she doubted she would have stopped anyways. She readied herself to scold the little girl when she reached the bottom of the steps but a flash of green flame from her fireplace drew her attention. She expected it to be Andromeda's daughter or Bella. They had been back and forth quiet a bit as they followed any leads to Hermione's whereabouts. She didn't expect a stranger.

A tall blonde with straight hair and cold blue eyes. She nearly hexed the woman until she noticed another stepping out of the flames, gently pushing the first aside. Bellatrix caught her eye and smile slightly. As she too stepped out of the way Esme noticed her fireplace roar yet again with the green flames. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight.

She never expected Hermione. Her hand flew to her chest and all questions slipped from her mind. "Oh, thank God." She breathed out. She wanted to rush up and hug the life out of her but Sterling was faster.

"Mommy!" Esme wondered how the girl had known. She didn't ask, she chose to just be happy as she watched Hermione scoop the girl up into a tight hug and make her way towards her.

"Gram," Esme choked out a laugh and drew both her girls into a hug. She shot Bellatrix a look and mouthed _thank you_ before she let the girl go.

"I'm so glad to see you girl." She said through her tears.

"Me to." Hermione swayed slightly, keeping a tight hold on a sobbing Sterling as she did so. Bellatrix was there instantly helping her toward a chair and practically forcing the stubborn girl to take a seat.

"She isn't quiet up to full strength yet but she will get there." She assured the worried woman before shooting Hermione another look, "She couldn't be swayed though, she had to see you two."

Andromeda shifted around Esme and glanced toward her sisters. She moved to Hermione's side to check over any injuries she could visibly see and Bella was grateful Hermione was too preoccupied with Sterling to deter Andy from healing some of the cuts she could still see.

"Why are you here Cissy?" She glanced up at Esme, who was watching her heal Hermione with a scrutinizing gaze. Andy had already learned the old woman was a very accomplished healer, even without training it seemed to be a natural talent for the woman. "She is our sister. The youngest." She told her.

"I-" Narcissa shuffled nervously and glanced first at Bellatrix then at Hermione for help. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to defend herself or explain why Bella had insisted she come.

"She got me away from the people who kidnaped me." Hermione said simply. "She got pretty banged up doing it." The brunet said, her gaze landing hard on her irritated wife. "Splinched."

"Thank you then, for bringing our Hermione home." Esme said politely. Even she could feel the anger ruffling under Bellatrix's skin, the harsh elemental magic crackling in the air around her. She knew there had to be more than Hermione was saying but she didn't want to upset Hermione by pushing. She was just so glad to see her again, alive and seemingly healthy.

"I should have done more." Narcissa admitted softly. "If I had done things differently I might have gotten her home sooner."

Hermione shifted Sterling, letting her stand on the floor beside her chair and Andy, her little finger latched onto Hermione's robe and her finger popped into her mouth, something she hadn't done since she was very little. Hermione flicked her gaze back and forth between the two contrasting sisters. "Its over, it's done. I'm home and safe, for now we all are. How about we focus all that anger on people who deserve it?"

Esme noticed the two women glance at each other and they both subtly nodded. "Is something else going on?" She asked, not able to stay in the dark any longer, she had been sure whoever had taken her grandchild was caught and no longer a threat. From the way they were all acting she was starting to believe that wasn't the case.

"They stole her brand." Bellatrix moved to pick up Sterling, signing to her that Hermione was tired but staying and not leaving her, she just needed her rest. The girl placed her head in the hollow of Bella's neck and clung to her clothes, her finger still in her mouth although she was a far cry from the excited child that had bounded down the stairs into Hermione's arms. Hermione herself was leaning back in the chair too tired to protest as Andy fussed over her worse than Pomfrey ever had.

"Does that mean you no longer love her?" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. Esme had always prided herself on being observant. She saw the darkness and anger swirling behind her pupils. She hadn't known Bellatrix long, and it had been a very stressful acquaintance so far but she had never seen the woman show her anger or frustration around Sterling.

"Of course I love her. The brands, the bond didn't make me love her. She's the best person, best mother I know. The hardest working and smartest witch I have ever met and she is so damn brave and honorable it makes my heart ache. She could have saved herself Salt if she had just left Sterling, she could have avoided the kidnapping if she hadn't been so worried about our daughter, I-"

"Momma. You got to calm down. You sparking." Sterling put her small hand on Bella's cheek and the woman instantly stopped her tirade. They were all staring at her in concern and it didn't take much to figure out why. The tips of her fingers were sparking blue and everyone's hair was standing on end as if they were about to be struck by lightning. Sterling patted her cheek softly. "See."

"I'm sorry." She buried her head in the little girls soft curls and inhaled her sweet strawberry shampoo. Hermione had been leaning forward in her chair, ready to act, but she eased back again when Bella seemed to gain control of herself.

"I got my answer." Esme said, no trace of fear or anger in her voice, perhaps a bit of pride though, maybe a bit of respect. "What does it mean though, if it doesn't change your feelings?" She was trying to fix her hair back into it's bun, but the statically charged strands didn't want to cooperate. No one else really cared, Hermione had finally started fussing with an exhausted Andy and pushes her wand away from her numerous cuts. There wasn't many visible left anyways.

"She didn't just take it away Gram. She stole it. She has a link with Bella that is mine, even though Bellatrix loves me from what I've studied about brands she will need to be around this woman to keep her sanity, to stay in control of the magic that created the bonds."

Bellatrix shot her a curious look. She hadn't realized her wife knew anything about the magic that made the bonds. There wasn't a lot to know about it. No one ever properly studied it so anything written on it was conjecture anyways. It was actually amazing Narcissa had even managed to help them remove it in the first place. She shot her sister a wicked glare at the thought. She really wanted to hex her but Hermione had made her promise.

"Are you dangerous?" Esme asked, eyeing her littlest grandchild protectively. She was surprised when Bella nodded. Her first instinct was to yank the little girl away but she _knew_ the teacher wasn't going to hurt anyone in her family. That she would prefer to hurt herself first.

"So this woman….." Andy asked, "do we know who she is?"

"Delores Umbridge." Narcissa told her. "And a few more low life lackeys but the one to really worry about is a man named Riddle. I have never seen someone so skilled in the dark arts. And he knew how to push the magic into the woman to brand her as Bella's bond."

Hermione closed her eyes on the memory. Of the helplessness and the words she kept repeating to herself as she allowed them to do whatever they wanted. It was her fault Bella was trapped like this. If she had know what they were planning…it might have been better if she had-

"Don't you even finish that thought young lady." Esme told her, shrewd eyes glaring down at her. "Bella hear doesn't think you should have died, she doesn't even care that you don't have the brand anymore she just doesn't want to be linked to that horrible woman." Hermione blushed and shot her wife a guilty glance.

"Hermione…." She flinched. She could hear the pain in the way Bella said her name. The raven haired woman moved forward and knelt down in front of her chair with Sterling still in her arms.

"I'm okay, just a passing thought. I wish I had fought more, perhaps things would have been different."

Andy scoffed, drawing their attention. "You just told us the past is in the past. Stop thinking about what could have been and let's figure out what the hell we are going to do about the bitch."

Hermione sighed heavily. "There isn't anything we can do about her right now. I know she should be arrested but if they send her to Azkaban what kind of affect could that have on you?" She asked Bella.

"I don't want her to be able to get at you anymore." The which told her stubbornly.

"For now Hermione needs to rest. I imagine she just wants her family around her, Bella. We can give that to her for today at least before we figure out how to get your brand restored." Narcissa said her eyes meeting Hermione's. "I did this, I should at least try and fix it." She had every intention of going back over the books, of trying to find a loophole with the ingredients or of finding some simple spell akin to the one Riddle had used to transfer the brand. She wasn't going to let it end this way, she wasn't going to be responsible for ruining her sisters life. Not when that had been what she was trying to avoid in the first place.

Andy and Esme stared at the blonde suspiciously. "What did you do Cissy?" Andy asked quietly, not sure she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I provided the means for them to take it. I have no excuses, but I never meant for it to end like this."

Esme stayed silent but Andromeda rose from her spot on the floor and rounded on her sister. "How dare you! How dare you put your niece and sister in law in such danger. I can't even begin to understand how Bella-"

"Don't speak for me Andy. I'm not happy with her right now that's true. In fact Hermione and a well timed protego is the only reason our sister is still breathing." Andromeda paled at the admission, as angry as she was she couldn't imagine having one sister killed by the other. Not even under these circumstances.

"Andy, it's alright. She may have a lot to make up for but she did it all for what she thought was Bella's best interest. She thought Hermione was killing her, and she believed they would release her when they finished removing what drove them together. She had no idea they were going to do what they did." Esme said quietly, glancing at her granddaughter worriedly. Even with all the fussing going on she was falling asleep in the chair. She hadn't looked so tired when she first arrived.

"You-" Narcissa stared at her in horror before launching mental shields.

Esme chuckled darkly. "Oh honey that won't keep me out of your mind. It sure doesn't help Bellatrix and her walls are far stronger than yours. And it's the only reason I'm not attacking you where you stand, sisters be damned. I can see the entire thought process, the events that made you believe it was the only option." She glanced toward her in-law. "You were very bad off when she hatched this plan. A few years ago, when Hermione took a break from school. Her memories of you are terrifying."

Bella glanced at her sister shamefully. She had never gone back and spoke with her. She had gotten drunk that night and came to Cissy for help, told her all the bad of being branded and nearly sliced her wrists open in a misguided attempt to free herself of the pain and save Hermione from herself. She had never once gone back to explained to her that it wasn't all bad, that it was the alcohol and the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't tell her anything about why the girl really took time off and even forbid her from going to her muggle home. She left Cissy thinking she hated it, hated Hermione and would rather die than continue to be bonded to her. That had never been the case, she only hated the out of control feeling she experienced, the anxiety and paranoia, the fear that she could be pushed into hurting someone. She had only ever wanted the voices to quiet back then.

"This is my fault."

"No!" Narcissa took Sterling from Bellatrix's arms and passed the toddler to Esme. "Its mine. For thinking I knew what was best for you. For not properly paying attention and speaking with you when you were better capable of talking about it. I thought I knew best, I let my prejudices get in the way of my reasoning and I used your pain to justify my actions. I can't do that anymore. And I can't have you feeling guilty for it." She glanced sadly at Hermione, who had fallen asleep, her head resting against the wooden frame of the chair she had been sitting in. "She was right. We need to accept we made mistakes and move on. What's happening now needs to be dealt with. We can't do that if we keep wallowing in self pity and regrets."

Bellatrix nodded her eyes falling on Hermione. "I should take her to a bed. Pomfrey wasn't exactly happy about her leaving, I see why."

"I'm exhausted too." Andy admitted. "Healing her….it was like her body wouldn't accept the magic. It took so much effort. I don't know if it's related to the problem at hand but it's just another incentive to sort this out as soon as possible."

Esme put Sterling down on the floor and signed for her to go and play. She was reluctant but after her Gram promised Hermione was only going to sleep and she could help make her cookies she relented.

"I'm going to check on Draco. And then I'm going to go over my research and see if I can reverse all this."

Bellatrix nodded. Personally she thought Narcissa was wasting her time. But she didn't have any other ideas and she definitely wouldn't turn down a miracle.

She moved toward the sleeping girl and easily pulled her up and into her arms. Sterling grabbed hold of her cloak and signed that she wanted to help. Bella nodded and the others watched as the small family made their way carefully up the stairs, little Sterling with her hands on Hermione's feet in her own attempt to help.

~H~

Bella had stayed next to Hermione on the bed long after Sterling had grown bored and run off to play. She couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so peaceful despite everything she had just gone through.

She sighed and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. She loved her. More than she could say. The brand hadn't changed anything. She would have thought something should have felt different. That something inside her should have felt off. Not that her feelings would have changed but….maybe she shouldn't feel so complete because even with Hermione with her something was missing. The brand hadn't been what had caused love but it had become and important part in there relationship and it was gone now.

She reached over and grasped Hermione's smooth unblemished arm. There wasn't a mark there. Not anymore.

So why did she feel like it was still there?

~H~

They were all gone when Bella came back down the stairs. Narcissa she was sure had left but she could hear Sterling, Andy and Esme in the kitchen. She could hear Hermione's grandfather talking to Arthur Weasley just outside. She imagined news had spread that Hermione had been found, Molly was probably somewhere around too. She wasn't going to go looking for her though.

Bella followed her nose into the kitchen, the smell of warm cookies drawing her in and making her stomach rumble, reminding her that she hadn't exactly eaten properly since Hermione had been taken. She smiled slightly at the sight she saw and leaned against the door jam with her arms crossed over her chest.

Andy and Esme were both rolling cookies out and baking them but Sterling had a mix of sprinkles and icing and was decorating the ones Esme had left on a cooling rack for her.

She could see Arthur and Esme's husband out on the patio laughing and watching the birds and she could make out Molly and her niece in the yard, though she couldn't quiet see what it was they were doing.

It all left her feeling warm. The home was filled with people she loved…people she had come to rely on and who could rely on her. They were her family…they were worth fighting for….

Her smile dropped slightly and she turned away and walked, unnoticed, back into the sitting room. She needed to see the Umbridge woman. She couldn't let things continue the way and the longer she waited the more time she gave her enemies. She knew how organized the woman had been to snatch Hermione the way they had. She had a plan, people working for her and except for Hermione's escape everything had worked out in her favor. She had to do something, she couldn't leave the threat over her wife and child and she couldn't leave herself connected to a mad woman. She wasn't going to risk anyone else though. If something was going to be done she was going to have to do it herself.

~H~

Hermione groaned as she forced herself awake. She felt drained. She had no idea how long she had slept but she knew it hadn't made her feel any better. In fact the longer Andy had tried to heal her the more tired she had become. She had gotten far too tired to tell her to stop.

She glanced around and pushed the heavy comforter from her chest. She wasn't really surprised to see Silver sitting in the heavy rocker next to the bed. She would have rather have seem Bella but she didn't say anything about it to her company.

"Hello, Hermione." She didn't move to help the girl sit up in the bed and Hermione said nothing in response to her greeting. They sat in silence for a few minutes long before Silver fidgeted in her seat and broke it. "I'm sorry."

She didn't look at Hermione, her gaze focused on the large portrait on the wall across from them. Her entire presence screamed guilt. Hermione knew why. She was one of the smartest witches of her age after all.

"I trusted you. Did you know what she planned to do?" She didn't raise her voice but Silver flinched regardless. She nodded in answer, even though Hermione didn't need to see it to know. "What does it mean for Bella? You created these bonds, changed the wizarding world with them. What does it mean when someone steals them?"

"It's never been done before." Silver admitted. "I wasn't even sure she could do it. But I hoped….I didn't want your bond with Bellatrix to disappear, that was never my intention."

"What _was_ your intentions?" Hermione practically growled.

"I-I want out. I want rest."

Hermione drug her gaze away from the figure and stared at her clenched fists. "The only way to get the brand back is with your magic isn't it. You want me to take over for you, that's why you showed me our past. Your past."

"The mark… your still connected to Bella." Coffee colored eyes jerked up in surprise. "You and Bellatrix are bonded much deeper than just by a mark on your skin and magic. Your souls belong together. I always knew it….Death knew it. The mark the woman stole is connected to you not your wife. She is siphoning your magic not Bella's. The brands are powerful, but their more symbolic, measurements even. Bella has to be willing to share her power with the woman. And vice versa. The reason Umbridge believes it worked, has more power now, is because she took you brand. She has taken your desire to share your power with Bella. I- it's hard to explain. In any case it's your magic she has access to. Not Bella's. Bella wants nothing from her. Won't offer her any part of herself. No matter what happens to you she won't be left at the mercy of Delores Umbridge." It explained why she was so tired, if Umbridge was indeed using her magic, it was confusing to say the least but as long as Bellatrix wasn't being harmed she had some hope. "You need to get it back. The brands are a manifestation of your abilities, your magic and because of that they are connected to your magic. The longer she has it the less magic you'll have, the more drained you'll be. And the living magic is the only way to take it back, it's true. I don't have the willpower to do it myself, not anymore. It won't be long before the magic takes over and I'm nothing but a husk. But I won't force you to take it. I will do everything I can, beyond my ability to return what was stolen from you. Because if I don't you will die."

Hermione wasn't surprised by the blunt statement. And she knew Silver was telling her the truth. She was finally looking at her. Whether she was truly sorry for using Hermione for her own means she couldn't say. It didn't matter. It was already done, and Hermione did pity the woman. She had volunteered for something no one else had been able to do, and she had endured it for hundreds of years on her own. She could only imagine the desperation Silver felt in knowing she was failing now. That she was at the end of her life and her efforts to keep the magic contained would be useless if she didn't find an heir to carry on in her place. It didn't mean Hermione wasn't still angry about the way she had gone about it.

"If I don't do as you want, if I don't take the magic from you as a vessel will you force the brand from her body yourself?" Silver nodded. "Will it send you over the edge?" She nodded again. There was no point in lying, she and Hermione both knew the magic shouldn't be released upon the world. And they also both knew it couldn't be trusted to just anyone. But the tests to find the worthy had long ago fell to legend, just like she had. Silver had chosen the best person she could have to be her inheritor. She had never figured out how to convince her though.

"Did you influence Umbridge, was it the only way you could think of to get me to accept this?"

"No…I haven't interfered in mortal affairs for a very long time. I thought it best if this magic was forgotten. Once upon a Time it started wars, it was derived from war... so except giving Sterling into your care I have stayed out of influencing humans. Though I knew it would be a good opportunity to convince you to accept it. I knew it was more likely you would agree if you had a reason rather than if I just asked."

Hermione wouldn't have agreed, she was right. She didn't want long life and unimaginable power. Power no person should have.

"You didn't leave me a choice." She told her angrily. "I can die, I can let her keep using my magic or I can risk you letting loose that chaos on the world. Or I take on the responsibility for myself and watch everyone I love eventually die." She grit her teeth in annoyance.

"The choice is yours." It wasn't really though. She wasn't strong enough to let herself die…..and she couldn't risk the kind of world living magic would bring. Not with Sterling living in it.

"Do what you must. But I have conditions for you Lady of the Lake. And they are non negotiable."


	73. Something Wicked

**A/N; Honestly think I'm taking so long because I just don't want to be done. And it seems the end is the hardest part to write. I needed to post this though before I scrap it all and rewrite it. Again. I want to rewrite a lot of the story, flesh it out add more angst. But I won't do that until it's all complete.**

"What do we do?" Moody pursed his lips as if the question were a lemon in his mouth. What did they do? He had no idea. For all his experience they had never been put in this position. He cursed Nymphadora and that blasted house elf for putting him in this position. It didn't matter that he knew it wasn't really their fault.

"We need to find the undersecretary. Or some of the cohorts in the kidnapping. Questioning Granger right now won't be very productive her family has circled around her and I'm not even going to poke that dragons nest at the moment. Not when we already have Tonk's investigation pointing towards Umbridge." Moody rubbed a fat wrinkled hand over his rugged face.

"Malfoy came forward not too long ago. She had a hand in it, although because she was instrumental to getting the girl out we just have her confined to her son's hospital room for the time being." A younger auror told him as he riffled through the things on Umbridge's desk. He glanced back at his boss. "It doesn't look like she had any idea of the plan to steal their uh…brands." The boy was a pureblood, Moody could tell the word left a nasty taste in his mouth. It was taught to fear a brand, at least to the major pureblood aligned families.

"Would Umbridge make another attempt on the girl?"

Moody shook his head, truthfully he wasn't sure of her plans now that the jig was up but he couldn't see someone as weak as Umbridge getting to Granger. Not with Black, Andy and Tonks all in residence. He also knew Bellatrix Black wasn't going to take all this lying down. The woman would know everything by now, either from Hermione or Tonks. She would be gearing up for a fight. He desperately wanted to avoid that carnage, the wizarding world wasn't ready to find out how powerful Black truly was.

~S~

Sterling snuck away from her aunt and grandma. Told them she wanted the toilet, tired of their fussing over her and insistence she have fun. She tried, honestly she did but it was all becoming too oppressive. So she lied and told them she needed the look while they socialized in the kitchen nibbling at the cookies she had helped make.

As she fled she caught sight of Bella leaving in a blaze of green flames. She couldn't hear where she was going but she didn't have a good feeling about it. After everything that had gone on she was really worried for her wayward parent.

She made her way to her grandpa's room and climbed up on their bed. She looked at the pictures on the wall, so different than the magical ones….so still but…so happy. Real happiness caught inside them. Not like what she had seen lately.

Everyone was pretending everything was okay, they were trying to protect her but she knew. She could feel the undertones, the tension, worry and fear.

She had been so happy to feel her mommy come home to her but she knew, she _knew_ , something was wrong. Hermione didn't feel the same. Her magic didn't sing like it used to. It was tamed and fading and she didn't know how she knew but Sterling _knew_ that if Hermione didn't get her magic back she was going to die.

The thought terrified her. She loved Hermione, she knew Bella loved her too, she knew Bella wouldn't let anything happen to her if she could stop it. But Sterling couldn't figure out how Bella could do that on her own.

She wanted to help but she knew the adults wouldn't take her seriously. They wouldn't understand her fears, or they wouldn't realize they were real.

She sucked in a shaky breath and dug her small hands into the comforter on the bed. She wanted to do something.

She knew she had magic, she could remember feeling it under her skin, feeling the pressure in her chest as the man had been trying to carry her off. She remembered it flying from her, encircling her, trying to keep her safe. remembered a feeling, like a voice whispering in her mind that it would protect her. That they wouldn't take her.

She desperately wanted that again. Wanted to be able to keep her parents safe now. She knew there had to be _something_ she could do.

 _All you have to do is trust me._

~B~

It wasn't the sort of place a noble witch or wizard would visit. Anyone in the area was up to no good. Bella had been pestered to buy everything from dragons eggs to dark tomes. She had ignored them all, glared daggers at anyone too persistent and moved on to her destination unhindered.

A toothless wizard in rags so filthy the stench nearly knocked her out opened the bar door for her. Ushering her in with a grin and a wave of his gnarling hand.

It wasn't hard to find what, who, she was looking for. The woman stood out in the rabble worse than the minister. But Bella would have happily dined with even the smelly, toothless man at the door instead of her any day.

"It wasn't hard to find you." She rasped, waving to the sleazy waitress for a fire whiskey as she took her seat across from the disgustingly pink cream puff. The woman smiled at her as if she hadn't a care in the world. As if she hasn't pissed the witch off to the most extremes. As if she weren't currently a fugitive in the magical world. Merlin knew Delores Umbridge wouldn't be at the Witch's Brew, a dirty dingy bar in the worst part of magical London.

Bella sucked in a deep breath and found the magic in her body stabilizing, she no longer felt the pricks and tingles along her skin as if it were vying to escape. Her mind however was not soothed by the bitch's presence. Not in any way. The voices were worse, demanding retribution for her family, egging her to kill the witch were she sat.

She wondered if she did would she truly perish too. Would she really descend into madness and be a danger to those she loved. Her eyes landed on the shadow of Hermione's brand on the woman's skin, a perverse reminder of her love for her wife, of their shared pain and confusion. They had worked together to get to where they were and they still weren't perfect, their love for each other all that held them together.

This woman was trying to steal all that. Thought she could take what wasn't hers and that Bellatrix Black would fall in line, perhaps thank her for liberating her from a filthy mudblood.

The dark woman took a deep breath and quieted her own mind. Voices were one thing, they were a part of her but they were not her. She couldn't allow herself to be clouded by her anger. No matter what happened she was coming home to Hermione and Sterling. Until she knew what would happen she wasn't going lose herself and kill the woman. Until she knew she had no chance of returning the mark to her wife.

Even if it meant she and Delores Umbridge had to both had suffer the effects of Azkaban.

~H~

"I…I don't understand." Hermione stared at the woman evenly not bothering to address her words. Her mind was made up. It was the justice she wanted for all the meddling the witch had done in her life. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, if it was truly justice or if she was showing mercy to the woman. She only knew it was what she wanted. For her there was no other outcome. Somehow she knew it would end this way, somehow she had always known she wouldn't live an ordinary life. She had never been an ordinary woman, not as King Arthur and not even as Hermione Granger.

She didn't like that she was forced into accepting more power, she didn't like that it was a supposed ally who was doing it but she couldn't find it in herself to truly begrudged the woman the chance of finding peace. It just….wasn't going to be the way Silver had wanted it.

"IT IS DOABLE, AS YOU HAVE ALREADY DEMONSTRATED." They both jumped as the voice echoed around the room, their eyes drawn to the cloaked figure whose robes slightly resembled those of a dementor. If not for the voice and the boney figure inside those tattered robes Hermione might have shot a patronus his way, she wondered if soul magic would have any affect on the harbinger of death, something told her not to even try it. She didn't think she would like Death angry, especially not when she needed his help to accomplish what she wanted.

"I…it's just not what I expected." Silver admitted wearily. Honestly she would defer to Hermione's wishes but it wasn't what she had hoped for. Still it did hold certain appeals.

Death tapped an hourglass he had pulled from the confines of his robes. "STOPPED." He complained irritably. "SEEMS IT IS ALREADY SET. REALLY, YOU SEEM TO BE HAVOK FOR MY CAREER, LITTLE KING."

Hermione shot the immortal being a glare at his nickname for her. "Then it's safe?"

"IT HAS ALREADY BEEN PROVEN SO. AS YOU ARE, HOWEVER….YOU LACK THE POWER TO COMPLETE IT."

Hermione's eyes landed on Silver. She held out her hand and the immortal hesitantly took it.

"I won't lack the power for much longer, will I?" Death sighed dramatically and tucked the glass back in his robes, Hermione caught a glimpse of the frozen sands. She had made her decision in the nick of time it seemed, if it was indeed Silver's hourglass the witch hadn't had much time left.

Death sighed at her side again before reached out and slamming his boney hand into the blonde's chest. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT TO DO AND KEEP IT SAFE UNTIL YOU ARE READY." She knew what she had to do. She just hoped she wasn't making a colossal mistake.

Hermione knew the minute she left Silver, the second her hand landed on the door knob, before her first step out of her room….that something was wrong.

Bellatrix wasn't there. She wasn't in the house.

She could feel the nervous tense energy in the air and it caught at her magic, tugged at her. Like fingers ghosting over her skin.

She didn't need to go down the stairs to figure out what had happened. Bella had left, she had gone in search of the woman who took her. A small part of her wrenched, ached with the thought that perhaps her love went to be with her. That she couldn't ignore the pull….

It was a thought she quickly shook off. Bellatrix wouldn't do that, she was the strongest witch Hermione knew. And her magic might settle at the familiar pull of Hermione's the woman had stolen but Bella would never feel as at peace with her as she did with her wife. Umbridge wasn't Hermione. It was as simple as that.

"You're up." Tonks stared at her from the bottom of the stairs, she worried her bottom lip with her teeth before she had the courage to tell Hermione the bad news. "I…Bellatrix-"

"Is gone." Hermione finished. Tonks stared up at her in surprise. "I know Bella. And I can feel that's she's not here any more." Hermione waited until Tonks shifted to let her pass before she headed down the stairs. The older witch fell into step beside her as they both headed to where the others were. "How's Sterling?" She asked, itching to be with her little girl. To remind herself that she was safe and alive.

"She's okay, I - well she isn't stupid is she…she knows something's up and honestly I think she isn't fooled by us at all." Tonks sighed. They stopped just before entering the drawing room. "I'm worried about her. She's been so quiet and withdrawn while you were gone and we didn't exactly… well we were all worried about Bella and trying to find you…I think maybe we didn't do everything we could for her."

Hermione reached out and rested a hand on Tonk's shoulder. "You did. No matter what you think I know you did. But you're right, she isn't oblivious." She didn't add that people often said things they shouldn't in front of her, they forgot being deaf didn't make her unmindful.

She made a note to check in on her at the first chance she got but she knew her first concern had to be finding Bellatrix before she did something she couldn't take back. Hermione wanted Umbridge gone, but dead….perhaps but not at the expense of Bella's soul. Murdering someone was far different than self defense and that would destroy her wife. Even if the woman deserved it Bellatrix would feel far too guilty.

Tonks nodded toward the drawing room and Hermione followed her inside. Esme glanced up grimly at her grandchild as she walked in. The others made room on the couch for her and she sunk into it between Molly and Andy, they all have her worried sympathetic looks. But she didn't feel worried, just tired, incredibly tired.

"I think we all know where Bella is…..or what she's trying to do." Andy sounded just as tired as Hermione felt.

"I know where she is." Hermione said softly. "Witch's Brew."

Molly narrowed her eyes in irritation. "She went off to get befuddled? After everything?!"

Hermione shook her head again, leaning forward so her arms rested on her knees as she stared at the fire. "No. That is where Umbridge is."

Her grandmother leaned forward, settled her eyes on Hermione critically. She didn't doubt her but something was different. Hermione felt different, and it unsettled her.

"How do you know?" Esme almost feared the answer.

Hermione gave her a small smile, turning to look at her for the first time. Esme covered her mouth on a gasp and fought the tears that sprang to her eyes. Everyone stared at her in shock, turned back to Hermione trying to figure out what had upset the stoic woman so. "My poor baby."

"What's wrong?" Tonks demanded, her eyes scanning every inch of the brunette she could see.

"I…." Hermione wondered if she should say. "I can feel my magic. In her, reaching out to Bella. Umbridge took my brand and with it my link to her." It wasn't technically a lie, she could sense the brand reaching out to Bella and she knew her own magic, a strange feeling having it struggling so far outside her body.

"Could you do that before?" Andy's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Neither of them had mentioned it if they could.

"No." She didn't elaborate. She was tired of the conversation, she didn't want to answer their questions she really hadn't the patience. "I need to go. Make sure she doesn't do anything-" Hermione trailed off.

Something was wrong, something besides Bellatrix going after the crazy woman that had kidnapped her. She felt the subtle shift in the air just as Esme did.

"Sterling!" Esme lurched from her chair just as the heavy magic surged through the air, forcing the witches to the floor or pressing them into the chair. Only Hermione seemed immune to it's effects. She launched herself from the couch and was taking the stairs two at a time before the feeling lifted. She heard the others rushing after her.

She wished, she prayed…..but when she opened the door Sterling was gone. And unlike with Bellatrix she couldn't sense where the child had gone.


	74. Smoke and Mirrors

**I can't tell you how many times I reread this. I really need a Beta to keep me in line cause I get to stressing about the flow.**

"No. No. No." Hands caught at her before she could collapse to the cold hard floor. She didn't know whose embrace she fell in but she clutched at the heavy robes and did her best not to fall apart in front of her family. She had to think, stay rational and more importantly in control of the volatile magic swirling around inside her. It was her only chance to save her family.

"Breathe Hermione, breathe." Andy held her tighter in her arms, easing them both to the floor and taking deep breaths herself as she encouraged her sister in law to do the same.

She felt another, older and more firm, hand fall on her shoulder. "We will find her, love. Family always finds each other." Esme told her softly, her own sorrow echoing with every word and Hermione knew that Esme knew just how difficult that would be. Bellatrix was easy to find, even without the strange pull toward her magic. Hermione knew how her mind worked, what her goal had been. But Sterling, with their daughter she had no idea. She knew the girl had probably wanted to help, but wild magic was unpredictable at best and it could have taken her anywhere. With no real blood relatives to do a locating spell with finding her would be all the more difficult.

"I'll get the aurors on it right away Hermione. And we will get to Bellatrix too, before she does anything stupid." Hermione pulled away from Andy, her eyes landing on Nymphadora with a wet hope glistening in them.

"Bellatrix…..blood, Merlin!" Hermione struggled out of Andy's grasp, the witch protesting whatever Hermione had planned.

"No, Hermione leave Bellatrix and Umbridge to the aurors. Your magic was so weak, you were so tired-"

"No, Andy!" Hermione grasped hold of the woman's arms, pulling them both up in her hopeful excitement. "Blood. Bellatrix's blood can be used to find Sterling."

The healer stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "Hermione," She started gently, as if she was breaking very bad news to a mentally unstable patient, which in hind sight she thought she might be. "They are not related. She adopted her remember?"

Hermione laughed. "But they are." She forcefully pulled herself away. Avoided both Esme and Tonks as they tried to catch her as she rushed down the stairs. It wasn't that she was happy, she was terrified. But she let the warmth of hope fill her until the terror and anger faded from her mind and she was more able to calm the rushing magic that she hadn't yet become used to.

She was afraid to use any magic right then or she might have apparated instead of dancing around Molly, who tried to catch her as she made her way to the floo, at the behest of Esme and Tonks.

She didn't have full control of the wild swirling mass inside of her, the untamed raw magic itching to get out of it's vessel and angry at having once again been encased in a cage more than able to contain it, at least for the next several hundred or so years.

Without her own magic, which was still currently tied up to the frothy pink bitch, she was as vulnerable as a muggle in the wizarding world. That didn't mean she had to let everyone else fight her battles for her. She had all her memories now, King Arthur was as much a part of her now as Hermione Granger-Black was. And she had never allowed other people to fight her battles for her, not then and certainly not now.

She barely glanced back towards her family as she felt a jinx hit her back, someone had tried a body freezing hex and they were startled when it didn't work. She didn't spare it much thought as she tossed the powder into the flames and said in a clear voice, "Witch's Brew."

Without any more of an explanation Hermione was gone. But at least they knew she had gone after Bellatrix. At least she had let them know _where_ they would be. They just all really hoped no one died.

"I have to stay here, look after my husband." Esme told them. Despite their newfound friendship she couldn't leave him in their care, he could become distressed with people he wasn't too familiar with, especially if she wasn't there to calm him down. She couldn't bear to worry about him and the girls too.

Andy nodded to her, Tonks was already fixing on her cloak and asking Molly and Arthur to keep an eye on Teddy. "I'll go to the ministry, I need to talk to Moody about all this, we need to start looking for Sterling and I really don't want to have to clean up Aunt Bellatrix's mess if she starts killing all her enemies."

"It's legal," Molly said in anger, more directed towards the kidnappers than them. Molly wasn't sure if she agreed with killing them per say but she had been like a second mother, well more like second Nana, to Sterling for a while now and she did not take kind to someone trying to take her from their family. And she was terrified for the girl now, wherever she had gone.

"It's a mark on her soul." Andy told her softly. "Killing for a brand is justifiable in cases where one party is threatened. But even Peter Salt's death weighs heavily on Bella, taking a life always comes with a price." Molly frowned guiltily. She knew the man's death had bothered Bellatrix, even though she believed he deserved it. She felt a little selfish for not reaching out to her about it, for not trying to understand before now.

"You're right. I just-"

Andy smiled sadly at her, taking a pinch of powder after Tonks disappeared with a loud pop. "I know. I love them all too and I want everything that ever threatened my family's happiness to die a horrible death as well. I just don't want my family's safety and happiness to be at the cost of my sister's soul."

~HB~

Hermione had no idea where she was, well she did, she was in Knock Turn Alley, she could tell by the unsettling stench of unwashed people and the dark dreary décor. She stepped out of the fireplace and into the dark dusty shop, brushing dust and soot off her robes as she went.

She had no idea why she hadn't gone straight to the pub but at least she knew she had landed in the general area.

It was a dark arts shop, she could tell instantly. There were warnings on several of the artifacts and a few were encased in glass with waving colorful shield charms activated around them. Whether it was to contain whatever was inside or to keep fingers from reaching out towards dangerous things she didn't dare think.

She pushed the door open and headed out onto the street before the startled hunched up man behind the counter could properly collect his bearings and demand to know what a student was doing in his, probably illegal, shop. She blinked in the light of the street lamps and let her eyes adjust, despite the dim light the street was better lit than the shop she had just fled from.

She pushed her head back in, ignoring the huffing from the man as the bell jingled jarringly above her. "Where is the Witch's Brew?" She asked, in a voice infected with so much authority he had no option but to answer. He pointed a gnarly hand toward the right and she nodded before slamming the door and starting off down the street.

She drew quite a few curious glances, a few even went so far as to proposition her. No one dared touch her, her icy glare and determined gate was enough to garner her that bit of a reprieve.

She wondered what she was going to walk in on, she couldn't see Bellatrix sitting opposite Delores Umbridge for drinks, even if the woman hadn't kidnapped her wife, they didn't seem the type of people who would mesh well together. More than likely she was walking into a blood bath. She sighed harshly, wondering why she had to go and be the more level headed of the two.

~HB~

Bellatrix was indeed sitting opposite the annoyingly cheerful woman while sipping on her firewhiskey. She had been disturbingly quiet, it was setting the entire establishment on edge, even the building itself seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for the string holding onto Black's sanity and temper to snap.

Most everyone who could read knew Hermione Granger-Black had been kidnapped, and in the past twenty four hours or so Delores Umbridge's picture had been plastered all over the walls as Undesirable Number One. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, not with the two women sitting together with such intense silence passing between them. It was like a Train wreck, dangerous and interesting and for some reason no one seemed to want to leave.

Delores fidgeted with a soft pip as she waited for Bellatrix to….do something, probably thank her if the teacher guessed right. She was such a….pureblooded supremacist. She probably didn't even think what she had done to Hermione was a crime, after all house elves could be abused and no one ever shouted out about their unfair treatment did they. To the supremacists muggle born weren't any better, probably worse if Bellatrix was being honest.

"It wasn't the best plan, Umbridge." She finally told her, punctuating the casual statement with a nonchalant sip from her drink. She held the bottle precariously by the stem as she tilted it back to her lips. Umbridge watched in rapt fascination. Bella wondered how long the woman had been fixated on her.

"Well, there was certainly hiccups, but then I had to resort to working with riff raff and your sister had a change of heart halfway through. I thought blood status meant something to her, I had obviously been mistaken." She let out that annoying laugh, something Bella was sure she did only to fill the silence, it probably intimidated her subordinates.

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully. "So….it was all your idea then? Kidnapping my family?" There was another pip at the word family and it looked as if Delores was about to interrupt but Bellatrix carried on, ignoring her completely. "You see that part was done fairly well, the vows, the distractions for the teachers and all the men." Umbridge seemed to swell at what she considered praise. "But then everything fell apart didn't it?" Bellatrix smirked at the bit of outrage that crossed her plump face. The woman took a quick sip of her own drink and huffed.

"As I said, I was forced to hire out amateurs. I couldn't let the minister know what was going on could I? He is so….confused when it comes to issues regarding fragile problems like this. He just couldn't look outside the box for the solution, you know? He doesn't like to get his hands dirty so I, of course, must do so in his name."

Bellatrix hummed again, she started tracing knife marks in the table, almost seemed bored with the conversation but she was anything but. She needed to trick Umbridge into naming names. She knew her sister was involved but there were others, her sister had named a man called Riddle. She had sounded afraid, and he had been the one who placed the brand on Umbridge, he was the one she needed to find. The one who could possibly be…. _persuaded_ to undo what he had done.

"Aside from my wife escaping with my sister you got what you wanted." She didn't look up, trying not to appear too interested. She wanted Umbridge angry about her flippant attitude, angry enough to slip up.

"Yes. I got the brand from the mudblood, and Riddle delivered on his promise." Bella barely held back a growl at the derogatory term aimed at her wife. "It just wasn't appropriate for someone of such…..filth to have such a hold on one so pure as a Black. Riddle is a descendent of Slytherin, a very skilled man in the dark arts," she admitted happily, it was clear she idolized the man much as she did the minister, "and he agreed with me. It was obvious I was the better choice, I am after all a pureblood as well."

Bellatrix couldn't let that slide, not if she was playing the roll of supremacist herself. She glanced up, a mad smirk on her lips and her eyes blazing with the insanity from the voices. "Oh….but your not. You know this, I know this. It won't be hard for others to find out either." She chuckled mirthlessly. "Dear old Daddy diddled a muggle didn't he?" She laughed again at the pale outrage on the woman's face. "He did, and she and your squib of a brother ran off to join the muggles." Bellatrix clicked her tongue thoughtfully and pulled out her wand, she stuck the tip of it in her mouth thoughtfully. "That makes you a half-blood, doesn't it."

She enjoyed the outrage on the secretaries face. It had been what she was aiming for. She couldn't kill her but needling her was it's own satisfaction. "It's still better than being a mudblood. Or a blood traitor." She spat at Bella.

"Hmmm. But is it? Hermione was powerful. Brightest witch of her age. At least she had that to offer me."

Umbridge balked. "I am more powerful than some teenage girl." She declared, although Bellatrix already knew it wasn't true.

"Hmmm, Hermione held her own in a duel against me. Not even Moody can boast that." She twirled her wand dangerously between her fingers, it's dance both fascinated and frightened the undersecretary, despite her belief Bellatrix couldn't harm her now that she sported the matching brand.

"I heard you couldn't harm each other, it was hardly a fair duel."

Bellatrix laughed. It wouldn't have mattered. Even if they had been able to harm each other Hermione had matched her shield for hex every time. And they had been very strong shields.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at her. "I would have thought you would have been a little more grateful." For a moment Bellatrix was actually startled. It was amazing how the woman thought she should be thanked for turning her life upside down. For trying to shackle her like some common pureblooded wife to her husband. Bellatrix wouldn't have put up with it when her father tried to cage her and she wasn't about to deal with it now.

She let the mask slip. She let her fury show and for the first time since she had sat down, the entire room was aware of just how pissed off Bellatrix Black was. Just how close she was to committing mass murder.

Somehow Umbridge didn't look as afraid as she should have been. The old dark gnarly wood was pointing in her direction. Hanging loosely from Bellatrix's nimble fingers just itching for a chance to destroy the witch. But she sat there as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if Bella wasn't the most dangerous thing in the room. _As if she had tamed the wild that was Bellatrix Black._

The thought crossed her mind and brought with it a force of rage she hadn't felt since before Bellatrix Black was ever thought of. Rage she hadn't felt since the night her father murdered her lover and she took her own life to spite him and rejoin her.

This time Bellatrix was not going to spare anyone else by taking her own life. If Hermione died from this woman's actions she wasn't sure Sterling would be enough to save her soul. She would kill them all, hunt them down, everyone of them that had played a part. Everyone that had failed to protect her wife, had failed to see her worth…..had plotted her murder.

She growled threateningly, but Umbridge smiled.

"You see, after your sisters change of heart I thought you might not be…..as agreeable as she made you out to be. But I know that as long as I have this mark branded on my arm there is nothing you can do to me. You have to be near me." She gave her a calm smile. "I read the journals Narcissa thought she guarded so well. Bonded Blacks are volatile if not with their partner. Not a one has actually survived killing their bond mate. And not one had accepted a bond, until you. But instead of it being someone worthy of your prestige it was that tainted muggle born. I couldn't have that. No," She reached out across the table as if she expected Bella to reach out to her, as if she were offering Bellatrix a life line. "I will be what keeps you sane. I will be the most respected and sought after woman in the ministry and we will bring a new era to the mudblood filth of this society. They will learn their new places serving under real witches and wizards-"

Bellatrix was on her feet, a sparking wand pointed at the shock woman as she reached over and touched the hole in her pink fuzzy sweater. The skin underneath was singed. She turned slowly back to face Bellatrix, her hand grasping for a better handle on her own wand.

Bellatrix didn't move, she let her draw the wand and point it at her with a trembling hand. "How…? I was told….."

Bella smiled slowly. "You were told I couldn't harm Hermione. That neither of our spells could hurt one another. But have you ever heard of another pair of bonds like us? No? Because in all your power hungry, egotistical, maniacal and racist planning you neglected the most important thing." She waited for the fear to spread in Umbridge's mind before she chuckled. "Know thy enemy. If you had done _any_ research on branding, like I have, like Hermione did, you would know everything there is to know about them. Which….isn't very much mind you, but you would have known that brands can hurt the other, they cannot kill the other with magic no. But I can crucio you to my heart's content and right now….I think it's going to be a long time until I feel even a little content."

~HB~

She was trying to hurry, she was nearly running through the dark streets, avoiding anyone stupid enough to get in her way and following the screams she knew would lead her straight to Bellatrix.

It was all rather chaotic. People were running everywhere, mostly away from where she was headed but she could make out a few battle ready witches and wizards pushing through the crowds. Probably ministry officials trying to keep the peace but she couldn't be completely sure.

She couldn't see Delores Umbridge being arrogant enough to draw Bella out without her own backup. Despite it's obvious failure she had planned Hermione's kidnapping so meticulously she had almost gotten away with it. Surely the witch had planned for afterwards too, had planned for Bellatrix's temper.

"Hermione!" She growled as someone grabbed her sleeve, effectively pulling her to a stop and into a spin toward her. Tonks stood there, worry etched into her pale face. Her shaking hands held tight in her robes as she held the witch still in front of her. "It's a blood bath." She told her, her voice trembling with emotions she couldn't really deal with as an auror.

"I can hear it."

Tonks shook her head. "I went to the ministry, someone attacked them just after Sterling disappeared. They got into he Department of Mysteries."

Hermione tugged on her sleeve. "I don't have time to worry about that I have to get to Bellatrix, I have to find Sterling."

Tonks shook her head furiously, redoubling her grip on the blonde. "Moody thinks that's how they got to Sterling. He thinks it has something to do with her disappearing on us. The timing was….." She trailed off biting her lip. It was too many loose ends. It didn't really make sense, what would they want with Sterling. Tonks wasn't high up enough in the food chain to know and most of the Unspeakables had been killed in the attack. Everything was falling apart around them but none of it made any sense. It didn't feel connected to Hermione and Bellatrix losing their brands. Tonks couldn't figure out why they would take Sterling when they already got what they wanted.

Hermione tugged away, this time managing to put distance between them. "Right now I don't care about how, I just need to know where she is and I need Bellatrix for that."

Tonks eyes a few wizards rushing by them, aurors. They spared her a glance and a grim nod before rushing through the crowds of people stilling running away from whatever battle was going on ahead of them.

"I'm going with you. I don't know what the hell is happening over there but I know Aunt Bella is right in the middle of it."Hermione shot her an incredulous look before spinning away and taking off at a breakneck speed toward the chaos. Tonks was barely able to keep it but it was her presence with Hermione that got the girl through the lone or aurors without a fight.

Moody caught them both before they could fly right into the shop. Though he had a great deal of trouble holding Hermione back. "Wait damnit! All you Black women are too damn impetuous…." Hermione would have normally found it amusing he knew such a long word, his normal vocabulary consisted of mostly _surprise attack_ and _constant vigilance._ "They are shooting off some ridiculously strong magic in there, something I would never have dreamed Delores Umbridge capable of." He hissed the undersecretaries name out like it left a shitty aftertaste in his mouth.

"I need to get to Bellatrix. She is the only hope I have of finding Sterling." Moody shot a look toward Tonks but the grim line of their face convinced him not to speak any of his doubts.

They all ducked as a window exploded behind them and a body came flying out of it. A quick glance let her know it wasn't Umbridge or Bella and Tonks quickly moved toward the man to check for a pulse. Hermione watched as she leaned over, wand ready to defend herself should another body follow. The older woman turned back to them with a scowl, "He's taken the piss! He's asleep!" She moved back to them as Moody gave a harsh command for another to take him away.

"See what I mean. Those two are going to kill someone if we are not careful." Moody peered around through the open door and immediately pulled away again as an arch of green shot by his head. "Merlin and dragon fire! They are likely gonna kill me!" He cursed softly but Hermione could see how tightly he was clutching his wand. She knew he liked Bellatrix and she also knew he didn't know what exactly he was going to do to stop the destruction they could hear happening inside.

"We could just wait for Aunt Bella to end it."

"No. No more killing, not even Umbridge." Hermione echoed Andy's words earlier, both witches on the same page even though they hadn't even discussed it. They had both seen the toll the death of Peter Salt had taken on Bellatrix. "I need to get in there and put a stop to this. You can arrest Umbridge and be done with it once and for all. She is the one who kidnapped me."

"I can't let you go in there! Your just a student!" Moody stared at her as if she had lost her mind. He figured if he couldn't handle Back and Umbridge she surely couldn't. Hermione didn't deem him deserving a reply she simply walked by him. He tried to freeze her with a jinx but it had no effect, he didn't manage to reach out and grab her before she walked into the building and his horror filled eyes met Tonk's as a round of explosions struck the wall they were using as cover. He blinked in the dust, surprised the blasted wall was still standing and once again tried to enter the bar himself, determined to save the idiotic student.

~HB~

Bellatrix let her hate fuel her, let the madness cloak her mind as she cast hex after hex. Part of her felt exhilaration at the battle she was waging. Moody hadn't even proved to be such a challenge. But in her mind she knew this was her wife's talent not Delores Umbridge. The power she felt was intense, but her control over it, her timing of her blocks, was far below the skill level her wife had shown in the classroom so many days ago.

It didn't make the battle easy though, pain was a good motivator and Bellatrix hadn't been bluffing about using the crucio hex on the witch. The first hit of if had nearly knocked the plump woman on her backside and it was only sheer luck she had managed to break out of it's hold. The aurors had distracted Bellatrix long enough for her concentration to break and as the woman escaped she had launched a volley of hexes at them and sent them all scurrying back to safety outside.

Since that first unforgivable Umbridge had stepped up her defense. Curses weren't getting past her shields but Bellatrix knew she was getting a few good jinxes in if her face was anything to go by.

Umbridge herself hadn't laid a single spell on her yet, and wasn't likely to. She just didn't have the skill to use Hermione's power. She wasn't even used to being so powerful, before the brand Umbridge had trouble with even the simplest of spells sometimes. Which had been why she terrorized her underlings and forced them to do mundane tasks that shouldn't have taken her longer than a few seconds and a wave of her wand.

If Bellatrix had been better in control of herself she probably could have ended it all in seconds. She probably still could but she was enjoying dragging it out, a part of her rejoiced every time a painful spell landed on the other woman.

Umbridge ducked behind a table as Bellatrix shot a bombarda at her, she saw a man fly through the air and smash through the window as the table went flying but she barely spared it more than a seconds thought. Her attention was focused only on Umbridge, on doing the most damage she could with whatever time she had before those aurors thought of a way to stop their lovely little conversation.

"You should be thanking me!" The plump woman called as she rushed around the bar avoiding more spells and shooting up shields as fast as she could.

"I'll thank you for letting me kill you." Bellatrix told her hatefully, slightly surprised at how spry the woman was despite her heavier weight.

"We could have ruled the magical world!" She easily avoided a hex Umbridge sent her way as she scoffed at the words. "We could have ruled together side by side with Slytherin's heir!"

Bellatrix laughed nastily, she had no interest in ruling anything, least of all with some arrogant bitch and a man who was apparently arrogant enough to believe himself to be the heir of Slytherin. She had no interest in a life of demeaning others to make herself feel powerful. She already _knew_ she was powerful.

Umbridge shot another spell toward her, imperious this time, as she made a dash toward the other side of the bar. It angered Bellatrix that she was still trying to get control of her. That she hadn't fled because she _believed_ she could get the upper hand and wrap her around her little finger. She was not going to be anyone's puppet, willing or otherwise, not ever again.

Bellatrix shot bombarda at the wall as she ran by, intent to continue the entire length of the building. Bushy blonde hair stopped her mid spell and her mind raved in madness before clarity settled back over her like a dash of cold water.

"Hermione." Her wand dipped as she exhaled the name. A movement forced her wand back up but she was quick to notice it was only Moody trying to charge in and save the day. She shook the last of the rage from her mind and turned around to try and find Umbridge.

The room was dusty and destroyed. Bits of bar and tables scattered everywhere, victims of her bombardas. Alcohol littered the floor, broken bottles leaking and crunching bellow boots as Hermione and a few others made their way deeper inside now that the chaos had ended.

"Find Umbridge." Moody told one gruffly. His eyes scanning the room for the woman who had seemed to disappear the second Bellatrix had regained her senses.

Hermione took a step toward Bellatrix until a mass of black smoke pushed her forcefully back, she grunted in surprise, her vision clouded until suddenly Umbridge's face appeared in the dark smoke surrounding her.

"She is mine! I will not be giving up so easily." Hermione choked on her own rage and forced herself out of the smoke, in a last ditch attempt to escape all the aurors Umbridge set the alcohol on fire and the smoke flew from the building. They shot hexes at the retreating mass but none seemed to connect.

Moody cursed as he contained the fire and checked on the rest of his men. He shot Bellatrix a nasty look. "You could have killed us all!" he raved at her.

Bellatrix actually shrugged her shoulders as she made her way purposefully toward the younger woman. She caught a glimpse of Tonk's checking on another drunk patron that had been too tossed to get out of the bar before the real destruction had started but she didn't care enough about anyone but Hermione right then to wonder if he was alive or dead.

"Are you alright?" Hermione nodded but she worried her lower lip between her teeth with indecision. It was obvious she had something she needed to say and Bellatrix was sure it was going to have something to do with the destruction she had just caused.

"Sterling is missing."

The words were quick, at first they didn't connect inside Bella's mind. But when they did she had to find an intact chair and sit down. Hermione rested a hand on her back as she leaned over and tried to process her child being gone. Of no one knowing where she was, if she was alive or ….

"I need your blood to do a location spell." That brought her head up. Bellatrix knew of those, dark deep magic. Blood magic. Like the magic that had taken Hermione's brand away. But I'm order for that to work Sterling would need to be related to her, which wasn't possible. She started to tell Hermione that when Andy came running up to them.

"Are you alright?!" She asked the two of them breathlessly. "they called me in to treat a few aurors."

Bellatrix wanted to ask if anyone had died, she figured if was something she should want to know. But at the moment she didn't care about anyone else. She needed to find her child.

"I failed to kill Umbridge." She told her sister simply. "I don't care about that I want to find Sterling. But your idea….Hermione there is no way it will work. Sterling and I share just as much blood as you do with her. Which is none."

Hermione moved back around and kneeled beside Bellatrix's chair. She ignored the groans of the bartender lamenting his lost stock of alcohol, ignored the aurors asking witnesses questions and Moody's perpetual swearing the Black name. She kept her eyes on Bellatrix's dark ones. Drew strength from their past lives and their past love.

"Galatea," the name moved something within Bella but she didn't remember her entire life, didn't feel the connection Hermione felt with Arturia. "She had a child."

That brought a frown to Bella's face. "Galatea and Arturia had a child?"

Hermione shook her head. "When we- When they met she was pregnant with her husband's daughter."

"What does any of this have to do with Sterling?" Andy asked, confused and lost and wondering about their sanity no doubt.

"There wasn't a child." Bella insisted. "I know from….I know she killed herself when Arturia was murdered, she wouldn't have done that if there had been… " Whether Bellatrix wanted to admit she felt a connection the witch she had been was a moot point, Hermione could feel the anger of that moment still rolling off her lover as if it had happened just yesterday, despite the fact she knew Bellatrix was trying not to hate her father.

"She was pregnant. And Silver…..a being who embodied living magic tried to save us, bring us back from the dead. She created Tiove and Prance in her anger and she nearly killed your daughter by using her to try and save us."

Bellatrix was silent. Her eyes gazing unfocused at the blonde beside her, ignoring her younger sisters many questions and huffs. Her mind was elsewhere. Trying to remember if what Hermione was telling her was true. And if it was what did it have to do with Sterling?

"She brought her back, Bella. Silver gave me your daughter to take care of. She has your blood in her veins. Sterling looks like you because she _came_ from you."

Bellatrix shook her head wildly, her eyes focusing again as she barely restrained her shouts of disbelief. She couldn't fathom being her mother, not with a blood connection. Bellatrix had always felt that the Blacks were a cursed lot. Madness ran in their family. It was _why_ she hadn't ever wanted children of her own. Because she couldn't pass down the craziness to a child she hadn't birthed.

"Bellatrix, tell me you don't believe me. I don't care. But trust me. Let us find your daughter." Hermione grasped Bella's hand tightly.

The dark witch nodded slowly, tears misting her eyes. "Our….." her voice broke as she spoke past all the emotions rolling around inside her. "Let's find _our_ daughter, Hermione."

The brunnet stared at her for a moment, a clear look that held all the surety of the monarch she had once been, all the determination of a King who had led her troops to battle from the front lines, before she grasped a broken bottle shard and slashed quickly at Bella's arm. Blood dropped onto the floor, one drop, two…another and then it stopped. Hermione having waved her hand over the wound to close it, ignoring Andy's exclamation as the skin knitted itself back together without a wand or vocal word from her.

Hermione was too busy now, too focused. This was why she hadn't just used her magic to apparate right to Bella. Why she had forced herself not to give into panic. She knew she would need all her strength for the task of finding Sterling. Knew if she was going to lose control of her new charge it was going to be for something as important as this and not because of her impatience and fear.

She drew the magic Silver had bequeathed to her and focused all her mind and magic on their child. On her laugh, her smile, how small things reminded her so much of Bellatrix.

Suddenly she could feel them, all the Blacks, Andy so confused beside them, Nymphadora and her worried glances their way even as she tried to do her job. She could feel Narcissa as she sat beside her son's bedside, so worried for him and so disgusted with herself for her foolish part in everything.

She could feel Bellatrix. Could feel her burning love for her family and also the pain she felt on a daily basis raging at her mind. Fragmenting everything good she had with doubts and bitter thoughts that she knew had no bearing on her actual life. She could feel the _living_ _magic_ that had somehow infected the Black line. They _all_ held a trace of it. And Bellatrix was the source. Whether it started at her birth or before Hermione didn't know. She did know it couldn't remain within them. It was growing weaker in the generations but it wasn't fair for them to unwillingly and unknowingly shoulder the burden she had accepted.

With only a thought she plucked at the string that was the magic. Gathering it in her mind from each member of the Black line and twining it together until it felt like a strong rope in her mind. Then she pulled it inside herself.

It struggled. Like a slippery eel freshly plucked from the water, it struggled. And it raged. It _liked_ it's hosts. It loved their line, so susceptible to strife, to fighting. The Black's famous racism against anything but pureblooded suited it just fine and while there had been a few black sheep it didn't want to leave. It wanted to continue to live on in them, continue to bask in their hatred while it turned their minds on themselves and anyone not like them.

She wasn't going to let it continue. For Sterling and Draco and so many others not even born yet.

She forced it away, dragged it inside herself and contained it with the rest of what she already possessed.

The others would never know, it didn't have the same hold on them as it did on Bellatrix. But the dark haired witch knew immediately something was different. And she knew who had done it.

"Hermione what did you do?" The voices were gone. Not quieted. Not muted, but gone. Her mind had never been so clear, her body had never felt so light. It was a dizzying sensation. If she hadn't been sitting she might have fallen down.

Hermione ignored her, even when she reached out and grasped at her arm. She kept herself firmly fixed in the Black bloodline. Even though she could faintly make out the pain in her knees from crouching for so long, she dared not move. It was difficult to use the power Silver had given her, it didn't _like_ the way she was using it. It wanted her to hunt Umbridge down and finish the job Bella had started. She ignored it. She had always been good at ignoring bullshit.

She forced herself to focus on Bellatrix's blood. On her personal line. It was confusing. She could follow what she saw in her mind, strands of genetic magic connecting the family like DNA. She wouldn't have guessed magic was such a genetic feature. Not like what she was seeing anyways.

She could see the clear distinction between Andy, Narcissa and Bellatrix. And she could see how Draco and Tonks were connected to their parents. She looked for that kind of connection in Bella. And she followed it.

 _'Thump…..Thump…..Thump…..'_

"I found her." Hermione pulled away from the magic. Forced her own back down into herself, refusing to let even the smallest bit escape her. Her eyes landed on Nymphadora as she approached. "She is in the ministry. Whoever took her...after whatever they did there…..they never left."

 **Maybe I kinda like Umbridge. I thought she might have been dead by now….I've been struggling with getting the characters where I wanted them. I think I finally got it. DortheaClementine thanks I fixed it! Been doing too much supergirl**


End file.
